The sister of Vongola Decimo
by Inoko-chi
Summary: How does an absolutely normal, sane to some extent girl end up accepting her fate and follow her adorable, non-blood related little brother to the very core of the mafia world? R&R
1. Chapter 1

author's notes: Hi everybody! After several years of reading amazing fanfics, I finally decided to take up the challenge and do one myself. I hope you'll enjoy my first. time. ever. written fanfic D as much as I had while writting it. 3

Summary: How does an absolutely normal, sane girl end up excepting her fate and follow her adorable, non-blood related little brother to the very core of the mafia world.

Disclaimer:I don't own KHR. Sadly, probably never will.

Chap. 1

It was a beautiful sunny morning in Namimori. The birds were singing, the clouds were hardly seen. The streets were silent as they were left the other day. And on these streets was a girl at the age of about 15, walking at the fastest pace possible. The word "lost" was written all over her face. Looking around trying different streets, returning back to the ones she already went through and back again. The desperation in her eyes was burning that someone that would see her would probably think that her eyes were on fire. Though after another 15 min, she declared defeated and admitted that she IS lost.

That is until she sees three boys, which funnily enough could make a perfect ladder if set in the right position. One was dark, or if her eyes were not failing her, short black haired, who was obviously taller than the other two. One gray-white haired teen who looked like a wannabe gangster. And the last one, who was pretty short, had brown puffy hair with pretty big eyes. She had to agree that he was adorable.

Though their appearances were not the most important thing here, what caught her attention was their uniform. _'I'm saved!' _she hoorayed in her head.

The girl started running towards the three guys. Once she was close enough to them , she shouted to get their attention "Excuse me!" The three turned around, confused, was the running girl talking to them?. After few minutes of trying to catch her own breath, she asked, "You're from Namimori Middle, aren't you?" The brown haired cutie answered her nervously, seeing her puppy eyes full of _'please tell me you are!' _ "Ye-yes." Just after that one word it seemed like the whole world fell of her shoulders and she sighed a relief. "Can you pleeeaaassseeeee~~ tell me where it is?" and yes, she did stretch the word 'please' like that. The boys were in a total state of confusion, but the black haired boy answered anyway, "Sure, actually if look here, you can already see it." He said with a care-free smile plastered on his face. And when she looked that way, like he said, you could already see it. After realizing that, she really wanted to bang her head really hard on the wall, sadly she didn't have any time for that and with a small thank you and a bow, she started running towards the school leaving the boys shocked on who was she?

After getting to the school, she started asking around where the principles office and such and after getting her papers right and signed, the teacher took her along to the class.

"Good morning class" the teacher said while sliding the door to the classroom of 2-A. And there were some answers like "morning sensei" around the room. "Today we have a new transfer student" the sensei continued when he got to his desk, "Come in". The girl came in. And before he even started introducing her to everyone, he asked "Why are you not in your uniform?" '_so he didn't even __bother to look at me before, huh?' _ "Sorry, sensei, but I ordered my uniform a bit too late, but it should come today in the evening." she answered. Well, it was true. Though the class started snickering and smirking. Why? She had no idea. "Anyway. I hope you'll then won't forget it tomorrow." "Of course, sensei." "So class, this here is the new transfer student from England. Her name is Lonestand Ami." "It's a pleasure to meet you." Ami tried to sound enthusiastic, but that didn't work too well, because of another choir of smirking and snickering. It only then hit her. It was her accent, it was definitely one of the only weak points she had for learning different languages, she just _couldn't_ pronounce them correctly. Sighing, Ami looked at the teacher with a sarcastic eyes that said 'tell me already where I have to sit.' Understanding the look, the teacher told her to sit in the empty spot next to the window. Making a small bow she went to the seat.

The first class went by perfectly normally which Ami was really grateful for. But she had no idea what was coming to her. After the bell rang and the teacher dismissed them, it didn't take even a minute before she was crowded with bunch of girls asking her stuff like "Are you really from England?" "When did you come to Japan?" "Did you use uniforms there?" "Where do you live?"...you get the picture. After trying to answer some of the questions, our poor girl gave up. It was just purely impossible. Though she tried to keep her stretched smile not to seem a bad character.

And unexpectedly a hero came up to save her. No, it wasn't a guy. "Bug off from my seat. Can't you see she is annoyed by your presence." The cold-hearted teen spit out. Not to get a wrong expression, Ami said, "th-that's not it. I actually really overwhelmed by your warm welcoming. Though I wouldn't mind if you tell me more of this school or show me around." Trying to be come up with a nice way to get them away from her for at least a small amount of time. She was really relieved that the tomboy looking like girl came around.

And it seems that Ami's words worked, so the next break they went around the school.

"Oh and here is the classroom of 1-A. You know, there is this really handsome guy in there and he is really nice and cheery. His name is Yamamoto Takeshi. Plus to all his good-looks, he is an ace baseball player!" Ami looked at her classmate, who was already in her dream mood and not to interrupt her, she just added an "I see" somewhere in between. "Soo~, then baseball is pretty popular here, ne?" And the others answered with a strict "Yes." "Umm, is there some rule in this school which has to be followed?" Ami asked with curiosity, being the one that hates to brake them.

"No, there isn't anything really special that would be standing out too much from any other ones.." and then there was a pause, " Well we wouldn't recommend to break any or do anything that has the name 'Hibari Kyoya' in it." They said it in such a way that you could feel that they had shivers in their backs. "Why is that?" Ami asked innocently. "Well, Ami-chan, he is just..." Before her classmate could finish her sentence, they heard something hit the floor really hard in the room next to them. A few seconds later there were metal sounds hitting something...that definitely was human flesh! Everybody in her group panicked and started to say stuff like "let's get out of here" "hey, Ami-chan let's go from here, I'll explain later." But curiosity getting the best of her, she looked through the not really closed door. Her classmates already scattered around. So Ami wasn't stopped anyhow from making the most foolish mistake of her life.

"Hey you there! I don't believe weapons are allowed in any sort school!" She exclaimed while pointing her finger, at none other then, Hibari himself. "Well look who is talking, herbivore. You're not even wearing the uniform." She wanted to palm face herself...again. '_If anybody can understand this guys logic, pleaassee tell me what the is he talking about?Herbivore? Seriously?And, yes. I have been already pointed out that I'm not wearing my uniform already! D'_

When she looked around, she saw the three guys from this very morning. The taller ones were beaten up to unconsciousness, while the cutie was sitting in between them all panicked.

"I'll bite you to death for trying to crowd around me." He said with a glare and positioned himself and his tonfa in an attack mode. "A gentleman would never hurt a lady no matter the circumstances." she stated. "English? Well, that explains your hard to follow accent." He said with a straight face,there was not even a single sense of mockery or pity.

And as peaceful temper goes, that was the end of Ami's. A vein just popped on her forehead, "Ok, that's it weirdo! You got a problem with my accent. I'm gonna say I have a problem with your biology!"

That was 'said' in between the limits of shouting and saying. "Human being are ALL omnivores and the ones that eat vegetables only are called VEGETARIANS, not HERBIVORES!" Making this more of a mess than it already was.

Hibari didn't wait any longer. He tried to strike her chest which was suppose to make her fall straight away, but Ami seemed to put more of a fight here. She grabbed the tonfa with her fists (unconsciously, body self-defense) and tried to push it from her. So they ended up doing something like a pushing tag of war (if such thing exists) for a few minutes before Ami while grabbing the tonfa with both hands tried to turn it, so Hibari's grab would loosen. And luckily for her, it did. Taking that chance as an opportunity she took her right fist and tried to strike it in to the prefects face. Amazingly enough, it literally did!

Though while she was catching her breath and parting in her head, Hibari already managed to strike her back in the stomach, making her fly to the ground.

After that her vision started to become blurry, but she saw the brown-haired cutie in his underwear and a fire on his head...it was him, she could tell...though much angrier.

He was trying to punch, but Hibari would always just hit him back with his tonfa. It was pretty one-sided Ami thought.

In the end of things, there came a baby that stopped Hibari's attack half-heartedly. '_My eyesight is worsening really badly, if I already see a baby instead of whatever was suppose to be there' _

And seconds later there was an explosion. And another second later, our heroin finds herself on the rooftop with the three guys. Wait. Was that really a second? No, it just felt like one.

The cutie was barking at the baby about him plotting this whole thing from the start and him saying stuff like it was real life battle training.

Once I was able to grab myself all together, the boys looked at her and she saw bruises all over their faces. "AAHH~! You guys are bruised really badly! You should go to the infirmary straight away!" She panicked. "Maa, maa...they are just bruises, it's nothing serious." The tall guy said. "No buts. You should listen to your senpais!" she exclaimed. The boys put on a surprised look, like how did she know who she was?

Well, to make it clear, she didn't. She just used her intuition, which was always a 50-50.

Never mind that, Ami took all three hands and started dragging them to the infirmary. Fortunately enough she was guided by her 'friends' just a few minuted ago.

The boys, especially the grey-head was barking about 'Who do you think you are?' and such, though any attempt of breaking free from her grab was pretty negative.

With a focused goal she was going with high-speed walking and holding her patience behind her with a full grasp and of no will to stop and start explaining what she was doing. Yup, Ami was determined.

After reaching the infirmary and finding no nurse, she sighed and insisted on them sitting down any ways. Then our student 'nurse' took the first aid from the desk and started treating their bruises and cuts.

To the surprise of the rest of the group, she was pretty good. It didn't even pinch.

"Soo~, shall we start with the introduction?" She asked finding herself pretty awkward, because she just couldn't stand silence, and on top of that it was really awkward. The guys nodded(or more like the cutie and the tall happy-go-lucky guy, the other one was too gangster-like to look) and then she continued, "Well, I'm Lonestand Ami. A second year and a transfer student that came just today. Oh, and that's why I'm not wearing the uniform, so please don't ask." The guys nodded, realizing that she was saying the truth when she said that she was their senpai. "Yo, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. A first year. And I'm in the baseball team." The happy-go-lucky one stated. "Yes, I heard about you actually already from my class. They say you're pretty good." Ami smiled, doing a disco dance in her head after confirming her suspicions. "Well, I suppose you could say that. Ahaha~" He laughed back rubbing his head with his left arm, which was already treated.

"I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but most of the people call me Tsuna. It's nice to meet you." '_Uwaahh~, he is soo~ cute.__3__" ..._right. Oh, and if you thought that I would say that she only had that in her head...you're dead wrong. She actually went and started hugging him to death and rubbing him against her chest.(nothing perverted!) "Hey, woman, get your hands of Juudaime!" the grey-head shouted getting several dynamites out of his...where did he get them from?

She let go of Tsuna, but this insult was not going to go as smoothly as it usually does. "Listen up, kiddo. First, don't EVER call me a woman again. Reasons? I just healed your bruises, so you should have some respect. Why did I do it? Because I had to, or else you wouldn't. Second, don't command me. I'm your senpai, so I won't even bother explaining why you shouldn't. Third...where did you get those dynamites, they are dangerous. Second gangsters are not as cool as they seem in movies. Fourth, why are you smoking? It's dangerous for both you AND the people around you. Fifth..." By the time she got to that point in her lecture, there was a five cm difference between hers and the gangsters eye-contact. Then, Ami pocked his forehead "..don't frown too much, you'll get wrinkles earlier than they are suppose to come." She smiled and backed away.

"Got it?" The gray-head mumbled something like 'you've got no right to lecture me' but stayed quiet about it. "So, what's your name?" Ami asked smiling, a troublemaker will stay a troublemaker.

"This is Gokudera ...Hayato.. he is our classmate. Also actually pretty new in the school too." The cutie answered. He was still blushing pretty crimson red, which made Ami giggle a bit at that.

"Juudaime, you didn't have to answer." Gokudera said, which almost sounded like a statement. That sentence served this Gokudera Hayato a hit on the head from the lecturer next to him.

"Oh, by the way, why do you call him Juudaime? Are you an heir of some kind of company or something?" She asked Tsuna. "That is none of your concern,wom.." before Gokudera could finish he got another hit on the head. This one though, was harder. "It might not be, but don't think my lecture was just another blabbing. You should watch your mouth, Hayato." She said like she was scowling him.

It was pretty usual in Europe to call, especially kids, people by their first names. So she didn't understand why Tsuna and Takeshi were staring at her, like she was an alien or something.

It took several moments, but she got it in the end. In Japan you don't talk to strangers with their first names. But it didn't seem to bother her, or them too much so everything was ok.

A second later the bell rang, "Well you guys are all healed so let's go back to the classes. Hope to see you around~!" She said while turning to go to her next class...or at least she hoped would be her next class.

After school, the girls from 2-A were walking towards the school gate and started saying their good byes. So, in the end, Ami was left walking by herself, because it seemed nobody was living on her way.

Just after sometime of walking by herself she heard those same voices from this morning. It was definitely those three again.

"Why hello there again~!" She said while waving her hand to them.

The three turn around and Tsuna becomes crimson again. Ami tried to hold back her laughter, but it seems it really wasn't working too much, as laughing sounds were getting in the way of her smile here and there. "Maa, maa..you don't have think about too much Tsuna, ahaha~." Trying to calm down the boy.

"Why are you following us, w..?" Gokudera bit his own tongue knowing it's gonna get annoying if he calls h er that. "Not really, I was just walking home. Some of my classmates told me the way, so now I know." she answered. "So you live this way?" Yamamoto asked with a bit of curiosity in his voice. "Something like that."

"You seem to really wanna join the mafia." a squeaky baby voice asked. "No. not at al..." Ami started answering without even noticing to who she was talking to. Just a second later she turned and saw a baby sized being? In a suit with a chameleon on his hat.

"Kyaaaaa~~~!" was all she could outer while trying to run away but tripping on Tsuna, making them hug...again. Not bothering for that part, Ami quickly got herself on her on feet and exclaimed "Who are you!" '_It's that thing I've been seeing since the Hibari moment!" _

He(?) smirked, "My name is Reborn. I'm a mafioso and Tsuna's tutor." _'Nope, this ghost is seriously weird. I don't think I drew such a character before. My mind is playing with me really badly.' _

So unconsciously she went to the little guy and started poking him, stretching his cheeks and such, until a gun was pointed at her..."How do I know it's real?" Ami asked in sarcasm. " Shall we test?" The baby, or so she has concluded by the body structure,smirked even bigger.

Yup, it was the real deal. The bullet hit the ground just 5 cm from her foot. She could feel the hit from it.

After getting that info through her head, Ami started to back away, fricked out. Who wouldn't be? I mean I don't think any sane person would let it so easily slide if they saw a baby boy able to hold weapons in there hands, not to mention using them like a pro. '_This is too much for the __head for now. I'll just go with the flow and figure out who this devil is later.' _Is what Ami thought, even after all the hints that she has been getting.

"Hii! REBORN! Don't just randomly shoot bullets at people!" Tsuna shouted almost at the top of his lungs, while sort of trying to cover his head as almost protecting it from imaginary bullets. Which surprised Ami a bit.

"No, I was just being curios, so I went ahead without even knowing my circumstances." She said apologetically, "So, I'm sorry." She bowed a bit Reborn's way.

There was shock in Tsuna's face. Somebody just apologized to someone who tried to shoot them a minute ago.

The rest of the way was normal talk, or as normal as it could get, until only Tsuna, Reborn and Ami were left walking. There was awkwardness in the air. "Hey, Tsuna. I hope it didn't get too much to you that I hugged you in the morning?" Trying to break the silence she asked because she knew that it definitely was bothering the boy. "Th-that's not re-really it..." he definitely was bothered. Tsuna was trying his best to look the other way. "khm~, you know, you're really cute, to be frank. Hey, if it would be ok with you, can I become sort of like a big sister for you~?" She asked smiling, totally innocently.

Tsuna's jaw dropped from the proposal and from the fact that he was called cute. He was pretty much speechless. "Well, then it's agreed~!" she said, believing that silence is also a way of agreeing.

When they got to Tsuna's house, his mother was doing something next to the door. Though seeing that her son was coming home with a girl, that looked more european than his other two japanese girls.

"Ara~, are you the new girl that just moved to that apartment block down the street?" She asked. " Yes, sort of." Ami answered rubbing the back of her head. "Is that so?" Tsuna's mother started to shine with excitement, that she even started clapping her hands, "do you want to come for some tea? I heard from my friend, the landlady of the house, that you were really sweet. I'd want to meet the new neighbor I just thought, and then you came. This is really so interesting." Ami plastered a smile on her face and said that she would love to, if it was ok with everybody. And after seeing his mother get this excited he didn't want to be a bother and just let them be.

It was already pretty dark by the time the two talking tea lovers were finished. They also agreed with themselves that Ami could be coming over to help around the house sometimes after she found out that there are a whole bunch of kids and not too many adults around.

"Well, Tsuna, you can call me nee-san from now, as I will literally be helping around here, ahahaha~" she joked. All that sister talk was actually only half-heartedly said. Though what surprised her was what Tsuna answered her. It was "Sure, Ami-nee, well see you tomorrow then.". "Hahaha~, yup and Good night Nana-san, Bianchi, Reborn, Fuuta, Lambo, I-pin, and Tsuna, ehehe~. See ya tomorrow."

When Ami arrived to her one-room apartment, she decided to just go wash her self and go to sleep. '_Well, it ended up being quite an entertaining day~!' _

Though, she had absolutely no idea that she just signed her own will into the mafia...

Thank you for reading. And if I can bother you even more, please review it. 3~


	2. Chapter 2

authors note: Hello there again~! Hope you enjoyed the story so far. Sooo~ there is gonna be a small change in the story. Nothing big, just that I'm gonna write in Ami's POV now. I told you before hand so that you won't get confused.

Oh, and please do excuse my typos in the first chap. I'll try to not make as many mistakes as the story goes on~~.

Enjoy~~

disclaimer: I don't own KHR. T-T, except for my OCs.

Chapter two:

_Though she had no idea that she just signed her own will into the mafia._

I shot up from my bed. Nightmares, or whatever I was having sounded pretty creepy. As I looked out of the window, the early sun beamed into my eyes..I should have closed my curtains yesterday...Naahh~ I was too tired anyways from all the happenings that came by less than 24 hours ago.

I opened the window, as the fresh breeze gently touched my face. Yup, today is probably gonna be really fun~!

I went to the bathroom to go and clean myself up, preparing for a new day. Though as I looked at my my full size mirror, the thought of 'maybe it's time for me to start looking after my figure' definitely hit me hard. I mean, I wasn't really obese or anything of the sort...well, let's just say I just have a pretty good appetite, and there were definitely some parts that could get some work out. Though the only reason that the strike from yesterday, which I got as a present from the 'I'll bite you to death, herbivore'-dude, didn't have any affect was because I had this 'extra layer of protection'. So now it is only an engraved red mark that will take a while to heal, but not as long as a bruise.

Looking at the clock, I realized that I woke up an hour too early. Perfect. So I put some random shorts and a baggy shirt, took my phone for the music and went out for a jog.

My jogging was something between jogging and fast walking, which let me concentrate on other things, like that baby from yesterday. He definitely felt human, so it can't be any robot or something of the sort. And then another was the fact that Hayato called Tsuna - Juudaime. And Reborn has also mentioned mafia. If my analyses were correct, both Hayato and Reborn were Italian, so it isn't very surprising if they start talking about things like mafia or the underworld...I'm not saying that all Italians are a part of it...Italy is just know for it. Gaahh~ that just sounded like I was bad-talking Italy! Maaahh~, I mean maybe I didn't hear it correctly, so it can't be...Bam!

"Ouchi~!" I whined while hitting the floor. Man, I should probably concentrate on the roads more! "Are you EXTREMELY alright?" There was a shout coming from the direction were I just hit my head. "Ye-yeah, I think I'm fine." I stood up and looked at the person who was shouting..."AHH~, aren't you the guy who is sitting next to me in class?" I asked in a surprised tone. "Hm, am I?" He asked. It's either that he has a very slow brain or a horrible memory, or I'm really unrecognizable from yesterday, though I doubt that. "I am the transfer student from yesterday." Trying to ring a bell in his brain. "Oh, the one with the EXTREMELY funny accent?" Guh. Because yesterday not that many people noted it (except for that tonfa guy *still irritated by him*), so I thought it wasn't that bad and all. "YES! Did you HAVE to point it out?"I asked, feeling like he was looking down on me. "YES. BECAUSE I DON'T REMEMBER YOU OTHERWISE!" That definitely was the very top of his lungs, it had to be, because I believed full heartedly that I became death. But back to the point. Yup, this guy definitely has a short memory. And he was sitting next to me the whole day practically, well, in classes at least.

"But, were you jogging just now?" I asked, trying to change the subject. And it seemed to work quite fine. "Yes, I was EXTREMELY doing my daily roadwork, before now." He answered with enthusiasm. Roadwork, heh? Maybe he knows the structure of the town by hard. "Umm, as...mind if I tag alone? I don't really know the town too well, and getting lost just before school is no fun and games."...remembering the incident from yesterday... "I EXTREMELY don't mind having company." So we started jogging with me running next to him, and him showing the road.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked, reminding that he actually didn't introduce himself to me, or at least as much I can recall. Then he suddenly stopped and started punching the air, "I'm SASAGAWA RYUOHEI! THE CAPTAIN OF THE BOXING CLUB! AND MY MOTTO IS EXTREME!" Why did he have to shout it out loud, my ears are seriously going to pop like this. Though now it's not as surprising, now that I know he is in the boxing club. But his motto..."Ex-treme?" I asked, hoping that it was something else, though doubting that my wishes will be fulfilled. "YES! THAT'S WHY WE HAVE TO EXTREMELY RUN THROUGH ALL OF NAMIMORI BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS." And then he runs of in full speed. "wa-wait for me!" I panicked, realizing that I was lost already and started running as well, though catching up with my EXTREME classmate was not an easy task at all. Or should I say, impossible.

After 2 minutes or so I was out of breath and my legs were hurting. "WAIT! I can't go on!" I shouted back hoping he would stop and come back. And yes, he did. I was sparkling with gratefulness, until he started patting my back really hard. "OUCH. what did you do that for?" I asked massaging my back. "You know, you lack stamina. That's why you got tired so early, you should work on it." He said with a total straight face and voice and quite quietly, for his standards. But just because he said it quietly, it didn't mean that it didn't irritate me "Well sorry for not having any! And by the way..." I was cut short. "You know I can help you improve your stamina to the EXTREME!" WHAT! I think I'd rather die then run like a maniac every single time. "No, I think I'll pass. By the way where are we?" Asking, because even with all my orientation skills, the layout of this town is just not getting into my head."Hmm.." he 'hmm'-ed at me while looking at his watch. Then he asked or more like stated "Where do you live? I'll take you there to the EXTREME!" Is he seriously trying to break my ears, or is he always this loud?

Though I didn't mind him helping me to get to my apartment, although he was forcing me run most of the way and it seemed we were quite far from my place. Damn. Why did I have to run so far away when I started jogging? When we finally arrived, he mentioned something like coming at 6 tomorrow morning for stamina training, but I was too dead tired to even bother about. And oh how thankful I was that my oh lovable apartment was on the first floor with my bed being not so far away, where I dropped to never wake up again before the evil alarm clock rang. Why did I have to put it on yesterday in the first place?

I looked at the time, which showed that it was 7 o'clock in the morning. Oh well, might as well go wash myself before school, and put my very fresh, new school uniform that arrived in the time when I was at Tsuna's house.

So after freshing myself up, which took a while, I went to my really tiny kitchen to prepare my breakfast...before I noticed the time. Mann~. Is it just me, or am I always going to be running to school? This is just not fair! So I took my bag, my bento, which I made in a rush yesterday night after I washed myself, and ran out. At least now I know how to get there. Oh well.

On the way I saw Tsuna and the rest...Ryohei was also in there and two really cute girls, probably of Tsuna's age. "Good morning~ minna~!" I waved at them. And the two girls looked confused. "hmm, and who might you two lovely girls be?" I asked definitely trying to avoid eye contact with the so called 'EXTREME' boxer. Luckily nobody noticed and everybody was just saying good morning to me, except for Hayato, who was mumbling something. I couldn't catch what it was. Anyways, the girls were still looking like they wanted to ask me who I am, so I answered them, why say no to such pretty girls. "I'm Lonestand Ami, I'm a second year, actually in the same as Ryohei, ne?" I said turning around to look at him, hoping that the horror from this morning has already been flown away from his memories. "Yes, and now I'm also gonna be training La...nu...stan.. to the EXTERME every morning!" Ahaha, I wonder if god just hates me. I palm faced my head so that my face would be able to move again from such a cold blizzard that has just past by me. E.v.e.r.y morning? I should have reacted at his statement when he said that. Oh well, I'll just let it pass, and pretend nothing ever happened. "Ahahaha, you know you can just call me Ami, it will be less troublesome." Now who has a funny accent, I smirked. "Are you gonna be okey, Ami-nee?" Tsuna asked with a touch of concern in his voice. "I don't really know." I answered. I wanted to sound more cheery, but the thought of needing to wake up early to run, is nothing I can laugh about. But the only reason I'm not saying anything against the idea is that, maybe this will help me with loose some extra fat of my body. At least that's the only thing that keeps me standing right here, sounding like a goody-goody girl.

"So now that you know who I am, will you tell me about yourselves?" I asked the girls again. "I know that big brother can be a bit over-exaggerative, but he is a good person." The girl with the light brown, shortish hair and cute big brown eyes said. She is HIS sister? That's a foundation. They don't have anything in common. "I'm Sasagawa Kyoko, Tsuna's and minna's classmate." She bowed and smiled. I definitely have to ask her, if I can draw a picture of her or something. "And I'm Miura Haru. I don't study in Namimori Middle, but my dream is to become Tsuna's bride!" She exclaimed. Then I looked at Tsuna, who was all crimson and in a panic mode, "N-no, I'm not." He started saying. Aww~, so cute. This gonna be fun. And so we walked to school to school all talking random stuff. Kyoko and Haru even told me that they'll take me to a bakery that sells really good cakes, which was really nice of them to. Then Takeshi and I started of talking about baseball. Then Ryohei came in saying that if I want to come into the boxing club, I'll need more stamina and stuff. Which ended up with me hitting his face pretty hard with my fist. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a fan of fighting, but I'm even less of a fan of something when it's even said without any thoughts to it, especially when it involves me, that over-board. This got Hayato to say something like 'you're lame' to Ryohei. Which made the boxer angry and then it started, a constant insulting. Takeshi, the only one who seemed to be holding his temper the best, tried to calm them both down, which didn't work. I sighed and turned to Tsuna, who was holding his head, saying "Why does this have to happen to me?". I smiled at this scene. Boys sure can get energetic in the mornings.

When we got to school, our, Ryohei's and mine, first class was physics. Oh, and I forgot to mention that we had a test yesterday. And I'm nowhere ready to be getting it back. And shivers were running down my spine. Yup, I was nervous. It can't be helped, it was my FIRST test on my FIRST day. And our teacher was so generous as to check all of our tests in one night. And when my name was called I nervously went to get it, trying my hardest to walk as slow as possible. Though it didn't help much, because I got it anyways. Only I looked at the paper once I sat down, not anytime earlier. And guess what? I got an 80/100..."Hey, you're pretty good Ami-chan, and it was your first test too. It's really impressive! I mean I got a 60..hahaha~ well, who cares." The girl, who was sitting behind me, said. I forced a smile "Thanks. But 60 is pretty good too." Yeah right it is. Whatever, her scores don't really concern me too much either way. It's not like I can help, if she is not bothered to study.

The whole lesson went by quietly and silently. Even Ryohei, who is, like I said, sitting right next to me, was silently scratching his head, like he totally doesn't understand anything.

After class, I excused myself from the girls and went to the rooftop. When I got there, I sat on the very corner of the very top of it. Thinking about my test score. I hugged my knees feeling a little pain in my chest. My lowest score, which I got back in England was a 95 out of a hundred, but even then, I was saddened that I got such a low score. Suddenly when I feel my cheeks getting wet. I was crying. I know it's lame, but... "What are you doing on my spot, herbivore?" The know to everybody voice asked. I put my head to my knees, "Bug off. I'm not in the mood to entertain you." I said, hicking on my words, because I was crying. When suddenly the wind blew really hard taking my test out of my hands. And guess what, thee Hibari Kyoya caught it with so much ease, that it looked as if the wind was trying to give it to him in the first place. He looked at it and smirked "And this why you're taking my spot and getting it dirty with all that crying, hm, herbivore?" He asked in quite an amused tone getting one of his tonfas out. "WHAT don't you understand about the words 'bug off'?" I half shouted at him. "That's why I call you a weak herbivore?" He stated. Of course he was right. What am I doing here, crying over my very first test? But something ticked me, "Did you just call me weak?" I asked raising my tone with a 'how dare you just do that' touch to it. Whipping the tears away from my cheeks, I stood up. Kyoya raised his tonfa, and luckily enough, I was able to dodge it. Phew~! "Aren't you?" He asked back at me. "Want me to prove it to you?" I asked back at him. "Give me your best shot." He added with a smirk on his face. I suppose the hit that I managed to get on him, did touch a bit of his pride. "No, thanks. I'm not a fighting maniac like you." I said waving my hands with disagreement, "What I meant was using normal methods to make you stop calling me a herbivore." I crossed my arms. Though I doubt that it will be an easy journey. "I'll be waiting then." he said and turned. "umm..Kyoya?" He turned around, obviously not happy with me using his name so casually. How I know? There was this huge cloud of dark aura around him. "umm, how to say this?" I mumbled..then taking a breath I said "Thank you." And smiled, although the method was really weird, he did just cheer me up. He turned around and left. Though I could fell that the cloud became much more peaceful around him. He is one scary person, from both in and out, getting him to except me will be reeaaaallllyyyy hard.

The rest of the school went by fine. And in the end of it, I met up with Tsuna and them. And we started walking home. Then Reborn came in and jumped into my crossed arms and relaxed his head. I was kind of confused by this action, I mean it's not like a baby would...that's when I noticed him smirking. "You quite comfortable there, huh, Reborn?" I asked gritting my teeth. "Ye, they're quite soft, you know." "YOU PERV!" I shouted and tried to throw him as far as I can. Though he landed perfectly on his feet on the wall next to me. He should be thankful to get such a pet like Leon, he just saved his...Oh nevermind. My cheeks were pretty burning. Although he has a body of a baby, he acts like pervy old man. That's when it hit me...but, nah~, couldn't be, the technology in this era is still not good enough for such projects.

* * *

><p>Yay! finally the second chap is finished. I hope liked it too. If there is anything you would like to comment on, pls do. So review this chap also pls.~~!<p>

The next chapter is gonna be more about mafia. ~^^~. Right now I was just introducing her to all of the characters around.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Hello there again! And as I promised, this chapter is gonna be more mafia related. =D

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. T-T, though my OCs are my property (at least something)

Chapter 3:

It was again late evening. Though this time, I wasn't comfortably sitting with Nana-san drinking tea, but in Tsuna's room, with Reborn explaining about their 'true identity' in the thing that I was really not wanting to hear about, but listened anyway. "Dame-Tsuna is the last candidate to become Decimo of the Vongola family, the most powerful mafia family in the world. And I've been assigned by the boss in-charge right now to make him act like one." I see...that makes SO MUCH sense as to why he is telling me this, that I'm even starting to...roll my eyes. "And you with the other three are gonna be his subordinates." He said, as if reading my mind. "REBORN! I said they are NOT MY SUBORDINATES, they are just my friends!" Tsuna shouted, while pouting his cheeks a bit. That made him so much more adorable~~. "Ahahaha, Ami-senpai is also gonna be playing this mafia game then?" He said it while laughing and rubbing his head. Game? What did Reborn say to make him believe his words? Out of pity I went up to Takeshi and hugged him slightly (I think there was a slight hint of a blush on his face, but it wasn't very visible), then patted his head several times. "Reborn, what did you tell these guys about the mafia?" I asked turning to the baby. "Nothing, they agreed by themselves." He said with that evil smile, which by now I was able to distinguish from his smirk. "Of course. I'm Juudaime's right-hand man, so I would agree to follow him to the very end!" Hayato exclaimed. My eyes opened up. Somebody would think that my pupils will just be falling out, but luckily they didn't. Whatever reason that boss in-charge right now is having in his head, will never make me believe that it was for the good cause that he needed to get these innocent softies, in to such a rotten and dark underworld as the mafia. Even Ryohei and Hayato, under a certain circumstances can become real 's when it hit me..."YOU'RE PLANNING TO PUT ME INTO THIS MESS TOO?" I screamed. And the little devil smirked.

Yes, the meaning of his words took a while to register, but when it did get to me. I panicked, not really on the outside as much as for inside. So it took another while to get a hold of myself. "No way." I said in strict way that would make ANYONE believe my words, but then a again, this mafioso was not really a part of anyone to begin with. "I'm not joining your foolish world, where the stakes of a life is as fragile as a crystal glass." I added, just to make it clear that I'm not joining. "But you want to be Tsuna's big sister, right?" he asked, obviously making a point. "I AM the big sister of Tsuna Sawada. Not some Vongola Decimo." I said, it made great sense to me, but it seems everyone else was not really on the same page as me. "Very well, shall we see how long you can keep thinking like that?" He asked, this was probably real fun for him. But that's where our conversation stopped. Why? Because a bubble came from his nose, identifying that he was asleep. And I didn't get to even ask, why did he want ME in the family? We only knew each other for like, what? Two days?

But I pretended that I didn't care and we parted. Everyone went their own way. I said good night to all of them. Even to the sleeping Reborn, who I'll probably have to face tomorrow, because he IS Tsuna's tutor, no matter how much I hate it.

After making some lunch for tomorrow, getting myself ready to sleep and happily cuddle in my own bed without the need of worrying over anything.

Until I heard a voice shouting that it was time for some sort of training. I slowly opened my eyes and mumbled that 'gimme five more minutes' or something of the sort. When the shout became even louder than it was. I shot up from the bed and looked around. There was no one there. Then it got to me. It came from the outside. So I opened the window...And guess what? Ryohei was standing there shouting to me to get out for my training. So he really DID mean it when he said it yesterday, ha?. Then I waved my hands at him at full force so that he would notice, and put the finger on my mouth, indicating he has to be quite. "There are people that are still sleeping in this apartment block." I said as quietly as I could, but still so that Ryohei would be able to hear me. And then I added that I'll come in a minute. Literally, I came out in 60 seconds. I didn't want the owner to get mad at me for bringing a very loud 'friend' over in the very early morning. So I just put some random T-shirt and knee long shorts.

We left to run. Well, at least this time he is not making me run full-speed. That's something I'm suppose to be grateful for. But without any brakes, no matter how slow one is running , they get tired after sometime. My time limit was 10 minutes. You would guess that I would get a break or something, but Ryohei, being very EXTREME, was pushing me to run more. So I tried my best. That was pretty good shot I made. I managed to push 30 more minutes of running out of myself, but that was it. My knees couldn't bare it anymore and I fell on the pavement of the street next to my house. "That was pretty EXTREME for the first time!" Ryohei tried to encourage me. But I was too dizzy to answer in words, so I just stretched my lips trying to make a smile of it. Though I didn't know how it turned out to be. For the next several meters Ryohei helped me to get to my door. Then I dropped on my bed. Yet, again.

When the alarm clock rang, showing that it was 7 o'clock in the morning, I said to myself that it was time to get up. The only problem with that plan was...my muscles were hurting so badly, that even moving an inch (I'm using inch here, because it's more than one cm.) would ache so badly, that I didn't have any will to move from my bed.

Though I knew I had to go to school. So I went to wash myself and prepare for the day with great difficulty. Every move was made with so much effort. But, by the time I had to go out of my apartment the pain started to fade, little by little. Though rough movements were out of question.

When I reached the group. It seems the girls went a bit earlier but otherwise everyone was there. I was actually already quite alright and in the mood to walk. That was until we got to school. You have one chance to guess who was waiting happily to bite us to death, for not making it on time. Yup, it was the one and only carnivore wannabe Hibari Kyoya.

He mercilessly was 'bitting' us, and for some weird reason, I felt that most of the rage was showered at me. Why? I have no clue. The only thing he told me in the end, was "You're the weakest of the herbivores." He said and turned to go into the school building. I really wanted to go at that moment to one of my special 'emo corners', to cry my inside muscle ache and outside bruises pain off. Now I definitely couldn't move. So I just lay on the pavement wondering what will happen to me, when Takeshi came by and took my arm. He then placed it over his shoulder and while leaning most of my weight on himself put me on my feet. "Hahaha, this time it seems you're the one bruised, Ami-senpai." He laughed a bit. " You guys can go on ahead, I'll help senpai to get to the infirmary." You could see that Tsuna panicked, but he said firmly that he will tell the teacher about Takeshi' lateness and that he went to help me.

I kind of felt really horrible that I was being literally carried by him, but I couldn't help it anyhow. So when we came to the infirmary, the nurse, fortunately enough, was at her place. Takeshi left me there, after I made him look through his own bruises first with the sensei and asked if he could bring the other three later, if I doesn't find them myself.

What was a huge relief, was that the nurse had a muscle ache remover pill of some sort...I probably should get some for myself later. And the rest was actually not as bad as I thought.

When I went out of the room, I heard a bomb explode outside of the school building. In a panic that somebody might have gotten hurt in the explosion, I went out to analyze the situation. And what I saw was nothing that I expected it to be. There was a kid in a cow-print overall and an afro with grenades in his hands. That...that...that's LAMBO! "Lambo! What are you doing here? Where did you get those dangerous items?" I started running towards him. But it seems like he was too busy staring at Reborn, that he didn't hear me. "HAHAHA~! This time I got you Reborn!" He exclaimed and started throwing the grenades at him. Though Reborn, being Reborn, just reflected them back at Lambo. Then I ran for my life and was in a nick of time to get to Lambo and get out at least several meters away before they touched the ground and exploded. I was panting. "Lambo!" I exclaimed in a scolding way, looking at the kid who was now in my arms. But then he was all "Got..*sniff*..ta...*sniff*..stay..*sniff*..CALM!" And then he started bursting into tears while ruffling in his afro. What he got out of it definitely could NOT have been just in his hair. I wonder if there was special 'time and space' trap in his hair or something. Because it was a bazooka. I never saw one, but by the book description it was definitely it. And as weird as it goes, he jumped into it.  
>There was pink smoke and a ~15 years old kid was standing in the middle of it. My jaw dropped. Anyone bother to explain what happened. Then I heard Tsuna's voice. "Why is adult-Lambo here?" he asked. "Adult...Lambo?" I asked not getting the picture. "What you saw just now was a ten-year bazooka, made by the Bovino family. It let's the person who got shot change places with their ten years future-selves." Reborn came out of the...flower bucket? wearing a tree costume...but wasn't he just...logic is definitely not his thing. "Sooo~, you're telling me, that this guy here is Lambo, ten years in the future?" I pointed my finger at the teen with a cow print blouse, totally not believing him. "Yada yada, Ami-nee, you don't believe that I'm Lambo." The guy said. "Ami-nee?" I tried to look for some features that would make him Lambo, but he just looked like a normal lazy Italian teen, with black hair and green eyes..and a cow print blouse. Ok. Maybe this Bovino family was pretty good at inventing a time-travel machine. "What is the Bovino family?" I asked, still not fully believing the story that a mafia family was able to make such a..a. time-travel...weapon looking thing, when normal scientist right now are only dreaming of accomplishing it.<br>The pink smoke came again and the younger Lambo came out skipping with a lollipop in his hands. Then he took the bazooka and stuffed it back in his hair...how does he do it? In the mean time Tsuna was just standing there, accompanied with his so called 'right-hand man'. Hayato took Lambo by his overall and with an angry face started shouting at him "Why are you here?" To me it looked like child abuse, so I took Lambo away from his grab and into my own hands. "Don't shout at kids, it's not good for either yours nor his health." I pouted at him and turned around to put the kid on the ground. "So Lambo, can you tell me why you are here?" I asked with a caring tone to it. "Mamma asked to bring the lunch box for Baka-Tsuna." He said obviously avoiding eye-contact. "So where is it?"...there was a minute of silence. "Tch, you probably lost it on the way." Hayato concluded, well no matter how harsh he said it, what he meant was true. He probably lost it on the way, then he saw Reborn, and started throwing grenades..I'll ask about that later. "Lambo-sama would never do such a thing, it's all Reborn's fault." He started shouting to cover up the truth, which made me giggle or laugh really lightly. "Hai, hai. Just be more careful next time, ok?" I patted the afro. But it seems this wasn't sitting with Reborn so well, because he landed with his feet on my head making me fall on my knees. "Ouch." I whined, "what did you do that for?" "Because, I felt like it." He answered. There was definitely a smirk on his face, "Go to class, you don't want to lower your scores now, do you?" He continued. It sounded like he was talking about the deal I made with Kyoya. Why I felt like he did, I don't know. But he did have a point that I skipped already most of the first class. "Oh shoot." Was the last thing that I thought before running with full-speed to my classroom.

The time before lunch was perfectly normal, of course I got scolded for the first lesson. But the rest was fine. Actually the teachers were starting to see that I do have a brain.

What happened in lunch was also unexpected. When we were sitting on the roof, where we have been going for past several lunches, I-pin came along. She was caring a wrapped bento. "Gonichiwa" the girl bowed. "This the lunch that Lambo was suppose to have brought." She gave the bento to Tsuna. "Arigatou, I-pin." my adorable little brother thanked her for it. "By the way, I-pin, where was it?" I asked with curiosity, because Lambo obviously did lose it on the way. The girl turned around and said "At home." All of our jaws dropped. He didn't lose it, he forgot it? "What are you herbivores crowding on my spot for?" That sound that came from the door, was most definitely really pissed right now, but I don't really care. He called us herbivores, AGAIN! Jeez~. "When will you stop calling us that?" I asked a rhetorical question, but it seems this guy was not in the mood to think that way. "When you make me believe that you are not." He stated getting his tonfas out. But then all of us got distracted by something else. I-pin got stuck to my leg and there were some kind of..symbols of some sort(?) on her forehead and her face became really crimson. The rest of the group was kind of panicking, except for the carnivore wannabe, of course. And when there was only one picture left on her head, because it really looked like a count down, Tsuna took and threw her away, but he slipped which made her fly backwards, right in the middle of all of us, when she exploded. Is there even one child that doesn't explode or use exploding weapons around, I sniffed trying to keep my tears away. What have they done to these poor children?

And there we go again to the infirmary. I-pin left us afterwards apologizing a hundreds of times, although we (me, Tsuna and Takeshi) told her that it was ok.

This time there was a man instead of the young nurse from this morning. "Hello, young lady." he said, standing up from his chair. "hi" I said awkward-ed out by him putting his arm around me. "Are you hurt anywhere in particularly?" There was a tone of playish-ness in his voice. I couldn't bear it anymore, so I hit him in the gut. "You choose the wrong person to play around with." I said with coldness coming out of my mouth. "I'd prefer if you checked the guys first." "I don't treat man." He had a total disappointment in his eyes. "Give me the first-aid kit." Our lame conversation ended with me taking care of everyones wounds, and then my own. "Oi, to make some use of you, can you tell me in which pharmacy were those 'muscle ache remover'-pills bought from?" I asked the man who was now just sitting in the chair and observing my actions, or at least it felt like it. "Why does a girl need such pills~?" Good question, I looked up at Ryohei and thought that would be probably nice if he understood the hint in the statement of the pervy doctor. But on the other hand, if he finds out I'm using those pills, he would probably make the training much harder. "I-it's for a friend of mine." As you can guess, I can't lie so openly to people. "Hmm~, I suppose I could tell you~, if you give me a small kiss~." "SHAMAL you..." Hayato reacted to my surprise, well I was going to hit this Shamal in the face anyways. "What about we skip the last bit?" I asked, starting to bargain. "Hmm~ well, I guess you are a bit too young for me, but what about a hug?" I scored a perfect hundred on his face...Trust me, my dear readers, I'm not violent, I mentioned that to Kyoya already. I'm just very loyal to my own standards, which are pretty high.

In the end he did give me a map to the place, but for that I did hug him. Ugh, ye, I know. So after school I went alone, after I promised that I would come by Tsuna's house after getting the pills.  
>I was going exactly by the map, before I reached a dark alley way. It was pretty dirty, shallow and darkish. Let's just hope this map doesn't lead to some sort of dark bar or something. And it didn't. It lead me to a small looking store. When I went in, the sellers, a man and a pretty young lady in her late 20s, brightly welcomed me and asked what I needed. I looked around the store...but the only things I found there were swords, guns of different sizes, knives and other stuff of the sort. "Umm, may I ask what this store is exactly?" "We're the vongola weaponry store. And have about as much as needed to support the family and it's allied families. Why do you ask?" The lady answered me. Vongola?...REBORN! He was probably the one who gave the map to Shamal to give to me, knowing that I would ask. "Umm..I not really in the family, but I have been send here, by a guy who said that you have the 'muscle ache remover'-pills." I asked nervously, hoping that they won't do anything to me, because I'm not in the Vongola. "Oh, you must be Lonestand Ami, we have been told about you. And yes we do have the pills." This time the man answered, smiling brightly. Too brightly for my taste."Any sister of Vongola Decimo is welcome anytime, any day here." That's exactly what I was afraid that they would say. "I'm not a sister of the heir to the Vongola family. I'm not a part of it." I stated crossing my hands, "but I wouldn't mind taking the pills." I mumbled under my breath. "Ok, here they are, that would cost this much." The lady showed me the computer. And I gave the money. Can't believe I just bought something in a mafia store.<p>

When I got to Tsuna's house, I asked Nana-san if she knew where Reborn was. She answered that he probably was with the boys upstairs. "Reborn!" I stormed upstairs straight after and slammed the door open. He was sitting on his mini-chair drinking coffee while Tsuna, Takeshi and Hayato were doing their homework. "You gave this map to Shamal, didn't you?" I frowned with great anger and pointed the paper at him. "Hmm~~, but I thought that you would need it." He said it in an innocent baby voice. "I'm not joining the Vongola!" I half screamed and half whined. "But you bought the pills anyways, right?" He asked. "I-it wa-was for other reasons." looking everywhere but his eyes. "But that DOES NOT mean I'm willing to just give up and join!" I tried to fight back. But it was obvious that he won...this time! There will still be plenty more and I'll make sure to fight my brain out with all I've got! Ha! Let's see how he will be smirking then! Muahahaha~! Ye, my daydream is probably quite far of from the truth...sadly.  
>So after such a total lose, I went down to Nana-san to help her with dinner.<p>

* * *

><p>Soo~ did you enjoy it? If there is something you want to say about the story, please do. I'll really appreciate your reviews~! ^^<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

author's note:Yallo people! I am really happy that you guys are enjoying it so far~!

This chap is gonna have a character that I wanted to write already for some time~~. It's Tsuna's Italian big bro! =D Let's see how it turns out~.

disclaimer: I don't own khr, except for my OCs.

Chapter 4:

When I finished helping Nana-san with dinner, I decided to check up on the boys. ...When I entered the room, my now happy mood turned upside down.  
>The room was about to explode. There were so many bombs that somebody, most likely Reborn haf set up. "Wrong answer" Reborn stated to my, shivering from pain and fear, little brother, who he kicked right after.<br>"REBORN!" Is it just me, or have I been saying that name a lot today? "What are you doing?" I screamed my lungs out running up to Tsuna. I looked at the cuts on his face. There was hints of blood pretty much everywhere I looked. "Training him,." so don't get in the way." He stood there with an absolutely unreadable expression. "And plus, if he doesn't want to get hurt, he should get the questions correct"  
>Uwah~, how more indifferent can he get? I hugged Tsuna in pity, and he hugged me back with a "Help me!" all over him. I took it as a responsibility to help him out. "Well exploding him like this is not going to help him get the answer correct!" I said. "Well, let's get your bruises and cuts looked up and then the rest of your homework." standing up, I extended my hand to Tsuna. "You're going to easy on him." The baby said, while polishing his Leon gun. "Well, you're making it impossible to study!" I answered him sending a dagger like eye-contact.<br>While we were going to the door, the kids, Lambo and I-pin, ran in the room. "Hyahahahaha~, Baka-Tsuna got hurt again!" Lambo was laughing while running around the room. "Hee." He stopped for a minute, "Where is Bakadera?" He asked looking around the room again. Now that he mentions it, I don't remember hearing them leave, maybe I was too occupied with cooking. Tsuna saw that I also didn't know, "Ah, Yamamoto-kun said that he needed to go and help his old man in the sushi shop." He said, "And Gokudera-kun saw Bianchi and had to run, because he didn't want to faint again." Takeshi's father owns a sushi shop, huh? Hmm~, maybe I can use that info later..."But why would Hayato faint after seeing Bianchi? Isn't she his sister?" "Long story short, he was being poisoned by her with her special poison cooking." Tsuna rubbed his head, seeing that the room became awfully quiet. Po-poison cooking? How is that even possible? Unless we are talking about mafiosos...all of them never make any sense, at all.  
>"Lambo~, I-pin~. Did you ask maman if she needs any help with table preparations?" I asked the two bored looking kids. I-pin looked at me, as if she did something wrong, but then said, "We will go right now." I smiled back, seeing that the girl was so polite. "Lambo! Let's go." She turned to her companion and took his hand going out of the room. "Don't wanna!" he whined. "I wanna play with Baka-Tsuna!" Ehehe~, now there you have a normal selfish kiddo~. "Ja, ja. but you know. The faster the table is made, the faster you'll be able to eat maman's tasty food, ne, Lambo?"<p>

After I went through all of Tsuna's wounds, yet again, we went upstairs to look through his homework.  
>Reborn was sitting in his chair drinking coffee while staring at me explaining the problems to Tsuna. I might be a transfer student, but I did go through first year of middle school with flying colors.<br>It took awhile, but we did manage to solve all the problems, of course, with Tsuna understanding them. I looked at Reborn, proud of myself, smirking my life out. Though no matter what way I looked. It seemed that he was enjoying himself in the chair with his cup of coffee. Maybe he wasn't mad at me for taking up his job. It was hard to figer him out. Even what he was. Although I did start to get out an idea, I just never had the chance to ask him. And considering that he didn't tell the others, maybe it's a secret. Hmm~, well, that's for later. Now concentrate on the main part... "Ami-nee, thank you so much. I think I'm starting to get the hang of what has been going in class until now." Tsuna said with a happy face. "No problemo~! If you have any further questions, you can always come and ask me~." I answered him back, trying to hint on something there, but it seems that Tsuna is still too innocent for these stuff. "No, his not." Reborn said out of nowhere, like he was reading my thoughts. I grabbed my head, trying to prevent the telepathy to go any further. "Though he still is deciding between Kyoko and Haru." "Reborn!" Tsuna's face became pink, "Don't go blurping those kind of things out!" Hmm~, Kyoko or Haru, hah? "You got nice tastes, my adorable little brother~, they are both quite nice and pretty, not to mention interesting." when I said that, Tsuna's face became red, "Ara~, don't worry, I'm not going to tell anybody. I keep secrets to myself. But if there is going to be a time you would want to talk about it, you could always ask me~" I stood up from my place and went to the door, "Though come now. Nana-san, I think called us for dinner."

After dinner, where everyone was really lively, as always, I helped Nana-san with cleaning up the table. She gratefully accepted my help and thanked me for it. Later on I went home, saying that I still had to do my own homework for tomorrow.

When I got to my small, quiet apartment, I went to do my homework and afterwards lunch for tomorrow and sleep. Yes, the thing that I have been really looking forward since I made my self stand up from Ryohei's training.

The next days morning went by as the day before, me falling on my knees in front of the house, and then dropping on my bed, the alarm clock ringing at 7. Though now I had the pills, which made my life soo~ muc easier. And because of them, I also got things faster done. So then when we came to school, we didn't get 'bitten to death' by a certain prefect.

Today went awfully normal. It was even scaring me a bit.

Luckily enough, that wasn't going to be the case for after school.  
>When we, me and Tsuna were going to his home, this time it seemed like the other two had so stuff to do. So when we came close to his house, there were a whole bunch of men in black suits surrounding us and the house. "Umm, excuse me, but can we get through?" Tsuna asked, a bit of fear was definitely heard in his voice. "Sorry, we can only let the people of the Sawada family in." One of the big guys said. "Well, excuse us, but for your information this is Sawada Tsunayoshi, if you haven't been able to do your research better." I said with sarcasm. "This is him?" someone in the middle asked, then the other one added "No way." Getting fed up with these wannabe cool guys, I took Tsuna's hand and pushed us through to the house gate. I let him go upstairs to see what was going on, while myself went to Nana-san.<br>When I went to the kitchen she was making tea. "Ne, Nana-san, who are you making tea for?" I asked coming up to her. "Oh, you're back~. Mahh~, I never knew Reborn had such a handsome friend~. Ehem~." She was giggling to herself. Ok. So I'm guessing he is a boss or something. So Tsuna would be able to get an example from someone. Rolling my eyes, sort of tired for the reason, why does everything has to involve the mafia? "Oh, Ami-chan~, mind bringing it upstairs." She asked me , giving the tray with the teapot and teacups on it. "Ye, sure." I answered in a low tone. Guess no helping it.  
>When I opened the door, my mind went blank for a minute. Right on a black chair sat the real deal. A real prince charming. With blond hair, that was shining against the evening sun. And those blue eyes sparkling with the word savior. And those beautiful face features that made all of this come together. Yes, a true hero look-a-like from the fairy tail books. "You must be Lonestand Ami, right? You're quite cute from what I imagined, with those baby-cheeks." He stated laughing. ...Or not. The tray that I was caring almost cracked in two pieces. Ye, no. Probably just another spoiled, rich brat. "Well, I'm sorry for having baby-cheeks." I almost slammed the already broken tray on Tsuna's table. When Lambo came running in to the room again. This time with grenades. Where does he get those weapons? "Lambo! I thought I told you not to play with real grenades!" Tsuna started scolding Lambo, who tripped and send the open grenades out of the window. "This is bad." Reborn stated, "Dino's men are out there." We all looked at the window direction, when this called 'Dino' jumped up, taking his whip and catching the grenades, while throwing them to the sky. "Tch. Show-off." I said and turned around to go and help Nana-san with dinner.<p>

God really hated me. Because if he didn't, he wouldn't leave this arrogant, spoiled mafia Don for dinner. BUT. He did stay. "So, you can ask me anything, my cute, sworn little brother." Gaah~! "Tsuna is MY cute little brother. So don't even bother going there." I turned my head away. "Hmm, are you angry because I called you cute?" He asked looking confused. It seemed he really didn't know why I reacted like that. Maybe I was being too harsh. "Look. Ladies, or girls don't like to be reminded of their unimportant body parts which they believe does not particularly look good on them."I stated 'Not to mention when you brake their hearts' , almost lecturing him. "Oh, I see. I'm sorry then." He said like he understood, but the looks said otherwise. Then to change the topic, he asked "So, Tsuna, do you have a family yet?". "Right now there are Gokudera, Yamamoto, with several candidates like Hibari, Ryohei and Ami with.." "Reborn! Those are just my friends and seniors with Ami-nee!" Tsuna shouted. "Ye! Don't drag me in to this too!" I added. But then Tsuna asked "Why did you come to me, if you had Dino-san already?" Dino answered that, "The Vongola is the center of our allied families. That's why it's the most important." Now that Dino mentioned this, the shop owners did say something about that, didn't they? "Eee~ The Vongola has THAT much power?" Tsuna panicked, "Now I'm really scared." He murmured so that Reborn wouldn't hear.  
>"Ara~, Dino-kun, you spilled your food." Nana-san cut the conversation. Then everyone looked in Dino's direction. He really did spill most of his food. I wondered if anything was able to get to his mouth. "Without his man, Dino becomes no-good again." Reborn informed us. "Pfhss~, that's so lame." I just had to say that.<br>"Pss~, Reborn, stop saying those kind of stuff, the joke is getting old." Dino tried really hard to cover it, "I'm just not used to eating with chopsticks, that's all." "Ye, right. That's just an excuse~." making fun of him was really fun. "I'll go prepare the bath for you." Nana-san went from the table to the bathroom.  
>Until we heard a scream. "Nana-san!" "Mom!" Both me and Tsuna said in unison. "What happened?" Dino jumped from the table taking his whip with him. Unfortunately for him, he tripped on his own foot. "I see Reborn, he really is no-good without them..." this time I HAD to agree with Reborn, it was so impossibly funny~!<br>Nana-san came running to us, "In the tub, IN THE TUB!" "What's in the tub Nana-san?" I asked drastically taking her and placing her behind myself, old habit.  
>When we opened the bathroom, there was a huge turtle in there. "WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?" I screamed my lungs out, when Dino came behind me. "Oops, that's Enzio. When did he escape?" He asked. "HOW SHOULD I KNOW! IF IT"S YOURS, THEN DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" soon enough my voice is probably going to disappear, but I wouldn't care much. " That's the turtle from earlier?" Tsuna asked, also surprised. "That's right, Enzio is a sponge like turtle that swells up when it been put into water. And when it becomes bigger, it is able to eat a whole house." Reborn stated in a perfectly normal voice. "WHAT THE...?" Both mine and Tsuna's jaw dropped.<br>Then I-pin came and ate a bun(?) then threw a fist in to the air. Must be some sort of martial arts that her master, that she keeps talking about, told her. Though I don't think it worked. "Stay back." Dino demanded, "Don't interfere. I'll bring shame to the Cavallone family if its 10th boss can't handle his own pet." Pss, yeah right, I crossed my hands, didn't I say that you should take care of it in the start? "Calm down, Enzio!" and his whip touched the wrong target. Tsuna, to be more precise. "OWwww~!" Tsuna whined, I went to check if it was anything serious, fortunately it wasn't. "I'm sorry, Tsuna." Dino apologized, "My hand slipped."  
>Enzio was starting to eat the bathtub. We all panicked. "Stop it, Enzio." Dino exclaimed and whipped his whip again. And again touching the wrong targets. How useless can he get? Though this time he also hit Lambo and I-pin, who started crying. Dino tried to apologize, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."<br>"Hmf, seems Dino is becoming a problem here." Reborn stated. "It's Leon's turn now." Then the chameleon jumped on Tsuna's head and transformed himself in to one of Dino's subordinates. "Why are you here Romario? I thought you went with the rest of the group!" asked Dino, not knowing that he was talking to Tsuna. "Jeez, stay back and leave this to me!" He took his whip, and with an artistic touch to it, got the turtle by the neck. "Don't think badly of me Enzio. Just sleep for a while and dry up." He said to his now hanging turtle. You just hanged your own pet by the neck! How is he not suppose to think badly of you! I wanted to scream this, but thought it was unnecessary, since he got a kick from Reborn for being useless.

After that incident, I excused myself and went home. Too over-exhausted from the panic.

...The next day went with the same routine with Ryohei.  
>Thought when I came by Tsuna's house, I saw that Dino's men were already there. "What are you doing? Did you come to pick your boss up?" I asked one of them, Romario, as much as I remember. "Haha, no, we just were strolling around town and came here accidentally by mistake." He answered laughing. I returned the laugh, knowing the feeling of getting lost. " Maann~, I overslept because of the incident yesterday and now going to be late~!" Tsuna whined. Then he stared at the people in front of him. "Yallo~Tsuna~!" I waved my hand to him. "Good morning, Ami-nee." He smiled back at me. Then asked the same question as me, then Dino came. And everyone started laughing, as they started to say that they came here not on purpose, which was obviously a lie.<br>"Good morning, Juudaime!" Hayato said walking from our behinds. "I woke a bit too early and ended up coming here." Hayato laughed. I wonder if everybody uses that excuse? "Yo, smoking-bomb brat. This is our first time meeting, right?" Dino asked. Smoking-bomb. Now that you mention it, he is smoking a cigarette. "Hayato! How come you are smoking?" I asked in a scolding voice. "Not your problem." He turned around from me, as if not wanting to see me. "But, yes. That tattoo, your bucking-horse Dino, right?"  
>As there was an other interruption. "Yo! Tsuna, Gokudera and Ami-senpai!" Takeshi came by, "What are you standing here for, you know you are going to be late." Oh, Shoot! That's right! I forgot school is about to start!<br>While we were walking, Hayato was explaining who Dino is, and what he did, and about the Cavallone family. Of course, after I punched him to spill the cigarette out.  
>"Hey, you guys are talking about the mafia again." Takeshi made a small frown, which disappeared in a second, and the happy-go-lucky smile came back on, "That's a weird company name." "Yes indeed." I wonder if Takeshi is always concluding based on his own knowledge. His logic is also pretty sportsman-like, so I wouldn't question it.<br>Then a car came by, taking Tsuna and driving off again. "Tsuna!" "Tenth!" We shouted back at the car. "They're the yakuza, Momokyokai, that controls this area." Reborn came out of nowhere. "They are pretty strong, you guys won't have a chance against them. Leave this to the police." Reborn stated. And we all ran "Like hell I'll be leaving Tenth to the police!" Hayato stated. "We'll be leaving the police to you, little guy." Takeshi added. That's when it hit me. Reborn said it awfully calmly. And I stopped. The car that passed us now with Tsuna, was an Italian Ferrari.  
>"I like that." The voice from behind us said. "DINO!" I shouted. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOINING!" I took him by his shirt and slammed against the wall. "Ma,ma, Ami, calm down. I was just testing Tsuna's family." Dino said, trying to get away from my grab. "What?" "You know, seeing if they are worthy enough to be by little bro's side." I punched his pretty face. "That's for taking Tsuna hostage!" I exclaimed and loosened the grab. "You okey, Tsuna?" I asked looking at my wrapped up brother. "You're lucky Tsuna. Not many families are being very thoughtful of their boss lately." Dino said. Tsuna blushed a bit, "But they are not my family, they are just my friends." I patted Tsuna taking of the last piece of rope of him.<br>"Oh, by the way. I forgot to tell you, that the Momokyokai is actual real yakuzas in this town. Our jaws dropped. Ya kidding me, right, Reborn? "What do you think you just did, REBORN!" We all unitedly screamed. "What if they get hurt!" I added. But Reborn was already falling asleep. "Tsuna. We should go." Dino said to Tsuna, taking his hand. "Umm, I think I'll just go to school and give an excuse for your absences." I mumbled. Not wanting to go fight.

Ye and that's how our eventful morning has started. The next time I saw the boys, was already in school. At lunch brake, all bruised and beaten, or more like exhausted...I should get a first-aid bag for myself, so I can treat these boys at anytime anywhere. But as I didn't, I made them go to the infirmary, yet again, with me.

* * *

><p>So~ how was the chapter? I don't know Dino's eye color, so I made it blue. I wonder if that's correct? Hmm~, so~ what did you think of this chapter, please review~!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

author's note: So~ how did you find my prince charming~? I know I kind of used some of the lines from the manga, but with my character involved. I hope you enjoyed it ^^.

I know I'm still having typos, but I am trying to work on them..I-I swear! ^^''.

Disclaimer: I don't own Khr, except for my OC.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

The sun had shined it's already coldish, autumn rays on my sleeping figure. As I woke up in the brief notice, yawning and stretching my arms. Ah~, it was the end of the week, the last day of school before weekend. I woke up a bit earlier than usual, so I went to get ready before Ryohei comes. While changing my clothes, I looked at the mirror, which hanged on the wall opposite to me. The mirror showed me, that all this morning practice finally was starting to pay off! My legs were starting to tighten and tummy more tucked-in. I was so happy. Even the running started to become easier by the day. Of course I still got tired, but it was starting to get easier to run. Ah~, so wonderful, so wonderful~. This week was as crazy as anything could get. Though the teachers, although the were commenting on my late comings, complimented on my good studies, like they did back in England.

And as I thought my life was finally starting to become peaceful. But as life goes, peaceful moments come in second and leave straight away. That's just , I was given an assignment to work in pairs. And guess who my pair is~~...the EXTREME boxer, aka Ryohei. Yeah, this is totally going to be easy. I shrugged my shoulders and head, thinking that now is no the best time to think about it. I should just concentrate on getting ready.

As those words passed my head, there was a loud "AMI!" coming from the outside. Josh, let the morning routine start. And I ran out of the house as fast as I could, so that the landlady wouldn't get angry...  
>Though too late for that, I guess. The female manager of this apartment block, was brushing the autumn leaves away from the entrance gate. Then when she noticed me half-walking, half-jogging to Ryohei, she asked with a face that I knew could mean only one thing, a HUGE misunderstanding. "Where are you two going so early in the morning?" "Oh. Moshiyo-san...haha..I didn't think that you would be up so early in the morning." There was some sweating stating to come up on me. Ye, nice going Ami, I inwardly palm-faced myself. "This is Sasagawa Ryohei, my classmate." I introduced him. Gee~, aren't I good at covering up misunderstandings. Why I say so? Because her smile turned pretty creepy right now. I mean, I would probably side with her if there would be another person in the same situation... Actually I would probably laugh my stomach out.<br>The only problem about that now is that I am the one stuck. Why do girls have to be so complicated? Yes, I am a girl myself, but that's besides the point. The sweat started to grow in to bullets and my hands started waving by themselves..whaat do I do?

"We're going to go jogging to the EXTREME!" Ryohei cut in, punching the sky. I hit myself inside, why didn't I just say that?. Sometimes his slow and straight-forward mind is of so much use. "Yes, he is just keeping me company, so I don't slack of." I said, turning around, and scratch the back of my hair, as if I was a bit embrassed to say that from the start, or more like forgot the real reason why we were going.  
>"Let's go Ami, or we're going to be late to school to the EXTREME!" He said and turned to start running. "W-well, hope you have a nice day, Moshiyo-san."I bowed at her. "Have fun~!" She waved at me. Then I went to catch up with my energetic classmate.<p>

When we finished jogging I put my hands up screaming "Yahoo!". For the first time EVER I was able to finish this routine without falling on my knees in the end. "You gotten better!" Ryohei was stating with his arms crossed. "I'm so proud of myself!"

When we came up to my door, I asked if Ryohei wanted to come in, out of habit. But he answered that Kyoko was waiting for him to come before school. Then before he left the school project hit me. "Hey, when should we get together to do the project?" I asked. The boxer turned around staring in to the thin air, like he had no idea what I was talking about. Thought this was going to happen. Then he slammed back to earth, " I totally forgot about it to the EXTREME!" "Haha~, it's fine, it was given only yesterday." I tried to make him calm down. "Hm~, are you busy on the weekend?" I suggested. Then he looked at me, "Ye, sure. Actually why don't you come to our house? Kyoko would be the happy to the EXTREME." He said. It's kind of funny how his voice drops to a normal level with a small touch of carefulness, when ever he is talking about his own sister, "That's great. And then Kyoko can show me that cake shop, that she and Haru have been talking about." I smiled at him, confirming that we did agree.

A while later, I met up with the group. Everyone was looking forward to weekend. I told about the arrangement we have made with Ryohei. She said that she would be glad to show me around. "Then shall I come too?" Haru asked, seems like she also got excited. "Ye, that would be great." both me and Kyoko answered her. Great~! Now I am gonna be able to spend some time with the girls that Tsuna is having a hard time to choose from.

The school went out perfectly normal. I already got kind of used to this schools way of life. Even the crazy bits, where Reborn keeps on popping up from nowhere.  
>I helped out some of the girls from my class with some of the school studies. And as I was doing so, my eyes turned to face Ryohei. The poor guy seems to be going through hell itself right now...Maybe I can help him out. I mean, I do owe him for helping me in my morning running. Although it was tough in the start, I'm starting to get used to it, so it's no problem.<p>

"Hey, Ryohei. Do you need any help?" I asked him. "N-no." He answered, obviously stuck. "Oh come on. I'll try to make it as simple as I can." I said, "Let me see where you right now." And I looked over his shoulder. As I suspected, he was in the very start. I giggled a bit. He was doing his best to hide his embarrassment from me. "Ma, ma..it's ok." I patted his shoulder. "Let's just start with looking at this.." I got my myself into a comfortable position. This gonna take long.

It was almost class time and we managed to do at least one exercise. After trying as many theories as I could possibly make up, I ended up explaining it in boxing style. At least it made him understand and me less irritated, so it pretty saved the first exercise from being unfinished. But I felt quite bad that he had troubled with school and I, standing here, a new comer, was able to get the lessons without any problems. So I decided to help him out.

After class I went to him and said, "Hey, you know, on Sunday, when I'm suppose to come to your house for the project, maybe I can come a bit earlier, so we can look at the homework. Hm, what do you say?" The boy thought for a while and then said " Ye, sure. If you explain it the way you just did now, I think I'm not going to be having troubles with this at all." So that's agreed on. Luckily it was lunch time, so I went to meet up with my adorable little brother and his gang.

At the rooftop, we were talking about stuff, that weren't anything too interesting or inspiring, so most of the time I was just staring at Takeshi, wondering if there would be a good time to pop up the question. But the moment never came, so I was most of the time just eating my lunch quietly.

After school, I couldn't bare it anymore. I had to ask. My hands were itching to know if he would I went to look for him and found him walking to the baseball court. I suppose today they were going to be practicing or something of the sort. Though that was also not really too important for my already busied with stuff head. "Takeshi!" I shouted at him while running to catch up. He turned around, confused. "Senpai? Is there something wrong? Tsuna and Gokudera, I believe, went home already." He stated, looking at me as if I was in the wrong place. "N-no, nothing is wrong." my face became quite pink and I was trying to think of the best way to say this, "umm...Can we talk?" I suggested showing him to the place in the corner. He looked really confused, but followed me anyway."Umm..ye...how should I put this." I was thinking so hard that I didn't realize my hands movements, which were twirling around each other, over my head on to my chin.  
>Then I took a big breath, "Ok, here goes nothing." I started but then started twirling with my fingers again. I think, Takeshi was thinking that I went crazy in the head or something. Although he didn't say anything, I definitely felt it. then I sighed again. There was no going out of this. I went so far as to make him come here, I had to ask! "Umm... ano...Takeshi I...does your father's sushi shop take in part-time workers?" And turned my head away from him the next second.<br>Takeshi face became blank. Ok..maybe that was not the first reaction that I suspected would come. But then he started laughing. "Senpai~, you know, you're pretty funny!" He finally said. "Well, excuse me!" my face became piggy pink, but to make up for it, I punched him slightly in the stomach. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Takeshi apologized, "I just thought that you were talking about something else for a moment." Then it hit me. "I- I didn't mean it like that!" I panicked, it was true, now that I think about, it could have been possible to misunderstand. Why is this happening today to me?

In the end, I asked him again in more normal voice and he answered that - yes, his father does take in part-time workers and that after his training we could go and ask his dad.

Then he asked if I would wait for him here. I said yes. I went to the grass they had next to the sports fields, and taking out my headphones and sketchbook, I started to draw while listening to music. I haven't been doing that for a long while.

After the baseball practice, we went to his house, which was the sushi restaurant. "But why do you need a part time job?" Takeshi asked me. "Well, you see, mother does send me enough money and stuff. But I don't want to bother her about sending money all the time. And I wouldn't mind having some for extra shopping." I tried to make it clear, looking at the sky. The real reason was that I wanted to buy some cake, from the shop that girls wanted to show me, but will have a limited amount later if I do. So when I heard that Takeshi's dad owns a sushi restaurant, I decided straight away that I would ask.

So, when we got there, the restaurant gave a really cozy look of itself, as if it was calling me to work in there...or I was just desperate. "Ok, I'll go tell pops about you." the happy-go-lucky baseball lover said. "Please do. I'll wait here." I saw that the place had quite a lot of customers. I looked around to see what the place looked like as I heard a lady's voice speaking English. It made me jump a bit from the place where I was sitting. "I wonder which ones are good?" she asked. "I don't know. I would want to speak to the chef, but I don't know if he speaks English." A second voice answered, more quietly than the first.  
>"Do you want me to help you?" I asked in a perfect British English. Those two who were looking into the sushi menu now looked up to me. "Umm, and you are?" The first lady asked. "I'm a friend of this places manager's son." I explained with a more or less forced smile. "Oh, I see." The girl, who was probably about the same year as me or a bit older, said, "Then will you help choose, you probably know already by hard how each one of them tastes, right?"<br>How is it, that she is able to jump into such conclusions after one single clue? It's amazing really. "No, I have to apologize, but I don't know what they all taste like." I tried to keep my voice down, so not to sound irritated, which I was. Why would I need to know how all of them taste like, to be friends with the son of this place's manager? "But maybe you would like this, with this." I started pointing so that they would see.

I was a pretty good expert with sushi... by UK standards. Though I would think that this would be good enough for these two. And plus, why would they sell something which is not taste?  
>They took my offer and ordered, or more like, asked me if I could order it for them. I sighed. At least I can manage with my broken japanese, these two don't even speak it. Though I figured that they were tourists. At least, they looked like it.<p>

"Are you the girl Takeshi has been talking about?" A man walked up to me in the sushi-chef attire. I nodded. I guessed that this was Yamamoto-san, Takeshi's father. "I'm the owner of this place. You want to get a part-time job here, right?" He had quite a harsh, manly voice. I nodded "I'm Lonestand Ami, Takeshi's senpai. Please to meet you, Yamamoto-san." I bowed a bit his way. "And you speak English fluently?" He asked while holding his chin with his hand. "Umm..yes." I answered, not sure of what that is going to give me as an advantage as. "You're hired." He said, turning around and waving his finger at me, as in come along. So I followed.

Then we came into a small office like room. "Please sit down." He offered me the seat in front of the desk. "But why do you need to know that I speak english?" I asked curiously, helping myself on one of the chairs. "Well, you see. We have been getting quite a lot of tourists around and not many of us can communicate too well." My eyes brightened. So my english will be actually of some use in Japan? "Really? If it's alright, I will gladly help!" I exclaimed. "But, do you have any experience in sushi making?" Ouch. Didn't think of that. "No, none really." I tilted my head a bit down, disappointed. "Well, I guess you'll be learning on the job." He stated and extended a paper to me. "Then sign this please, and we're done." I looked at the paper, it seems he filled everything in, practically, when we were talking, except the signature part. Which I added now.

"Then we will see you tomorrow at ten, right?" Yamamoto-san asked, walking me to the door. "Yup. Thank you for giving me this job. And hope you have a good evening." I bowed and went away.

While I was walking home, or more like via Tsuna's house, I noted that today Kyoya didn't try to 'bite' me to death. I wondered why it felt so peaceful. But talking about it. I didn't see him at all in the morning. I wonder if anything happened. Maybe he got sick or something. I laughed at the idea. Kyoya, the carnivore, getting sick and lying in bed, with a fever. That's too hilarious to even imagine.

As I was getting those ideas in my head, one guy with the discipline committee 'uniform', or whatever you call it. He was walking around with a serious face. I wonder if they walk around like that even if Kyoya is not around? "Is there something wrong?" I asked the guy. He looked at me, examined my looks and it seems like he finally remembered who I am. Well, I don't think it should have been too hard to guess, who the girl, that spends her mornings getting beaten up by your own leader, is. "Did something happen?" I asked again, making him jump a bit from his daydream. "Mm, nothing too big." He finally uttered some words out, "It's just that Hibari-san got into the hospital with a cold." My jaw dropped. I didn't mean to jinx him! I-I swear...truly. The guy stared at my reaction. "It's not that he isn't human, you know?" "Ye, I know. It's just hard to imagine." I said, holding back my laugh. "It is." Then the guy just went again. You don't just leave girls on their word! Jee~, I should teach them how a gentleman should act! Seriously, it's needed.

But I kind of felt bad for jinxing him like that. Not like it was on purpose or anything of the sort. So I walked here and back, trying to decide if I should visit him or not.

In the very end, after a big war between myself, I went to the hospital. Which I obviously knew the location of. So, getting there wasn't easy, in the first place. Maybe something is telling me not to go there. I felt bullet like sweat on me. Ok, maybe I should at least calm down.  
>I decided to go in. There was no point in going back on myself now. So, I took a step, with a whole lot of courage to go through with it. But that died a painful death after I asked the nurse where I can find Kyoya. Her eyes almost popped out from her. Her face was saying, 'there is actually someone that came to meet that scary demon?' with a full-hearted feeling to it.<br>Maybe I shouldn't have come after all, I looked at the door-handle. I knew that behind these walls was the very guy that was beating me up every morning, because of my late comings. But the fact that he was sick was for some reason worrying me much more.  
>"Umm..Are you a friend of this patient?" One of the nurses asked, holding a tray. "N-no, not really, more acquaintance, you could say." Ye, friends, don't make me laugh.<br>"Acquaintance, or not, will you do me a favor and take this to him, please?" The nurse was looking like she really meant it. I wonder what Kyoya made her go through to become like this. "Umm, o-ok." I said, pitying the nurse.  
>It didn't take long before the nurse practically kicked me in. I was jumping on my leg, holding on to the tray, so it doesn't fall. Then I look up...The sun was in my eyes I think, so I was imagining things, I think.<br>There sat a guy, with an absolutely calm, intellectual face, reading a book. His features were pretty handsome, or to be more precise, really handsome, but I won't be able to admit that ever. He had raven, short hair which was sparkling in the autumn sun.

I was staring like an idiot at him, before he asked "What are you doing here, herbivore?" The look drastically changed into a scowl. Now, THAT is the Kyoya I know. "I came to feed you." I said sarcastically, "And don't call me a herbivore. It seems I'm going to be taking care of you for a while." I added, after remembering the pitiful nurse from before. Then I saw a pair of bodies lying on the floor, "And who are they?" I asked going down on my knees to look at their condition. "My roommates who were playing a game with me to pass the time." He answered yawning. "I see what kind of game you were playing" Seeing that they were all beaten up by some kind of metal, it wasn't hard to figure that the marks were from Kyoya's tonfas.  
>Then I sat the tray at his small table, then adjusted to the point where it would be easier for him to eat.<p>

Then I curiously touched his forehead. My hands were pretty cold, so it felt like his forehead was burning. Of course to double check, I took his head, leaning it more towards myself and then placing my lips on it. "What do you think you're doing, herbivore?" He asked, the cloud of irritation was getting thicker and thicker by the minute. I leaned back a bit. "Checking if you have a fever." I simply replied. Of course, that didn't sit with him too well, so he took his tonfas and tried to hit me with them. But being prepared for the attack, I was able to get a good grip on both of them while he was swinging them at me. Making him loosen the grip himself, I took the several seconds into account and pulled them out of his hands. "You won't be needing these for a while." I smirked, but then my face became serious. "Nonetheless, you have a fever. And I'll make it go down, even if I have to tie you up on this bed, get it?" He ignored me, probably, he was just too prideful to say that he got it.

Although there was a practical war going on between me and the school prefect, we managed to get the fever down. Which made the nurses congratulate me in the end of my proud win.  
>I said that I would visit him tomorrow, in the morning before going to work. The doctors and nurses were really happy to hear that, but the main patient, I believe, wasn't too happy about these arrangements.<p>

* * *

><p>So~~do you like it? Please review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

author's note: Yallo everyone~! It's really great that you like it so far.~

And for extra info, I'm working on Ami's ID pic. It's not that great, but I think that I did manage to get her appearance as I first imagined her~ XD.

disclaimer: I don't KHR, except for my own OC.

Chapter 6:

The next morning, although it was weekend and one would think that I would be able to rest from all of the happenings in the last week, my EXTREME classmate woke me up.

My idea was to open the window and throw a pillow at him, so that I might just throw it directly into his mouth making him quiet. Maybe it will work, I thought. I mean, that's how one sometimes shuts their alarm clocks, right? So~, how much harder would this be?  
>I took my pillow and opened the window, prepared to throw, when the autumn sun's rays hit my eyes...Great! Now I won't be able to sleep...thank u very much, you stupid piece of hot air in the atmosphere!<br>I looked at the clock, it wasn't even 6 yet. Oh, well. Might as well get the day start early, although I never was a morning person. "Wait, ok? I'll come in a minute." I said to Ryohei, who was standing with his arms crossed, as if he was already getting tired of waiting for me. Trying to stare from the boxers glare, I closed the door and started changing.

I took another baggy shirt and pants out of my cupboard. The advantage of being not really pretty is that you start to not care of how you look. I mean, I'm not saying that I'm ugly, just not very pretty as you would say...Kyoko, for example. Or Haru.  
>Sighing, I pulled my hair up to make a pony-tail.<p>

"Ye, I'm ready." I walked to the boxer, bouncing my pony-tail up and down, because it's fun. "Then let's go to the EXTREME!" He almost jumped from his spot. Gee~where does he get all that energy in the morning from?

After we finished jogging(a.k.a. running), we came to my house as usual. And for some reason my stomach grumbled. My cheeks became a bit pink and I grumbled my tummy straight away. "Haha!" Ye, that's why I did that. Ryohei started laughing quite hard. Well, isn't he a gentleman? My eye-brow twitched, "Well, excuse me!" I shouted and hit him with one of my stronger punches. "You're punches are EXTREME." Ryohei's eyes sparkles, "Do you want to join the boxing club?" Which scored him another punch in his face, "NO!" I went to my apartment, storming into it.  
>When I came in, I went to the window and saw that Ryohei was looking puzzled. Sighing, yet again, I asked if he wants to come in. I can't just leave people who I just saddened or got confused. Stupid habit.<br>I told you, I'm not a morning person.

When I looked in my cupboards, I saw...emptiness. I forgot to go to the shop yesterday, because I was too exhausted after the visit I made to Kyoya in the hospital. Ye, great. There was nothing for me to fill my empty tummy. "It's extremely empty." Ryohei stated, coming from my open door, which I left open. "Ye, I got that." I answered him. "Hey, want to come to our house?" Ryohei asked with a normal voice. That sentence made me slip on my own feet. "Wh-what?" I looked at him confused. "You know, I mean, Kyoko would probably be quite happy." he answered. That's not what I asked. "I don't wanna be a bother." I waved my hands in disapproval. "Our parents are working now. And Kyoko's food is delicious to the EXTREME!" He persisted. I looked at him. My EXTREME classmate, can be EXTREMELY confusing sometimes, but he is kind in his own way.  
>I would prefer to go eat with Tsuna, but I can't say no to this offer. When I get to try Kyoko's food, that's would great. "I guess, then, I'll come." I smiled in defeat, "But can you wait a bit? I would want to take a quick shower." I guess he wasn't, but the boxer said just that he would wait. I apologized for the inconvenience and went to the bathroom.<p>

It was a literally quick shower. Being under pressure of making an inpatient guy wait, is haunting. Though, when I came out, I saw him sitting on my desk table looking at my sketch book. I ran to get it away from his vision, a bit embarrassed. "Don't look." I mumbled. "Why? It was good to the EXTREME!" He exclaimed, trying to get to look at it more. "We-weren't you hurrying to get home for Kyoko's cooking?" I reminded him. It looked as if he snapped back to earth, yet again. This made me laugh a bit. "Shall we go then?" I asked.

It was already about 8, when we came to their house. The house is pretty big I have to say. Well, compare to my cramped apartment of course, otherwise, it was pretty normal.

Kyoko greeted us with a happy 'good morning'. And led us to the kitchen where we had breakfast. In the end, I started talking with Kyoko about the cake shop. But seeing that Ryohei was sort of left out, I asked about school. I know, I an really awesome at making conversations. "Do you want me to come in the evening to also help you with some of the school stuff?" I asked, feeling kind of guilty for just eating breakfast at this house. "That would great. Nii-san would really appreciate your help." Kyoko answered for him. Ryohei just looked away, I suppose that he doesn't really care about studies, as much as boxing. "Hey, Ryohei." I said to get his attention, "You know, to be able to get into the boxing championship, you should at least finish your basic school studies." I stated this fact with a straight face, though I had no idea of what were the rules.  
>These words definitely got to the boxer. "I'll study to the EXTREME!" He yelled. Well, now at least we have motivation.<br>Standing up from the table, I bowed and thanked for the food. Of course I also praised that Kyoko was really good at cooking. And left.

Looking at my phone, I saw that it was only 9, one hour still before I had to go to Yamamoto-san's shop. Hmm~, what should I do? ...Maybe I should go and see how my little brother is doing.

But when I got there. Nana-san told that they went on a trip with Dino, in the mountains. If that useless man does ANYTHING to my little brother, I'm gonna make him wish he wasn't born. My eye twitched. And I thought I could play around with Tsu-kun a bit, muu~. I kicked the wall.  
>Well, no can do now.<br>Then I got an idea, maybe I check on Kyoya. I did tell that I would visit him yesterday. I hope there aren't that many casualties as last time. I sighed. What a pitiful bunch that was, being Kyoya's roommates.

So, the decision of going to the hospital won. But, by the time I got there, it was already time to go to Yamamoto's shop. Oh well~, I'll just have to try another time~.

In the end I just went to the sushi shop, where I was greeted quite warmly. "Ah, Lunestandu-san, right?" Yamamoto-san tried to get my name correct. I guess it's just hard for Japanese to say my name. Sighing I said, " You can just call me 'Ami'" I tried to keep my laugh in. "Oh. Well, Ami-san, here is your uniform. There is the changing room." My manager pointed at a door, giving me the uniform. "After that, come to the kitchen, I'll show around." he added. I nodded, taking the uniform and walking to the changing room.

Then I came to the kitchen, finding Yamamoto-san standing in the middle, waiting. "So, you'll just be helping out in the shop, with the cleaning and orders taking. Though in the mean time, I'll be teaching how to make the sushi too, so later on you'll be also doing that." He said. "ok." I quietly replied, nervous. He saw that I was stiff and patted my head, smiling "Don't worry. You'll get used to it in no time." He reassured me. Then he told me about the place, where everything belongs and even a little about the history of the shop.

I started my job straight after. I was practically a waiter, taking orders and taking away unnecessary stuff on the tables.

I really got used to it straight away. Smiling to the customers, asking what they want. It really felt like an easy job. Though somehow, the morning turned to evening, without me realizing it.  
>"That would be the end of your work day." My manger told me. "huh? Already?" I asked confused. "Yup." He answered smiling. I wonder if Takeshi got his happy-go-luckiness from him. It's creepy. "You'll come tomorrow at the same time?" He asked. "Oh..ye, sure." I said. My working hours, were not that long, so I can still keep all my plans, without anything being in the way.<p>

So hummed back home, before I remembered that I DID promise the nurses that I would come to check up on Kyoya. I can't possibly just leave them in his claws range.

That's how I ended up standing in front of the hospital, yet again. Taking a deep breath, I went in.  
>While I was walking the reception office, I thought I saw Dino walking with his men, but didn't pay much attention to it as I thought that I just imagined it.<p>

When I came to the reception desk and said that I wanted to see Hibari Kyoya, the nurse remembered who I am straight away. She started to cry a bit, saying that he was mean to her and other stuff. I guessed as much anyways.

Then I went up to his room, with a tray that the nurse has given me. Not bothered to wait for him to answer my knocking, I opened the door myself. What I saw there was shocking. There was again a whole bunch of patient beaten, on the floor. "Kyoya! What's with this?" I shouted at him. "I don't remember giving you permission to enter, herbivore." He ignored me coldly. It was so cold, that I felt my spine shiver, but I didn't let it show. Gee~, such an arrogant guy. "I let myself in." I answered him back, a bit irritated.. Then laid the tray on the small table next to him. "How is your fever?" I asked him calmly, I tried to touch his forehead with my hand. Though as I did, the carnivore wannabe took his tonfas hitting my face, looking the other way. Huh? What was that for? I looked confused

"HIBARI-SAN!" There was a familiar scream. Then Kyoya looked the over me and said, "Hey." I turned 180 degrees and saw a shivering Tsuna. "Tsuna!" I got surprised. "Ami-nee! What are you doing?" It seems that he was even more surprised. "I'd want to ask you the same? What happened to your leg?" I answered with more questions. "We were doing a bit of training in the mountains with Dino. ehehehe~." Tsuna said rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.  
>I felt the killing intense coming out of me, and while cracking my fists I stated, "There is gonna be one dead Cavallone tonight." "HIIIIIEEEE~!" Tsuna squeaked, "Ne-nee-san, please calm down!" He put his arms around me, "You're really scary!" Tears started forming in his eyes.<p>

Just looking at this image, even Kyoya seemed to quieten down. The look on Tsuna's face now was sooo~ "Adorable to the EXTREME!" I hugged him to his lungs dry. "Ne-nee-san, I...ne..need..to..bre..breath..!" Tsuna struggled to get away from my grab. "Muu~, but you're soo cute with such a face~!" I squeezed him even tighter.

"But why were you Kyoya's classmate?" I asked after releasing him from my grab. "Because I told them to put him in here." Kyoya yawned. "Hii!" Tsuna jumped, "Why is Hibari-san in the hospital?" he panicked. I thought it was really cute, though it seems that Kyoya didn't share my opinion. "I got a little cold." He answered and a little smirk grew on his face. "Hii! What happened here?" He looked at the victims on the ground. Ye, I'd like to know too, actually. "I had them play a little game with me, to get over my boredom." He answered calmly, " the rules are simple." He paused. Then took out his tonfas and continued, "If you wake me up, _**I**_ _**wil**__**l** **bite you to death**_." "IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE IN THE HOSPITAL!" Both me and Tsuna screamed our lungs out.  
>"I-feel much better now, so I don't think I need to be in the hospital anymore." My little brother started waving his free hand to the nurse, but then a middle-aged man came and said, "That's impossible. For that, you need doctor's permission." "And who are you?" I asked in suspicion. "Hey, Director." The prefect said to the man...DIRECTOR! WHAT'S HE DOING HERE? Our jaws dropped.<br>This so called director saw our expression, understanding that we were really confused, he bowed 45 degrees, "It's all because of Hibari-kun that the hospital is running smoothly." Then he stood up again and added with a smile, "Sacrifices or whatever, we're full in your command." How did he manage to get all that attention in a day? I suppose you have to be Kyoya to be able to understand what is going in that head of his.

"I'll be taking a nap." the carnivore yawned again, "oh, and, even the sound of a fallen leaf can wake you up." "No way! Game start?" Tsuna panicked. I took his face in my hands, "Don't worry. If something, I'll protect my adorable little brother. But for now, just sit quietly, I'll get some food for you." I smiled at him.

It wasn't long after, when I came back, but it seemed like the ground started shaking. There was a bomb, thrown really close to the window. I ran to the sound of the bomb, finding Tsuna was holding Lambo next to the window. "What happened here?" I whispered, but it was too late. Hibari Kyoya was awaken and holding his favorite weapon in his hands.

Both of us got beaten pretty badly. And Tsuna was moved to another room. Where it seems like Hayato was lying unconscious or something. But when he woke up, he wanted to talk about their 'family'. And Tsuna, like me, doesn't believe that this mafia stuff is of any good, so he was really not wanting to talk to Hayato then.

Afterwards, my little brother was moved to another room. And this time, I had no way of entering it, thay said. Even after I went so far as to talk with Director about it. Although he was nice, in the end he didn't let me see Tsuna. I wanna cry..uwaahh~.

I looked at the watch, and saw that it was 6..Gee~, time goes by so fast! After being practically kicked out of the hospital, I thought that I would go to Ryohei's, as I promised, to help him with his school studies.

Walking and thinking at the same time, was definitely not my thing. After a while, I had no idea where I was. Though then I saw the so called 'Adult-Lambo' and, I suppose, 'Adult-I-pin', who was looking like she was also lost.  
>"Umm, do you need help, I-pin?" I asked with confidence in my voice, but as I said, I was totally lost myself. "Umm...Ami-nee?" She looked at me, but then shook her head, "Can you tell me where I can find Kawahiro-oijsan? I have to deliver this ramen to him." She asked. I shook my head, saying that I have no idea. I-pin ran off. "young-Ami-nee, how have you been? It seems my younger-self has shot the bazooka yet again today." The Adult-Lambo said with one eye closed. "Do you have problems with your right eye? Why do you keep it closed?" I asked him curiously. The teen infront of me had a speechless moment. "Ahahaha~, I was just kidding." I laughed my stomach out, "But don't do it always, you WILL have problems with your eye-sight if you do that always!" I interrupted myself with a serious face.<br>"Maah~, Ami-nee is serious like always." The teen blurted out. "Well, sorry!." I pouted back at him, crossing my hands. "Actually, I just being realistic."

The rest of the walk, I walked with the baby-Lambo. I thought that Kyoko would like to take care for him.

How I got to Sasagawa's residence, I have no idea. My feet just brought me there. I guess, they might be waiting for me.

I knocked on the door and waited. Kyoko was the one to get the door. She was really happy that I brought Lambo along, seems the little guy didn't mind this arrangements either.

Then Ryohei came out from his room, "So you're here to the EXTREME?" He asked/shouted at me. "Ye." It scary how used to you can get to the loudness of your friend.

So we started looking through the school stuff.

***Time pass****

"Soo~, do you get it now?" I looked at him, hoping to hear a 'yes', but it really was just a worthless hope. All I got was blank face.  
>Three hours have passed, since I came. We managed to get some stuff done, but that was it. No more, then 'some' stuff. "Shall I explain it again?" I asked with an exhausted face. Then he nodded in agreement. I hit my head on the table. I wonder if this idiot is even TRYING to get it!<br>There was a small knock on the door. "Do you want something to drink?" The angelic Kyoko asked, at least someone normal around here. "Yes, pleeeaaasseee~!" I pleased her.

***Another time pass***

"Let's just continue this tomorrow..." I mumbled, falling asleep on the table, where we were sitting. "Yes, to the EXTREME!" He said. Where DOES he get that energy? I'm falling on my own feet right now, and my throat is dry from all the explanation. I couldn't possibly think anymore.  
>It seems Lambo even fell asleep on the sofa. I sighed. Nana-san will probably get nervous if I don't return him soon.<p>

"Then I'll be off." I waved my hand at them, "Bye~."

The rest of the way was quiet, except for Lambo's snoring.  
>Nana-san was relieved when I said that Lambo was with me all of the time, but said that next time I should notify her about it. I apologized, saying that I won't worry her like that again.<br>It seems that the doctors said that Tsuna will be out in a couple of days, so that was also pretty goos news, with which I could fall asleep peacefully without any worries

Just to start another day.

* * *

><p>So~, what do you think? Please review~.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

author's note: Yallo people~! I'm reeaally~ glad that so many of you like the story so far ^^.

So please enjoy~!

disclaimer: I don't own KHR, except for my OC.

Chapter 7:

Well, my next day went by quite much like the one before. The only difference was that I was looking out for Dino all around, but couldn't find him. Did he go to Italy already? Whatever. As long as I am able to beat him up the next time I see him for injuring my little brother. There is no escape for him from that. I grinned evilly. This is gonna be sweet~! Gihihi~.  
>"Hey, Ami-san, what are you doing grinning like that?" Yamamoto-san asked, "Uh, I-I..ehehe" I brushed the back of my hair, not knowing what to do. "Ma, it's fine to not explain yourself, just don't do it. You'll scare the customers away." He pointed it out. Then I looked around. The people seemed to be creaped out. "Oops. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way." I apologized and went back to clean up some tables.<br>I sighed. I wonder when Tsuna will get out of the hospital. "It's ok, Ami-senpai. Tsuna will be fine." A hand came on to my shoulder. "Thanks, Takeshi, but I'm still worried." I took his hand into mine and smiled at him sadly, then looked away, "I just hope it was nothing bad." I resumed to my work.

It was really weird. I could feel how Takeshi has been starring at me for a while. I couldn't take it anymore, "Is there something you want to talk to me about?" Then he looked at me as if 'how could you tell?', "I'm finishing up my working day, so do you want to join me on a walk to the center?" I asked, adding to it, "Then you can tell me, or ask anything you like." I smiled at him with a huge grin. "Ah, it's not anything too important." He refused, waving his hands. "Muu~, and I wanted some company too." I 'boo'-ed at him, while going to the changing room. "Well, I guess I can join you." He admitted defeat. "Then see you in several minutes~." I said, closing the door to the changing room shut.

A little while later, we were walking to the center. "Ami-senpai, why are you going to the center?" Takeshi asked me. "I'm gonna meet up with Kyoko and Haru there, who will show me the cake shop that they have been talking about." I replied with excitement. "I was going to buy some cake for Tsuna there too. And then some for study time with Ryohei. I'll need a lot of sugar to keep my brain working around him." I sighed. After I realized that I was saying that I'm gonna eat a lot of cake, I added, "But I'll train my fat away in the morning, ahahaha~." This is called self-denial Ami. I palm-faced myself.  
>"Though~, what did you want to ask me, Takeshi?" I asked, getting back to the subject I was curios about. "Oh, that." He trailed off again, it seems. Sports men (or boys in this case), will stay sports men. I snapped my fingers in front of him, "Hello? Anybody home?" I tried to bring him back to earth, but it seems he was quite busy with his thoughts that he didn't even realize I was there.<p>

When he came back, he out of no where, said, "Ami-senpai, you're really good at taking care of our wounds and I heard that you managed to help Hibari with his fever." He looked at as if trying to look through me. "Maahh~, was that all?" I asked, a bit disappointed. I thought that he was going to...I sighed (I have being doing that a lot)"It's nothing that big for someone with a dream like mine." I smiled looking straight ahead. Takeshi looked at me, "Dream?" "Yup." I nodded, "It's to be a doctor." I said while stretching my hands up.  
>"Isn't yours to be a pro baseball player?" I asked. "Yes, it is!" He exclaimed. So the rest of the walk we ended up talking about baseball. I even found about some rules that I had no idea about before.<p>

It was really great that Takeshi came with me, because if he didn't I would get lost no matter what. I can't help it, this town is c.o.n.f.u.s.i.n.g.

When we got to the meeting place the girls arranged, we saw that the girls were already there. They looked at me and waved in excitement. I waved back at them. "Well, I guess, you won't need me anymore." Takeshi said from behind. He found out why I really wanted him to come along somewhere in the middle of our way. "Ye, thanks for that." I thanked him for showing me the way and said, "Have fun on your baseball practice." "Of course!" He gave me the thumps up and turned to go.

When we got together, Kyoko asked with a lot of interest, "Why were you walking together with Yamamoto-kun?" "Ahaha, I asked him to help me get here, because I don't know the way." I replied. "Why Yamamoto-san then? You could've told us to get you, if you were lost." Haru said straightforwardly. Why am I being questioned like this? I sighed, "Well, you see, I started working at his father's restaurant now, and he was just the first person around to ask. Why?" "You work at the sushi shop?" They asked with amazement. "Y-yes." I replied a bit confused. "That's great." Kyoko took my hand. Then turned herself and took the girl, who has being there from the start, in her other hand. "Ne~, Ami-senpai, this is my best friend, Kurokawa Hana." "Nice to meet you,. You're Lonestand Ami, right?" The girl bowed. The said girl, had a more adult like aura around her, unlike her friend. "Nice to meet you, too." I replied to her, then I realized...She actually pronounced my surname correctly, "Waahh~, you know, you're the first one to able to pronounce my surname correctly~!" I said with so much happiness, that I almost sprung on her. Ahahaha~, you thought I would, didn't you? Well, I didn't, HA!

"Which one is good?" I asked the girls, who seemed to be the experts at the cakes when we got to the small shop. It was really adorable. And all the cakes seemed like a piece of art.  
>"I think the blueberry cheese cake is delicious." Kyoko answered. "But the chocolate cake and the orange cake are also good." Haru interrupted, "And the cream cake too." Kyoko added...This gonna be a looonnngggg list. Why did I bother asking? "Which one do you like, Hana?" I asked the only person who wasn't as excited about the cakes as those two.<br>"Anything is fine." She answered...Well, that's gonna help.

In the end, I chose really randomly a strawberry cake and a lemon cheese cake. They looked the most attractive to me. "So, what are you going to be doing now?" I asked the girls. "We'll go to Haru's house to have a tea party. I mean, we would invite you too, if you didn't have the school project with nii-san." Kyoko said, a bit disappointed. " Well, I'll come next time, for sure." I patted her head.  
>"Hey~. Why don't we make our own cake? I can teach you." I got the idea. "Really?" Haru said with excitement. "Then we can give some to Tsuna and the rest, ne~!" My plan could be great. "Ah. That's a great idea!" Kyoko got over her disappointment quite fast, I have to say. "I'm sure they would be happy about it." ...Especially if you make it. I'm such a great person~, Tsuna better be happy about this~. I giggled to myself.<p>

When I left the girls, I went to the hospital, to check up on my little brother, and give him some of the cake. But when I came there, the receptionist said that he was send home, because the injury was actually anything serious at all. My mood rose to it's highest. Now, not even Ryohei's dumpiness will not ruin it.

And it was true. We managed, somehow, to finish the project...AND his homework before mid-night. YAHOO! My new record!

***Next day***

The morning went by just the same as any other. That also includes me hugging Tsuna to death because of the relief. I was so happy, that I had no idea why anyone would be grumpy..ahem...Hayato..ahem. I really didn't. He still had some scratches with bandages, I wonder if he got into a fight or something, after being hospitalized on Saturday. 'Jee~, such a rebel.' I thought sarcastically.

When I got to class, there was silence and the girls, instead of greeting me turned away to chat or whisper together. Of course it was a bit painful to be fully ignored, but I didn't take any notice of it and just concentrated on the class.  
>In the break it was the same. As if they were angry or something, the thing that always bugs me when I don't know the person too well yet.<br>But, because of boredom, I went to the corridors for a walk. And when I was looking outside one of the windows that was facing the back of the school, I saw there something I would've hoped not to. Hayato was standing alone, smoking a cigarette and looking straight, as if waiting for someone.

"Yo, whatcha think you are doing here?" I said, opening the window and leaning on it. "None of your business. You shouldn't be here." He answered in a cool tone. What a bothersome guy. I jumped out of the window, which luckily was on the first floor. Took the cigarette out of his mouth, dropped it and stamped on it with my foot. "This has quite a lot to do with me, now that I'm here." I answered. He made a scowl on his face, "This is NONE of your BUSINESS, wo.." He stopped when he saw my killing stare. "You just got beaten up by a senior, didn't you?" I asked looking at his newly bright red and purple bruises. He swayed his head 90 degrees to the right. However did I guess right? I grabbed his ear and walked to the infirmary. It seems I'll have to lecture this wannabe gangster again.

"Why do you do this kind of things?" I asked scolding him. "Why do you care?" He mumbled. "Just because I say so." I answered him. Wait. Wasn't he the one that was suppose to answer questions. "You're Tsuna's friend, so of course I would." I added, while carefully placing a band-aid on his cheek. He looked at me a bit surprised, but it was only for a moment. So I continued my lecture about his problem with smoking and how bad it is for everyone. Hayato was mumbling something under his breath, but I pretended that I didn't hear.

When the bell rang for lunch break, I noticed that I got a small note in my bag, it said '_Meet us in the school's backyard_.' What? It was written also in a girl's handwriting, so that was even weirder.

But, not to look mean, I went there. And guess what? There were about five girls standing there, the ones that were suppose to be my 'friends'. They looked really pissed for some reason, at me, it seems. "Umm, may I know what this is about?" I tried to sound 'scared', but it didn't work, because this whole set up was too lame to be even considered. "DON'T PLAY DUMP WITH US!" They started shouting. "What?" I raised my eyebrow out of confusion. "And we also thought you were our friend!" One of them started crying. The other one went to hug her. "I think it would be much easier, if you started from the start, so that I would also understand what you are talking about. Maybe I can help." I tried to be understandable. "I said, don't play around with us! You knew what I felt about Yamamoto, and yet you went and tried to take him away from me!" The girl, that was day-dreaming about Takeshi on the first day, was also on the brick of crying. I wanted to laugh out loud, but I thought that it would be inappropriate. "And from what did you conclude that?" I asked, still trying to hold in my laughter.

"I saw you starring at him the whole friday!" One them stated. Oh, yes, you can conclude everything from that..."And I saw how you rushed to him, when he was going to his practice!" The other one added. I mentally palm-faced myself. That's right, even Takeshi got confused, no wonder they did. "Ok, maybe that was a pretty BIG misunderstanding." I couldn't wait for more explanations. "Oh, ye! And yesterday, you were walking with him. J.u.s.t. the T.W.O of Y.O.U, exactly why then?" The first girl outlined her words quite clearly, "I have a picture for the proof." Then she took out her phone and showed it to me. It really was a picture of us two walking towards the center. "You know. You make a really good stalker." I said sarcastically. Not bothered anymore to explain myself. Why would I want to date a guy who was a year younger than me? "But you know, if you really love him, you would do something about him noticing you from the crowd." I turned around to leave, I really didn't want to listen to all this girly talk anymore.

"So, you think you can just leave like you're so cool?" One of them shouted back at me. I sighed and looked with a tired face, "Yes?" I asked calmly. "I thought you were just into boxers, but it seems you want everyone around your fingers!" girl B screamed. WHAT? What she said was so surprising, that I felt that my eyed were going to pop out. Seriously? "Why would I want that?" I shouted, "Wh-, you're not even making sense now! Just because I want to be their friends? So getting a job is something that makes me want to have the guys around my finger?" This was upsetting. How much foolish can they get? I felt like my eyed were going to pop out, "Wha-, you're not even making sense now?" I shouted out of frustration, " What does Ryohei or anybody has to with this even? So, You'RE saying that if I just wanted to get a JOB at Takeshi's father's shop, I'm trying to tie EVERYONE around my finger?" I can't even believe they are saying this, it's so stupid. "J-job?" The girl who was crying around asked. "I was just really nervous about asking him about it!" I screamed even louder. "AND about YESTERDAY! What's wrong about asking a FRIEND... DIRECTIONS?" "Di-directions?" girl A asked.  
>They all looked as if they were caught stealing just now or something. "You know, before you start screaming about this kind of things, you should get all the facts straight first!" I thought I was going to lose my voice soon.<p>

"We're SO..SORRYY~~~Ami-chan!" They all were trying to apologize, but I was too pissed at them to even consider forgiveness. "Why would you even fall for someone who is younger than you?" I asked, curious, because I couldn't believe why anyone would. "Maahh~, I didn't think you would be so introverted about love~. It works in mysterious ways~~" The girl on my right started daydreaming, yet again.

"It does, doesn't it?" Said a voice. The said voice sounded like one of the seniors. And I wasn't at all wrong. Three guys were walking towards us. The real sort of gangster wannabes, a.k.a - seniors. "How did the little cat-fight end?" The second one asked. He had shoulder length hair, braided really tightly. "Got norhing to do with you." I answered him. It seemed like I was the only one, having enough guts to talk back. "Hmm~~, don't worry newbie, this doesn't concern you~." The third one, who was aparently bold or something, said while walking past me.  
>He took the hand of the girl who was day dreaming, and pulled her towards himself. "Do ya want to play with us~~? I'll make sure it's gonna be fun. He grinned. When the girl snapped back to earth, it was too late, he had a ful grasp of her hand. She tried to pull herself away, but it didn't work as the guy was definitely stronger than her.<p>

"Can't you see she doesn't want to?" I said coldly, putting on a scolding look, "So bug off, ya punk." I know, my language wasn't the very best when I was in a bad mood.  
>The braid guy approached me and pulled my hand with the rest of my body to the wall. I touched the wall with full force. These guys have serious mental issues, no kidding.<br>"Punks, eh?" He finally spilled it, "Shall we teach you of the difference between you and us." His grin became wider. I was already trying to get away from his grab, but indeed. It was impossible. He had enough strength to pull me up so that I don't touch the ground. And then he added, "like we did to that punk from earlier." punk? earlier? HAYATO? Ok, now they are gonna get it.

I pulled my feet up, because luckily, the guy was holding me tight enough for that. And kicked him in the stomach. Of, course it wasn't strong enough to beat him, but at least he released me from his grab. "If ya wanted to live, you better have not said that last phrase." I told them, while trying to recover my blood flow to my hands, because it felt like they were totally numb.

I had no idea how I was going to fight three seniors, with no fighting experience. It was when I was freaking out inside that I heard footsteps. On my rescue came the prince of hell itself, a.k.a. the prefect. "What do you think you're doing, crowding around here, herbivores?" He asked coolly, taking his tonfas out. I saw the girls scattering in different directions.

"K-kyoya?" I was shocked and...some what...happy. "Gihihi~, the day gets better and better." The bold guy grinned creepily. They all love to grin, I noted that. "Finally we can pay back for what you did to us~." He punched the tree next to him, making a hole in it. I moved a bit back with wide eyes. But then I looked at Kyoya, who didn't even twitch his eyebrow.

The next minute passed so fast that I couldn't catch up to it. The prefect was knocking them down one by one, without even a change of any emotion on his face.

When it was over, I fell on my knees, from the relief. I didn't want to show it, but I got scared to my toes when those seniors came.  
>"A-arigatou, Kyoya~." I said, when I finally got to my senses. He looked at me, but then right away turned around. "You're pitiful, herbivore." He said, and then started walking.<br>I couldn't help but smile at his back, "Yeah, I am."

"Waahh~, Ami-chan~, you're so brave." The girls started to praise me. But the only thing that was on my mind was their little chat before, because it looked as if nothing happened just an hour ago.  
>I was too angry at them to bother talk them to their senses. So I slapped my hand on the desk, looked at them in full disappointment and went out of the room.<p>

This is exactly why I never had too many friends. I was too girlish to be around guys, and too realistic to be around girls who were trying to be all goody-goodies.

I sighed as I reached the roof top with my sketch book. But what I saw there was unexpected, my little brother and the other ones. It was unexpected, but it felt surprisingly good. Even seeing the devil Reborn was much better than my classmate girls.

"Whatcha guys doing here?" I asked. Hayato turned away. Guess, too embarrassed to admit that I was right in the morning. "You don't have to, Hayato, as long as you don't do it anymore." I tried to make him look at me, but it didn't work. I sighed. "Ne~, Ami-nee, why did you come here now?" Tsuna asked with curiosity. "Oh, I just felt like getting some fresh air, ahahaha." I laughed out of awkwardness, "What about you all?" I asked in return. "Pretty much the same as you, I guess, Ami-senpai." The happy-go-lucky guy, who I got into a fight with the girls over. I sighed, but I guess it will be ok, if they just bug off and don't bother. I have some good friends now.  
>"What are you smiling over, Ami?" Reborn asked out of nowhere. "I thought you could read minds, seems like it doesn't work on everyone." I know that he knows about what happened, he always does, but playing a bit like this is not that bad. "It always works." He said pulling his fedora down to his face so that it covers his eyes. I really wanted to ask about who really is...but I just don't get the chance.<p>

After school, we got together to go home. And half of the way, Reborn was relaxing in my arms. I tried to refuse, but when he gets something in his head, refusal is impossible. I think he noticed that I want to talk to him, but looked like he didn't care.  
>The rest of the way, I walked with Takeshi to the his house, or you could also call it my work place.<p>

After I finished with my work in the restaurant, I went to the shop to buy products. When I finished, of course I went by Sawada's residence to check if Nana-san needed any help or Tsuna with his homework.  
>They said that they didn't, but invited me for dinner anyway. I gratefully excepted. It was delicious as ever, so that I had seconds even.<p>

The rest of the evening I let myself drown into my bed, hoping that tomorrow will not come, because I'll have to face those immature girls from my class.

* * *

><p>So~, what do you think? Reviews are really welcome.<p>

I know this chapter is more dramatic, but I couldn't help it, after all, no one has to forget that getting so close to a famous guy can get you a lot of bad attention from his/her fans. They are ALWAYS there, and absolutely no exceptions. XD

I hope you like it anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

author's note: Yo everyone~! I hope you're enjoying the story for now. Oh and, I already told you that I was making an OC - ID (or something of the sort). SO basically I finished it~~. It's something that I'm quite proud of D, so I hope you'll like it. You can watch it on my front page. ^^' I tried to put the link here too, but it didn't want to save it. T-T

disclaimer: I don't own KHR, except for my OC.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8:<p>

The rest of the week went by more or less peacefully, if you don't count the tension that has grown between me and the girls from class 2-A. Our classes were starting to get a lot less oxygen than before because of our glares. Not that I cared much, actually, I had quite a lot of fun making them get angry. I mean, what kind of person would say that they are ok with being friends after being insulted like that. One thing I know for sure... not me.

But as I said, there was nothing else going on. So I'll skip right to the weekend. Why? Because, that's when Dino finally shows up again. It didn't even take a second glance before I punched his face with my right fist.

"Ow! Why did you do that for?" He asked, brushing his hurt cheek. "You're responsible for getting Tsuna hurt last weekend." I explained in a frustrated tone. He looked at me with puppy dog eyes._ 'GAH~~, damn him for having such a handsome face.'_ I thought and covered my face from the blush that was under.  
>"I know." He looked at the ground as if he really felt shame because of the happening. "B-baka, don't think looking like that at us will, help us to forgive you." I said, but I couldn't bring myself to hurt his pretty face anymore. "Haha~, no it's not like that~, I came to pick you up to go to the mountains, I thought you would like to talk and stuff there." Huh? talk? "Why do you think we will?" Hayato said, not very happy about the idea. "Ma~, why not? it's not like we get a chance to go to the mountains that often." Takeshi, who was standing behind me, said.<p>

So the three of us went with Dino to the mountains in a Ferrari, which kind of felt strange, because it was my first time ever to sit in one.

When we got there, it was bitter cold and both me and Hayato were rubbing our arms to warm up ourselves. Though it didn't work. "Why do we have to be out here?" both of us muttered under our breathes, scolding the idiot responsible for it.  
>And yet, when I looked around, as an artist, I felt my heart stop from the beauty. Not that I would show that. I AM still angry at the idiot blonde.<p>

"Anyway, where is tenth? Is he really here?" Hayato asked, not trusting Dino's word for it. "Don't worry, he came here a bit earlier with Reborn." Dino answered. Now I was getting seriously worried and ran forward to just hear Tsuna's 'HHHEEEELLLLPPPP MMEEEE!" together with a sound of a waterfall. "REBORN!" I screamed my lungs out. "TENTH!" Hayato shouted when he saw Tsuna standing under the waterfall. "Whatcha think yar DOING?" I started questioning him with a horrible accent...didn't have that for a while...

"It's boring to just talk on the mountain, so I thought of having some fun." He answered all of our stares, while drinking his coffee. "Don't use TSUNA/ME as a toy!" Both Tsuna and me stated at the same time. He looked at us with a 'what are you talking about?'-face. Right after he hoped on Dino's shoulder, taking the turtle out of nowhere. "W-where did you get that out?" This time Dino got surprised. Though, if no one else saw it, Reborn was able to get into his jacket in such a fast motion that it looked as if he wasn't doing anything. That's one of my advantages, I can see fast movement and record them in my head in slow motion. This advantage is one of my highest prides, so it's really great.

"Well, if you're not going to let me play with Tsuna, we'll just have to play with Enzio." He said, while tossing the turtle down the river.

All of our jaws dropped. HOW IS THAT EVEN NORMAL? Of course, right after, all of us panicked, Hayato started praying, saying that it was the 'Spirit of the Mountain' and it was really angry. If I didn't know better, I would probably do the same. I mean, who would believe that a normal turtle can grow to monstrous size in a split of a second? Anyways, the only ones who seemed to be still keeping our head was Reborn (obviously), Dino and me, more or less. So I caring about the boys health, first grabbed their hands and said that we should get as fast to the other side of the bridge, as it would not be able to get on it. Everyone followed my suggestion, but Enzio was following us anyway. I guessed that it would, considering that Dino was his master.  
>When we were half-way into the bridge, it started to shake a lot. Being not a very big fan of heights, I grabbed on to the rope that was suppose to be used as support when walking on this wooden bridge. It seems, Tsuna was also sharing my fear, but when we saw that Enzio tried to get on to the bridge. "DINO!" I screamed, "Do something about your pet!" I totally forgot that he was useless without his men. It was Hayato who reminded me, while shouting at me, "No way, his worthless whip is useless!" I palm faced myself. What to do now?<p>

"What are you talking about?" Dino smirked questioning us, like he had no idea what we were talking about. He took his whip and whipped the ropes off. And lucky me, I got also tangled up in the whip. How did he manage to do that? The next thing I felt was flying down at full speed for a very long time. And because I was so scared I closed my eyes and hoped to survive the fall.

The next thing I remember when I opened my eyes, I noticed that the ground was really soft. More human-like, actually. And the scent of man perfume was also filling my nose right now. When I tried to stand up with my hands, it felt like hard ground, but what my body was lying on, was..."KYAAAAA~~~!" I screamed while taking Dino by the collar and tossing him off, as far as my hands had the strength to. I felt my body heating up really badly.  
>"Ouch, what did you do that for?" He asked. He looked as if he just got his conscious back too. "N-nothing!" "Then why did you throw me?" WHY? WHY you ask? Y-you just...it did just save me from breaking my bones...may...NO WAY! I had enough taking it easy on this guy! Even if he did save me (unconsciously) from breaking my limbs from a kilometer or so high fall. Yes, NO WAY! "Because I felt like it.." I jerked my head up, as if I was angry at him.<p>

Being very sure of my decision, I stood up. Though it was really hard. My head was spinning and my feet were hardly listening to me. My eye-sight was also pretty blurry. "Senpai? You okay?" Takeshi put one of his hands on my shoulder with a worried look on his face. "W-wait." I told him showing my finger telling him to wait with his questioning.

When I got my senses around, after some very long minutes, I looked around to see that no one was hurt badly or anything. Must have being luck send from the higher places. I was so relieved, seeing my little brother(s) not hurt. Yes, even Takeshi and Hayato were starting to become quite close for me. I can't really explain why, but...I felt like I really did belong being sort of a big sister to them. At the though I smiled a bit. Guess this trip wasn't that bad, I suppose.

"Damn, it's out of reach!" Hayato shouted at his phone. "Of course it would be. The id..- Dino did say that this place was unexplored." My tongue almost slipped and I almost called him an idiot. Yeah, great going, Ami. I inwardly slapped myself. One part of me saying that he was a complete loser of MAFIA boss. (I had a personal grudge about them) And one part of me was saying that he was just an innocent fellow that was very clumsy, but tried to make everyone happy around him, especially his family.  
>Having a cat fight in your own head was really weird and it made my head hurt. I really wasn't into listening to everyone panicking about us being lost, so this went on for a while.<p>

"It's okay, my phone can get a signal even in the middle of a dessert. It's a satellite phone." Dino gave us a thump up, as if everything is under control. Then he ruffled in his pocket and took it out.  
>What he took out was not a phone, but a metal that wasn't bothered to be finished off or whatever it was suppose to be. And the little hope I had to get out of this mess and away from Dino was now broken into small pieces.<p>

I looked around the place. Then screamed my lungs out, "WHY DID I FORGET MY SKETCH BOOK?" How could I? This place was so magnificent! I don't care if I'm lost here forever. The soul of my artistic heart cracked open.

"THAT'S NOT THE MOST IMPORTANT HERE!" Tsuna screamed, panicking. It's not? Well, I guess, but we did bring a bag of food, so it would be okay, at least for now. And Reborn, as if reading my mind said, "We lost our bag of food too." All of us had our jaws dropped by at least a meter. "NO WAY!" Now it hit me. We're in big trouble! And to that Takeshi also added, "If we camp out, it'll get really freezing." Wait, OUT? I was holding my head, hoping that this was just some crazy dream, or I went really crazy.  
>"And if a bear comes on a day like this, it'll become a game of survival." Reborn stated calmly in a caveman cosplay. Where did he get that?" "YOU SEEM TO BE GETTING THE MOST FUN OF THIS!" Tsuna and me whined at Reborn, who was all happy and stuff. I looked at Tsuna and knew that we were thinking exactly same thing. <em>'This is all Reborn's fault!'<em>

I mean, I didn't want to blame it ALL on Dino. Reborn was the one who threw Enzio the turtle down the river! I really sometimes wonder if he is just crazy in the head or something. But then again, all geniuses were not okay in the brain. This baby devil, is a very good example of it.

But nonetheless, Reborn didn't pay any attention to us. Actually, he wasn't even looking our direction, more like walking away.."Look." He got our attention. "There is a cave." He pointed at the hole in the mountain, big enough to be called a cave. Not bad. I saw that a little bit of color that started to get back on everyone's faces. "Well, maybe we can shelter ourselves in there from the cold." Takeshi said with his happy-go-lucky face. "Yeah." I replied him with an awkward smile.

Though everything was going fine, Dino had to ruin the mood. "Don't get too close, it might be a home for some ferocious animal." He has a point. "I'll go check." He stated while going to the cave. I jerked up wanting to go instead of him, but Hayato was faster. "Wait, I can't let you handle this. I'll go." Thank you Hayato~, you're awesome!  
>"if anything, scream loud." Takeshi noticed, half jocking. I kind of got worried then. It's not about Dino 'slipping' his hand or anything anymore, I hope there is nothing in the cave that would put Hayato in a dangerous situation. I don't have first-aid with me either. And these plants are not familiar to me...Oh man.<br>Though the wannabe gangster just looked at us sarcastically and went in.

It wasn't long after when we heard the scream. "That was Gokudera!" Tsuna panicked, yet again. "Something is coming out." Both Takeshi and Dino got into fighting position.

"Oh." A pink haired lady in a mini skirt looked at us, caring her brother with her. "Bianchi?" All of us got surprised. "Hayato/Gokudera-kun! Are you okay?" Both me and Tsuna went to see how the unconscious, poor fellow was doing. It seems that it wasn't anything that bad. So we all got our eyes on Bianchi, Hayato's big sister.  
>"Why are you even here?" I asked with curiosity. She looked at me, and them answered, "I was collecting poisonous mushrooms when I found this place, three days ago." poisonous mushrooms? Why would anyone need that?<p>

Bianchi bit her thump, "It's a really enjoyable place. And even when I tried to get back, I still ended up coming here." She giggled a bit. Wahh~, Bianchi is really pretty, even when she says such crazy things and has a weird sense in fashion. I should've taken at least my phone for the camera.

"M-meeting you in a place like this, Poison-Scorpion Bianchi..." Dino mumbled under his breath, taking a step away from her. "Oh, you're here too Dino?" She asked in an ignorant voice.  
>"Huh? You know Bianchi?" I asked quite surprised, although I knew that it wasn't impossible. "Yeah, Poison-Scorpion almost killed me several times, when was still Reborn's student." Dino answered. I kind of felt a bit of pity for him then. Everyone talked about this Poison Cooking and Poison-Scorpion, but I never really saw Bianchi cook anything poisonous. I wonder if everyone is just joking. Hmm~~.<p>

Takeshi, being a full-time taker got straight to the point, "By the way, what did you eat for this three days?" "Well, let's see, poisonous mushrooms, poisonous mushrooms...oh, and, poisonous mushrooms." She answered in sarcasm. Everyone's jaws dropped. How did you manage?  
>But then, she turned around and said, "You guys can get out now." Wait! There are others?<br>"You guys!" We saw I-pin and Lambo coming out of the cave too. Lambo looked like he was stung by a whole bunch of bees or something.

I ran up to them, "Lambo, I-pin! How did you get so hurt?" I asked straight away. "Actually, how did you even get here? I saw you this morning? Tsuna interrupted me. It wasn't until he was 'invaded' by a crying brunette. "Tsuna-san!" She whined. "HARU!" Tsuna got quite red in the cheeks.  
>"Haru and these two got lost about two hours ago." Bianchi told us, "And when I said that I didn't know how to get back, they started crying." I see. "Now can you tell HOW you got lost HERE?" I asked underling the two words really carefully. I seems that I-pin started explaining it in chinese. Although I did try to, but I couldn't understand even a bit. And then in Europe they say that Chinese and Japanese sound the same. Jee~ they seriously don't know how wrong they are!<p>

Luckily we had a translator with us, in a baby form, called Reborn. He translated that Haru found some cake shop on the top of a mountain and the three of them decided to check it out. But, Lambo, who said that knew the way, got them lost. Then provoked a bee's nest, which in the end made them fall down the cliff. So basically.."This was all Lambo's fault?" Tsuna screamed. I swear I wasn't going to say that..*looks away*

"But Haru's so happy~, Tsuna-san came to rescue us~~!" I felt sweat coming down my spine. "T-that's not exactly it...we're kind of lost ourselves." I turned away, not to see the disappointment in her eyes. Of course she panicked afterwards. I tried to calm her, by saying that we'll think of something out, while patting her head. It seemed to work a little.

"Ah, Yamamoto, what are you doing?" Tsuna looked in Takeshi's direction. The baseball lover was collecting wood. "I was thinking that if we burn this wood, we'd able to send an SOS signal and keep ourselves warm, while keeping the animals away." Good idea. Except, HOW BIG DO YOU WANT TO MAKE THE FIRE THAT IT WOULD SEND AN SOS SIGNAL! "That's a great idea, I'll help." Tsuna got excited. I sighed. I guess the getting warm part is not that bad.

"I'm not gonna let you get all the glory!" Hayato said out of nowhere. When did he come back from his unconsciousness? Then he took his dynamites. "This will burn much easier." He proudly announced. Bianchi took him by his cheeks, making him look into her eyes. He fell unconscious, again. Though this time he managed to also throw the dynamites from his hands, making a forest fire.

Everyone panicked. "The fire is spreading rapidly, let's take shelter in the cave!" Dino pointed at the cave the girls and Lambo came from. We were all agreeing, until the fire got there too. "I'LL HELP MAKE FIRE AS AN APOLOGY!" Lambo was shoving grenades from his hair, making more explosives. "L-Lambo, it's ok, calm down." I tried to calm him down, so that he'll stop throwing grenades. Though by now it was a bit too late. We were surrounded by fire. "We are SO DEAD!" Tsuna panicked. Haru started crying because she couldn't hold it in anymore.

It was several seconds later that we heard a some ruffling sound. "Stop giving up, and put out the fire." A voice said from the ground. This time it was a MOLE! Really! Where does he get these costumes from? Then he took Leon-that-turned-into-a-gun and shot Tsuna. My jaw dropped for the thousands time today. TSUNA's DEAD! Why? I panicked, going close to my dead little brother, not caring for the fire around us anymore. WHY? Tears started to form on my eyes. How could this happen?

That was until Tsuna jumped up like a crazy man and shouted "REBORN!" while ripping his clothes off. There was fire on his forehead too. Uh, what? I blinked. "Extinguish the fire as if I were to die!" He continued. I blinked even further. I sighed, I knew that Tsuna would sometime explode because of Reborn's training, but this is NOT what I had in mind. "LEON, COME!" He ordered the chameleon while holding his hands out to reach the animal.

The so called 'animal' now turned into...metal? bars? (actually, I forgot the name, but you know what I mean). "Dousing!" He was still shouting with a very EXTREME voice. It even reminded me of someone specific. "Found the water way!" So fast? I got surprised. "Added bullet!" Reborn shot another bullet at him, this time in the fist. "MEGA TON PUNCH!" He punched the spot where he was standing. And after breaking the ground, the water spread like a fountain (with rocks of course). The stream was so hard that it pushed Tsuna flying several meters up.

Everyone was amazed. All of the fire was extinguished, which was really great!

But if you thought that was the end of our trouble, you were dead wrong. Guess what? The giant turtle, or the ' mountain spirit '(how Hayato calls it), came back for us. And it seems that even got bigger, dew to the water that was just spilled all over the place now.

So we ran for our lives. When I got tired, I stole the whip from Dino. Saying that I was too tired to run anymore, although I do running every morning.

My plan was to use the whip and make the giant trip so it wouldn't move. While that happens it would be able to dry up a bit and become smaller.

Luckily, I was able to get whip on one of the legs, without the turtle noticing. Well, they do say. The bigger they are, the harder they fall. Which this time was fortunately true. Although it took a lot of pulling.

In the evening, when Enzio got to normal size, we were taken by a helicopter back home. Who knew that Leon could be such a useful phone? When I found that fact out, I was about to kill Reborn. "You wouldn't be able to, even if you were a full fledged hitman!" The baby stated, while sitting comfortable in Bianchi's hands. Tch. What did Bianchi find so interesting in a baby?

When I wrote all of this to my mom, I wondered if she would believe me, or think I'm making up stories. Well, I guess I will find out later. Now, let me go to sleep, I took another of those muscle-pain removers. I was really glad to have them, because tomorrow I would probably be dead otherwise.

* * *

><p>Whew, FINALLY, it's done! So~~ how is it? Please review~~.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Yallo everyone~! I hope you have fastened your seat belts, because we're going to be time-traveling a bit into the future. Why? Because I'm lazy. But this does not mean anything. So I'll hope you'll still enjoy~.

disclaimer: I don't own KHR, except for my OC.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9:<p>

When I woke up, early in the morning, I felt the early spring sun give me a warming hello. Yes, it was already spring. I couldn't believe that the time would pass by so quickly.

It all started with crazy New Year's 'Vongola style' competition, or whatever Reborn calls it, against the Cavallone family. The ONLY good thing about that event was that I got to see Kyoko and Haru wear kimonos. Uwaahh~ they were so pretty. My sketch book is already getting full with pictures of them with Bianchi. Of course there were others, but not in the same amount. God was blessing me with a meeting with such handsome/pretty people.

The next event was Valentines. It was crazy because of the multiple attacks both Hayato and Takeshi were getting. I kind of pitied them, but at the same time, it was kind of also fun.  
>Actually I went all out on this event too. I made chocolates, and yes, home made, for...Tsu-kun, Take-kun, Haya-kun, Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta, Ryohei, Bianchi, Nana-san, Yamamoto-san and yes...also Kyoya. Although it took a lot of effort to make him except it. He was all like, "I don't take anything from herbivores.", which pissed me of quite badly. You know why he took it in the end? I stuffed one of the pieces into his mouth. By the lightening of his face, I could tell that he was actually enjoying it. Though don't ask how I managed to stuff it. The memories are just too painful.<br>I also HAD to make some for Reborn, although I didn't want to. I don't know why I did, but when I joked that I didn't make any for me, I heard his gun cock. That was pretty scary...I am going to win that devil one day! I'll stay true to my word!

In the mid of these events we had a lot of fun, like snow-ball fights and stuff as such. Even my birthday was celebrated. Now I'm officially 16, Yay!

The 2nd year of middle school went by quite well. I took the first place in my all of the second grade. Which made me quite happy. And we sort of made up with the girls, at least the atmosphere has quietened down now.

Right now was one day before the next semester starts, so we decided to go Sakura viewing today. Yay! I was so happy about it, that I went all out again and made a huge pile of my favorite blueberry pie. And now me, Takeshi, Hayato and, of course, my adorable little brother were looking for a good spot for the picnic.

When we found one, it looked too perfect to be true. As I said, it was too perfect for it to go so smoothly. Out of nowhere came an Elvis wannabe delinquent that told us, "This place it reserved, so scram." Huh? He looked at us with a glare. I think I saw this guy somewhere...hm~, wonder where? "Is the whole thing reserved?" I asked a rhetorical question. "Ye." He answered, but when he saw me, he got a bit surprised. Maybe he also remembered me from somewhere. Hmm~, I'm really trying to remember, but it's just not coming.  
>"That's not fair." Takeshi whined half-heartedly. And then I looked at Hayato, who seemed to be really pissed. "I never said this was open for suggestions." He said strictly.<br>"Shut up." Hayato commanded the delinquent and hit him in the stomach with his knee. Jee~, talk about impatient.

"I was wondering who was being so loud. So it's you guys?" A voice said from behind us. And guess what? The 'carnivore' was leaning on the tree looking fondly at Hayato's work on the delinquent Elvis wannabe. "Hibari-senpai!" Tsuna panicked. "He was a part of the Discipline Committee?" He added the question nervously. Oh! That's right! This guy was the one who told me about Kyoya being in the hospital. He kind of changed a bit, so that's why I had hard time to remember...

"I don't like viewing the Sakura in a crowd." He looked at us, as if he would be anytime ready to 'bite us to death'. My spine was telling me to back away as fast as possible. The amount of beating I got through the winter was...well, let's just say...big. "So I got him to chase people off." Poor fellow. He was being selfishly ordered around by a spoiled prefect...  
>"But it seems you weren't really helpful." ...and now he is going to be beaten for not being helpful enough. Why would anyone join the Discipline Committee after this kind of treatment?<br>And as I was saying Kyoya knocked the guy out, while saying, "weaklings should decompose." I wanted to stand up to the guy, but my gut was saying otherwise.

The guys were so shocked, like they didn't see this coming. I wanted to palm face them for that. I mean, who wouldn't be able to read this guys movements?

"You saw it too, right?" Kyoya pulled his tonfas to his chest level, "I'm not used to standing above people." ...Yeah, right!... "I'm only assured when I'm standing above corpses." He said it with such a calm face, that my jaw dropped by two meters. What's he even talking about?

And the one that interrupted our gloomy aura, was drunk voice, again, coming from behind us. It said, "Sakura viewing is such a nice thing~" We turned around, just to see...My eyes darkened...Dr. Shamal. "You still haven't left? You perverted doctor! Womanizer!" Hayato started calling him that. Well, it's not like it's not true.  
>"I got him to come." Another voice from the branch above the doctor said. It was Reborn. "Why don't you guys go get some more cute girls?" He was saying to the guys. Well, sorry for not being cute!<p>

"Hey, kid." Kyoya greeted Reborn innocently. Well, that was a first-timer, I was wondering if he greets people normally or starts talking 'carnivore' stuff straight away. I guess it depends.  
>"We also want to view the Sakura." Reborn answered in return. I'll never be able to guess these beings' start of conversations. It's just too weird. "How about it, Hibari. Tsuna says to compete for this spot as a prize." The baby proposed. "Don't drag meTsuna in to this." Both of us shouted at the devil. But neither oh them seemed to care about us. Uwaahh~ they're mean!

"Like a game?" Kyoya seemed to get quite interested, "Doesn't sound too bad, I wanted to beat you anyways." He said it calmly, which made it even more scary.  
>"How about you all fight me separately. The first one to touch the ground, loses." I wonder if that included me too. My bones started shaking. No way am I fighting this guy for a while! Tsuna looked like he was totally on my side. The screaming made it very clear. Though the other two seemed to be quite willing to fight the prefect.<p>

"Don't worry. That's why I brought a doctor." Reborn calmed us down. "A DOCTOR THAT DOESN'T TREAT MAN!" We even think the same thing. Tsuna and I must have a connection, our similarities were identical!

"Hey, you are quite feisty." Shamal came up to Kyoya, "Do you have a sister?" He asked with his eyes glittering. This got him a nice hit with a tonfa on the head. The doctor fell unconscious. How more useless can you get?

Next went Hayato . I was kind of worried, but Reborn just said to we should watch. It was actually quite cool how he was able to throw his diamonds like that. Although, I still was feeling annoyed with him caring them around. Though, I guess it can't be helped. Pretty much all of them had a weapon of some sort. And when they didn't, it meant that they were martial art masters, or boxers. What's up with this weirdos anyway?

And back to the fight infront of me, well, lets just say that it takes a bit more than cool moves to bring Kyoya on his knees.  
>Next up, was Takeshi. He got a bat, which turned into a sword. I think I'm seriously loosing my head here!<br>Anyway, the baseball lover didn't last long either. So, the last one to stand was either Tsuna or Kyoya. Although I loved Tsuna very much, I had very little hope for him. And yes, even in his Dying Will mode, which I sort of got used to by now.

It wasn't really that hard to figure the end result of this match, but the way Tsuna used the broomstick...it was pretty amazing. Even Kyoya looked surprised. He was muttering under his breath something like, "You're so inconsistent. Sometimes you're strong, sometimes really weak. I can't read you at all." OMG. Did the carnivore just praise Tsuna?... "Oh well, might just kill you once and for all." ...or not.

Then there was a huge crash and Tsuna returned back to normal. Before the prefect was able to get another strike, he found himself in a slightly uncomfortable position. That's when we all noticed, Kyoya was sitting on his knees. We all went 'Wow~' with big eyes. "Hiii~ did I do that?" Tsuna asked, wondering what happened, while, yes...he panicked, yet again. Reborn calmly told us that it wasn't. And that it was the 'thing's' doing. I refer to him as 'thing', because he looked like it. Lying on the ground, half drunk, beaten. Pitiful sight, really.

But the pitiful doctor seemed to have gained conscientiousness. Reborn explained to us that he released one of his mosquitoes on the second Kyoya was hit his face. _'I guess he had lot's of practice'_ I thought sarcastically. Shamal came up to us, saying stuff like he had far more dangerous experiences than us. And just to add to that, he also told us that he put the 'Sakura disorientation syndrome' on Kyoya. Does that even exist?

While we were staring at the doctor, because of his crazy talk, Kyoya already stood up and decided to leave, saying that rules are rules, and that he would let us enjoy the Sakura.  
>This made me feel kind of bad for him. After all, this was not won fairly. Though I wasn't about to give up the place just because of that. So I decided to do something different.<p>

I put my bag down and opened it. Inside of it, were some lunch boxes of different sizes. I took one, which was quite small.

"Yo! Kyoya!" I ran after him, "Wait up!" He turned around, with a death glare. I felt a snow storm coming through my spine that made me freeze. I wonder if I'll catch a cold, although it was pretty sunny today. "What do you want, herbivore?" He said it as coldly as he was glaring at me. "D-don't sound like that." I tried to make myself move, but it was really hard. "Anyway..I can't just leave you like that, after all, this was a spot you wanted to use." I kind of looked to the other side, not wanting to be to look into his angry face. But somehow, the air seemed to get quite lighter, or was I just getting really used to it? I mean, I was pretty much in this atmosphere every time I'm around him. "It's none of your business, herbivore." He said coolly. A felt one of my veins pop, the one above my right eyebrow. I threw the lunch box at him. "Well, whatever! I was worried for nothing." I turned around, hiding the little blush that for some reason came onto my face. I added a little mumble, "It's just blueberry pie." And walked away.

I felt Kyoya standing there confused for several minutes, but I walked on, not wanting to show that I care. Though the blush that was on my cheeks was not going away. Uwaahh~, why now out of all times! It could turn into a huge misunderstanding if it doesn't go away!

Luckily, the boys were innocent enough to not ask me about it. So it went by great, before the perverted doctor came by. He wrapped his arm around me and said, "You shouldn't waist the effort you put into those pies on a guy like that." Look who is talking. "Why don't we share one?" He asked with a perverted smile. Whatever he was up to, it wouldn't be of any good to me. But seriously, "Matejo~," I sighed, "It just has to be a girl, right?" I looked at him with emotionless eyes, "You don't really care if she is pretty or not, right?" I saw the boys, Shamal and even Reborn (though not as obvious) freeze. "Hey, did something happen?" I asked looking around for something interesting while taking the doctor's hand of my shoulders, but couldn't find anything. Hmm~, strange.  
>And from nowhere, Reborn hit my head with his mini-legs. Although I say 'mini', the pain was unrealistic. "OW! whatcha do that for?" I asked rubbing my head. Reborn moved his hat, so that it covered his eyes, "It's because you're stupid." He smirked. GRRR~! "WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID?" I screamed at him, showing my fist. Takeshi and Tsuna took my arms, so that I would not go berserk and go all out. They knew that I wasn't very weak. After all, it wasn't like I was just being 'bitten to death' for the past god knows how long. They tried to calm me down, with all they had, but it didn't help me get more annoyed at the smirking devil. I can already see the horns and tail growing out of him! "Don't compare me to the stupid cow." Reborn stated, after reading my mind. I out my arms around my head. "Don't read my mind!" I whined like a small child.<p>

Now that we were glad that we got a place, the girls and Nana-san didn't take that long to come. "Oh~, ladies!" Shamal jumped from the spot throwing his arms high up. Is he really a doctor?

The girls were starting to praise us for finding this perfect spot. It was then, that I smelled something rotten. When I turned around, I saw a full lunch box with rotten or...poisonous stuff. Just the smell ticked me off, while the look of it grossed me out. I felt like throwing up, and I didn't even taste it yet! "Tsuna, I'm so impressed." Bianchi started praising him, "That why I'm going to give this to you as gratitude." I couldn't hold it anymore. I ran to nearest bush, throwing up all of the breakfast. It felt horrible. "Ami-senpai? What happened?" Kyoko asked me with a worried face. Once I had thrown all of my breakfast away, I answered that I was okay, although I was drinking water like camel after that. How was Tsuna suppose to eat it? Just the thought of it turned my stomach 180 degrees.

While we were 'peacefully' having our picnic with Nana-san's cooking and my blueberry pies, an 'EXTREME' was heard from far away. It can't be, right? I mean, it's not like I skipped our morning run or anything...ok, maybe I did, but I had a very good reason, I went with the boys to look for the place...what? It's a very good reason!

Anyway, the one and only EXTREME boxer in Namimori came to us. "Ryohei?" I asked like I didn't expect him to come here. Although I did. "AMI! Where were you to the EXTREME?" He asked in a worried (loud) tone, which got me a bit by surprise, "Umm, here?" I answered quietly not sure if he was scolding me or just worried. "Where were you in the morning?" Yup, he was scolding me, which kind of pissed me off. "Hoya, I was here the whole time. I came with the guys early in the morning to look for a spot." I raised my voice to a demanding tone. "And plus, don't go around asking why I wasn't there in the morning, before you have finished those **easy** exercises that I gave you." I added while standing up and crossing my hands. "I-I al.." Ryohei tried to fight back, but it was seen clearly that I had the upper hand. Actually, since ever I started teaching him, I became sort of like a free home-tutor. So, although, we were pretty good friends, I was pretty much always winning when we had a fight (because he never raises his fists at girls, which was lucky me. Though I had no such morals and used whatever methods I had to to get the exercises through his thick head.)

"Hey, Ryohei, want to join us?" I asked trying to break the awkwardness that has filled him. "I can help you with the problems after that." I added with a smile. Making a pitiful face on me works most of the time to soften me up. "I will to the EXTREME!" He shouted, as if woken up from daydreaming. Kyoko was really happy when Ryohei said that he will stay, but Hayato was grumbling about another idiot joining.

When I gave some pie to the boxer, he went all, "This is delicious to the EXTREME!" Hahaha, I suppose that there are some very good parts about him there too. "Sank u~~." I giggled a bit. And our 'peaceful' picnic continued.

By 'peaceful' I mean, with Hayato being pissed off at Takeshi and Ryohei, and the reason for that was, as he says, they're stupid. Then the Shamal came in trying to hit on Bianchi, which got him a punch from her and me. How dare he hit on a beauty like Bianchi? After that he also tried Nana-san, but I kicked him in the gut and 'glared him to death', which made him quiet down, by a bit. Of course, he tried Bianchi, the girls and even me, yet again. I mean, he doesn't care, as long as it's a girl, right? But he ended up becoming our punching bag (mine and Bianchi's) for the rest of the time.

When we finished the picnic, it was already quite late in the evening and I went straight away with Ryohei, to help him with his studies. I can't be helped, tomorrow we're starting the 3rd year after all.

"Hey, Ami." Ryohei said to me...CALMLY!..I looked at him with a shocked face, which made him back away a bit too, "I mean, did you do your speech for the next year. We're graduating, after all." Graduating? Don't we have like a year still?

Little did I know that he didn't know that. And went for the graduation ceremony the next day.

* * *

><p>Here is my sort of 'fluffy' chapter of the Sakura viewing episode. What did you think of it? please review~~<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

author's note: Yallo everyone~~! Hope you enjoy this chapter about the next semester~!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, except for my one and only OC.

* * *

><p>chapter 10:<p>

It was a beautiful day without any clouds, not too hot, not too cold, the birds were singing, the trees were blooming. And on such a day, I was walking with my beloved little brother to school, for the start of the next semester, after my usual (by now) morning routine.

It was after we past the school gate that we separated, as the 2nd and 3rd graders class arrangements were not exactly in the same spot.

When I came to the board, to see where my name was, I found that I was in the same class again and with Ryohei too. Well, that's some good and bad news at the same, I laughed nervously to myself. I also noticed that the girls were not going to be in the same class. I wanted to jump with all of my might when I saw that. They were not going to be nagging me the whole year!

Once the class has started, the teacher told us that we needed to get a class president. I was looking around the class, looking for someone good to promote, until a guy rose up and said, " I want to nominate Ami-chan. She was the top student last year and is really friendly." Haha, yeah right. But now that I look a the guy, I recognized him. He was one of the guys that was asking me for help with english several times. Hmm~, he himself is actually not stupid, why nominate me?

"Yeah, I agree. Ami would be a good choice." A girl from behind me agreed to this, awkward for me, event. "B-but, I am j-just, I know..." I tried to decline, but it didn't work, as the teacher also agreed after receiving several nods from the students. So in full terror of getting a highlight spot and stand out too much (I don't really care to stand out when it comes to grades, because I work hard to get them, but just getting a spotlight out of nothing is scary.)

"Lonstanu-san, can you please come forwards." Can you please TRY to learn how to pronounce my surname! Gee~, although it's been almost half a year that I've been going to this school, I still can't get the fact that the teachers can't pronouce my surname over with, it's annoying! "H-hai, sensei." I looked down at the ground, panicking of what I should do next. Though when I got to the front of the class, and I saw the way all of them were looking, like they were really glad for choosing me, I gave up. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

So, now I'm officially class's 3-A student prez. "Thank you everyone for choosing me as your class prez," I bowed to the class, "I hope I'll able to reach your expectations." The class clapped, there were some whistles too. Now I can't fail them. I sighed, thinking of my sheduel becoming even more packed than it was before.

So now that it was my first day as a prez, I got straight away some work to be accomplished. Oh yeah, that's just great, exactly what I need when I want to see how my little bro is doing. Sarcasm always eats me whole. I was getting quite irritated at the AMOUNT of work I had to accomplish. Did I become a secretory for the director? And the noise outside wasn't helping. When I opened the window to shout at them 'shut up!', I saw that it was again some dudes trying to hit on some pretty girls.

"Hey, you!" I looked at them coldly, "whatcha think you're doing?" It took some while to comprehend the question that I asked, or to think of a good way to answer, because they were just blankly staring at me like some lost puppies. "Don't touch the girls." I sighed, trying to make it easier for them to understand. They took their hands from the scared girls, slowly but surely, they were also staring at me at the same time.

"Hey, isn't that..." One of the guys finally started talking. Then one of the girls also looked at me. What's their problem? "Omg, it can't be, right?" Yeah, I would like to know what I am as well, why don't you just spill it? "No, it's definitely her." The other girl also started to look at me. "What are you blabbing on about?" I demanded from them, it was getting over the boarders. I don't remember there to be gossips about me, or was it those girls from last year that decided to do a little prank on me, but as I told you, we finished the year with mutual feelings.

"Aren't you THE Hibari Kyoya's girlfriend?" The first girl asked. I blanked out. "WHAT?" ...was the only thing that was on my mind. "Where did that even come from?" i rose my tone to a higher pitch. No, seriously? Kyoya's girlfriend? He hardly considers me as a good enough match for a punching bag, not to mention girlfriend? I mean COME ON people! I mean, yes, he has a good-looking face and all, but his aura irritates me, not to mention almost kills.

When they saw my reaction, it probably looked that I was embarrassed or something, because my face became red from all of that. "It's ok. Don't worry, we won't criticize you on your choice, some people have just weird tasted after all." The other girl was sounding like she was trying to calm me down, "But I'm no..." I tried to grab my sanity and put this in order, but it wasn't working. After all, today was going like I wanted to at all.  
>Anyways~, I tried to say the truth, but was interrupted, because the group was starting to talk in between themselves. "But you know, I never imagined Ami-senpai dating THE Hibari of the Discipline Committee." The first GUY said. Wait, are they also into this stuff? "Ye, Ami-senpai is like an angel that is trying to help anyone she possibly can, and Hibari-senpai is like...well, you know, the devil himself." The other dude started proving the point. "But, I heard that Ami-senpai can kick butts too." The girl B raised her fist in amusement. "No, no, no, no~, you guys don't understand this." Girl A, the blond was shaking her head in disapproval. "It's like full opposites attract each other." She said. That doesn't even make sense. "It's called LOVE~" she raised her arms into the sky, and the others in the group started clapping, as if she just gave a performance. I felt like turning into stone.<p>

"WAIT!" I couldn't listen to their crazy talk anymore. "We're not d-d-dating, or anything of the sort. Actually we hardly consider can be considered friends. Even that would be over the top thinking." I struggled to say these words. I never did, or HAD to say them, so I was totally panicking.  
>"But, you gave him Valentine chocolates, right?" Dude A asked a rhetorical question. "What about the hospital? I heard you were taking care for him." Girl B jumped on the Dude A. A drop of sweat came on my back and cheek. "What about the time he came to help you when you were struggling with the seniors?" How am I suppose to know that? What ever goes in Kyoya's mind does not ever make sense. "Most of the things are just what I would do to anyone, if they were close enough to me, or I felt obliged." I lied with a straight face, which is hard to keep.<p>

"You guys should stop teasing Ami-senpai." A happy-go-lucky voice that I was already very used to, appeared from the back of me, which made me jump slightly. "T-Takeshi?" I asked, not knowing what he was doing here. "Yo, senpai, I came to pick you up to go to the shop." He told me. "Oh, right." I palm faced myself, I totally forgot about work. "Muu~, Yamamoto-kun is such a laimo~." The blond complained. Takeshi looked down from the window, "but you guys can see that Ami-senpai doesn't like it, I mean, think if someone said that you two were dating, although you were friends." The dude B and the blond blushed a bit. Wait...they were friends? Oh, that's just great, why did I start this in the first place?

"But we wanted to see Ami-senpai's reaction to this. She is always just so serious. We wanted to see if senpai can relax sometimes and not care about what kind of face she makes. The guy A asked. How am I serious? I tried hard to remember the last time I was serious, but only remembered how I was having fun with Tsuna and everyone else. "But it turned out to be quite entertaining." The other girl smiled evilly. Which kind of ticked me off a bit. I mean, you would be too, if a bunch of second graders would come to you and start teasing you about being the girlfriend of the scariest guy in the WHOLE school (maybe even town, if you don't consider Reborn as one of the citizens).

I jumped from through the window, because I wasn't bothered to use the door, and crashed on my two feet like a lazy, fat cat. The group gave a round of applause for my little performance as a heroin. Little did they know that I can be quite scary when irritated, not as scary as I'll-bite-you-to-death-person, but scary enough, as far as a girl can go.

Though I didn't want to go all out because of some stupid teasing, so i just banged all of their heads, "Don't tease your senpais, that's not nice." I pouted my cheeks up a bit. "Uwaahh~, but Ami-senpai is so much cuter this way~." The blond hugged me. I took her head pushing her away from me, "Don't." Then I warned them, "It's probably quite okay if you are not too concerned about what you say around me, but as you know the other one, who you involved does not take these kind of things half-heartedly." It was true. I really hope that the carnivore does not hear any of it. The group froze, as if a wave of cold air came by them. "Y-yeah, you're probably right." The dude A said not very sure of what he was saying, like his tongue wasn't his at all.

"Well, as long as you don't spill it, and nobody here starts to speak of it, he won't figure it out. So it will be okay~." I gave them the thumps up and a wink. It looked as if they unfroze from the ice. I smiled at them for it.

When I started to walk to the door, I remembered that I still have the paper work to do. No wonder nobody else volunteered to be the prez and just put me in charge, because they knew that I have hard time to say no to helping people out. Stupid habit.

That's when I got an idea, a pretty evil idea. "Hey, you all, you owe me for being so mean just before." I turned around to stare with a small smirk plastered on me, the group froze again, waiting for whatever hell I am going to put them through. "Oh, don't worry, it's nothing too big. Just help me with my class president's papers and that's all~." I made it sound as such an easy job, that all four got relieved and gladly agreed to the job. I smiled at them and how naive they were , thinking that it was going to be an easy task~.

It was true, the pile that was piled up on the teachers desk was huge, and even after me doing at least half of it. "Well, let's get started~." I clapped, looking at their shocked faces. Maybe this was the first time that a class president got so much work, even for them. Looking disappointed they went to the desk to start the work. "Oh, cheer up. It's not that bad~, if we can finish this up quickly enough, I can buy some ice-cream later." All of them cheered up straight away.

"Let me help too, after all, my old man is waiting for you." Takeshi tapped my shoulder, "he really likes you, 'she is a very good help in the shop' he keeps on saying." That made me blush a little, "It's not like I do much." "Yes, you do." He walks to the group. Matteyo~, well, let's start with work.

It took about two hours before the six of us finished all of it. And of course, we were tired as hell itself. Don't ever underestimate 2 hours of only paper work, it can seriously kill you. I don't even want to think about the people that do this the whole day. It's pure suicide.

Though, I kept my promise and bought all of them ice-cream, after which, Takeshi and I left for Yamamoto's sushi shop. Got bless that place, it felt like heaven, sushi heaven.

The time when we finished with closing the shop and cleaning it up, it already struck 9 o'clock and my tummy rumbled. "Haha, why don't you stay to eat with us, Ami-san?" Yamamoto-san asked me after hearing my tummy make sounds for sometime. I grabbed it really hard, "umm, I-I don't want to be a bother." I answered awkwardly. "When ever were you a bother?" Takeshi tapped my shoulder. Why does he keep on doing that? "Well, fine. But then, at least let me cook." I made up my mind. Takeshi knowing that my cooking wasn't half bad, agreed with a huge smile.

I made something my mother taught me. A sort of an middle-east tradition food. My mum is a big fan of their foods, so she learned a lot of recipes, and then taught them to me, even if I didn't want to.

While I was at it, Yamamoto-san was giving me a lecture about how to cut the fish in the best way, which was quite educative. I never knew these things, although I thought that I knew a lot about how to make different sushi pieces and etc.

We ate the dinner talking also about fish and different ways to use the knife. Yamamoto-san definitely, for some reason, was like a pro at holding a knife, whenever he hold one, it felt like it was just a sharper extension of his arm. It almost felt like he was a swords master of some sort. And actually, when I asked him if he used to master a sword before, he answered that he did kendo when he was our age. That was surprising...no, not really. He looked like a person who was an ace at kendo. I wonder if he'll try to teach it to Takeshi also, like my mother taught me her special cooking. Or did he think of Takeshi's baseball as already good enough hobby? Probably yes, after all, the end of the conversation turned into a baseball topic. I mean, I like baseball and all, but there is some limit to how much you can talk about it. In the end I pretty much cut the conversation, saying, "Oh, look at the time. Well I better go~, school starts tomorrow quite early." Though because nobody noticed, I didn't feel too guilty for being rude. I just wasn't ready to listen to baseball the whole evening/night. So I apologetically bowed and went home.

When I passed Tsuna's house, I felt a pity that I almost didn't get to see my little brother today. Taking a small tear off my eye, I looked at the house. Though the only thing I saw was a dark house that had no light switched on. They probably all went to sleep by now. Sighing, I continued to walk to my little apartment. I wonder how Tsuna's first day was. Takeshi said that they got an energetically weird guy, named Lonchamp Naito, who became their class president. I wonder if he is nice. Maybe they could be good friends with Tsuna and the rest. I also wondered if he was foreign or something, after all, 'Longchamp' sounds quite english if you know what I mean.

"And that was the end of today. Hope to hear from you soon, give my regards to step-dad, Ami." I finished the sentence of my letter. I got to say, my letters are starting to become longer and longer as time flies. Of course, I don't tell her about everyone here being involved in the mafia. If I did, she would probably just make me go back to England and I started to really get used to this place, even Reborn, although I really want to kill him sometimes, same goes to the carnivore of course. I don't want to go back to England, even if would get to see my mom if I do.

Sighing (yet again), I looked at the time and decided that I needed to go to sleep. It was after one after all.

The next day was more normal. This time I was woken up by a shout of Ryohei's voice, which shocked me a bit. To be more precise, I haven't seen him the whole day yesterday, even in the morning, that's why I was wondering if something happened. And that's why I rushed out of the house and attacked him with questions about where he has being and such things. After getting a bit confused, he got that I was just worried, and answered, "I was just at the 3rd year ceremony to the EXTREME!" That got me of my heels and I fell a bit. It didn't take that long before I shot from the ground and gave him a hard hit on the head. "You did WHAT?" I shouted at him. Then suddenly his voice lowered to almost loud whispering, "I thought that we were 3rd graders and then that's why I went there. I even prepared a full speech and all." Then he rose his voice back to shouting, "But then I realized that we just went to the third year." I clapped sarcastically, with a twitching eyebrow, "And you never thought of asking, right?" I asked. He looked like a puppy that was just got lectured by it's master. "Haha, it's ok, as long as nothing serious happened. But seriously, next time ask, ok?" I patted his hard head. Although we were the same age, I felt like I had a responsibility to take care of this boxer sometimes.

The rest of the jogging was held in complete silence, which I felt was really awkward. After all, silence and Ryohei are not suppose to come together, no matter what, unless something was completely wrong. Which I hoped wasn't the case.

When we came to school, it was a normal day. The teacher was happy to see all of the paper work done. I found out that all of it was for the whole year. Why didn't anybody tell me about this? Jee~, the teachers can be such a pain.

Our school day was actually quite short. And this time, straight after the last lesson, I ran to find Tsuna, I haven't seen him in this morning too. It's already been over 24 hours since I've seen him, but I already miss his cute face.

When I finally found him, he was standing outside with a guy who was wearing his uniform with rock-like accessories with Ryohei, who was saying that they should join the boxing club. When I joined them, I asked Tsuna what was going on and the other kid told me that they were going to join a club. Huh? Boxing club? Seriously?...Although, knowing Tsuna, that probably wasn't the case. Though both the kid and Ryohei were pleasing him to join really hard.

It was like that until Ryohei fell to the ground, pale as a dead being. But then he got up, in his underwear, with a huge bump on his head. He looked really saddened and gloomy, He was mumbling something like, "My past was all dark, and even my future is going to be even darker." The boxer started crying really hard, "I realized that boxing is very unpopular. Even Kyoko just think that I'm just competing in underwear and oven gloves." ...I think I should check that fact out with Kyoko sometimes...he continued, "Plus Sawada, Ami and the forehead girl don't want to join." Well, yes, there is a reason why girls don't want to join..."I guess anyone with talent would go and participate in a more popular sport." I couldn't stand this anymore, that's why I hit his head to get over this trauma that came from nowhere. "Get your head together, I prefer the cheery Ryohei over this piece of punched out muscle." I told him in a scolding voice.

At the same time, the kid started crying as well, saying that Ryohei was really pitiful and why don't they just join. It seemed that Tsuna almost agreed, before he started shouting, "This is just the effect of the desolation bullet!" and run off. Desolation... bullet? "What's that?" I asked, feeling stupid. Though it sounded a lot like the Dying Will bullet, maybe it was similar. The adult-guy that stood next to me answered, "The desolation bullet will gain sympathy from others around him with sadness." He started nodding to himself. Ok, so basically, it was a 'please-pity-me' sort of bullet. Jee~, at least the Dying Will bullet has some sense to it (except the totally stripping you to your underwear too).

The kiddo that was with Tsuna ran in the same direction as my little brother did. I found out, or more like, intuition told me, that it was THE Lonchamp Naito. This made it quite interesting, so I followed them. I swear I'm not a stalker, just a little curios.

When I finally caught up to them (I wasn't bothered to run) I saw the next victim who was shot by the 'pity' bullet. And guess who it was. One and only pervy doctor we have in this school...Shamal. The chest hair, that he had, didn't make him anymore attractive...Anyway. The guy was crying with water his fullest and rumbling something like him hitting on the Queen and becoming an internal wanted person, that cheated on 2062 women.. (I wonder if that also included the ladies that he hit on as well. I am guessing that it's not possible.) And is that why you came here? To hit on Bianchi?

Though, unlike us (me and Tsuna) who knew him, Naito started to cry as well, saying that they should stay and work work with him. Umm...work? Seriously? And, luckily for me, Tsuna answered with a shocked face at his crying, "NO WAY!" And ran off again. I wonder if I'll get to talk to Tsuna if this continues, but I followed after them anyway.

This time I also wasn't bothered to run either, so I came late again. And I was happy to be so, because the next one they approached was exactly the person I was trying to avoid the whole day. Just looking at his face made my head brighten with red. Yesterday's conversation didn't help teasing didn't help either. "Uh, herbivore do you also want to join?" He took a notice of me standing there. "I-I..." It tried to get my head together, but it didn't work. When finally the the meaning of his words reached me, I asked, "Join what?" Just after that, the heat of my cheeks turned from burning to winter cold. He couldn't have meant the Discipline Committee, right? "Join the Discipline Committee." He said it with a smirk. "NO WAY!" I shouted out without thinking. Than there was a sound of a bullet and a metal tonfa hitting each other.

Tsuna and I panicked, even Naito was stunned, standing there. "If you wanted to fight, why not say so?" He told us. Ummm~, I think this the best time to make a run for it, but Naito was hit by the bullet, which made him say some girls name and cry for it. I thought of comforting him then, but Kyoya made his presence known with his killing intends.  
>Before we knew it, Tsuna was also shot. He just started acting the most emo I ever could even perform. Giving up on living. That was the ultimate, that had to even work on Kyoya. And for some seconds, I thought it would, but as I said, it was just seconds.<p>

The next minute I saw Naito and my little brother beat up from the tonfas. Though one thing I found strange was that I didn't get even one hit, which made me blush a bit. "Kyoya." I said softly, not realizing it even myself. Maybe he was not that bad...except that he just beat my Tsuna really badly!

I treated the boys in the infirmary room, after kicking Shamal for his laziness. I mean, he had to have some NORMAL reason for not wanting to treat guys. In the end, I always ended up treating the guys in the school, when I could, which was kind of annoying, because there were many.

Though now, I finally got to have some free time with my little brother, which I was really happy for!

* * *

><p>And that is the end of this quite long chapter. First ever chapter that went over 4000 words, ahahaha~! Well, that doesn't change anything. What did you think of this chapter? Please review~.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

author's note: Hallo everyone~! I'm so happy that so many still continue on reading this story...~^_^~

Next chap is going to be about summer...so it's time traveling again. ~ (I've been doing this so often lately.)

disclaimer: I don't own KHR, except for my darling OC.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11:<p>

The sunny morning that told me that today is Saturday, had made me far happier than I thought it would. Finally, the first morning in forever, when Ryohei is not here to come and drag me for a run, because he was out with his family on a trip. I wanted to shout through my window outside, to let all of my happiness (or at least a bit) out, but didn't, because the neighbors would hate me afterwards.

And because I was too bored, I went to visit my little brother. I know that my reasons are not very valuable, but hey! It's not like I needed a reason to go to their house.

"Uh, Nana-san!" I exclaimed when I saw Tsuna's mother. "Ami-chan!" She said in such a happy tone, that it felt somehow, unusual. She was holding some bags with groceries and a paper. Quite small for the size of happiness it made Nana-san feel. "Did something good happen?" I asked, anxious of hearing what this all was about. She nodded automatically and said, "I won a grand prize in the raffle, that was attached to the tea bottle!" A PRIZE! "OMG, REALLY? That's so cool!" I exclaimed with excitement, "Soo~, what did you win?" I asked pocking her with my elbow. I know that I'm suppose to have 'respect' for adults, but Nana-san was so much like myself that we became really good tea-buddies and friends-like.  
>"Oh~, you would never guess~." She put one of the hands on her cheek, squealing like a teenage girl going on her first date. "A cruise trip to an island!" My eyes were shining that much, that someone could've probably gotten blind from them. I took her back and pushed her towards the door, "You should immediately tell this to Tsuna, without waisting another second!"<p>

Then we practically bargained into his privacy of his room. "Tsuna! You have to hear this!" I told him, coming to sit by his side, as Nana-san told the news.  
>"A ship? But I'm seasick, so you should probably get someone else in my place." Tsuna said with a disappointed look. Oh, COME ON! Who in the world refuses a cruise trip? So, without thinking even about it, I hit Tsuna's head slightly, "You really don't know what you are missing here!" I tried to persuade him. Nana-san added, " Ye, don't say that! All that you have ever been were small ships, this is a LUXURY CRUISE SHIP!" "And, no, it's not just a ship! It's like an expensive mansion on the sea!"<p>

After we finished brain-washing Tsuna about how wonderful the cruise ship and the tropical paradise is, I think it didn't take that long before he said, "YES!" Hooray! Girl power rules!..ahem..back to the topic at hand...Tsuna joined us in our dreamy imagination. "Though, I only have two tickets." Nana-san told them disappointedly, "I can't just leave Lambo and I-pin here just like that..." That shocked me, although it was very much like her to say something of the sort. That's when I thought of dropping into action this time, "What's the worry in that? Just leave the babysitting to us!" "Yes, we will take care of the brats." Bianchi agreed to my decision. "You two shouldn't worry about such things. Just go and enjoy yourselves." Did Reborn just say that? It wasn't my imagination, he is probably planning his evil deeds already probably.

"Alright! Than it just the two of us!" Nana-san squeezed Tsuna's hand, "almost like a date." She looked really happy, that it even made me giggle a bit. "MUM! Don't say it like that!" Tsuna tried to get away from her grab, but didn't pull his hand out. I knew that he was glad to see his mother so happy and excited.

After sometime of packing, we drove them to the harbor. "Enjoy yourselves to the fullest!" I waved at them. Bianchi and Reborn did the same...well, the waving part.

The minute that Tsuna and his mum left to the ship, I heard the kids voices. The next thing I remember, was that I got hit on the head really hard, so hard, that I managed to fall unconscious.

When I woke up, I was tide up in a chair in a hotel(?) room...or more like a cabin on the ship. The knots weren't very tight, so I broke easily through. So Reborn was planning something after all. Then I felt movement...the ship was already moving. It couldn't be helped, I was already on it. Although I'm going to get Reborn for this!

I creped though the hallways, which was all decorated in pretty paintings. I tried my best not to get distracted by them. I mean, it's like they were trying to stop me with their high quality and spirit. I couldn't help but get distracted by a few.  
>So, while I was walking like this, aimlessly, I heard I-pin's older-self's confused voice and Tsuna that tried to calm her down. "Tsuna? I-pin?" I asked looking to the direction the voices came, and I actually saw a confused teen girl with braids and a ramen (whatever you call it) thingy and Tsuna walking next to her. Then they looked up to me. "NEE-SAN!" Tsuna screamed, shocked to his bones. "Heeeyyy~, chill it. It was Reborn who got me here in the first place. He knocked me unconscious!" I tried to persuade him that I was not at fault, which was theoretically true. I didn't want to come *ahem* *ahem*, but they forced me. They even tide me up on a chair in a random room, UNCONSCIOUS! My pride here is at stake, and Tsuna dares to ask why I am here? Well, I would probably be also shocked in his case, so it's fine. And Tsuna looked like he totally believed me.<p>

"Ano, Ami-nee. Sawada-san. I need to hurry up and get to old man Kawahiro's ramen will get all soggy!" She sounded like she was totally panicking, even her face was showing so. I wonder what he did to her if the ramen went all soggy.

Tsuna grabbed her hand and said that he would take her there, but then, he put her in to the random room which I came from. Of course he told her that she has to wait several minutes before she returns to known to her streets.

My little brother later told me what was going on. I agreed to help and look for them. So, we went in different directions.

I went to the kitchen, went through all the plants the floors, all different things, that might have a hole or something of the sort. Then I checked all the cupboards and shelves, because Reborn always managed fit in all of them. Though, where ever I looked I couldn't find him, nor Bianchi for that matter.

We bumped into each other again with Tsuna. It seems he had no luck either on his side. We sighed together. This is going to be troublesome. "No, we can't give up yet. Let's look more." I told him. Then something caught my eye, the painting that was hanging right next to us. "Hey, doesn't this painting have unnatural eyes." My little brother pointed out. I wanted to tell him that there is a special technique to do make those kind of eyes, but I didn't. I ended up just staring at the painting and it's unnatural frame. Like it was broken. Although the painting was made professionally, it didn't give any spirit, as if you couldn't see all of it.

"You actually found me." The devil's voice was heard. Eyes appeared on the tree in the left-top corner, which made me jump back. "REBORN!" "He was in the tree?" Both of us screamed. "You did well. Observation skills are an absolute need in a mafia boss." He broke the corner of the painting, where he was standing, "THE PAINTING!" I whined out loud. But was totally ignored (which made me want to go to the emo corner) . Tsuna was panicking, asking if the baby devil already killed the guards. Luckily, he told us that he hasn't and won't, because we found him. I suppose he has SOME morals, though I doubt even that. "But Bianchi is still there." He pointed in the direction I just came from. I paled, how come I didn't see her.

So I ran to see, no... to check again. With the running training that I have been getting, this felt like a small walk in the park, but I saw that Tsuna didn't feel the same, so I left him to run at his own pace.  
>When I ran to the kitchen again, I saw her! Bianchi was using some chemicals (that I have no idea where they came from) and putting them into a plate of stuff that looked as good as rotten garbage. I felt like I wanted to throw up again. No wonder Hayato keeps on falling unconscious whenever he sees her. I would probably too, if I'll be forced to eat that stuff. "Bianchi!" I said her name, so that she'll know that I found her, "And anyways, what is that for?" I pointed at the plate in front of her. Stupid questions are stupid. She even gave the "don't-you-have-a-brain"-look. A little piece of my pride has been broken, yet again. "For the guards." That did take me by surprise, I mean, why would you poison the guards? Then it hit me, "Ohh.." I ohh-ed, "but you know, I haven't seen any of the guards chasing after you or anybody else." I told her, which seemed to surprise her some what Why I said that? Well, she kind of ran out of the kitchen and went through the same way as I came through. She is so weird. "Bianchi?" I asked looking at her back as she was turning right in the hall way. Sighing, I went after her.<p>

"Reborn! It's strange...the guards don't seem to be looking for us!" Hayato's sister exclaimed when she reached the devil. Isn't that what I JUST SAID! I looked at her, but it didn't help her to get me. "Well, of course, we done all of the paper work properly." So...am I also included? Or was that just literal kidnapping? Why am I here in the first place, I didn't do any of the papers! OMG! Am I trespassing?  
>I started to run around in circles holding my head with my hands. "I did the papers for you too." Reborn answered my wordless question. I stopped and breathed in and out slowly. "Why did you hit me unconscious?" I asked him in an aggressive tone. Though, as much as you already probably figured, it didn't mean anything to the devil. "You wouldn't come otherwise." He answered with an innocent face. I wanted to hit my head really hard in that exact moment. No, really? Who would want to bargain on to a ship not knowing that you have a pass? Then I looked at Bianchi...ok, don't answer the last question.<p>

"Wait a minute! So you planned this from the start?" Tsuna shouted. Well, it's Reborn we are talking about, right? "Then the ship? the passengers?" My little brother asked nervously. "All have to do with the mafia." Both of us then screamed a huge, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" It can't be, right? I mean...it...it. I sighed, never mind.

"How come you have been looking so surprised all of this time?" Naito said, slapping Tsuna's back. Was he here from the start? "Mafia-land is a super, fantastic vacation resort!" He added. Yeah, well, it doesn't change the fact that it's a part of the mafia and has been build on the illegal money! Though I kept that to myself, I didn't want to stand out too much on the mafia territory, who knows what they will do.

Reborn explained us that the mafia-land is a mafia paradise made by the allied families putting an equal share of money to build it on an island (or something of that sort, anyway). They made it for the purpose of relaxation for families and such without any police involved.  
>Well, I guess, looking from their point of view, it's not that bad, but still I won't be able to be too relaxed knowing that most of them have guns in their pockets.<p>

"WOOWW! We're here!" Naito pointed at the window. We all looked and all of the whatever suspicions I had of the place disappeared in a single second. There were several rides that were seen from our location. It looked like a huge amusement park from here with...is that a beach? Tropical island~, here I come~. "Ye, it's a great place to have a date." Naito-kid said hugging this weird looking girl (not that I'm very critical on looks, considering that I'm not very pretty myself, but this girl was just plain weird). But he is quite right. If I had a boyfriend, this would be such a romantic date that I would never forget~. Sadly that won't ever happen...  
>"Oi! We're here." Reborn kicked my head. "Ouch, you didn't have to do that. I know that we are here." I whined, rubbing my head.<p>

"This place is great!" Both Nana-san and me clapped our hands together at the same time, which made us giggle. Everyone's mood seemed to be also filled with joy. Then Lambo took my hand and started dragging me, saying, "Let's go to that one!" He pointed. "Hai, hai, Lambo." And we went the direction that he pointed at. I-pin was walking next to me.

When we were done with the ride, we looked at the beach and ran for it. It seemed like Nana-san and Bianchi already themselves comfortable there, so we just joined them and went swimming. Well, Lambo and I-pin were more splashing around than swimming, so I just joined them.

It took awhile for me to notice, but when I did, I was asking myself, where is Tsuna? and Reborn too for that matter? "Ano..Nana-san, do you know where Tsuna and Reborn went?" I asked, not sure if I'm allowed to ruin the mood or not. "Oh, they went to the registration of this place..." She answered, but then posed for a moment, "Though it's been awhile since they have left...hm, wonder where they are..?" "Was it? Well, maybe then I'll go and check on them, if you don't mind." I said, trying not to make her panic or anything of the sort. Luckily, it seemed like she was in total relax mode, so I just left quietly, after she gave me an enthusiastic nod.

When I came to the registration, it looked like in any other amusement park I have been, so I just went to the info center to ask if Tsuna has already gone through. It was then, when I noticed that the Naito-kid was coming out of the room with a bunch of body-guard holding him. What was that? "Umm, excuse me, but did Tsunayoshi Sawada..." I posed for a minute, because I really didn't want to say it, "...of the Vongola family." I sighed greatly, I really didn't want to admit that Tsuna was a part of the mafia in any way possible, but I had to play by their rules now. " pass through the registration already? I'm his sister.." I finished my sentence with a plain face and a very silent voice, staring at the lady in front of me.

"Oh, yes. He did. Though unfortunately, he didn't pass the test, so he went to the backstage of the mafia-land." The lady told me all of this with a smile on her face. "And if you want, you can use the metro to go there." "Yes, please." I answered without even thinking twice.

I got to the metro, which also looked pretty normal. Well, the only abnormal thing about it was that Naito-kid was going with me too. Well, I did say that it was pretty normal.

When we came to the destination, I looked if Tsuna was seen anywhere. And yes, he was. Right in front of me, all bruised. "Ami-nee! Longchamp!" He shouted at us. "What did Reborn do to you now?" I ran and hugged my little brother. And, already out of habit, started treating his wounds straight away.  
>In the same time, Longchamp was explaining that he lost his invitation and luggage, so that's why he was sent here. Also he added that his 'girlfriend' was a spy from the Calcassa family and that he was totally tricked by her. Ok. That piece of information was weird.<p>

When I got done with Tsuna's wounds, I turned 180 degrees, and shouted "REBORN!" At the top of my lungs (yet again). "Reborn, who is this girl with the loud voice, kora?" A baby asked in an army uniform and a trifle on his back. It took one look to see that face, before I caught him in my arms and hugged him really tightly. "KYAA! He is so cute~~!" I squeaked, before I got another hit on my head from Reborn. This time, it was 10 times harder.  
>"Reborn! If you continue to hit my head, I'll get a nosebleed!" I scolded him. "So he is cuter than me?" The devil's voice turned cold. "Huh?" I pronounced the only thing that I thought at the moment. "Of course I am, kora!" The blond soldier-looking-like said smirking, while standing up and trying to get himself together after my squashing.<p>

"Are you calling for a duel?" Reborn said, hitting the blond baby's head. "I won't loose to you, kora." The guy-baby hit back. "Hoya! Stop hitting your heads, I don't know what kind of training you went through, but your bones are as normal as anybodies!" I placed my hands in between their head. And guess what? I was kicked really badly, and this time, it was double the pain as there were two feet. "Oww~." I whined in pain, when my body said a very hard hello to the ground.

Just a few moments later, we heard a bomb. "Looks like he telling the truth about the spy." The blond stated. What? Really? I looked around and didn't see anyone. "Looks like the mafia-land has been discovered by the Calcassa family."

_"We're under attack. Please proceed to the nearest shelter."_ A voice came from nowhere, _"We're now entering the combat mode.."  
><em>"WHAT?" Tsuna panicked. "Why would a mafia family attack mafia-land?" "This is made by the friendly mafia families, that don't deal drugs. Though not all mafia families want to become friendly, and Calcassa is one of them." Reborn explained to us. Umm, I believe that we did pass the elementary school! What's with the friendly and not friendly stuff? "There is no such thing as friendly mafia!" Tsuna exclaimed. You tell them Tsuna! I did the mental thumps up to him.

"Look, the pacifier is glowing. It should be someone we know." Blondie said to Reborn. "Yes, and there is only one person who is stupid enough to do this.." Reborn said. Then they united in the last phrase/word/name-thingy, "Skull."

"This is a war between the people on this island and the Calcassa family." Reborn told us. Ye, is this suppose to calm us? I already panicked, wanting to go back to Namimori. Why do we have to be on this cursed island in the first place? I asked Reborn mentally.  
>Oh, and lucky us, the blondie, adding to our distress, said that the security level is low due to the fact that most of them went somewhere..I wasn't bothered to listen carefully, the only thing that was on my mind was that we had to get Nana-san and the rest, and get out of here.<br>Both Tsuna and Naito-kid were panicking too, so I couldn't just leave the situation like this...my bravery collapsed a painful death, when both of the babies went for their nap time.  
>"Gyaaahhhh! What do we do now?" I freaked out completely. Now imagine what the two boys felt like.<p>

After gathering our minds together, we thought it would be best to go back, through the metro tunnel. That way, the enemy wouldn't notice us, and we would get where we wanted to easily.  
>Tsuna was complaining the whole way about Reborn just leaving them in a critical situation and going to sleep with ease. It not that I didn't feel the same way, it just didn't make sense to think about that now, well, at least that's my opinion. Though I let him complain, because it felt like all my thoughts were coming out of Tsuna's mouth, which felt kind of nice.<p>

When we got to the amusement park, we came by a castle, where everyone was gathering (or so it seemed). It was like the shelter-thingy the voice was talking about. Everyone seemed to gather even found Nana-san and everyone else there, who were seemed to take this event/war as a part of the sheduel. (I think I'll lose my jaw one day because of these people.)

"You're the one that led the spy here, 8th boss of the Tomaso!" I heard someone shouting...with an enjoyable tone to it. Huh? Wasn't that suppose to be a bad thing? Well, I understood the reason, when I turned to face the Naito-kid. There were men, surrounding him and patting his back, smiling. "Good job!" One of the men said. "You've got guts." The other one added. EXPLANATION PLEASE! "I'm so bored of this place!" Another commented. Well, sorry if you visited the wrong place for the vacation..Gee~. "The mafia are cut out to fight!" "Just the thought of the gun excites me." One of the men cocked a trifle. Ohhh~, now I get it. And the memory of why I didn't want to come here jumped straight up, like a bulb.

While I was mentally running in circles, trying to figure out a way out of this place, I heard a chaos outside, next to me. Well, let's just say, just how I read in books, the mafios were idiots to no extensions. I mean, who would be fighting over who is going to lead in a middle of a crisis? Oh never mind...

And guess how this all ended? Well, Tsuna, being the heir to the Vongola family, became the one to lead this whole crowd of fighting loving monkeys. I sighed. Can the day get any worse? Don't answer that.

So the fight started and I just managed to somehow stay close to my little brother, who was panicking his head out. I tried to calm him down, but that didn't work too much, considering that the monkeys were trying to get orders from the 'boss'. In the end we both got dragged to the front line. Where we found a baby boy with a helmet and a purple pacifier...Now that you mention it, Reborn has a yellow and the blondie had a blue one. I wonder if there is a reason to this. We found out that, this one was the baby the devils were talking about, Skull.

"No doubt. He is one of the arcobaleno!" The big guy, who was standing right next to us, said. "Arco...baleno?" Tsuna asked, confused. "Arcobaleno means rainbow in Italian. And in the mafia, it represents the seven strongest infants." He explained to us. I 'ohh'-ed with surprised. So...wait. There are SEVEN of these devils in total? My body started to shake really badly...adding to the list the carnivore, I would die a painful death in a matter of seconds. And even my healing skills won't help.

And to add to this mess, out of nowhere came a huge octopus with armor... "I gotta be dreaming, right?" I rubbed my eyes. I saw from the side that Tsuna was doing the octopus was moving in the same correspondence as his baby master, taking several men at the same time and throwing them else where.

And when we all were panicking for our lives, the devil came, saying stuff like, "What, you still haven't eaten the octopus? As I said before, I'm sure it would taste good.

"REBORN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" I screamed my heart out. It seemed like everyone calmed down, but nope. Not me. Never. Especially, if the reliable help is no other than Reborn.

And I suspected, he totally ignored my presence, which ticked me off, but I couldn't do anything right now as he was talking to the 'enemy', Skull. It looked as this Skull was also kicked around by Reborn, so I can't really consider him an enemy at all.

So, now there was this scene that I couldn't catch up to, because it was too fast for my already exhausted from all of the happenings head, and yet, I caught some part, so I'll just say roughly what I saw. Reborn was squeezed like a bug by the octopus, but then Reborn shot a bullet at Skull and the octopus got confused, because the bullet made the baby with the purple pacifier's hand become huge and Reborn kicked Skull really , I know, weird, right?

Knowing how much it hurt, I went to check up on Skull. "Are you okey?" I asked him, lifting his helmet to my eyesight level. He froze a bit, and then turned away, mumbling a small, "Yea."

Colonello (finally I got the blond's name), as Reborn told us, already got rid of the ships. I didn't believe it, until I heard a huge sound. It was definitely a rifle's shot. No wonder they are the strongest. My brain was completely dead from the amount of information it got today (none which would be useful to me, but it still was a lot). And that's when we finally returned back to the ship and went home.

* * *

><p>Finally! It took me so long to get free time, and now I finally finished this chapter. What do you think about it? Please review~.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

author's note: Hello everyone. Please review! I know this might sound quite persistent, butI need to know if there is anything to improve on (hates to be ignored so makes up an excuse *^*,, you don't really have to n_n' ). so pwease, with cream and choco pieces plus a cherry on top, and if you want ice-cream too...no wait... I think I'll take that myself...^^'.

disclaimer: I don't own Khr, except for my darling Ami.

* * *

><p>chapter 12:<p>

And just like that we came to the middle of our summer vacation. And just as I was told, in Japan, July is one of the hottest month in the year. I mean, compared to England, this was like taking a hot bath in the middle of the street, because I got sweaty just by standing several minutes outside. And luckily enough, I also was made to do the normal morning routine, which I was so used to by now, that it kind of felt nice. The breeze felt good, that's all I needed now.  
>And just yesterday or so, ;we' went to the swimming pool to 'teach' Tsuna how to swim properly. It wasn't really much of a failure. I mean, it was quite funny to see Tsuna flopping his hands like that. But after some random explanations from Yamamoto and Haru and theory explanations from Hayato (which seemed like I was the only one able to understand), I took over the job. I just taught him the way that I learned when I was younger (well, I did by my best to make it as simple as possible). And my patience that grew quite a lot from teaching math to Ryohei, was not even bothered as Tsuna was actually grasping the knowledge far better than a certain boxer.<p>

So after that swimming pool event, I got an invitation from Ryohei to the beach next to the sea. It seemed like he invented everyone, so I gladly accepted it.

So not bothered to button my short-sleeved blouse, it let the top of my sport bikini be shown. Though I put on shorts that were quite baggy and my hair was put into a pineapple hairstyle with a little bit of hair falling on the front. I had to say, because of the amount of training I was doing now, my tummy was quite tucked in. In other words, I had to say that I was quite happy with the way I looked.

Then I grabbed my bag with all the necessary stuff and went to meet up with everyone. And just when I came, some random dudes were having their hands around Haru and Kyoko. It didn't take even second for my mood to change dramatically. "Hey, you... Leave those girls, before anyone gets hurt." I said in a low, cold as ice voice. I don't even recall myself having a voice like that. "Ami-san/Ami-senpai!" Both of the girls shouted in surprise. The dudes and everyone turned around to look at me.

"Oh, come on, girly, don't be jealous." The one with the longer hair said. Whatever they were talking about was definitely anything I would care about, so I grabbed his necklace and pulled it so that his face was just close enough to mine, "I won't repeat myself." I said in an even lower voice (Maybe I'll be able to sing bass too, hmm...who knows?)

"You have definitely have some character. Girls with spines are totally my type." A voice came from my back. The owner of that voice put one his hands around my shoulder and the other one around my waist. I was freaking out in my head so I just moved on instinct and hit his gut with one of my elbows. Luckily, that made him take his hands of me to hold his injured part.

Though right after I took several steps I got kicked by a baby foot. "AUUWWW!" I screamed in pain. While rubbing my head, I asked, "What did you do that for?" "Girls shouldn't be so violent." Reborn stated while looking at Tsuna. I was going to argue, but then I also looked at Tsuna. It took a while for me to get it, but then I wanted to slam my head after realizing that I took the spot light from him to look like a hero in front of the girls. Uwaaah~, I'm sorry Tsu-kun, it was an accident! I-I swear!

I was so in my thoughts that I started to rub my head even harder. "ohhh~so all that tough talk was just you blabbing~!" The guy that I warned before started laughing with the other dudes. I wanted to punch them in the face really badly...before I heard a cocking sound of a gun behind me. And all my anger ran away. Like I would be crazy enough to go against Reborn's plans and oppose him. Ok, maybe I do that often, but HEY! Who cares?

"But I'm not going to make this into a ruckus, after all, I am a lifeguard." He continued. Lifeguard? I think I would rather go into the sea then be saved by him.

He told us about his amazing plan of a sports competition. Where 3 of them compete with 3 of us in a swimming competitions and the losers become the slaves for the day. I wanted to say against it before I was hit in my face by Reborn, who was wearing boxing gloves and an elephant hat and boxers. He looked weird, but I didn't say it out loud, not to make things worse.

"We accept." The devil said for all of us.

"NO WAY!" Both me and Tsuna screamed at him. Talk about opposing him, I sighed inside at myself. "Well, you'll just have to win. right?" Reborn looked innocently at us.

"Well, then I'll go first." Takeshi said confidently. "Show 'em!" I gave him a thumps up.

"We'll be going around that island, no restrictions on swimming styles." They told us the 'rules'. No wonder they didn't look too smart. Well, whatever.

Although Takeshi was definitely far better than the guy he was competing, for some reason he wasn't coming back with him when after they reached the island. It was mysterious, but I was guessing that there was something on the island that made him stay there for now. These idiots were too easy to figure out to even bother about it. Takeshi is strong, he would be able to hold himself there. Knowing that, I watched calmly as Hayato went.

And it happened again, only the enemy returned back. My patience has popped and I broke what brick that was in my hands in two equal pieces. How dare they? ...And yet, I promised Reborn that I would let the boys to take care of this..Damn (T-T) I'm stupid.

Next turn would be...Tsuna's. And he just learned how to swim too. I wish I could take his place, but I had stay put. He WILL do it. Love always wins. I made a mental victory sign. "Tsuna, you can do it, ne~!" I punched the air in a cheering way.

Though it seemed like my words were not helping him to calm down. He was panicking like crazy, but his swimming actually improved (some minor improvements had to be done, but otherwise it was pretty good) you could see it. And the girls started to cheer him on even louder than they were before. Which made me happy to see. Uwwaaahh~, they are so cute~.

Though, then someone screamed, "Someone! Please! Save my baby!" Which made everyone look in the direction quite far into the sea. There was a young kid that was being flushed by the waves. By intuition I wanted to jump into the water to go and rescue the kid, but somehow I tripped over a rope. "Guayaaaaa~!" I squeaked while falling on to the hot sand. The dark aura was coming out of me, "R.e.b.o.r.n." I looked at the devil, who was already half way in the water...what?

And, oh the mighty, lifeguard was just continuing swimming the track. And as I was glaring at that guy, I didn't notice Tsuna moving in the direction of the kid. But when I did, he already reached the kid. That made me so proud of my darling younger brother, that you would imagine. Though, just after he reached the kid he fell (probably from over-exhaustion). Then Reborn shot the bullet and Tsuna went in to his DWM. I'm not bothered to say the full name, so I made a nickname for it...any who...Tsuna saved the girl.

Having all of these scenes there, made me forget about the dudes (and even Hayato with Takeshi...ehehe~ oops). Just when I did look around, I found Hayato and Takeshi with a whole bunch of other guys lying next to them. "Oh~, you guys didn't have to go THAT far." I said happily, totally not meaning what I said. "We were warming up." Hayato told me while cracking his fists to show that he has still has a lot left. "Thought so~." I said grinning as the boys took care of their opponents.

Though, when Tsuna and the (now we know) girl came to shore and my little brother came back to normal. And when Tsuna was looking for a thank you, the girl said it wasn't him who saved her, but a person more demon-like. I kind of pitied Tsuna and hugged him, saying that he did a great job. His spirit seemed to lift a bit after that. Which made me smile and everyone was happy.

In the evening, we went for the summer festival...well, not really go, as to sell choco bananas. Yup, me, Hayato and Takeshi opened a small store to sell 500 chocolate bananas. I wasn't actually paying attention when they were explaining me the reason, but I didn't mind to help anyway.

Later on, Tsuna came and said that he could come and help too. Just then, Kyoya pained us a visit, saying that we have to pay 50 000 yen for placement fee. My jaw dropped, "Say WHAT?"I screamed from hearing the number. Then he explained calmly that the money is going for their activity funds. That made me almost loose my jaw. "WHAT ACTIVITIES?" I shouted at the crazy prefect. I mean, you kidding me. We pay for them to hurt people? "This thing doesn't concern you, herbivore." He told me coolly. I already lost count on how many times I was told that already, so, yet again, I decided that this was fully my business and continued the argument." It all led to me getting beat up by his tonfas. Maybe I should listen to people sometimes? Naahhh~, who cares.

Kyoko and Haru came by too in yukatas, they wanted to buy some bananas from us. "Uwaahh~, you two are so cute~." I giggled a bit before giving them their bananas. It seemed that Tsuna agreed with me, although he didn't really say it out loud (because he was pretty red in the face). "Haha~, arigatou, Ami-senpai~." Kyoko took her banana. "But it's a pity, we wanted to see the fireworks with everyone~." Haru looked a bit sad.

"Aww~, don't give us such a face~ darling, if we finish this quickly enough, we would be able to come and watch them with you~!" I said patting Haru's head. Her spirit was lifted and straight away the happy Haru was back.

"Yosh! Let's get this show on the road!" I said enthusiastically to the boys. Tsuna and Takeshi answered with a very happy 'yes' straight away, but Hayato only said something like a 'if Juudaime says so." Well, it didn't matter, as long as he did his part.

Though, I wanted to slap myself on the face when I saw that my optimistic thinking was crushed so easily in to pieces. Hayato was more like scaring the customers than making them bye the stuff.

No matter how disappointed I was, it didn't stop me from giggling at him. He is not the most social person, at all, ne? But it was fine, he had his moments too after all. And plus, both me and Takeshi were doing our jobs quite well. (Although selling was like a second nature to us already, because we do that all the time in his father's sushi shop, ehehe~, no~, it's not cheating)

But then out of no where came the teenage I-pin. She was wearing also a yukata with ponytails. It was really fitting her. She told us to display the bananas and make some chinese stuff(?) I wasn't sure what it was. But anyways, it seemed like it worked and we got more customers. Well, well, well. 'What other things will we learn from the future?' I asked myself.

Looking at boxes, I found that we only had one to sell still. Hayato also noticed it and told everyone.

Takeshi excused himself to some baseball throwing I think it was. And Hayato went to the bathroom. And just the mention of bathroom, my stomach turned and I had to go. So I excused myself too, saying that I'll come back as quickly as possible.

Though finding the place wasn't that easy of a task. In the end, I just asked someone, who pointed at the sign in front of me. I seriously need to learn how to look around more.

When I was done, I went back. By the time I came back to our little store, it was empty. I looked around, but Tsuna wasn't anywhere in sight, which made me panic. Nothing happened to him, right?

So I went running around the festival grounds looking for him, but couldn't find him anywhere. Though, what I found was mister carnivore. "Kyoya?" I asked surprised. No matter how he keeps his cool I am able to see if he was in fight right now or not. After all, no matter how good people are, they do get sweaty from any sort of movement.

He looked at me. "Have you been fighting just now?" I asked coming closer to him. "Hmm." He closed his eyes and turned around to walk the other way from me. Gee~, it was just a question, ya know? I looked at the prefect. Never mind. I had to look for Tsuna now.

Then it hit me, maybe Tsuna was the one fighting Kyoya! So I ran the way Kyoya just came from and went up the steps, to the temple. There I saw that the boys were all covered in bruises and the girls were looking impatiently for something.

Then I turned around and saw the fireworks. It made me smile. It was the first time that I was watching the fireworks with my friends. Getting this kind of funny warm feeling inside, I sat next to the group and watched the rest of the fireworks with them.

For the first time ever, I thought that, maybe the idea of me being in the mafia wouldn't be that bad. Maybe everything will be fine and everything will be able to stay like this.

Once I came back to my apartment, I went to wash myself and then go to sleep, not caring for a single thing in the world.

_...There stood a mansion, surrounded by greenery and the english evening wind. Yes, this mansion was just outside of London. And in that mansion walked a girl of 14 years old. Proudly wearing her dress. Actually, in general, the girl didn't look her age at all, more like a young lady that she was. Her posture, her clothes, her looks and the strong, green, caring eyes that she wore were all too much like an adult than a child of 14. _

_The way she spoke to the butler, that was leading the way for her, was of the same colors as her looks. Everyone looked up to this girl. All of the maids and butlers took her serious, as they knew that they speaking about their young lady that everyone knew and hoped would become the next leader of the Lonestand family. She made the perfect princess, that anyone would admire. _

_And so, with full confidence in herself, because she didn't want anyone to be disappointed, walked through the corridors to the summon of the master of the house. She wasn't told what this was all about, but she knew that it was serious, if the master had called her himself. It was a big honor to her, even though she was his blood-related daughter._

_"Father, you had called me?" She asked calmly, after the butler opened the door. The man that was sitting, in the office in a luxurious chair next to a desk that was standing in the other end of the spacious, wooden, library-looking like room, looked at the girl and turned his eyes away again on the papers in front of him. "Yes." He answered shortly.  
>Knowing that, it meant to come closer, the girl moved to the desk.<br>"And may I ask for what reason?" She asked politely, looking at the man doing his work. "Yes...I wanted you to prepare the welcome feast for your cousin William." He said plainly. The girl was taken a bit by that. "And may I know why he is to come, father?" She asked, trying not to sound too unhappy, although she wasn't really pleased with the fact that he is coming. After all, cousin William wasn't the most gentleman like to her (or anyone she knew). _

_"He will be permanently living here, after all, he needs to get used to being in a place he would be taking care of." The man answered plainly again. _

_"Excuse me? Father, did I hear you correctly? The place he will be taking care of?" The strong girl asked with a surprise. "Yes, you heard me quite correctly, Ami. He is my heir." _

_That piece of information wasn't going so smoothly into her, the loading of it was quite long. But when it did, she didn't care about being polite anymore and screamed at her father, "Wasn't I your heiress?" It was then, when the man put his pen down and looked at the girl. He analyzed her from top to bottom and then said, "I will not allow a girl to take my place, as haven't any other of our ancestors." The coldness in his voice felt like frozen ice, there was no way to break it. _

_"Make the feast yourself, you selfish old man!" She screamed at him, crying and running to the door...  
><em>

When I opened my eyes, I found myself back in my cozy apartment. So, it was only a nightmare of that day? That's right, after that incident, I promised myself never to do anything with the mafia again. And through the several years, I also started to close myself up far away, never to trust anyone again. The tears came down my cheeks, why does Tsuna have to be the heir of Vongola?

* * *

><p>Soo~, what did you think? I hope it wasn't like 'What the - is this?' to you...ehehehe~~ ^^'. But, now Ami will be a bit more serious in the episodes~~ (*spoilers**spoilers*). So~~ pweeeaaassseeee review! I know I should be thankful for all of the reviews until now and I hope you would still enjoy the story (even with little changes I made).<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

author's note: Hello everyone! Is it just me, or is the start of the pineapple suppose to start on chap 13...I just noticed now. I gotta say, there are quite a few mysterious things in the world that happen and fit right into place..*ahem* back to topic.

So here is chap 13, Hope you enjoy it.

disclaimer: Khr doesn't belong to me, except for my darling Ami.

* * *

><p>chapter 13:<p>

_That piece of information wasn't going so smoothly into her, the loading of it was quite long. But when it did, she didn't care about being polite anymore and screamed at her father, "Wasn't I your heiress?" It was then, when the man put his pen down and looked at the girl. He analyzed her from top to bottom and then said, "I will not allow a girl to take my place, as haven't any other of our ancestors." The coldness in his voice felt like frozen ice, there was no way to break it. _

_"Make the feast yourself, you selfish old man!" She screamed at him, crying and running to the door...  
><em>

The memory of that day was so fresh to me that it just thinking about it hurt my chest like it was stabbed with a knife. And yet, all of this felt so stupid, like a scene out of a romantic novel. He was the whole big reason why I hated the mafia and didn't want to do anything with it. Because of him, I can't feel as secured with everyone as I could if I didn't have this horrible experience of being thrown away like garbage by the boss of the English mafia family ( where there aren't too many of.) named the Lonestand. It was a strong, self standing mafia who didn't take up ANY alliances, as they were much too proud of themselves.

I grabbed my blanket even tighter with fingers, I shouldn't be thinking of that right now. My mind now was set on the happenings that have been happening around Namimori. Somebody was taking down some of the discipline committee's members. I had no idea what was going on, but it definitely felt like it was a gangsters move (not to mention that for some reason in the back of my head I had the thought that they were all somehow related to the mafia, somehow.) I didn't want to get involved. It sounded quite dangerous too.

It was the early autumn, when the air had finally calmed down and I felt pleasure in opening the window and breathing the fresh morning air. I just had several minutes of peace right now, before Ryohei would come and we would go on the usual.

Preparing for the jog, I put on some shorts and a baggy shirt. Then I put my hair up into a ponytail, hoping that it would fall. I loved to make different hairstyles. So whenever me and the girls would get together for a sleepover, I would do hairstyles for them. And then I would usually take pictures of both Kyoko and Haru for my next drawings. They were just fantastic models I have to say.

And right when I was in the middle of my day-dream, I was pulled back to the reality by Ryohei's loudness. Guess I have to go now.

When we were jogging, Ryohei, for some reason, was extremely in a good mood. It was written all over him. I just wonder what happened...

And then, out of no where came a "Hey there, Are you Sasagawa Ryohei?" I jumped up quite a bit from the surprise, but Ryohei didn't seem to be too surprised, because he just asked the teen in front of us what he wants?

But, after examining the blond, spiky in front of us, he got a bit surprised by the uniform. I also saw that his uniform was totally different from ours, maybe he was from another town?

Though, perhaps the way my and Ryohei's brain works is a bit different, because he was like, "I know, you are transferring from a different school just to join my boxing club!" "Ryohei...I don't think..." I tried to get this boxer to his senses, but it wasn't working too well, as I said it almost whispering to him. It would be a miracle if he even heard it. But anyways, it was obvious that this guy wasn't looking for that at all. Trouble was written all over him and whatever business he had with Ryohei, I doubted would of any good.

Though, before I could say anything, Ryohei already agreed to get this guy in to the boxing club if he wins. I palm-faced myself. Does common sense even go throw this boxers head?

"Ami, can you stand a bit further away? I'll want to fight him full-heartedly." This weird, calm voice of Ryohei's always gave me chills, it never felt right. "Ryohei, this is.." But before I could finish my sentence, the other teen had already attacked full strength.

It took several seconds before he was done. He looked like an animal. No. He looked like a lion jumping on its prey. And when he left, all I could see was the amount of blood that was in front of me. I couldn't help but rush towards my bleeding friend, totally panicking.

Luckily enough, I had enough sense left to call the ambulance straight away, saying that this was a strict emergency.

When we got to the hospital, the doctors took out boxer to the surgery room. And on the way, they were muttering something like, "another Namimori student?" That shocked me. What was this all about? Was that guy also one of the gangsters, who attacked the discipline committee members? It didn't make sense. Why would they even do that?

Though one thing I knew for sure, that lion-like teen was definitely Italian, and therefore, maybe going after Tsuna (or Reborn, but I doubt that anyone would take those kind of measures to get to him). But then? Why did he attack Ryohei? Were they trying to get some information out like that? Gyaaahhh~! I rubbed my head really quickly. This mess wasn't making any sense!

And right after that, the surgery room was being opened and the doctor came out. He told me that Ryohei wasn't in any life and death situation, but he did break 6 bones and seven of them were cracked. The boxer also lost five of his front teeth.

For once in my life, I felt like math was not going through my head. All these numbers were too big for me to handle. It felt like I just blanked out for a minute or something and no emotions were going trough my head. Or there were too many, that I couldn't possibly grab all of them.

The fact that Ryohei got hurt didn't feel as bad as '_Why was I standing there like an idiot when he got hurt?" _. I couldn feel that yet again I have become useless to the people dear to me.

So, I was standing there gulping in sorrows, when Ryohei woke up from his unconsciousness. The awkwardness had being interrupted, by a loud and familiar, "Nii-san! Are you alright?" The panicked tone in the voice could only belong to one and only person around. Though I still felt emotionless and speechless as it all was. I know that what I felt was useless, and it's not going to help me any how. Nevertheless, today, my body wasn't listening to me at all, so I just left at it.

"Oh, Sawada! That was quick." The energetic boxer answered, "I look pretty pathetic." And just when Tsuna has analyzed the injured teen in front of him, he panicked even more. "How are you injuries?" Said a rather concerned Reborn. So he CAN be human for once. Though it sounded too weird, like it wasn't him. Gee~ Who'd think?

"Six bones broken, seven cracked..." Ryohei said it, way too cheerful for his own good. I wanted to say comment on that, seeing that my voice was coming back to me, but was interrupted by the boxer, "And I lost 5 of my teeth." He showed us. He looked like a crazy old women with those teeth like that. Tsuna shrieked from hearing those numbers too. If only Ryohei wasn't injured, I would smack him on his head for making my little brother shriek like that. But. luck wasn't on my side at all today, so I just stood there, quietly.

And then, reading my expression, he tried to calm us down with a, "Don't worry, I've broken more bones while boxing." He smiled. I felt a vein pop on my forehead, "Is THAT A LAUGHING MATTER?" I scolded him for his stupidness. There was a second of silence.

"Well..." He looked at me as a small child would, who was found out to do something he wasn't suppose to. "Anyways.." I sighed, knowing that I shouldn't get mad at an injured person.

"But that guy who was looking for a fight...although he looked quite careless, he was pretty strong." Ryohei informed Reborn and Tsuna. Strong? He just broke six of your bones (not to mention the rest)! "You saw the attacker?" Tsuna asked, curious for some reason. Well, it's not like you don't get to see them, unless they happen to be good was not the case with the crazy lion-like teen.

"Yea, He knew my name too. He also wore the uniform of Kokuyo Middle school uniform from the next town." Ryohei told them. Kokuyo Middle? So it was from the town next to us? But he definitely didn't look Japanese."Though he looked Italian." I said my thoughts out loud (without noticing). Without my knowledge, Reborn had been starting at me. I wonder why? And if you ask how I knew, well, girl instinct, I guess...that sounded weird.

I looked at the hitman, who was in deep thought now, maybe he was trying to figure who these guys were.

And then Ryohei got somehow serious (well, that's first timer..), "Don't tell Kyoko about this. I'll cover my mouth too, because she'll for sure worry." WHO WOULDN'T? And just before I could start to beat some sense into this idiot, the door opened and guess who came in? Never mind, I'll just say, Kyoko. "BIG BROTHER!" SHe shouted, obviously worried, "Why did you climb the chimney in the bathhouse?" Just what the - did he tell her? And by the way...when did he manage? Seriously!

"..Is this really a sprain?" She asked, calming down a little. A SPRAIN? You kidding me, right?

After that, they were arguing about it being a sprain or not. I kind of pity Kyoko now, but I understood that Ryohei wouldn't want her to find out that he just fought with a dangerous guy, that just might be a part of the mafia. "Kyoko...It's ok. Your brother is stronger than you think, so he will be back to his normal self in no time at all." I tried to cheer her up, seeing a girl's crying face was not one of my hobbies. "Ami-senpai..." the said girl looked at me, and then added, "at least I'm glad you're alive...Brother..." I patted he head softly and smiled at her, to convince her that everything is ok. But I'm no actress, so it was really hard for me.

And so, in order of getting out of that awkward moment, I looked at Ryohei, saying, "Don't think just because you're hospitalized, you will be slacking of school. I'll be bring you the homeworks and the notes, so you'll have plenty to do." I grinned at him and left the room, waving goodbye to everyone.

I went back to my apartment to change to my uniform, because I was still in my sports outfit. While getting ready to get out of my apartment to go to school, "I sure today will be fun." I thought sarcastically, sighing and then closed the door.

And as I thought would be the case, most of the students were not present (all of them were in the hospital.). I wonder why they started attacking so many students? If Tsuna was really their target, then why not go after him straight away? Of course, I wouldn't want Tsuna to get hurt, but at least we have several skilled fighters like Reborn with us. Was it that they didn't know who Tsuna is? Or were they after the heir to the Vongola family and they didn't happen to just find out who the person was because of the tight security the Vongola has, and they just found out that he was in this school? Whatever it was, I didn't want my little brother to get hurt, but neither did I want the whole school to suffer...

And as things go, my thoughts drifted again. But then I was woken up by the teacher asking if I could go to the board and do one problem. I went and did it, hardly even paying attention to the board. It ended up being correct, so I just went back to my seat. And that's basically how the rest of our half a day of school went. When I saw Takeshi walking, I went to him, telling him about the happenings that happened in the morning. He wasn't very too happy to hear them, as I wasn't very happy to tell them, but none of us said anything, except for that we needed to find Tsuna and Hayato right now. If Ryohei was beat up, then it shouldn't take long for them to find Hayato.

While we were walking, we heard some rumors about a Nami-student getting into a fight. And that's when we started running for it. I just hope we wouldn't be too late.

And as the fight started to appear infront of us, we already saw that Hayato was out and it was only Tsuna standing there scared with a glasses teen with the same Kokuyo uniform and a bloody face.

We ran as fast as our legs could take us and...*DUCK*. Takeshi has landed a perfect home run, taking Tsuna down with him. I looked around to see how Hayato's wounds were. I didn't bother to concentrate on the boys to pay attention on what was happening. All I knew was that I had to take care of Hayato's wounds and that was it. Though I had no medical stuff with me. So I had to ask Takeshi's help to carry him to the infirmary in our school, because the hospital is already probably full by now.

It seemed that the boys were feeling quite awkward in the silence, but I couldn't care less about that,than taking care of this wannabe cool guy. Determination was the only thing I felt right now.

When we got to the infirmary, Shamal said that he wouldn't treat him, because he was a GUY! I punched him hard for that, but nevertheless, I did my best in taking care of the wounds, although I was no professional doctor yet. The amount of blood that I was seeing the whole day was too much, it made my stomach turn around 180. Although you would guess that I would be used to it by now. I couldn't help but have my hands shake while touching the wounds.

When I was done, Bianchi barked in, demanding to know why Hayato, her little brother, was not in the hospital. And when we told her the reason she just said that she would be taking care of him from now and no one should interrupt her. A little bit too late for that, I guess...

And while she was asking why everyone had such weird reactions, I just continued tending Hayato. And just like that, Tsuna left the room. I had no idea what he was thinking right now, but I hoped it wouldn't be anything dangerous.

After I figured that I can't do anything anymore for the wannabe in front of me, I took my leave.

And just like that I somehow ended up coming to a pharmacy. '_I have to find all the stuff needed.' _It wasn't that I was expecting to something dangerous or anything, but something in my gut told me that I'll need to buy at least a carry first-aid kit. It wasn't like that stuff was cheap, so I cursed my gut for making me buy it. I just hope my money doesn't go to waste.

And as I came back home, somehow, I had this fishy feeling that Tsuna was going to do something. I went home and changed to some different baggy clothes, took the first aid-kit and put it around my waist, like a belt. Of course, I took some other stuff which I felt might come in use. After the packing was done, I went to look for my little brother, hoping they haven't done anything stupid yet.

When I found them, they were already at an old, abandoned gate that was leading to an old abandoned park (?) I wasn't sure, because it looks like trash now. "And what do you think you're doing?" I asked crossing my hands, looking for an answer. Everyone turned around and looked at me. "Ami...-nee?" Tsuna asked, gulping, like he has been caught doing something illegal. (Is it just me, or do all of them do that?) "We are here to take care of the attackers." Reborn answered plainly. I sighed. Go figure.

"Then I'm coming with you." I informed them with a straight face. "WAIT! Ami-nee! This is too dangerous!" Tsuna panicked. "Are you saying I'm weak?" I asked a rhetorical question. Everyone seemed to be speechless, so I continued, "And plus, I'm not going to have people step on my pride that easily." I whipped my hair a bit, which was put up like a pineapple again, and came closer to them.

"Whatever." Hayato sighed. Wait. Wasn't he suppose to be lying in bed? I'm going to have 'a small chat' with that Shamal.  
>Then I looked at the lock, wondering how we're going to open it. But I didn't need to wonder for too long, before Bianchi took some of her cooking and practically burned the rotten metal with the acid that was in the food (How did she manage?)<p>

And that's how we got in.

* * *

><p>I hope it was ok. The fighting will be in the next chap. Please review. ^^<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

author's note: Hello everyone! This chapter is going to be about them getting closer to muku-sama~ (I don't know why I just called him that..), though they won't be quite there yet.

disclaimer: I don't own KHR, except for my dear Ami.

* * *

><p><em>And that's how we got in<em>.

I searched around for any clues of where these people might have hidden themselves. But no matter how much I looked, nothing caught my eye (and as I said before, my eyes were sharp)

While I was doing so, the Takeshi was saying something like this role playing looked so much like the real mafia. I wonder if one day I should tell him the truth? I probably shouldn't, or else I probably wouldn't see his happy-go-lucky face again. The face was too comforting to let go. So I just chuckled back at him, when Tsuna was trying to tell him that this was not a game, but got interrupted by the devil Reborn. "Why don't you lead the way, since you were already here?" He stated, more then asked. I saw my little brother's reaction and understood that he probably really small and hardly even remembered how this place looked like, not to mention on the amount of changes that might have happened to the place, because it seriously looks trashed right now.

And then he got into thought, probably trying to remember how it looked. "Well, as much as I remember there was suppose to be this glass-building next to the entrance and I think it was an inside garden or something.." He said, still trying hard to remember. But then I looked around and found no such thing. Was Tsuna wrong? Or was it completely destroyed?

Bianchi blabbed something insulting at Tsuna, which made both Hayato and me loudly say, "Sis!/Bianchi!"

Takeshi went to analyze something that he happened to notice. When we came closer, I saw that it was a footprint of an animal. It was a claw of a carnivore (and no, for once I'm not talking about Kyoya), I meant the claw was too sharp for a herbivore (this is the real way you're suppose to use those words, not like some prefect...By the way, I haven't seen him the whole day today, I wonder where he is?) . "There is some blood on the claw." Bianchi noticed and pointed at it. The blood looked like it was spilled only a while ago, not several years ago.

My little brother panicked, thinking that it might be that one of the animals still remained from its cage. Though everybody declined that idea, no matter how you look on it, an animal couldn't survive that long here, in this trash. But then again... who knows?

Then we looked at the tree next to us, it was painfully hurt (from at least my point of view), and the claws that hurt it, looked as sharp as the ones on the ground.

It didn't take too long for everyone to notice the grouning sounds behind us. We all turned, "It's coming..." I said coolly.

And as I said that, these black hounds attacked us. Well, luckily enough I wasn't really in there interest. Though we all ran for it, because they weren't even close to being normal hounds. They were dead or something...anyways, I wouldn't care less for I held my life still quite dear.

"I've got you know~." Came a happy voice. For some reason it sounded awfully familiar. And for some reason my hands and legs started to shake a little. Then came a loud noise and the ground shook. A person came out of the ground. There was some glass noise on the way. And this 'person' hit Takeshi on the face, making him fall and then he dragged him down to the ground.

That 'person' was exactly the same one that hurt Ryohei. I ran for the hole, as did everyone else too. "Takeshi?" When we looked down, we saw that it was probably a building before. "So Tsuna was right." Reborn notified us, "The garden had just been buried by the mudslide." Wait...we were on TOP of a BUILDING? How old IS this place? "Are you alright, Takeshi?" I asked the obviously hurt boy, who had fallen several meters down. Tsuna and the rest also noticed that the building was not the shortest one around.

For some reason, Hayato got angry at him for holding us up. Wasn't he just DRAGGED down? I couldn't help but stare at the silver-haired teen in irony.

It wasn't after Tsuna screamed, "Yamamoto, look out! There is a beast or something in the shadows!" that I looked down, to see that the brunette was correct. And my hands started shivering again. I had totally forgotten about the lion-teen. When I looked down again with shock, I found that he was saying something to Takeshi, but my ears seemed to not even want me to know what this is all about. But somehow, Takeshi was still able to laugh this off. We have to give him credits for being able to stay calm for so long.

And before I knew it, the Kokuyo student started attacking Takeshi. For some time, he was just jumping from one end to another and then it happened. Yet again, his appearance as a human changed a bit and he got animal like features. Though this time, the aura was more gorilla like, then a lion.

With those animal-like nail...no, I have to say, claws and teeth...no, even that looked more like animal fangs than teeth. With those features he jumped on Takeshi, who by instinct (or whatever you call it) got his bat out for protection. Though the moment the the gorilla-teen touched the bat, it broke, shattering into tiny pieces. Everyone was shocked, Hayato was saying stuff like, "That's not human! Is he cursed or something?" Ok...maybe he wasn't saying it, more like shouting out loud in panic, but...you know what I mean. Actually I was having the same thing in my head, but I was too much in thought to pay attention to it.

It looked like Takeshi still wasn't hurt that badly, but I still was looking for a way to get him out of there, and fast. The animal-human being was not someone to play around with, I had experience in that. Though, no matter how I looked, no bright ideas were coming to me.

And once I looked down at the fight again, it seemed like they weren't attacking one another yet, rather, they were talking. Or more like, the animal-like teen was showing different animal teeth. Could that be the reason behind his animal features? Could he have been a science object of some sort before. It's not like it's the first time I hear about illegal animal and human carnation or something of the sort.  
>No, I don't want to believe that there are people who would do such a cruel thing and to a child too. I just don't want to accept that fact.<p>

When I snapped back to reality, the teen had changed from a...was it monkey then? Anyway, now, he was a gorilla. The arms, they were HUGE! And that's no underestimation. Just with them, he was able to lift Takeshi (who wasn't really tiny) and throw him to the other end of the room. "TAKESHI/YAMAMOTO!" Both me and Tsuna screamed at the same time. Though it was so dark, there was no way for us to see anything except for some of the parts.

This guy was far more dangerous then I thought he would be, damn. I had to get Takeshi out of there NOW! But again, I couldn't find a way. Why isn't my brain working at the time when it is most needed?

Now it was like before, the guy was just playing with his prey before killing it off. It happened with Ryohei the same way, except that Takeshi was able to hold his ground more. Somehow, he didn't seem to be in too much of heart to get out of there and beat the animal-teen.  
>Though, as if reading my mind, he said, "Oh, it's nothing like that, I just have other important things to do this autumn then play the mafia game." He said, chuckling a bit. If you care for baseball that much why come in the first place? Or did he really not know that this is going to get even more dangerous?<p>

But, Tsuna being Tsuna, panicked and was thinking of why he brought Takeshi here in the first place? And Reborn being Reborn kicked him into the whole, saying that he needs to help if he is so worried. "REBORN!" I screamed at the devil baby. Then he looked at me innocently, as if he didn't do anything...Damn him and his baby body! I turned around to look down, panicking my dead brain out.

When Tsuna reached the ground, the animal-teen went after my little brother. Just at the look of it, I wanted to jump in to help Tsuna, but was kicked back to the ground before I did so. I glared daggers at the devil, but he told me to only watch.

It was true, right now, the one who was injured was not my little brother, but Takeshi. He let the animal-teen bite his hand (or at least it seems to be so). Then, the next second he took the broken katana's holder part and hit the teen on the head, making him to collapse. Where did he get the katana from exactly?

Next thing I knew, we somehow managed to get them up to the surface. I was so happy and relieved that I just hugged the two, letting my inner self kick my brain for being so stupid.

I looked through Takeshi's injury, although it was really that bad, the amount of blood that was coming out was...let's say, not small. So I took one of the water bottles that Takeshi took with him, to wash his arm from blood and then did the rest as I would usually do.  
>And while I was busy taking care of Takeshi, Reborn took some pictures out. He told us that, the one that Takeshi just defeated, was one of the main three. His name was Joushima Ken.<p>

Though when I saw the photo, what struck me the most was the one in the middle. He was somehow far stronger (and a bit older looking than the rest, but that's besides the point) looking. I think that everyone was looking at him. Reborn told us that his name was Rokudo Mukuro...though somehow, to me, the name didn't sound his.

When I was done with Takeshi, he said thanks and then moved to Reborn, apologizing for the bat. I wonder where the katana went..hm~.

Though Reborn said that it was okay, because he had a spare. Now how many bats can come out of nowhere? One, at least, because seriously...Reborn did just not make sense.

"But this is great! If there is only three of them, and the glasses one is still out. And we just defeated the animal-guy, then there is only one guy left. That is Rokudo Mukuro." Hayato declared his thoughts to us in a happy tone. "Hmm~, I don'-" I started, but was interrupted by a loud laugh. It was coming from the the hole. Wait...wasn't he just lying cold. I remembered to even check his pulse, but it was quite still, like an unconscious person trying to mimic death or something.

But never mind that, I didn't even bother to listen to their conversation with the Ken (if I remember the name correctly). I was looking around to see where we can go next. So I walked quite a distance from them to look around. When I came back, everyone was ready for a take off. I showed them the way to a building looking place, which I happened to see. I thought that Rokudo Mukuro just might be there. Though I didn't want to believe that either, I didn't want to come close to that person. I don't know why I came, but I couldn't get my friends get hurt again.

After a while, Tsuna asked if we could get a break. Maybe he was also nervous and wanted to keep this journey as long as possible. Unlike me, he couldn't choose to go out of the mafia, he was an **actual** heir, so he is left with the task that had to be done. "Yeah, lets." I smiled at him (sort of in pity). Then we found some flat stuff which looked okay as tables, because we wanted to eat our lunch. Luckily Takeshi brought some food with him. Though just the smell of the other cook's cooking made my stomach turn again. Why me~? Bianchi was pretty good at other stuff, except for cooking. Although, if it wasn't for her, we wouldn't get into this place in the first place. So I guess, stupid stomach STOP TURNING IN DISGUST! Well, that should work.

And before my stomach started turning again, for some reason the drink (?) exploded. That was weird. Bianchi seemed to be also not knowing what was happening, so I'm guessing it wasn't any special ingredient.  
>Before we knew it, the lunch boxes too, exploded fully. Great. And I was getting hungry too. And now, who is responsible for ruining the food? I have to lay at least several punches on him or her, for taking my lunch. As the dark aura was starting to go over me, Hayato blew up the building next to us. And then out of it, came a girls voice, "What lame weapon~. I wonder how you managed to take care of Kakipi and Ken~." The sweetness in her voice was just to bitter. She wore a Kokuyo uniform. "So there was more..." I said thinking. Tsuna panicked with Hayato, saying stuff like weren't there suppose to be only 3 people.<p>

Ok, afterwards the girl started babbling about some stuff like us not looking like real mafiosos and Mukuro being the only one to suit her. I mean, I had no idea, so I'm just going to ignore that. It's not like we weren't trying to look like mafiosos in the first place.  
>But after that, she started playing the clarinet, after which the other lunch box exploded. We all ducked behind the 'table'. This is going to be troublesome.<br>I got startled, that clarinet was definitely worth looking at. It looked special too. And as a weapon it was amazing.

"I'm going in" Bianchi announced, standing up to fight. "And you, you're wrong." She told the girl. Gyaa~, Bianchi is so beautiful~ and strong looking~. My inner self pinched me really hard. Oww~, ok..I'll watch, I'll watch. But when I started to concentrate again, all I heard was the girl saying, "If humans were to bask in these sound waves, they would also boil and then BOOM!" She laughed. I looked at her in pity, it was sad that she thought of that as funny. Though everyone else panicked. Well, it wasn't too surprising to me, if you saw the food explode like that, I don't think that the human skin can cover much more than those lunch boxes.

And like me, it seemed that Bianchi wasn't very surprised, actually she had a plan (as much as I could see already). The dark-pink haired lady took out two huge plates of poison cooking. My stomach felt bad and I had to turn around. But then I turned back again to watch the rest (trying not to look at the food). So the fight went on with the girl burning up the food and exploding. It seemed that the waves could only explode in one place at a time, and since the food was closer, it exploded the poison cooking. So Bianchi used it as a shield? That's a brilliant idea, if my stomach would just not turn sick to look at her food in the first place.

And when all of the food was gone and exploded, Bianchi took a poisonous cake (where do they store these stuff, seriously?) and wanted to throw it on her, because she was close enough to do so. But none the less, the girl didn't back down. Actually, she used the clarinet to hit bianchi. Poor instrument, though it seemed to be made for this purpose as well.

And that's how Bianchi fell. "Hyahahaha~! What 'love'? Nothing beats money!" I was going to say that, she was wrong. The most important thing is brain. I was going to say so, but didn't want to explode, so I kept watching. I saw that for some reason Bianchi smirked when she fell, so she had another tramp card on her side? Well, she also touched the clarinet, but I don't know how much that helps.

I didn't have to ask her, because the answer came straight in front of me. The clarinet turned to poison cooking? "So that's what sis perfected at her wedding...even a touch works...the ultimate poison cooking." Hayato told us. And the girl fell from having the poison in her mouth.

"Are you alright?" Bianchi stood up and started jogging. "I'm glad your day nap wasn't disturbed~." She said when she came closer to Reborn. I face-palmed myself. "Then sis was fighting to not disturb Reborn-san's sleep?" Hayato asked in shock. Then Bianchi turned and said, I also mimicked her, "Love conquers all." Then sighed, how come she loves the devil Reborn? She is too beautiful for such an alien demonic baby!

"She is scary~!" Tsuna said freaking out a bit.

"It's actually good that you took care of that greedy M.M. girl." A voice said out of nowhere. It sounded like an old crazy man's voice, which I was correct when we turned. "W-who's there?" Tsuna asked, while the rest of us just looked.

"Now, now, calm down~" The man said, "Just look at this~." And then showed a laptop. On the screen was a video of...Kyoko and Haru. "Your friends are my next targets~. Gihihihi~."

"It's probably hard for you to understand~, so just look here~." The way he was speaking was creepy, and let's just say he wasn't very pretty to look at either. The lit the laptop and the picture of Haru and Kyoko were visible on the wall behind him. "Why are Kyoko-chan and Haru on screen?" Tsuna screamed. Right the words out of my mouth. What was he going to do to them?

"Now, don't get impatient~, I told you to calm down~. I'll explain everything" He said, though none of us calmed down, actually probably got more alerted. "So. Start explaining already!" I said coldly. This guy was pissing me off, how dare he lay a finger on the girls?

"My name is Bird. And just like my name says, my hobby is keeping birds." And then he told us that these images were transmitted from the mini cameras that were on his birds.

Then some shadow appeared behind them. Then they became visible...I'm sorry for not sounding very lady-like right now, but... the things were UGLY. No matter how I looked they didn't look human at all. More like bones with skin on top of them. Were they also test subjects? "You see these beautiful faces? That's what happened to them after being restrained for ten years without being released even once.~" ...My jaw dropped. I was right about them not being human. They were suppose to be dead by now! "Oh~, and that's because they were brutal serial killers~." Wait, how does that explain anything? They still should have been dead.

"So watch carefully how they join your friends in a fun game~." I was going to punch that guy. But I didn't know what was going to happen if I do. "What are you going to do to them?" Tsuna demanded. "Nothing~, if you do all of my orders~." Blackmailing, eh? I started looking in my pockets. And just like that, Hayato beat me to punching that guy. "Oops~, you better not touch me~. Look, look, look at your friends." He said grinning. And the freakish things moved closer to them. "You better not touch me again~, or I'll order them to attack your friends~." Hayato in shock, moved away.

Where was it? I still kept looking in my pockets. I wonder where it is? And while I was still searching (it seemed like the man was too much into his plan that he didn't look at me), he continued with his blackmailing. "I want one of you to give the vongola decimo a real pounding." He said saying it with a huge grin on his face that was reaching his ears. That's it! Found it!  
>"What about I give you one?" I said, wrapping my hands around the old man's shoulders and getting the pocket knife right to his throat. It was gross to be touching him, but I had to. If this is his game, I will play by the rules.<br>"AMI-NEE/AMI-SENPAI!" Tsuna and Takeshi shouted in shock. "Gihihihi~, what do you think you're doing, girl?" The man said, "I just told you that if you touch me, then your friends will get hurt, gihihihi~." He tried to persuade me, but I kept my cool. "True. But let's analyze yours and their situation. This knife can cut quite nicely." I told him coldly. "And I know where your vein is exactly." I pressed the knife on his skin. (EWWW~, gross...just, just keep still.) "I hope you value your life more." I grinned evilly, getting killing aura out of me. Well, it's not like you don't learn anything from Kyoya, you end up picking up a thing or two.

"Wh-what do you want?" He said, obviously scared. I could feel his body sweating. (I'm SOOOOO taking a LONG bath after this!) "Get those freaks away from the girls." I kept my cold voice. "Gihihihi~, do you really think I'll be fooled by this~." He was obviously shaking. Though it seemed like he felt my fingers shaking. I tried to keep them as still as possible, but it was impossible, I was never close to being a killer. Damn it, why can't I at least act properly?

And before I knew it, the man already gave orders to get the girls, "Kyoko! HARU!" I screamed at the images, dropping the pocket knife.

It was the first time that I felt a relief from seeing that perverted doctor. He used one of his insects to give some weird disease to the freak. I thought I was going to cry from relief. And then came the teen I-pin and teen Lambo. I-pin, being a martial arts master (ten years later), beat the other one down in a matter of minutes. I fell to my knees. I don't think I've ever felt so stupid before.

Then there was a cough from behind all of us, "This is nice. To help when there is trouble, that's what a family is about." the one baby, who is always on the ready to think of a way to solve problems, said. "Reborn." I turned around, he probably would laugh his heart out at me and my stupidness. I stood up, picking up my pocket knife. It was a present from my step-dad that I got, so I treasured it quite dearly. Why did I use it for something so unworthy? Sighing I walked off to sit for a bit, to get some of my senses back.

The boys then punched the old man, with their heart filled. Well, it was mostly Hayato. Ok, it was Hayato only. The guy was so weak that he fell from one punch. Yeesh~, and we were getting nervous for what exactly?

"Ami-nee~." Tsuna came to me and..started sniffing. Muu~, I wanted to get a hug! "That was scary..." He continued, still sniffing. I chuckled a bit, "I'm sorry Tsuna." I patted his head, "Don't worry, I won't do anything stupid again." I wanted to add also, 'unless I have to' but maybe that wasn't the best option right now. "You did it to protect Tsuna, right?" Reborn asked. That was surprising, I thought he would be laughing at me and stuff, but..."well...my brain wasn't working very well...so I didn't think of anything else." I admitted defeat, turning my head the opposite direction. I didn't want to meet their eyes on me. "That was stupid." He just agreed to my last statement, my jaw almost dropped. Well, at least I knew that he was the devil he always is. But then, he covered his eyes with his fedora, "Though I wouldn't say totally useless." Huh? I looked surprised a bit, was that a praise?

Then Reborn told us about who these guys were. They were also escaping with Mukuro. And why Reborn didn't tell us about them, we never found out.

* * *

><p>Ehehehehe~, I wonder how many expected that...But don't get me wrong. Ami is still a good girl! Hope you enjoyed it~, please review.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

author's note: Hello everyone! So now, the fighting will continue~, well, the fighting scenes at least.

disclaimer: I don't own Khr, except for my Ami.

* * *

><p>chapter 15:<p>

Just like that, we ended up just waisting time for a while. Though I don't think it was that bad, because I felt that my spirit was starting to come back to me. Though then, Bianchi got alerted and then looked at the bushes. Probably her assassin's instincts kicked in. "Show yourself!" She demanded, "Or we'll come there!" No, thank you very much, I like it here quite nicely here, Bianchi.

"Wa-wait." The voice from behind the bushes spoke and then started moving out of them, "It's me." Then we saw...Fuuta. It can't be, what was he doing here? Everyone got surprised and relieved at the same time. Though, I still wanted to know, why was he here in the first place? And as nobody seemed to care much, because they were just relieved to see him, Tsuna started running towards him, saying that they can go home safely once everything is over. Though Fuuta was totally out of it, "Don't come here, Tsuna-nii." He said, somehow too coldly for my liking. What was happening? "What do you mean, Fuuta?" I asked, probably what everyone wanted to know too. "I-I can't go back to where everyone is." He repeated, this time it felt like he was shaking inside. Just what happened to him? "Fuuta, it's okay dear, we're not going to let anything hurt you." I tried to calm down the boy, but it didn't seem to work. Because he just shook his head and said, "I-I am... following Mukuro-san now." I felt like he was going to cry any moment. What did that darn Mukuro do to the poor boy?

Fuuta ran for it afterwards and Tsuna ran after him. I wanted to stop my little brother, but then decided that if he could bring Fuuta back to his senses it wouldn't be bad. And if something, we can run after Tsuna to help him. I hope nothing happens though.

And while we were all concentrating on the Tsuna and Fuuta running, no one noticed the presence of the...next enemy.

Though, he did quite good job on making us turn to face him. The wind that blew by was too strong to be natural and then something clashed with something else (steel, I think it was, by the sound of it).

We tried to make a run for it, but he blocked the way with more metal being thrown around. Then we tried running after Tsuna, but he blocked that way too. Damn, that's some strength he has. What was with the iron ball that he was caring? It wasn't like anything I saw before. The patterns on it was weirds too. Almost like snake patterns.

I couldn't see any other exits. "Seems the only way we can go after the boss..." Hayato said, not particularly happy with our situation either, "is to defeat that guy."  
>"But what's with the incredible strength..." Takeshi said, gulping his words. "Yea, if we get a direct hit from that ball, we're finished." Hayato added, also sounding nervous.<p>

Though, then he started to reach out for his heart, like it was in pain. So he wasn't completely healed after all? I ran to help Hayato, but he just pushed me off, like he was fine. If not in this position, I would scold him for his behavior, but it wasn't a good time, that I knew for sure. Then he said that he wants to finish this quickly off taking his dynamites out.

"It's futile," the guy in the cap said calmly, soulless, "I'm going to win." And then he removed his head-wear and let us see his face. ..."Rokudo Mukuro?" We all said in shock, with out eyes popping out. No...way.

Somehow, this was didn't look realistic. The guy that we didn't want to meet just came to us...And with Hayato in this condition and Takeshi with his arm hurt...Well, we had Bianchi, but she wasn't strong when it came to muscular one to one fights. And I'm nowhere close to being a fighter in the first place. Oh man...we stood on a huge disadvantage! Where did all that spirit that I collected on the break go?

Hayato fell on his knees. Both me and Bianchi caught him and checked his forehead. When I looked at Bianchi, with a 'is this Shamal's doing?', she nodded in approval. Never mind about my earlier relief of seeing him, I'm going to beat him up if I come out of here alive!

Takeshi, realizing what was going on, said, "I'll be your opponent." Wow, that was courages. Though it didn't take too much talk with this guy to attack. He hit the ball Takeshi's way, hitting him straight into the chest with his arm, which was right in front of him. "TAKESHI!" I screamed, running right to him. Bianchi and Hayato seemed to also get nervous, but I didn't pay attention, because I was too concentrated on going to Takeshi.

"Now you understand." The guy, took his ball back to himself, "Spare your hope, because what ever reason you had for living will be over now." He said, as coldly as ever.  
>"Oi, oi, hold it. I still haven't lost this." A voice everyone was too happy to hear said. "Takeshi...you idiot." I stood next to him, smiling like a stupid person myself. He chuckled a bit at my comment and then said, "Whew~, if not for this, I would be a goner." He showed his bat, how did that survive even? What ever, nothing made sense now anyway.<p>

"The crisis hasn't changed yet though. If we don't figure the secret behind the ball soon, we won't have any chances." Reborn pointed out. Though it was obvious, but everyone agreed.  
>Though our agreement didn't matter to Rokudo Mukuro...no, somehow my gut is telling that it's not him. And somehow for the past several times, my gut has been correct. So is it true? But anyway, it didn't change the fact that he threw the ball again at us.<p>

Though Takeshi said he didn't care that he had no chances, he still went for it. Taking some of the sand that were standing on with his bat and kicking it up was what he did. What was his strategy?

Just as the question went through my mind, the answer for it came straight after. The sand, being more solid (or visible, in our case) went through the same current as the air does through the ball, making us see that the ball's secret ARE those snake patterns. The secret was that, by having those snake patterns applied and creating air resistance , it was easier to control the fully iron ball (as in, it was able to hit the opponent with a spin). Gyaaa~! This was making much more sense in my head!

Anyways, now that we knew how the ball works, we maybe had some chance of survival. Though I doubt that. No matter the secret, an iron ball is an iron ball. This guy had strength. And just when I snapped back to reality, I saw that the ball was aiming at Takeshi. This time, I made my body move, _'I won't let him get hurt'_ was the only thing on my mind. So I practically threw myself at him, so he would fall, "Aannndddd~, duck!" I tried to laugh the matter off a bit, but it didn't work. "You okay, Takeshi?" I asked the baseball-lover. He laughed a bit and nodded, "Yeah." After that, he started explaining that the iron-ball was working pretty much as a baseball, though on a far bigger level. I agreed full-heartedly.

Reborn started explaining then the snake patterns, but as I already solved that mystery, listening to the baby, I thought, wouldn't be too useful. Actually I rather tried to figure how to fight against such mass of...irony? No, this wasn't a time for jokes.

Next thing I knew, Takeshi was standing in the fighting pose, with his bat. Was he going to try and duck the metal ball? "Takeshi, that won't work!" I tried to warn him, but the big guy had already 'shot' his iron ball.

This time, he put more force into it. So the 'shot' was faster and stronger than before. "TAKESHI/YAMAMOTO!" Hayato and I cried out as it hit our friend. This time, he didn't stand up. This is...this is...it's...it's impossible that he..."I told you to abandon any hope you had." I looked at our opponent with tears. But what surprised me, was that he was far too stiff, holding the chain that was attached to the ball and...his eyes...were closed when he said those words. Was he doing this unwillingly? Could he really not want to hurt us? Why is he doing this then? All of these question were popping up in my mind, but none of them received any answers, so I just moved on, thinking that we should just defeat him and end this.

Hayato tried to stand up to fight, but couldn't. The pain was too great for him. And he just fell on the floor.

Next, seeing that her brother was getting in worse shape, Bianchi stood up, saying that she won't let the enemy pass. But in return, we got a simple reply that made, at least my knees, shiver. He said, "I haven't even used one third of my strength, your chances of winning is less then one in a million."  
>Though Bianchi stood there, still. What was going through her head now? I didn't know. I had to get my friends out of here before he hurts them more! So I stood up next to Bianchi, thinking that maybe the two of us can come up with something.<p>

That's when we heard, "Hey you! What are you doing?" out of nowhere. The voice was strict, but naive as it always was, "TSUNA!" Both me and Bianchi shouted at the same time.

"Come down here, Vongola." The opponent said, in a calm, but surprisingly enthusiastic voice (which anyone hardly could noticed, because of the lowness of the voice). Tsuna panicked, obviously scared. I don't blame him, my own knees are shaking like they were in the middle of Antarctica. "Wait till I kill this women off first." He said, firing his huge iron ball with his hands at us.

I wanted to scream, but my voice was not coming. There was also no way to duck it, because the ball was making a storm like wind around it. This tells the speed of the ball.  
>I wasn't ready to die. I still had a life I wanted to live as a normal person, to become a doctor and then...and then...<br>Just before I could finish that sentence off, I heard a gun-shot and Tsuna came in front of us, catching the ball with his hands and stopping it, with all his force. "Tsuna..." I spoke, whispering, not believing that this was all real. I wanted to wake up from this crazy nightmare, like the one I had just before.

My little brother's clothes ripped and a fire burned on his head. That's how I knew that he was in his dying-will mode. " Rokudo Mukuro. **I will take you down, with my dying will.**" Was all he said. It was ironic that I felt like laughing at the fact that my little brother became a superhero now. I felt on my knees, they couldn't bare it anymore. My mind was now only half working, because I was concentrating too much in the battle. So now, most of it was just blank. I was watching Tsuna's battle like an idiot, not capable to think.

The battle was intense and it seemed that Tsuna was actually able to dodge the ball and hit the guy on his jaw. As that happened, the opponent jumped, rolling in mid-air and shot the ball again. Tsuna was able to stop it. No, actually, he used the force that was on the ball and pushed it back to the enemy. Of course, this was all done with great effort, but because my mind was half blank, it all looked pretty much like a cartoon right now.

The opponent hit the wall with the iron ball. Bianchi and Reborn seemed to think that it was all over, but I though otherwise. If he was able to shoot those balls like that, he probably learned, while practicing, how to not get crushed by it yourself. Although, it takes a lot of skills to do that.

When he stood up, he said that he will be using his full power now. I didn't even want to think of what it was. But sadly for my unfortunate wills, they will never be fulfilled.

The guy threw his iron ball in to the sky, and then started using hand combat. In other words, he was a martial arts pro too. And as I thought, it wasn't only the martial arts perfection, but the strength in his muscles that made it impossible to block, even if you were another pro. Now think of what Tsuna was having. The blood that was coming out of him was thrilling. My spine shivered and as my mind was starting to come together again, I screamed with all my might, when the iron ball hit my little brother, "TSUNAA!"

But then, the boy, although, shakily, removed the iron ball from his stomach. He was alive? Tears formed on my cheeks as the relief came to calm my scared heart. I ran to him. But I didn't hug him, because I knew that still had unfinished business with our opponent, so I just stood on one knee behind him.

"You're not that bad of a person" Tsuna spilled out, looking at the ground. Probably still gathering his eye concentration. But I knew what he was saying, as I already noticed that myself earlier. The guy that my little brother was talking to was shocked at this announcement. His eyes showed that it was the first time that he was found out. Though he was still trying to cover it with a lie.  
>The lie was that he wanted Tsuna dead and then threw a punch. And then, my little brother got stuck on his word and said that it was a lie and threw a punch as well. Men. Seriously. The only way that anything can be solved is through punching each other, is that right? I looked sarcastically at the two punching each other. Well, the end result was that Tsuna was the one to hit. The guy didn't even try to finish his blow. And then he says that he wants Tsuna dead. I don't like when people lie at the obvious.<p>

Tsuna, though then said about the things that I already noticed before, the only exception that he also mentioned that the finishing iron-ball blow was also intentionally hit so that it doesn't finish the opponent off. It's true, even Takeshi, that blow could've killed a person, but I was sure that he was still breathing (although unconscious).

"It was strange, but I wasn't afraid of you when I first saw you." Yeah, it will take me a while to actually believe that, Tsuna. I was scared my head out then. But yet again, he did come just about now. I sighed. "It's true. Except for the not being afraid of you from the beginning." I said, pointing out that, because I don't like lying.

Right after that, the frown on the guy's face fell, and he smiled sadly, "I admit defeat." he said, making our (at least mine) jaws drop. "No wonder Rokudo Mukuro is cautious of you." So, my gut was correct again. He wasn't the one behind the name. Though everyone seemed to be really surprised that he was the fake. Well, it wasn't that I was surprised, more like cursing my life. That means that there was another opponent to face! Damn it.

When I came back to the conversation (yet again my mind flew off with ideas). "Furthermore, Rokudo Mukuro, was the one **that took everything from me...**" The guy said. I wasn't too surprised (yet again), as starting to get more anger pilling up for the real one. I crossed my hands, putting on an emotionless face, waiting for the his story to begin.

"Five years ago, I was a part of a mafia family in northern Italy." He started, "I was an orphan, so the boss and the family who brought me up were like a family to me. In order to repay them their kindness, I served them as a bodyguard. I became known as the strongest in the area." He continued. Strongest in the area... I would consider that area to be quite large, if he was only considered strongest there. Those muscles of his were screaming that out loud. At least it felt like it.

"And then one day, the boss took in another orphan, who he seemed to be quite fond of. He became my responsibility, and I took care of him and loved him, as the family did it for me." The guy said, though now a frown was starting to come back to his face, "not long after, the incident happened." He paused. Wait...you're not telling me that, the child is the real Rokudo Mukuro, right? My eyes grew to their maximum, but I stayed quiet, not wanting to interfere. Though my hands were starting to clutch together into a weak fist.

"I came home to the base, after playing cards..." He paused again, closing his eyes, he continued, "Everyone in the family was killed..." My eyes shut themselves, I couldn't - no, I didn't want to hear anymore, but had to. "That was a famous incident." Reborn stated. Then it hit me. That's right. About five years ago, when I was passing the old man's office, I overheard a mysterious incident of a whole family being killed in one day in Northern Italy. Could it have been related anyhow? Most likely, yes. I stayed quiet though, yet again. This time, because no one knew about me having a (no matter how much I hate it) blood connection to the mafia already, although, I willing to sacrifice my life not to be there again...

"I was furious at the killer, but who knew that the investigation would lead to such an identity?" He asked a rhetorical question, but then looked at his hands and said with a huge weight of guilt in the voice, "It was me...**I killed them!**!" The last sentence made it all clear. This Rokudo Mukuro is no one to play with! "And after that, how many times did I wake up and not remember a thing, while dead corpses were around.." The poor guy, he looked like was going to burst out crying (but I guess he was too manly for that). "But you didn't intend to kill them, right?" Tsuna asked, trying to make the guy feel better probably, but it didn't work, because he just answered with a strict, "Of course." And then continued the story.

"I thought I was going completely insane and decided to commit suicide...but it was impossible. I was completely controlled by him." I knew it. Mind-control, of course. But how did a boy learn to use that? Well, the rest of the story went as much as I figured already. The kid had this guy under control, then he became sort of like a killing-machine for him, losing his name, he became the fake-Rokudo Mukuro. Sort of like a x-hero in a story book. Though this was real life. Why did the boy do something like this?

Then, out of the blue, Hayato said, "Let's take care of that guy, juudaime!" "Hayato/Gokudera-kun!" Me and Tsuna said at the same time. "Are you alright?" Tsuna asked, worried. Well, I was also worried, but I didn't know what that Shamal gave him to have such a strong reaction. Bianchi seemed to be also smiling at her brother, so I'm guessing that he will be okay for now.

"Vongola...you might be the man to do it..." The guy said, getting our attention. He tried to tell the boy's real objective, but was interrupted. He pushed Tsuna away and then...something...needles bury themselves into his chest. From where? "It's the yo-yo freak!" Hayato exclaimed. But no one was there, so he probably ran for it. Though I wasn't too bothered about that glasses-guy for now, our x-hero was hurt. And badly too now.

Tsuna panicked. Saying stuff like, 'how could they?' and others. Though the guy just lay there, like he was dying, saying, "What a terrible life I had..." I ran to sit on the other side of him. "What's your real name?" I asked, looking through his injury. "That's right. Rokudo Mukuro isn't real name, right?" Tsuna said.

"I...am...Lanchia..." He said slowly, the guy had hard time to breath, that was obvious. "Hang in there, Lanchia!" Tsuna exclaimed, taking his hand. My little brother said, crying. "Having... my name... called out...like that...It...reminds me of the my family...long ago." His face became so soft looking, that you could never imagine him killing anyone before. But I couldn't bare it. He was going to say something more, but I just interrupted him, saying "You shouldn't talk like that...we won't let you leave us now!" the statement was so bold, that, if the situation would be less sad, people would have laughed...but now, it made me cry even more. "You sure are kind, crying... for a guy... that almost... killed you..." He tried to smile, but it didn't work. Instead, he took his hand that was on my side and placed it on my cheek with his last strength that he had. I took the hand and kept it on my cheek, as Lanchia was closing his eyes.

That Rokudo Mukuro...is going to get it.

* * *

><p>So the whole chapter ended up with only Lanchia, but I think it's okay that way. Hope you liked it ^^. please review~.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

author's note: Hello Everyone~! Dam-dam-daaaaaaaam~, so~ we're finally here. It's the PINEAPPLE chapter~. XD. Well, don't think it's going to be all fun and games~. It's also an important chap for my dear Ami~, though I won't tell you in what sense~ ^^

disclaimer: I don't own KHR, except for Ami.

* * *

><p>chapter 16:<p>

After a while of keeping Lanchia's hand next to my cheek, I felt my senses coming back and my mind cooling. The reason? I felt his pulse still beating. I thanked the gods for not taking this man yet. It's true that he didn't have a family anymore to go to, but he had us that would know of his death. Even though, he would probably be happy that way, we wouldn't. Although I hate the mafia, seeing a person die in front of you, doesn't matter if he is in the mafia or not, is a great pain to me. That's why I'm willing to be a doctor now. To give my life to saving people from that. It's true, that it can be unsuccessful at times, but, I have to try, right? Being useless would hurt my pride, like it always did.

I took a deep breath and put down Lanchia's hand. Then, I turned to look at Tsuna, who seemed to be really pissed. _'Well, that's a rare sight'_ I thought, while narrowing my eyes. I knew what he was thinking about. I always did, but hearing it coming from my naive little brother's own mouth was a bit of a shock to me. He said, "That guy really pisses me off. Let's go. Let's find Mukuro." Was that really what he wanted to do? To think that he was able to find the courage to say that. He knew very well of what that Rokudo Mukuro could do by now. Or at least I hope he did.

"But we already used up our last trump card." Reborn stated. I just stood there is silence, waiting. I don't know for what, but I was waiting.

"I know...but...but..." Tsuna clutched his hands into a firm fists, "We have to do something about this Rokudo Mukuro!" ...It felt so wrong and right at the same time. I could feel his words opening a feeling I had for sometime in my heart, but I stored it. Far away, because I hated it. I hated the mafia, with all that I had.  
>And yet, thanks to Tsuna, this feeling was able to find it's way out. I couldn't believe myself, when I gave in.<p>

The mafia is not one being, it's not one man. The man that ruined my life, dreams, hopes, desires and crushed them like a fragile glass that broke into many pieces, that could never be restored again. No. It was a whole different world. It wasn't the one that my mother and her husband were living in. No, it was the underground world. And yes, that world is mainly made of devils, assassins and non-moral humanity. But still. There was a way, a way for a change. A light was always there. Maybe, Tsuna was the one.

Vongola, being the strongest family (althought the Lonestand family would never admit that) was always the one to catch my interest. I knew a lot about it. I read about it, I visited the boss a lot (I don't know why the old man was letting me) and other stuff. Yes, it was still rotten. No, it was rotten, because it never was polished again, not after THE Primo. And even with the boss in-charge, I knew that it was just a plain family standing pretty much based on strength. I don't say that the Ninth is bad, I just think that he was still brought up in THAT world. And he wasn't enough to change the family to what it has potential for.

Though now I'm trying to see why he choose Tsuna. Besides being my little brother, I found that he has quite a good sense of justice and heart. I wouldn't call him the most perfect prince, because of his cute clumsiness and naiveness. But never the less, you could probably call him a 'raw diamond' of some sort. That's right, he was a raw diamond that had to be perfectly polished before it becomes a beauty. At the thought, I smiled. That's right, I wasn't let to be a heroine, but that doesn't mean I can't participate. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that Tsuna doesn't turn into one of...them and stays as pure as he is right now.

And that was it. I made my decision, to help the young heir to become what he was meant to. Even though he is forced to now, he'll have to accept it one day. No matter the trials. BUT. That does NOT mean that I'll join! I promised myself never to do so, even if my friends are going to be a part of it. Dot. And done.

And as long as my thought sounded, it didn't take longer than a minute or two. Smiling somewhat at my own weird thoughts, I stood up. I saw that everyone have already agreed with Tsuna, and I had no place to put my thought in. Of course, no matter of the course that my thoughts were running right now in, I still thought that it would be better not to go and do something about THAT boy. Not with their injuries anyways. I sighed. They won't listen to me anyway, so why bother?

"By the way, Lanchia is alive." Reborn said, I looked at the baby, seeing that he trusted my nursing skills, I nodded. "Though with the poison that he got, he won't have long to live. And I believe that the glasses-guy might have an antidote." I stated the fact that I noticed a while ago (pretty much at the same time as when I checked the pulse).

Tsuna's, Hayato's and Bianchi's faces lit up with a bit of hope. "So, you should probably not waist anytime here, if you're planning to go after Rokudo Mukuro anyway. I'll take care of his and Takeshi's injuries as best as I can." I said with a calmer voice than what I expected it to sound like. Tsuna looked at me and I looked back and gave him a reassuring smile. Yup, it doesn't matter if he is in the mafia, friends are friends. I'll always be there to help, though as far as I can help with, before breaking my own promise to myself.

My little brother started to turn quite pale. It was to be expected, but he probably won't be able to change his mind now. "Tsuna." I said softly, coming closer to the boy. Then I leaned a bit towards him and kissed his forehead, "Take care." I said with a saddened and worried look, letting the boy go a step back. He turned a color of red that I don't think I've ever seen. Letting myself to relax at that, I giggled. "You too of course." I looked at Hayato and Bianchi. Then, Reborn, who was sitting in Bianchi's hands, gave me a 'what about me?' - look. It wasn't really much of puppy face more than that of a demon. "Don't give me that face, I know you can take of yourself." Ok, maybe I did overdo it with the tone, but it was true. He could take of himself before and he can do it now. So I turned my head, as if I was mad and sat down next to Lanchia to start taking care of his wounds.

It didn't take too long for them to figure out where they had to go. Though I didn't turn around to see them off again, so I just continued of taking care of their wounds.

I was able to take out the needles from Lanchia's body and take care of the wounds that he just got. His body was hard, but that gentle face of his that he made in the end made impossible seem possible. He had a good heart. That was for sure. It's kind of nice to see people of the sort excisting in that cruel world. And as happy as my thoughts went, I knew that I had to concentrate.

Takeshi's wounds were harsh. I didn't know if what I had with me was enough. His state made one thing clear to me, I was lacking a LOT knowledge. The need for professionals was there. Although I still took care of the wounds I was able to.

After what seemed like a long time, I thought that I did everything that was in my power. And yet, the group was still not back. I started getting worried. Did something happen to them? I couldn't wait any longer. So, taking my two patience to a more safe place (though I doubt that it would be safer anyhow, it just felt that I had to do it) I took my leave and went the same way as I saw everyone else leave.

There was a building. It was made of glass, so right now it was half broken. It kind of looked like I was going into a haunted house (which it practically was, because the 'boy' knows how to mind-control people and that's creepy enough, but now the building it self too had an aura) And with my excellent navigation skills, I found myself succesfully lost in that building.

I walked and walked. It was hopeless. Where was everyone? I made sure that I wasn't going in circles, but I couldn't find anyone at all. Not even the enemy. '_This was getting creepy.'_ I thought. Though it didn't take long for me to hear a crashing sound...There was a battle near by. I ran for the sound, until right in front of me I saw a flying object (or was that a human) that went out of the window. And then, right on my head landed a yellow bird. "Hey, aren't you..?" I started asking the bird, but then realized that it was indeed that old man's bird. Just thinking of him gave me shivers (more of disgust than fear).

"What are you doing here, herbivore?" Was I imagining stuff now? It's true that I haven't seen Kyoya for the whole day, but...why would he be here? My imagination was quite wild in general, so I always had troubles to see if it was real or a dream. "Are you ignoring me, herbivore...?" The voice got colder, darker and...more...real. I turned around in horror, "KYAAA!" I screamed my lungs out. This place was haunted, I told you, didn't I? Now it makes me see a ghost-Kyoya full of blood...OMG! Did the world end? Already? But...but...I still had so many things to do yet!

I was holding my head in panic of having it go insane. Even the bird left my head, and well, it landed on Kyoya's...huh? He wasn't a ghost? I went a bit closer and touched his cheek. It felt...real. "Kyoya?" I asked, not believing this. "Don't touch me as you want, herbivore." He brushed my hand off and raised his tonfas, "Or do you want to be bitten to death?" The clouds around him were getting stronger, "HIIIIIII~!" I shrieked (sounding a bit like Tsuna) "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Kyoya-sama, please don't bite me to death!" I have NO idea why I called him so, but truth being said, I wasn't joking. Bowing really fast can sure be a pain, but when you're asking for your life to be spared, I don't think anyone is allowed to complain.

Though the carnivore in front of me wasn't buying it. Nope, he wasn't buying it, at all. Well, at least he put his metal tonfas away. That's at least one good thing, right?

Calming down, I looked at his face, and then his entire body once more, you could probably say that it was broken. There was NO way I would be able to cure him, with my lack of knowledge. Just with one look you know that AT LEAST one or two bones are broken not to mention the amount of blood on him. My face darkened. How did THE top of the prefects in our school get these injuries?

After I snapped back from my thoughts, I saw something white down the stairs from behind Kyoya. "What's that?" I asked quietly, still feeling moody for not being able help the carnivore. So I pushed him aside for now, wondering if there is going to be more unhappy news. And guess what? There was.

"Hayato!" I asked running down the stairs. "Fh.." He grinned stupidly, "Took you long enough to notice me." He said. Hayato was lying on the floor, covered with blood. Although, he seemed to be in a worse condition than a certain prefect, I didn't think that he had any broken bones, or at least it could none that I could see from the start, like with Kyoya.

Out of habit, I reached out for the aid-kit, but was interrupted by the sudden grab on my wrist. "This will take too long, we have to go and help Juudaime." Hayato said, that was probably what kept him still conscious. He wanted to help Tsuna, just like I did, but with what I could see now, there was nothing he could really help with. "Don't push yourself, I want to help Tsuna too, you know." I told him, saddening my face even more, because I knew that I wouldn't be of much help.

Someone else was coming down the stairs, he took Hayato's arm and leaned some of the wait on himself. "Kyo...ya?" I said surprised, trying to hold my tears. He gave me a small, "Hn.." And looked the other way. I smiled at him (or the back of his head), "Fine. You're not going to listen to me anyways, right?" I sighed in defeat. These people were impossible. But I was happy some what, knowing that they are reliable.

I took Hayato's other arm and leaned some of his weight on myself. After caring the two knocked-out, muscular developed guys of high builds, this bomber felt like a feather. And plus to that, Kyoya was caring some of the weight too. Which I was happy and not happy about in the same time. I was happy that he was helping, but he was 'broken' himself, so I rather thought that I would prefer him caring his own weight for now, without anything extra. But, I still cared for my life, so I stayed quiet.

The guys were leading the way, because I was truly hopeless at this. And then, somehow, we got on the second floor. Really, the word somehow can't describe my back-pains right now (in other words I felt like an old man), as I had pull Hayato up, followed by Kyoya. Though he didn't let me pull him up. Much too proud for that I guess.

When we got finely up, there was only one door, which was open, so we went there.

Just the second we came into the room, the prefect threw one of his tonfas at the enemy. At the same time, Tsuna was covered with different snake types, it was so real looking that I got horrified. Hayato in the mean time shouted a warning to my little brother about taking cover, and after that he threw some of his dynamites (seriously, where did he get it from?).

And when the smoke became clearer, he said, "Sorry I'm late." "HIBARI-SAN! GOKUDERA-KUN! AMI-NEE!" Tsuna shouted out of shock. "A-all of you..." I knew that soon enough he'll start crying, that's why I started laughing laughing slightly, I was too happy to see that Tsuna was more or less alright.

"Now we're even." Kyoya said and pushed Hayato away from himself, making me fall back slightly myself. Luckily enough, I was able to catch Hayato before both of us reached the floor. "You okay?" I asked after I caught him. He just looked at me with a 'Are you serious?'- face. So I let it go.

The enemy seemed to be pretty surprised too, he asked where Chikusa (guessing the glasses-yo-yo-guy) was. Hayato answered, slightly smirking, that he was taking a break on the lower floor with the animal-guy. Was that what I saw flying out of the window? No, it would be too surprising if they were, knowing that Kyoya was pissed. After all, I did end up like them several times and thank you, but don't want to be there ever again.

Kyoya let the conversation to finish, because he went to get his tonfa back. After that was done, he got into a fighting pose and said, "Are you ready to repent?" coldly. So, was this the guy that gave him these injuries? No wonder Kyoya seemed to be out of the mood than ever.

And that's how the battle started. I came closer to Tsuna, while leaning Hayato on the wall. Knowing that he was worried about the prefect. "No matter the injuries, he won't let his pride being hurt like that." I said, tapping my little brothers shoulder. Then I started watching the fight. It hardly could be seen. Well, that is, for normal people with normal eye-sight. Luckily for that, I watched the battle without getting lost on who is where.

And both of the fighters were putting up quite a good fight, and if I didn't know better, I would think that they were actually enjoying the fight. Tsuna was astonished by Kyoya's skills. Even Reborn put a praise or two in (well, to me, anything that Reborn says which is positive was like a compliment) saying to this Rokudo Mukuro that he can't underestimate the prefect.

Well, that sentence probably hurt the pride of the guy and then he started playing dirty. Out of no where came Sakura trees. Really, the words 'out of nowhere' apply here quite nicely. They were beautiful too. But just like an ice queen, the were deadly to Kyoya. Well, not really deadly, but...a weakness he had got because of that stupid fight for the best Sakura spot. What should we do now?

It wasn't long before I realized that Kyoya didn't fall yet. Was he really that mad at his opponent? Or did he already get an antidote? Anyways, he smashed the enemy's chest, making him bleed from his mouth.

"hehehehe~, too naive." Hayato grinned, " I got these from Shamal. The prescription for Sakura-kura disease." He showed us the bag that he carried with him. Actually, was he carrying it with him? I never noticed. Strange.

Well, after that was said, the out come of the battle was quite clear. The carnivore hit the opponent with his tonfas at full-strength, making the opponent fly backwards with a flow of blood coming out of his mouth. It was quite a disturbing sight and if we were in normal conditions, I would probably say something about it, but now, I guess the best thing would be to stay quiet about it.

After the opponent hit the floor, the sakura vanished. Tsuna, being in total lost of words for the the fight he just saw, started crying and laughing at the same time. Reborn also was saying stuff like "Now we can go back home." I sighed. Was this really over?

Well, I didn't get time to crawl back into my box of neverending thoughts. The reason? Kyoya started falling. I ran to catch him. And when I did, I realized that he was unconscious. Giving him a sympathetic look, I questioned myself, _'was he fighting half-conscious by the end?'_ Yeesh~, he is a carnivore indeed.

Tsuna, being my adorable little brother, panicked at seeing Kyoya falling. Reborn calmed him down, saying that the Vongola's best medical is suppose to come soon. Well, that made me relax as well a bit. I knew that I possible could not take care of these injuries, no matter how much I try.

Hayato stood up, wanting to get closer to his 'boss'. I ran to help him, putting Kyoya's body softly on the ground, but the bomber said that he was fine now and was able to walk by himself. Geez, boys' pride, it really gets annoying sometimes.

"There won't be a need for a medical team." A voice said from behind us. I turned 180 degrees and found a gun being pointed at us.

It was the first time that I was able to look at the enemy probably. But the first thing that stroke me..."THAT'S MY HAIRSTYLE!" I shouted, pointing a fingure at the enemy's hair. It was also made in a pineapple shape. NO WAY! I won't let anyone, ESPECIALLY a GUY, take my hairstyle from me! (Not that I was wearing it always, but...I always thought that it looked good on me.)

There was deadly silence in the room. I heard Hayato slapping his forehead and muttering, "Is that seriously what you should be worried about?" And I felt Tsuna's jaw dropped too.

"Kufufufufu, hahahahahaa~, you're interesting, Vongola's sister." He started laughing and then he gave me a 'this hairstyle suits me much better' - smile. My own jaw dropped, but before I could say anything, he pointed his gun at his own head and said, "Arrivederci." And shot himself. I wouldn't guess that he was suicidal type, actually, but he really did it.

All of us had sickening faces. And yet, somehow...this didn't feel right. No, it didn't feel right at all. Why did he do it? Was there a special bullet inside or something? As I said, I don't think he was a suicidal type. No, not after he gave me that smile.´Stupid, good-for-nothing, hairstyle thief!

"So, Mukuro was defeated?" A voice said. A voice I was glad to hear. "BIANCHI!" I cried out, turning to the said lady. It sounded as if she was still dizzy, that's why I wanted to go and help her, but then she asked Hayato to lend a hand. huh? Why would she ask her injured little brother for help? Well, it's not like it's fully wrong or anything..but knowing Bianchi, and how much she cares for Hayato, she probably wouldn't let him strain too much.

But as the said bomber went closer to help, Tsuna shouted "Don't go closer!" in a troubled voice. Was something troubling him? Or did he think the same as me? Either way, things were out of their places.

But Hayato, not realizing, just said that Tsuna shouldn't worry and that he was not in that bad of a shape. Though once he go close enough, Bianchi stroke him with a mini-trident looking thing. "What are you doing?" Hayato jumped back. What was going on? I felt that Tsuna also felt tense. Could it be that...no way, right? Somehow, I felt that it wasn't Bianchi at all.

Reborn jumped to her and slapped her nose a bit. "Oy, Bianchi. Get yourself together. The one that you just cut was your little brother!" He said, strictly. And although Bianchi seemed to say, "What have I done?" The tone that she was using felt like almost mocking. And then, she tried to stab him.

"B-bianchi?" I asked, not knowing what kind of answer I'll get. Though, I didn't get any. Everyone started to panicking (except for obviously Reborn and, yes, me too. Although, I didn't know what was going on, I tried to keep my head as concentrated as possible.) "Is she being mind-controlled?" Hayato asked nervously. Reborn answered that it was more like she was possessed. Yes, it did look very much like a ghost story.

"R-ro-ku-d-do...Mu-ku-r-ro...?" Tsuna said with a questioning tone and a purely white, pail face. Wait...what...?

The answer to my mental question came fast, as we heard the very similar laugh as before, "Kufufufufu~." Bianchi's right-eye turned red and veins that were going to the eye were starting to be visible. I shrieked, actually everyone did. Then we turned to his original body, but it was lying as dead as it did just a minute ago.

"Kufufu~, there are still things that I have to do." She...he rose up, "So I have returned from the depth of hell." GYAAAAAAA~~~, there was a real demon in here! A scary movie! A ghost story!

Then Hayato said to leave it to him. He then started to chant something. Ok, I'm sure that would be useful. But Bianchi's body looked like it was suffering. I have to give it to this hairstyle-thief, if he wasn't such a bad guy, he might have done a good career in acting. I'm just saying...back to the point...Bianchi fell unconscious again.

That was weird. Somehow the aura that was coming from our behind was getting cold. Both me and Tsuna turned our heads to see Hayato smiling nicely. But before both of us were fooled, I pushed Tsuna back while jumping a meter or so away when he tried to strike us with that trident-looking thing. "Mukuro!" Tsuna shouted out. And just like his older sister had, his right-eye turned red.

"You surprised me ther. This is a first-timer." He chuckled a bit, "No human ever was able to sense with one look, when I am possessing another...Kufufu..You truly are fascinating." The aura somehow darkened. I swear that my eye-balls were going to fall out soon. It was probably similar story with Tsuna.

"There's no mistake." Reborn said out of nowhere, "He pretended to commit suicide by shooting himself with _that_ bullet." That's when it stroke me. "There's is no way! The possession bullet is forbidden! Even with in the Mafia!" I stated the facts nervously. _'Yeah, great going Ami! I'm sure they needed that explanation! You and your big, fat mouth!_' I cursed myself. But you know, with all this tension, maybe they wouldn't notice that I just said something that only a person in the mafia should know, right?

"Indeed, but where did you learn that?" Reborn asked with a plane voice. Great, rely on Reborn to not ask any stupid questions. "Haha~, where did I indeed? Maybe Shamal spilled it when he was drunk or something..." I laughed and tried to act stupid, maybe he would leave me alone. I'm sure that the devil baby wouldn't fall for that, but he didn't bother me again...at least, for now.

Tsuna looked as if he was completely lost, "Possession...bullet?"

"Kufufufu~, so you noticed~." Haya...Mukuro said, "Yes, this possession is due to that special bullet~." The sweetness of his tone was killing.

"Eh. Special bullet like the dying will bullet and lament bullet?" Tsuna asked, seeming to start understanding a bit. Reborn than told him about the content of the said bullet. Saying that it was found by the Estraneo family. Yes, that very insane family that did these unmistakably wrong things. I remember hearing about it from one of the butlers on my lesson time. I also recall the inhuman things that bullet was letting the bullet do. And luckily, after it was declared forbidden, the whole manufacturing was being destroyed.

"It cannot be compared to mind-control at all," The face that he was making with Hayato's was starting to get creepy. But, if he was using an illegal weapon, that means, he has already fallen to the very depth. It was sad to think that such humans exist, but one example was standing right in front of me. "It's not control, it's absolute possession." He took Hayato's nail (for some reason, I never noticed that they were long...) and scratched his neck, making it bleed."In other words, this body is mine." The feeling of disgust went through my spine. "NO! STOP THAT!" Tsuna screamed.

"Come, it's your turn to be possessed, Vongola Juudaime." Mukuro said in quite a happy tone. T-tsuna? "You...were after Tsuna?" I asked not wanting to hear his answer. The whatever will-power I had left before was lost and forgotten. I just sat there, like an idiot, powerless, listening to his inhuman speech. The way he wanted to take his vengeance. No, I wasn't able to hear anymore, my ears were not letting me.

Mukuro in Hayato's body threw the trident to Bianchi's body, who caught it with ease. Then he cut Kyoya's body. Wait. NO! Kyoya was far too exhausted for anything... "- like I will possess this one." I heared the last of pieace of his sentence. That alone told me that the trident had something to do with everything here. Like, he will possess anyone that gets cut with that.

Bianchi's body fell. And Kyoya's started to move. I shrieked. NO! He came closer to hit my little brother, but it seemed that he didn't have much energy, so he fell straight after. Tsuna said that he left Kyoya, so I looked out where Bianchi and Hayato were. And then...

And then...they both stood up and also...there came that Ken and Chikusa (if I remember their names correctly). He was possessing four people at the same time. I sat there, still again.

"And that's not all..." He smirked and threw Hayato's dynamites at us. "DYNAMITE!" Tsuna screamed while trying to duck away from the explosives. My body, reacted on its own, knowing that the master was out, brain-dead. I ran for Tsuna, but saw that Reborn was also being attacked by the...Ken (?) guy. "You better worry about your own life, arcobaleno." Mukuro in glasses-guy's body said.

It was the first time I saw Reborn take his own jacket for protection (Well, not like I saw him actually fight in the first place, only kick us around) "This guy is seriously, overwhelmingly bad news." He said. I don't know from where, but a "Ha! You can say that again!" came out of me, while I was running away myself and trying to help Tsuna duck the explosives.

And then, out of nowhere the ground started shaking and fire was coming out of it...No. they were fire-pillars, like the ones you would imagine coming out of a volcano. I looked at it with amazement. I knew that it was unreal, because it was impossible for it to come out of no where. But the heat that I felt on my heat was so realistic that I looked at it for analyzes. As an artist I couldn't let such a moment go to waist. But before I knew it, I felt pain on my chest. It was cut like a piece of steak with the trident.

Before I could go into a shock, I felt my eyes started closing and my legs failed me, and I fell. I couldn't feel anything.

The next thing I knew, I was somewhere dark, pitch black and the only thing I heard was a voice and a light. I went towards the light. What was it? It felt so warm.

This was pathetic. I felt like a heroine from a manga or something, I sighed. But no matter how much I tried to pinch myself, I felt it. So...I wasn't dreaming? Where was this? Why was I here? Why was I able to feel something still? Wasn't I being possessed now?I had so many questions to which I knew I wouldn't get any answers to.

I moved closer and closer to the light. And when I came to the light, there was a strong wind of some sort. "So you finally came?" A female's voice said. "Huh?" Was my intellectual answer. And when my eye got a bit used to the light, I saw a beautiful lady with hair of gold. The most perfect princess I ever saw. "Wh-who are you?" I asked, still analyzing her beauty. She giggled and answered shortly, "Juliet."

I was speechless, no. I was still thinking that I fell into a fairy tail. Was that hair-style thief doing this to me? Well, I guess he is pretty kind then. I got to see a human-model-like princess, which I don't feel too bad about. "This is not his doing." She said, as if reading my mind. My eyes opened wide. "What?" Was what I was able to pronounce. "Your resolution was better than I thought. You really meant them, right?" She asked me. Resolution? What was she talking about?

Juliet giggled again, "Ahaha~, well, I guess that's a bit too early for you to know that. So, let's put it this way, this is going to be an important moment for your brother, so you, as a bigger sister would want to be with him, right?" The golden-princess answered my thoughts. I nodded in response, still not knowing what was going on. "Well, you know what to do, right?" She said, giving me a sunshine-like smile. I felt like under a spell, it was so magical. I had no idea what was going on, but I nodded again like an idiot.

And then, the next second, it became dark again. Where is this now? I felt my head breaking into pieces, it hurt that much.

"What are you doing here?" I heard a surprised voice. "MUKURO?" I shouted with my lungs out. Where was this? Where was he? "I'm possessing you! How come your spirit is even conscious?" He asked in a demanding voice. "Like hell I know!" I just told him. I couldn't see him, or myself for that matter, but the voices were clear on who is who.

Then, when I opened my eyes, I saw a trembling Tsuna standing and panting, probably from running. "Tsuna?" I asked, worried. I tried to stand up, but couldn't.

"I'm not done with you yet!" My head started hurting really badly again. "What are you doing?" I asked trying to get rid of the headache, but it wasn't working. "Kufufufufu~, don't think I'll just loose such a good weapon against the Vongola~." He said, and my head started hurting even more. "Weapon?" I questioned him. "Kufufufufu~, being a precious sister to the Vongola, means that he is the most attached to you. Kufufufu~." He was using my body like that? "What did Tsuna ever do to you?" I asked, already snapping. "Kufufu~, nothing. I don't want the Vongola himself, I want the Family, I want the Mafia and destroy it!" WHAT? TH-thats absurb. "Thats impossible!" I stated. "What? Don't you want it as well? To destroy the mafia world you hate so much~?" That bitter-sweet voice again! Knowing that I was speechless, he continued talking, "I can go into peoples hearts and minds, if you were wondering."

But that answer didn't satisfy me at all. "If you want the mafia destroyed, that means you hate it that much. The only reason why a person would hate the mafia is because of its inhumanity. And yet, you're telling me that you are trying to solve violence with violence?" Yup, my sanity was still with me, but my head wasn't. I already snapped. "SO GET THE OUT OF MY BODY!" I yelled at him and literally started fighting with my headache. And suddenly, I felt my body again. He...was gone. I...was back. Tears started forming on my cheeks.

My body was aching like I went through hell or something, but I didn't care. "Tsuna!" I called out and saw that my little brother was being kicked by Reborn. "REBORN!" I yelled at the little devil. What was he doing and in this situation too?

Both Tsuna and Reborn looked at me, so did the other possessed bodies. "AMI-NEE!" Tsuna cried in relief (and pain which he just received from the baby) "You're not possessed anymore!" I smirked, but then gave a smile at him, "Yeah, I wouldn't let my little brother be alone in this, no matter what." At my statement, his eyes widened. "Nee-san..." He said quietly.

I didn't see Reborn's face, but I doubt it was any different than before. He kicked Tsuna again, taking him by the collar and getting him closer to himself. "You, and nobody else, are the Vongola Juudaime." He said coldly. "If you vent your true feelings, that would be the answer of a Vongola." This scene was somehow funnily warm. It felt like a father scolding his son and trying to encourage him to do something about his stupidness.

"My...true feelings?" Tsuna asked, looking at me, I looked back. Wanting to smile, I tried to move my lips up, but my body was broke, I couldn't even do that much, so I just plainly looked back.  
>Mukuro in his animal-friend's body started mocking him, saying that his true feeling are just wanting to run away. I was seriously pissed at this hair-style thief already to the point of no return. So, I made myself stand up, trying to make my injuries feel numb. Then, when I reached the destination, I lift my leg up high (as high as I could make them go, which wasn't very impressive) and kicked the guy with whatever strength I had left. That's why I fell on my knees again. I was panting pretty hard too.<p>

"I...want to...defeat Mukuro." Tsuna said, letting his bangs cover his eyes (he should cut them, seriously). But the answer shocked him, but I felt so happy to hear that for some reason. I'm not into violence, but...this guy was far over my boiling point, so I felt exactly the same. And when, Tsuna showed his eyes, I knew that he wasn't jocking. They were dead serious (although, I don't think such a cute face could have a total serious look)

And before we knew it, there was something shiny and green in the air. Ghh~, the light. I felt like a vampire covering from the light, but when I looked closer, it looked like Leon...in a weird form. "Leon...?" I asked. Reborn nodded and explained that his pet becomes like this whenever his students were growing stronger. And when he was going into a cocoon shape, it mean they are going to be in grave danger soon. '_Oh, yeah, that's nice to know.' _I thought sarcastically. The rest of the story I didn't pay attention to, because I didn't want to know more crazy stuff.

But Mukuro didn't seemed to be very much patient, so he cut Leon in to two. And out of them fell two mittens. Tsuna panicked, not knowing what to do with them. Reborn said to put them on. And when he did, out of it came a bullet. The rest was kind blurry to me, my eye-sight was getting worse. Was it because of the blood lose?

The only thing I remember from those moments was some explosives and a gun shot.

When I got a hold of myself, Tsuna was lying on the floor, looking dead and pale and burned from the explosives. I shrieked and ran for him. "Tsuna!" I started touching him, trying to find some kind of sign that he was alive. I couldn't lose him now!

I calmed down, when I hear his breathing, it sounded like he had hard time to breath, but he was, and I thanked the Gods for that. You wouldn't imagine how relieved I was. Reborn came closer too, and for some reason it felt like he was talking to Tsuna via telepathy. It was really strange. But then came a "My rebukes don't have to told, right?" Reborn said with a small smirk. Huh? "And I told you that I'm going to here with you to the end, right?" I added not really knowing what they were talking about.

Tsuna's eyes opened wide. Mukuro didn't seem to like it, so he went to strike with the trident. I wanted to punch that guy in the gut. But Tsuna caught the trident with abnormal speed. And then, his mittens shined and they turned into metal-like gloves."Mukuro...If I don't defeat you...even if I'm dying, I will not give up!" My little brother exclaimed, while a flame much more like fire than in his DWM started burning on his forehead. No, it wasn't even the same thing. This was a much calmer version of that (and the clothes didn't rip off). Reborn explained that it was a completely different bullet from the DW bullet.

The rest of the battle was somehow not what I expected. Tsuna fought without a single strain on his face. Throwing the bodies of the glasses-guy and the anime-guy like they were nothing. Reborn said something about the Hyper-Intuition. I remember reading something about it, so, Tsuna practically had a sixth sense now, right?

And when Mukuro attacked with Hayato's and Bianchi's body, Tsuna didn't strike, he just hit them on their nerve system on the necks. Making them fall unconscious. I ran to them and Tsuna gave them over to me. I said that I would take care of their wounds, at least, by how much I could. My little brother nodded and went to fight again. This time, Mukuro came out in his own body.

The rest of it I didn't concentrate to see, I was too busy looking after their wounds. When I looked through them, I found that I could actually do quite a lot to help at least.

Although I wasn't paying attention, I could feel the density of it, and Tsuna's flames got much hotter too. Like real flame, really!

I only turned around to listen, when I heard that he was explaining his domination plan. What he said was so unrealistic, that I couldn't believe my own ears. He wasn't only after the mafia, he wanted to possess VIPs all over the world to create a world war.

The one thing that humanity is trying to avoid! "HOW CAN YOU TALK LIKE THAT ABOUT WORLD WAR!" I screamed at him. "Kufufufu~, it's much more pure than the world we live in." Was his answer. "HOW IS IT MORE PURE?" I screamed. "The mafia is inhuman, I agree! But what did the rest of the world do to you?" I couldn't take it any longer. "Kufufu~, you are definitely too naive for that family, that's why the boss of the Lonestand family didn't take you as the heir~." He said. I was speechless, how could he? How dare he? Where did he even find out?

"Lonestand...family?" Tsuna asked in his new DWM. I couldn't face him. "I-I..." I tried to come up with a reason for this, but it wasn't coming to me. "It doesn't matter now. Weren't you going to defeat Mukuro?" Reborn put the fedora over his eyes. I turned to take care of Hayato's wounds now. I didn't know what to do otherwise, so I just did what I do usually best.

No matter the tension in the battle I told myself that I wouldn't interrupt it. I had to let Tsuna take care of this. I felt useless, but at least I would be there to take care of his wounds too.

When the battle seemed to finish, I turned and saw that Mukuro was unconscious and Tsuna was looking around to see how things were. I couldn't hold myself anymore, so I went and ran into Tsuna, hugging him like there was no tomorrow. Tears were coming out of me, but I smiled slightly, saying "You did it."

Then the companions of Mukuro's came, crawling and saying not to touch their friend. Tsuna asked why they cared about him, when he thought of them as mere toys.

They told us their painful past. We found out that they were a part of the Estraneo family and that they were human test subjects to them. And then one by one their friends were dying, until one day,_ he_ came, and destroyed their miserable life. I felt pity for them. I knew about that family and their inhuman like morality, but I never imagined it to be that bad. Though, before we could say a word, metal chokers were placed on them and they were pulled. Reborn told us that, those were the 'Vindice', a pretty much like prisoners hunters, sort of thing. Tsuna tried to say something to them, but I put my hand around his mouth, "It's better not to mess with them." I said quietly and strictly.

After that came the medical team, and they took care of everyone's wounds. I couldn't be more glad to see them take care of my own wounds. But just when we thought that it was all over, Tsuna started screaming in pain. It seems like the special bullet he was shot with did the aftermath. I ran to him, but by then he was unconsciously lying on the ground. He looked so peaceful, that I kneeled on my knees and gave him a small 'good-night' kiss. Reborn sat next to him and fell asleep too.

Indeed, they were great teacher-student combo. I giggled to myself. But my life from now is not going to be like the one I imagined.

* * *

><p>Hahaha~ Yup, I know, I made it extra long. Why? Because I thought that it was the last chapter for the arc, so it would be okay. I hope you wouldn't mind too much.<p>

By the way, Juliet is not a random character, but she is not going to very important in the story, for now.

So~, did you like it? I hope it wasn't too much like a heroine-style type, I tried to keep it still realistic, but that's impossible when we are talking about Mukuro, right?

So~, please review~.


	17. Chapter 17

author's note: Hello Everyone~! I can't believe I'm already over one of the fighting arcs *ohmigud* *O*. I thank you all to be supporting me (my story, really..) until this far~ and hope to be so in the future~. *bows down* I'm sure my dear Ami is really happy too ^^.

Well, I thing I've done enough babbling for now so let's role~, ACTION! *camera-men fell asleep while she was blabbing, but were awaken by a sudden loud noise of their boss (a.k.a. - Inoko-chi)

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, except for my darling Ami and well, Juliet...

* * *

><p>Chapter 17:<p>

The week that followed was quite rough on me...or I just loved to make my life hard. Anyways, for the last week I've been taking care for the EVERYONE who were injured when they fought against Mukuro, except for Lanchia (thanks goodness that I didn't need to take care of him or else I would be dead myself by now). But that doesn't change the fact that my life was any easier.

So, on top of being a class prez, working part-time and helping Nana-san with her household, I also took the responsibility of taking care of my little brother (which was obvious), a poison-lover lady, a baseball-lover, a wanna-be cool guy and...yes...even the carnivore. Isn't my life wonderful? Luckily, for the first DAY they were still too weak to complain (talking about the bomber and the carnivore), but after that...my life, no. My nerves and body turned into a walking disaster.

When I was walking into my 'petite'- apartment, on friday eve/night, I felt like I just want to drop on the floor and never wake up again. But I couldn't, because I had to go and wash myself from all of the fighting I had to do with Kyoya just to change the old bandages with the new ones. I looked at myself, '_well isn't it great that our school's strongest prefect is getting his energy back.'_ I thought sarcastically and went to the bathroom.

I felt so much better after the shower, that it almost felt like I had no bruises on my body. "Ahh~, I think I'm alive again~." I said to myself, going out of the bathroom in my long towel. I went to the kitchen to get something cold to drink. And as I found that I had a bottle of Sprite there, I took it. And started drinking it while walking to my closet to get my pajamas.

"I don't get it, why do you wear baggy clothes when you have a pretty good figure?" Am I hearing things? I looked around and didn't find anythin..."KYYAAAAA!" I squealed like any normal girl would if she would see someone in her house, and in a towel too! I dropped my bottle of Sprite and jumped in to the bathroom, locking the door.

"So you do act like a normal girl too, huh?" The voice said. The baby, who the voice belonged to, was most likely smirking himself off. I can't believe that I turned red from a BABY saying that. No. He is definitely anything but a normal baby. "REBORN! What are you doing in MY apartment?" I shouted at him from behind the bathroom's locked-door, still trying to get my redness to a normal color, but it wasn't working. I could feel him starting to already grin. "Stop that! If you are just here to bully me, then just leave!" I whined. After a long pause of silence, I still felt him there, but my redness was cooling, so I decided to make some use of that hit-man. "Oy, if you're not planning to leave, mind giving me at least, my pajamas from the closet?" I asked, blushing, realizing that I still was in the towel, which was by now wet completely

I heard Reborn sighing. "You can be as useless as Tsuna, you know?" The voice was closer to the door now, so I opened it slightly. "Don't call my cute Tsuna useless." I mumbled at him while taking the pajamas from his small hands and closing the door again.

After changing, I went out of the bathroom to get my bathrobe this time. Taking that out of the closet, I asked the baby, "So, why are you here?" not really wanting to get in eye-contact with the devil. "Why should I answer your question when you haven't answered mine?" He answered me plainly. "What question?" I asked trying my hardest to remember a question of such great importance, that Reborn would come himself to get the answer of.

"Why do you wear baggy clothes when you have a pretty good figure?" He repeated himself. He said it in such a scientific manner, that I was speechless. "Like...like...like I'm going to answer that!" I turned crimson red, yet again. Was that a praise, or what the - ? I was so shocked at his question that I was even speechless in my mind. But, turning around, I said quietly "I...I..baggy clothes are just more comfortable, and it's not like I'm pretty enough to get boys' attention or anything of the sort." The last phrase was more of a silent mumble, but it seemed like the alien baby was still able to hear it. So I got a bang on my head. "OWW! That hurts!" I whined, rubbing my head. "That's for being stupid." The devil said, putting Leon back to his original form.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" I screamed at the baby. Yeesh, can he get anymore annoying?... Wait, don't answer that.

"So, there you go. Now, why are YOU here?" I made the 'you' very clear.

"Talk." He said plainly. That surprised me. "What?" I asked, blinking. Then he went and sat on my desk-chair, while taking a cup of something that seemed like something hot. "Here, have some tea." Reborn said, showing me a tray with a teapot and a cup on it. "By the way. How did you get into my apartment in the first place?" I asked suspiciously. "Don't underestimate the number one hit-man." He took a sip from the cup. Oh, right, forgot. I rolled my eyes, sat down on my bed and took the cup of tea.

"So what was it that you want to talk about?" I asked him a bit curious, taking a sip myself.

"You really are from THE Lonestand family, are you not?" I thought I was going to spill of my tea. "Wh-wha...? Reborn, don't surprise me like that." I said trying to get rid of my coughs from the hot tea. He raised one of his eye-brows. "So you are?" He asked, obviously ignoring the fact that I was coughing hot tea out.

When I got myself together, I said strictly "No, I'm not a part of it." While continuing to drink my tea. "Yes, I did hear about the boss having a daughter of your age." Reborn continued with an emotionless face. "So? There are quite a lot of girls in England of my age. And plus, why would you care, haven't the Lonestand and the Vongola family always been at each others throats?." I asked avoiding the original topic.

"Hmm, and how would you know that without being in either families? And you are not from the Vongola, obviously, so it's only natural to think that you're from the other family." Reborn pointed out. I sighed, knowing in advance that this would happen didn't help me at all. How does this baby always win? "I give, I give. Though just as I said before, I'm not a part of it. Well, anymore at least." I looked at the black eyes, which were staring at me, saying that I should continue. I sighed again. "Why do you want to know about it now anyways? It's not like it will be of any use." Still trying to skip the topic, but it didn't work, because he was just staring. "I'll talk, I'll talk, so stop with the creepy staring." I gave up, there was no way around this guy. ...Guy? Of course. A bulb just went on in my head. I won't leave this with just me telling about myself. I smirked inwardly, this is going to be one long conversation.

"Yes, you're right, I do have such a relationship with that man, well the one that you mentioned. And until recently I believed it too." I tried my hardest not to sound overly dramatic, and to make it short. "Then he said he doesn't need me, so I left." This was the best way I could make a long story short. I think I pretty much succeeded. "Hmm..why did he not need you?" Reborn asked, almost as if in deep thought. I was wondering if it was just me, or his aura was getting dangerous and mysterious... "I don't know..."I answered getting a bit scared, "I mean...I guess I wasn't what he wanted for his heir to be." I added, biting my lower lip a bit. "Hmm..is that so?" He sipped his tea.

Then it hit me. "So~, now that you know that I'm actually from an enemy's family, you can't have me in the family, right?" I stated, smiling too brightly, even for myself. "No, you said yourself that you are not a part of it anymore. And plus, I heard that you are a fan of Vongola, isn't that right?" Reborn said, normally. His aura cooled down too (which I was thankful for, because you never know what will happen otherwise).  
>"Well, me being a fan of the Vongola doesn't mean that I want to join it. And plus, it's not called 'fan', it's just that I prefer it over most of the families, though it still IS in the mafia, so that practically means that I still hate it." I corrected him.<p>

"Hmm~, we'll see about that." He just said in return, twirling his sideburns.

"You know. Those sideburns are pretty cute, they sort of mild your devil-like personality." I laughed a bit, realizing what I just said. Though what came unexpectedly was Reborn's eyes widening for a second (a reeaaaallllyyyyy short second), though they returned back to normal and a smirk came on. He continued twirling his sideburns though.

That was when I realized that the tea was finished. "Ara~, seems like the tea is finished." I remarked. Then looking at the number one hit-man, I thought and asked, "Hey, want some coffee? I know it's pretty late, but..." "Espresso." Well, that was a quick reply.

Luckily, I was a coffee-drinker myself, unlike most teens my age, so I always had a pack of coffee at home (especially for the mornings). And yes, last time I was in the shop, somehow all of the other coffee-packs had disappeared and I had no other option but to buy espresso. It was really weird and expensive, but I had no other options, really.

So I made the espresso, adding milk to mine, and taking the tray to my bedroom. With the espresso, I also took some of the cookies that I made to take with me for Tsuna. "Want some?" I asked showing him the cookies on the plate. For some reason, the baby smirked, but said no.

I looked at him, curiously, analyzing his tiny body, "Ano...how old are you seriously?" I asked out of the blue, surprising even myself. The baby looked at me with his dark eyes. Although he acted like he was really calm, I knew that the question shocked him (at least a little bit). "Why? I'm almost two." He said calmly. I wanted to face-palm my face. "I said seriously! I know that you are not a real baby. And because you owe me now... I told you about myself against my own will, so it would only be fair if you tell me about yourself too." Revenge is sweet~, he can't deny that he owes me now, ohohoho~.

"Hmm...I guess." He pulled his fedora over his eyes and took another sip of his espresso. "Ok, it's not that hard to guess, you know? Normal babies can't hold a spoon, not to mention guns! And shoot like a PRO! It takes time and experience to do that, even not every adult hit-man is that good." I started to get the facts straight. I mean, it's far too obvious than even me being from THAT family.

"And then...Arcobaleno are suppose to be the strongest, right?" This one-sided talk was getting a bit irritating, but I love to talk and he loves to stay cool, so I was guessing that both of us were okay. "And for centuries already humans have tried to come up with something like a youth-potion, right?" I know that this theory was probably wrong, but, it was the only onw that was going through my head at the moment.

"After realizing the stuff that the scientists of the underworld have already achieved, it wouldn't be too surprising if they also came up with something of the sort. And then, when they wanted to try it out, they wanted someone strong, so that in case the experiment fails, they will be able to take care of themselves." I was saying all of this without a hint of a bluff or anything. I really meant all of what I saying. But I still knew that it kind of sounded weird, so once I was done, I slowly was taking my eyes of my espresso to the baby, who looked as if in deep thought or just sleeping. I mentally dropped my jaw, wasn't he a good listener?

"Oy, Reborn. Are you even listening?" I asked, irritated.

"You really are foolish." Reborn said, smirking, yet again. "WHAT?" I squealed, but then, I shouldn't be too surprised, it's Reborn we're talking about.

The devil took another sip of his coffee, "Why are you saying all of this, when you don't even want to be in the mafia in the first place?" Huh? I could feel my face becoming pale. That's not exactly what I meant by it...but if you think that way, then it definitely sounds as if I'm trying to acknowledge that I'm a part of it.

The color came back to my face though straight after. I don't know what, but I really didn't feel like caring for that stuff now, "When a person is not at his fullest, the doctors do their best to help." I smiled at him warmly. Somehow it felt so right to say that. "Of the person is a hit-man?" The baby asked half-heartedly.

I thought for a while and answered, "A human, no matter how rotten his past is, will still be a living persona. So it doesn't matter if one is in the mafia or not, if one wants to help." My tone changed to more of a lecturer-tone now. "I will help you to get your body back. Now that I know also Colonello and Skull, I believe that it would only be fair if you are released from your, so called, 'arcobaleno curse'. "

I saw Reborn's eyes widening under the fedora. I guess it sounded too weird for his liking. Then, though, his smirk came back. Uhhh...what?

"That's an interesting way of thinking." He was PRAISING my thinking? "Do whatever you want." And another sip of coffee went to his mouth. It felt kind of disappointing, Reborn speeches don't hold too many emotions, do they?

Sighing, I looked at my cup of espresso. "Oy, you know a lot about the Vongola history, right?" Reborn asked. Out of confusion, I nodded with a dump-looking face. "You know about Primo, right?" Huh? What's with these questions now? "Yes." I answered him shortly. But after taking up a bit of courage asked, "Why?"

The baby looked at me, "Do you know about Primo's younger sister?" It took a while for me to sink in.."HE HAD A YOUNGER SISTER?" I exclaimed with a gasp. The devil sighed, "Guess not...But I guess that she is quite forgotten in history." He said, covering his eyes with his fedora (again..) "I was sure that Giotto-sama didn't have any sisters!" I squealed, eyes glittering. It's hard to control my obsession when the talk goes of my most favorite character in the WHOLE of history! Kyyaaaa~, who wouldn't be obsessed over a perfect blond prince, who had a good sense of justice and an awesome fighter (not to mention the good-looks!) Ahh~, if only I could have been born some 400 years ago...

"Who is not a fan?" Reborn asked curiously staring at me. I blinked, "Th-th-this is not being a f-f-fan or anything...Ahahaha~! You got me wrong, I-i-i-i..." Darn. He got me.

I tried to calm myself down, not to look over obsessed, coughing a bit, "So, who was this sister, then?" The question seemed reasonable, but somehow my gut was telling me that I know who she is. Impossible. I don't recall EVER hearing that Giotto-sama had a sister. Maybe his guardians were like brothers, but that's as far as it really went...I left the world in thought.

"Oy." Seems that that was the last of Reborn's patience. He hit me with a Leon-hammer. "oww~, that hurts." I whined putting the cup on my bed and rubbed my head. "Listen to people." Look who is talking. I gave him a sarcastic look, which he somehow noticed and gave me another hit.

"Ok, ok. I'll listen, I'll listen," I gave up, it was impossible to fight this guy (especially in the state that I was in, a.k.a. half-sleeping from tiredness).

"The sister's name was Juliet." ...huh? Why..is that name familiar? "She was a very professional healer from where they were, and very loved by people too." Healer? Sort of like an old-version of a doctor from the oldern times?

"I...but why is she forgotten history if she was loved by people?" I asked, surprised at the new info that I got. The baby totally ignored my question and said, "Some things are meant to be. Tsuna is a lot like the First, right? Then the reason that you came here to meet the Vongola, maybe you were suppose to." He was starting to sound like a distant philosopher.

"Ciaossu~." He said, opening the window and jumping from it. "AH, Reborn!" My brain was progressing really slowly. By the time I started looking outside in the dark from the window, he was gone. What a weirdo. I couldn't imagine him in an adult-form, but I guess he was one of those guys with attitude.

Giggling, I closed the window. Now I have to look for clues to get them back to their original form. But not right now...I'm too sleepy. '_Wel,l good-night, mum.'_ I though when I looked at the ring that she gave me. A reason why met everyone...? Maybe there is one.

* * *

><p>Uwaahh~, I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with this long talk. Reborn, I hope, didn't turn out too OC either. Well...at least now those who were wondering about Juliet got some answers.<p>

Yes, I thought for a long time and well, if Ami is Tsuna's big sis, why not Giotto having a younger sister? It makes sense, right? ...anyways..

Hope you enjoyed it, please review~!


	18. Chapter 18

author's note: Hello everyone~~! Ok~, so..this is the chapter I've been sort of waiting to write for quite awhile. I hope it will turn out successfully, but you never know, so I'll let you judge. ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, except for my Ami.

And...ACTION!

* * *

><p>chapter 18:<p>

Exactly one month past since the Mukuro's incident. And the baseball team's autumn game was here. We all went, happily and full of energy. Actually it felt like the Mukuro's fight was not even there. Everyone's wounds were healed completely (too fast in my opinion).

The game ended with Takeshi's team winning with flying colors. He really is something. I guess, a baseball-lover is pretty good in his thing.

So, as a celebration, I, with the help of Kyoko and Haru, made a big cake. We made sure to keep Bianchi busy with other things. I don't want to throw-up while looking at my own home-made cake. No, thank you.

Everyone happily ate all of it, with the exception of one piece, which I stored for Kyoya. I thought he might like it. Lately he didn't bother to fight me back when I was trying to help out or give him something nice to eat. I guess, he finally gave up. No...that's pretty impossible, right?

Ok, don't get me wrong. I don't have a huge urge to be with Kyoya or anything of the sort. I just like to go somewhere quiet for some time. Away from the crowd and noise. And you can always be sure that around Kyoya, there will be no crowds. In the end, I never was too social when I was in England, even after I started living with my mum and step-dad. It felt weird to talk to people on common terms. I guess that I did change a bit after I came to Japan.

"Yo, Kyoya, want some cake?" I asked him when I got to the reception room, where the prefect was sitting on the sofa, reading through some papers. The boy just ignored me. "Oy, don't just ignore me..." I whined, mostly to myself. I still wasn't used to my so-called 'senpai's' absolute unsocial ways. But then, I closed the door behind myself, "So~, what's that?" I asked, starting to look at the papers.

He close the folder where the papers were. I sighed. "Hmm..What do you want now?" He asked, giving me an irritated look. "Oh, come on... I just came to give you a piece of cake I made a while ago. Thought that you might like it." I smiled at him. His eyes trailed from mine to the box that I was caring. "Here." Stretching out my hand, I realized that Kyoya took it without even one word against it. "Your welcome." YESS! I win! He finally accepted my cooking! I did a winner's dance in my head...Though I doubt that it was this easy...

Not waiting for him to 'bite me to death', I took a last quick look at him, to see if his injuries were fully cured. Though of course I did that from the side, now that he was recovered, his hits became so much stronger. I don't think my bones will want to take any more. Just thinking about it, hurts.

And just before I reached the door, I heard a strict, "Lonestand Ami." The strictness of the voice was strong, actually, it could be easily compared with a general's. I even almost jumped straight up to say, "Sir, yes, sir!", like any soldier would.

Luckily, I was able to hold myself and not do that. If I would, it would be pretty awkward. At least for me.

The silence filled the room. Did Kyoya want to tell me something? I hoped it wasn't anything to do with me getting beaten up by him. Though that just might be the case. I usually don't break the rules, actually, I would always lecture a student or two who were. One of the only things I have in common with Nami's Discipline Committee's Prez is: we both love school.

"Yes?" I asked, not really wanting to hear what he had to say. I didn't want to get lectured through his tonfas.

But before he said anything, a chirping sound came through the window singing the Namimori's anthem. I giggled a bit. It's hard to imagine to see such a stuck up guy, who would look so gentle with just a small puff of yellow feathers. "He seems to really like his new master." I said, out of random, "Well, I have to go now." Waving my hand and opening the door, I walked out.

Sighing, that was close, but now that I think about it, I wonder what he wanted to say...Hmm...well, I guess it wasn't anything too serious. Oh, well. WEEKEND IS HERE! Yay! I raised my hands and jumped as high as I possibly could when I reached the school's gate.

Going happily to work, where Yamamoto-san was teaching me how to cut the fish more perfectly. It was pretty annoying in the beginning, how the knife never was listening to me (or maybe it was my hand) and was cutting the pieces either too big or too small, but now I was able to cut the fish more or less.

.

.

.

You would never guess that weekend can pass so fast. It felt like a moment ago I was going to work on Friday, and now it was Monday again. Whaa~, give my weekend back! Stupid time!

When I snapped back from my misery, Tsuna told us about his father coming back home. Well, I heard about it from Nana-san just this morning, but the absolute polar differences in the mood between her and my little brother on the news, sort of shocked me.

Tsuna told us about his father being really random. As in, (he gave us one example of why he is calling him that) Iemitsu-san (Nana-san told me his name) told Tsuna that he traveled around the world and controlled the traffic in different constructive sites. Ok, that didn't even make sense, for one.

As much as I figured, a depressed face didn't fit my adorable brother. But, just before I could say something, Takeshi took over and suggested, "Hey, do you want to hang out somewhere?" And for once, Hayato actually agreed with him. He also added, "You shouldn't think too much about family stuff." He put on a big smile, "My house is far more complicated and messy." I couldn't hold much more and gave out a laugh. "Yeah, you're right. My family's also messed-up, so you shouldn't worry." I put my arm around my little brother and with the other patted his head.

Tsuna then reminded us about school, Takeshi said that they only have preps now anyway, so it wouldn't hurt. Yeesh, talk about a guy who is not in favor of school.

Hayato also gave an excuse that in pretty much everywhere else in the world, it's still Sunday. Well, it's not like it wasn't true. Actually, I wonder if mum already went to sleep or not...hmm..

"Ok, guys, then let's meet up in a while next to the shop." I told them, while walking with a fast speed to school. I don't like breaking rules, but I hate to see Tsuna upset. I guess I'm not as in love with the school as the prefect.

In school, I went to the 2-A classroom. There the teacher greeted me warmly and I smiled back. Excusing myself for interrupting the class, I told some excuse for why the boys are not going to be coming today and asked if I could have the material that they will have for the day.

And with that, I went to the my class to ask for my material, saying that I had to go for some reason. The teacher believed me, because he thought that I would never lie. Well, I never said that I was pure.

When I came to the meeting place, everyone was assembled. "Yo~! Don't we have a big crowd~?" I said cheerfully. Thinking that this could be like an extra weekend day.

Reborn told Tsuna about him beating the missed material later. I calmed Tsuna by telling him that I got the material, so I would be able to help out. Tsuna was thanking me about it. He really can look like plushy sometimes.

Lambo went messing about, my little brother had to apologize quite a lot of times for him. In the end, I grabbed the baby-boy into my hands, saying that he should behave. He probably didn't even listen, because he asked for a drink now. I giggled and let him go with Tsuna. And busying myself with talking to Haru about the cakes in the shop, because I wanted to leave the love-birds for themselves (Tsuna and Kyoko).

Well, that plan went well, before there was huge crashing sound. I grabbed Haru's hand and led us out of the building. When I saw what was outside, I regretted with my decision. Well, can't do much about it now.

Then we saw Tsuna, Kyoko, Lambo, I-pin, Hayato and Takeshi with a boy. That boy...he had a dying will flame on his head, but it was blue. Looking around, he was probably one of the reasons for that sound earlier.

I ran, still unconsciously pulling Haru along, to where everyone was. "Reborn, what's going on?" I asked, half panicking. "All women and children should retreat." He practically commanded. I nodded "Kyoko, Haru, it won't be safe here. Take the kids and go home." I said, and took my school bag, "I'm sorry, but will you mind to take this too?"  
>Kyoko and Haru both nodded, taking my bag and the kids, they ran away.<p>

When the smoke cleared, I saw a purely white long-haired guy with a prolonged arm with a sword attached to it. Well, I didn't know if it was attached or not, but it definitely looked sharp.  
>Somehow, his face was sort of familiar to me...umm...who could it be? But before I could finish my thought, the guy practically jumped next to us, sort of like blocking our ways out.<p>

The look on the older guy's face was quite pissed and exhausted. He probably wasn't sleeping for several days if I could guess. "And" The long-hair started talking (I mean, seriously, any girl would be jealous of that beautiful hair, if it just didn't belong to a deadly man.) "Who are these guys?" He asked the guy in the DWM - I really don't know the name of this bullet, so I'll just use the old version.

The boy looked serious, and he also looked as if he had no intention to talk about our identity.

Though it didn't take long before the long-haired sliced, practically speaking, the poor boy on the chest. The wound was deep, I could feel it through my spine's shivers.

"HEEYY!." The guy said in a loud manner. He probably had quite strong lungs. "YEAAHH! You!" He pointed with his sword at my shivering from fear little brother. "What's your relationship to the kid?" He asked grinning like mad. "If you don't spit it, I'll slice you." The killing aura around him grew. He was a professional assassin, that much was clear. I never thought I would see a real one in my life, but it seems that my wishes have been fully ignored.

...Or not fully.

Dynamites came flying, the only thing that I could think of is , _'Hayato!'_. I tried to see through the smoke, but when I already did, Takeshi and Hayato were both standing with their weapons prepared. WAIT! They can't be serious?

The assassin looked in their direction, realizing that Hayato was the one behind the dynamites. "I don't know what's going on, but I'll tell you one thing I do know," And I thought he couldn't look anymore deadly. "If you go against me, you'll die!" I couldn't help but let out a soundless shriek. No sound came out of me. I wanted to shout for the boys to get away, there was no way they would be ready to fight a professional. At the very least, not yet.

I felt Tsuna getting impatient, probably looking for Reborn, but no matter how much I tried to concentrate, I couldn't get my eyes away from the fight.

Takeshi went to attack first with his bat-sword-thingy. I still don't know how it works...

But before he knew it, the white-haired guy attacked him and he was down. "TAKESHI/YAMAMOTO!" Tsuna and me cried for our friend.

And before I could go and check Takeshi's injury, the assassin attacked Hayato. And the bomber was down.

I don't know what came over me, but I couldn't stand anymore. I'm not going to stand and watch anymore!

While the guy still had his back on me, I... my heartbeat was beating like crazy, I ran for his neck. Just a little bit and I would hit his nerves! Sadly, today was totally not my day.

"Do you really think you'll get me with that?" He said, grinning his life off. And just as he said that, he grabbed my hair with his right-hand and pulled me to my knees.

Putting the sword right to my neck, he said (or I think that should be called 'shouting', because of the loudness) "Well, are you going to spill it now?" The fear could be just seen in my eyes, but the strength that he was pulling my hair was painful.

"AMI-NEE!" Tsuna cried. That's...no...I didn't want to become a burden to him. So why did I?

I tried to swallow my fear and, although I knew it would be stupid, did something outrageous.

I let my left-arm, which was the closest to the sword be cut. No, I intentionally led it to the sword's edge to be cut. With that, I grabbed with my left-hand the sword and used it as support to stand up. And using my good right-hand to strike a hit on his face.

I let go of the sword. The amount of blood that was spilling from my hand and arm was enormous, I started to feel numb.

"So you had a bit more worth than those brats." He balanced himself, my hit was definitely weak, so he didn't even move from his spot. "This is gonna be more fun." Huh? Fun? My eyes froze. What came by next was not something I was ever prepared to in my life to get. He kicked me on the chest with the sole of his foot.

I went flying for several metres, hitting a glass-wall of a shop. I smelled, felt and tasted blood. This is definitely not good. When did I decide to become a superhero? I wanted to live a normal life, help people when they were injured and be happy. And I thought that I had hope after I moved to mum's house. And now...I'm lying here, helpless, maybe even dying...why did I do it? I could at least be able to help and treat their wounds. Now I'm completely useless, if not a pure nuisance.

But I couldn't fall unconscious just yet. No, Not when my brother is fighting that shark there. Yes, he reminded me a lot of a White-Shark. A deadly animal with sharpness in its teeth.

I stood up, practically caring myself, the blood from my left-arm was running none stop. I tried to cover it with my right-arm.

When I got to the boys, the new boy was holding a box with the Vongola crest on it. What was that? It seemed that the shark knew what it was all about. But I didn't care.

Out of nowhere then we heard a "Isn't it embarrassing to be so rough on kids?" That voice..., "Di...no?" I looked to see the blond. Somehow, after seeing him, all my muscles relaxed and I fell. The last thing that I remember hearing is Tsuna's voice crying "Ami-nee!". But that was it. After that, my world went blank.

.

.

When I woke up, my body felt numb and in pain. When I got a bit more awake, I invested the room that I was in. It didn't look like my apartment. It didn't look like Tsuna's house either. ...Wait. Where am I? I tried to stand up, although it was hard, at least I was able to sit down, sort of. It was only then, when I felt the wires-thingies being stuck to my arms, oh, and my left-arm bandaged tightly. I was able to move my fingers, so I guess it wasn't all that bad.  
>Was I in the hospital? But I've been in the hospital many times before and it didn't look like this either.<p>

I heard the door opening a bit. "Oh, so you woke up?" The voice somehow sounded relived. "Dino?" I asked, surprised. "Yeah, it's me." He answered with a bit awkwardness. There was a minute of silence, but then he spoke up, "I actually never expected you to do that." "I don't need to be lectured." I answered sharply, not wanting to talk about it. "Where am I?" I changed the subject. "..yeah, you're in an unused hospital that I prepared.." He answered back with hesitation. "An unused hospital?" That explained quite a lot.

I snapped back from my thought when I felt a hand on my head. "You had me worried." For some reason my cheeks blushed a bit. Was this how it felt to have an older sibling? I guess I'm a pretty horrible one to Tsuna. "I-I..." I looked down to my blanket. WAAhhh~~ why couldn't I come up with something cool to say in this moment when it was really needed? He patted my head, "It's fine, as long as you don't do something dangerous again." Dino took his hand off my head and said, "I'll go ask for someone to bring you breakfast."

When his back turned fully at me, I couldn't help, but take the hand that was on his side (which ended up being the left one) and slowly extend it to poke him. It was painful, but bearable. "Umm..Ami..do you want something?" He asked, a bit shocked. "_Thank you."_ I told to him in pure English with a weak smile on my face. I so his eyes widening and, maybe it was my imagination, a small blush coming up. "Yo-you're welcome." He muttered and went out of the room.

After that came Romario, caring a tray of what I guessed was my breakfast. "Good morning." I said softly looking at the man. "Good morning, Ami-san." Romario said it quite cheerfully, "The boss told me that you woke up. How are you feeling?" "Uh...a bit weak I guess, and my left-arm hurts, but otherwise pretty normal." I told him.

He opened up my left-arm's injury. It was worse than I thought. So I tried not to look and concentrate on eating my breakfast.

I wonder if the feeling of weakness was due to the fact that I was hungry? Well, any who...I felt much more energetic now. Enough to be able to go out of bed and to stand on my feet. Acknowledging that I am able to walk I said to Dino that I wanted to go to school. Then he told me that he thought I would say that and showed me a brand new school uniform. They told me that my last one was completely broken.

So I dressed up. And by the time I was going downstairs, I heard voices. They were too familiar. And right after I came down the stairs a cry broke out. Tsuna ran to me and hugged me, making me unbalanced, so we both fell. I gave out a shriek in pain. My back was also not in the best condition after it hit that glass-wall. "AH! Gomenai'sai! Ami-nee!" Tsuna panicked.

"Ahaha~, it's fine." I said, trying to laugh the pain off, but I really wasn't Takeshi material, so it wasn't as easy for me. "But I'm so happy that you're ok! Please don't do that again!" Tsuna rubbed the tears from his eyes. "I...I mean..." I put a finger on his mouth. "I know. I'm a girl after all, I will try not to do anything as dangerous again." I smiled sadly at him. Hugging him slightly, I also added, "But that does not mean anything, don't you dare to keep anything from me, you got it?" I asked strictly. He nodded unconsciously.

I looked up and saw the boys, Takeshi and Hayato standing, "Oh, come on." I stood up, "What's with the long faces?" I grinned at them. It didn't work. I sighed. "You know a saying? What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger." I reminded them. "You are guys, are you not? Don't let it get to you."

Some color was coming back to their dead-like faces. Then they took out two rings. And said that it came in their e-mail box and such. Those rings...why are they halved? Not answering my question, Tsuna panicked and started asking why they have them. Well, I guess it wouldn't be bad to know what they are first. Wouldn't you agree?

"Since they were chosen." A voice came from the back of us. "Dino? Reborn?" I asked. "There's a total of 7 rings. And they serve the purpose when 7 people of the family have it." Reborn started explaining it. Now that I think about it, I recall Nono saying something of the sort, but he told me that it was top-secret, so I never bothered to remember the details.

"The 6 other rings other than yours... were delivered to 6 other people who are worthy of protecting ..the next boss of the Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi." The grand opening of the chaos has been done, now what's going to happen?

Reborn also explained that the rings are the proof of the succession of the family. Hayato became extremely happy about being honored to be a part of this.

The further explanation went like this: The first generation family (meaning Giotto-sama!) were unique enough to call themselves by the names of...weather forecasts. Well, of them had a great explanation to them...but, the names were indeed unique.

Giotto-sama was called the sky (which I think totally suits him~), so his ring was named the 'ring of the sky'. Then there were the 6 followers, who had the 'ring of the storm', 'ring of the rain', 'ring of the sun', 'ring of the thunder', 'ring of the mist', and last but not least - 'ring of the cloud'.

When Reborn finished explaining, Tsuna started to the necklace, where his ring was held, saying that he doesn't want to have anything to do with this. I wished he really did have a choice, but no. He doesn't. I sighed. Takeshi followed, saying he doesn't wear rings, because he plays baseball. But then Tsuna blabbed something about the long-haired guy coming back for the rings and stuff. And also that he will be probably back in ten days.

The guys somehow changed right after my little brother saying that. They sounded motivated to train and ran off saying that they will change in 10 days.

I sighed again. "Boys." I looked at the door ironically. Until a person I definitely was not expecting to come, ran in. "Is it true that you're going to train me?" He asked with eyes glittering. I thought that Tsuna's soul will leave his body soon. "Oh, don't do that, it's not good for your heart." I told Tsuna. But he just continued panicking and asking if Ryohei actually knew what was going on.

But then Ryohei, although in the start he seemed like he totally understood, extremely forgot everything what he was told. "Ryohei! Please train your memory a bit more!" I whined.

The boxer turned sharply at me. "Ami! How did you get hurt to the EXTREME?" That surprised me a bit, "Uhh..." Was my very smart answer. "Girls shouldn't fight to the EXTREME!" He exclaimed. I felt a vein pop on my head. I really wanted to hit my classmate in the gut, if I was in the condition to do so. "Are you saying that you're stronger than me?" I gave off a dark aura, "Don't forget, I'm still your tutor!" "Yes, SIR!" He exclaimed. "I'm a GIRL!" I shouted at him.

"Kyoko told me to give this to you." He gave me a bag. a school bag. MY school bag. Right! I totally forgot! "Uh-ah...Arigatou Ryohei!" I told him, taking the bag from him.

"Leave it entirely to me!" Ryohei punched the air up. He most likely got the 'ring of the sun', because he definitely was sunny.

I turned around to see Reborn dressed up in boxers and an elephant-like hat. He really like exotic, right? But what surprised me was his pendent glowing. And a "Kora, it's been a while." Was heard with flapping sound of a pretty big bird."Colonello!" I said happily.

Tsuna asked immediately, what is he doing here? Well, it was obvious why. My poor little bro got spartan training right after the blond arrived.

The baby answered simply, "Reborn came to me crying." While hitting Reborn's forehead. "i wasn't crying." The devil hit back. "Stop that!" I told them in concern, "You might be aliens, but your bodies are still as fragile as a normal human's!" They looked at me and moved a bit away from each other.

Then I got a double hit on my head from the two, "look who is talking." Who knew that they could be so familiar? "OWWW~~! I get it! I get it! Don't rub it in my face that I'm stupid!" I whined with fake tears. Or, they weren't really 'fake' as the pain was just unbearable.

I don't know what was happening around me, because I just tried to concentrate on numbing my pain away. Though it wasn't working too much.

I was able to see Colonello and Ryohei run away, if that helps anyone...Well, not me. What was exactly going on? "Well, I'll be off to train one too." Dino said. "Wait. Are you tutoring someone too?" Tsuna asked. "You can't fight, right? It'll probably be a problem for the alliance then, right?" Slipped my mouth. I remembered now who that shark was, well not exactly, but close.

He was a part of the Vongola's independent assassination squad, Varia, or whatever they were called. All of them are strong. I never really saw them personally, but I did see sometimes in one of the parties. Somehow, when I remembered this, my heart dropped to my stomach. I saw once the one in charge of the that squad. Not anyone with good character, or even close to being good. Luckily, I made sure he never noticed me, because I was too scared to find out the consequences.

Dino nodded dumbly, "How did you know?". I looked at Reborn, who just looked with an emotionless face. "Umm...I heard Reborn say yesterday...that he was...umm...a part of the family?" I tried to make the lie smooth. Well, it wasn't exactly, but it worked.

"Well, if you'll excuse me." I walked off to the bathroom. There I brushed my hair and stuff, Romario was kind enough to get me all of this things. When I came out again, Tsuna had already gone off. I wouldn't blame him, it was already getting late for school. Then I just when I was coming out of the door, Dino stopped me and asked, "Do you want a ride to school?" Isn't he being a gentleman today? I nodded happily. I wouldn't know how long it will take me to get to school with these injuries, so I accepted.

* * *

><p>Ok, so tell me what you think, ok? Hope you enjoyed it and please review~!<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

author's note: Hello Everyone~! So~, as it is pretty clear now, the start of the Varia Arc has started with the sharkie and others~.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, except for my OC.

* * *

><p>Chapter 19:<p>

When I came out of the car, I felt people staring. They were staring, but somehow it wasn't with jealousy or hate. Which was kind of weird, because I know I would be if I saw a person coming out of a Ferrari (with a blond, handsome-face guy...I really should stop my obsession over blonds...)

"Well, I'll be off." I waved my hand to say good-bye.

Just when the car vanished, a group of girls practically attacked me. "Ami-senpai!" The first one called. "Are you ok?" Umm...and you are? "Huh?" I asked out of surprise. "What happened to your arm?" The second one asked more demanding, though still looking like a puppy. I think, I would want to find out who you are...I didn't let my irritation be shown, so I just came up with an excuse, "Ahahaha~, I was just clumsy and sort of got into an accident...ahaha~." I rubbed the back of my head with my right-hand. I have to say, copying Takeshi is harder than I thought.

"HEEEE! Shouldn't you be in the hospital now?" The third one asked with shock written all over her face. "It's not that serious, kitten~." I put on a poker face, I wasn't bothered to be serious and placed my finger under her chin, "Though I have to thank you for your concern~." A smirk just found its place on my face. Uh...when did I become a playboy? Never mind...

"A-Ami-se-senpai~." She said blushing bright pink. "ahaha~, I'm just kidding~. Well, I think it's about time I go to my lessons." I took a step back with a stretched-out smile, "You should too." I went to the door.

And just when I thought that my day will be lame and boring, because I still haven't seen Tsuna or anyone else to more precise, random student kept on doing exactly the same thing as the girls from earlier. I didn't even remembering seeing them. Maybe I did meet them before, but because of the amount of the stuff that have been happening around, I didn't pay attention to small details. I guess it was the first time I realized that I actually still live in the normal world and not fully in the mafia.

Finally when I got to my desk, I felt exhausted. Faking to be nice and not get irritated about the huge crowds that keeps on asking stupid questions. Oops. I getting the Kyoya-fever. But it's true, I really wanted to escape.

And finally, after several hours of struggling with getting some personal space, I managed to quickly get to the roof without anyone following me...Ok, that sounded like I was a celebrate trying to get away from my fans...Hahaha~, ...actually it pretty much felt like it. Though I really don't know why they suddenly started coming to me for.

Anyways, enough of that weird happenings, I can finally enjoy myself while eating lunch. I also took my sketchbook along to draw some cool scenes that I was seeing recently.

And just when I thought I was going to have peace and quiet, the door to the rooftop made my day worse than it already was.

I got whipped on my face. I was caught unbalanced, so I leaned on the wall which was nearest to me. That wall for some reason happened to be on my left. And then you would guess what happened. I let out a very loud shriek. That was it for patience. "WHO THE *** CARRIES A WHIP IN SCHOOL?" I screamed in tears, I was literally having tears in my eyes because of the pain.

"Ami?" A familiar voice asked, as if he was caught in surprise. I want to palm face my self, but didn't because my body was already in enough pain. I mean, who else carries a whip and hits the wrong targets with such perfection. "What are you doing here?" I asked, not bothering to sound nice anymore. He ran up to me, "Are you alright? I'm so sorry. I didn't think you would be coming out of the door." A blush came on my face, but at the same time a vein popped on my forehead, "No problemo...we've got it all covered~." I said it with sarcasm in my eyes, but it didn't seem to work on him. My blush still didn't go away, I should learn how to control it, seriously.

"DOES THIS RED MARK ON MY FACE LOOK ANYTHING CLOSE TO BEING ALRIGHT?" Well, if sarcasm doesn't work, then maybe straight talk would. "Ehh~! I'm..."

Before Dino was able to finish off his sentence, another figure interrupted. I never thought I would see him, and with Dino too. "Are you trying to run away from our fight?" Kyoya sounded irritated. "K-Kyoya?" I asked. I was wondering if he got angry with me 'interrupting' their fight. He looked at me with a killing glare. "O-ok...I-I'll just move t-to the si-side...ahahaha~." I tried to laugh my fear off and quickly ran to the side, where Romario was standing with Kusakabe.

I sat down and took out my lunch box, which I so kindly got from Romario when we left for school. It consisted of some pretty good food, I would add a few more spices, but otherwise it was nice.

I wonder if this what is called watching a 3-D action, while eating. The fight was intense. I really somehow had the shivers that Kyoya was actually really enjoying himself. Dino though looked like he wasn't using all of his strength. No matter how useless he is, Reborn approves of him, so he has to have more in him than he shows.

"By the way, why are you here in the first place?" I asked, turning from the fight to the man standing next to me. "The boss is suppose to tutor Hibari Kyoya to fight the Varia." Romario told me. "Wait. Was Kyoya also chosen as a holder of a ring?" I asked not believing that Kyoya would agree to this. "Yes." He answered simply, "Do you want me to check that red mark on your face?" "Ah, no. It's not that bad." I answered concentrating back on the fight.

I wonder how Dino got the prefect to agree to this. I would never imagine him agreeing to join a group of people. I wonder if he just started to fight without going through any explanation, except for finding out that the boss of Cavallone family is an acquaintance of Reborn's.

And the further I watched the fight, the more my brain was starting to get weird pictures and ideas in my head. Altogether, this might sound very wrong, but no matter how much I looked, the two really looked good together. Dino, being a clumsy but a strong man and the prefect, who has a strong character, but has a soft character for cute animals. Kyaa~, they would be the best pair ever, even if it's gay. I mean, who would care, both of them have gorgeous faces anyways. And Kyoya loves strong people.

My inner self hit the inside me,_ 'You have a mind of a pervert! __Seriously!' _DO NOT! I have a perfectly normal mind! I..might have ...read some...stuff...which maybe weren't very necessary to read... on the otaku pages...Ok. Plus, there is yaoi in the world. Although I think that quite disturbing when you talk about real life. But. Still. The inner self palm faced herself. _'You did NOT just say that!'_ What? I am allowed to relax my brain by reading stuff. It's a law that I created.

While I trailed of to those thoughts, my face was becoming redder and redder. Then I gave a small hit on both of my cheeks, so that they will return to normal again. But the more I thought, the more my blood was rushing to my nose. I guess I do have a perverted side to myself. Well, as an artist I like to see beauty in its original form. Coughing a bit at my own brain. Ok, I should stop this.

When I got back to concentrating on the fight, the bell rang. Oh man. I didn't want to go back.

"Ah, Ami, you have to go already?" Dino asked with a bit of disappointment in his voice. "Ah...yeah..umm..well, I'll be going...ah, thank you." Romario helped me up, luckily because I couldn't use my left-hand for support like I got used to.

"I'll see you later too, Kyoya." I told the prefect, with knowing that I will be ignored.

I felt a hand around my shoulder and a kiss being placed on my head. My face turned crimson. Slowly I started to look up at Dino, with my heart beating pretty fast. "Di..no?" I was able to pronounce. "What? Can't a big brother get a kiss from his younger sister?" Another vein popped on my forehead (I'm starting to pity my forehead now.)

"NO!" I pushed the blond away, "And you're not my brother! Tsuna is MY little brother, and that's final!" I told him irritated at him calling me his younger sister. Flipping some of my hair, I left.

Once the door closed behind me, I looked out of the small window that was on the door. Kyoya attacked Dino with more deadliness than before. See? I told you. Even Kyoya can become jealous. ...Pfffhh~, I wanted to laugh my stomach off. I never thought that that sentence would sound so pathetic. But it did.

Leaving the fighting lov...guys to themselves, I went to class.

When I came in, my classmates were asking where I was, then I answered that I was just walking outside a bit. It's not like it was a pure lie. I was outside, right?

The rest of the school day was luckily more peaceful. Although I understood why I was so 'popular' today in the morning. All of those people where the ones that I helped in some school subjects. And the reason of why they were so relieved to see me was that I, their 'translator' for teacher to student conversations, wouldn't be able to help them anymore. Well, it made more sense than them just becoming my fans or something of the sort.

I sighed, I wonder where Tsuna and everyone else was. I knew that Ryohei was with Colonello, but where? Are they training hard? Is Tsuna being dragged into something he doesn't want to do?

All these question kept on popping up as I was walking to Yamamoto-san's sushi shop.

When I came there, there was a sign. It said that the shop is closed. Huh? But...Could it be that Yamamoto-san is the one training Takeshi? So the sword is something that goes down in generations? But, I want to see for myself if I'm correct.

So I walked around to see if I can find a dojo or something. But it just ended with me getting lost. Having awesome orientating skills. I should seriously get a map of this town or something. I've been here for almost a year and I still manage to get lost. It's quite embarrassing.

I wonder if I should train to fight? I already can't say that I have nothing to do with the Vongola...And I would need to be able to protect myself.

NO! I'm not a part of it. Though...they'll be against that scary looking guy soon. They don't want this either after all, if I would say that I'm not a part of it, it would be like I'm abandoning them to the beasts.

I really didn't know. So, I sighed.

I wasn't born to be a leader, that was for sure. I can't fight, so I shouldn't even bother thinking about that. And plus, I promised Tsuna not to. No, I won't do anything so stupid again.

But! I have a brain. Or at least to some point. And my hands that want to learn how to heal. I should use them as much as I can possible can.

With that decision, I walked straight on. ...I face-palmed myself, I forgot that I got lost. Damn. Where do I go now?

I looked around and saw someone familiar walking with bags of food, quite far off. "NANA-SAN?" I shouted at the lady to get her attention. That was the first luck I had since the beginning of my day. Tsuna's mother got a bit surprised, but cheerfully called back when she saw that I was running towards her. "Good day, Nana-san." I said, panting a bit from the fast running. "Good day to you too, Ami-chan~." She said cheerfully. I guess her husband didn't tell her who he really was. I wonder if all mafia father's do that. Just not tell what's going on to their wives even if they lived for years together.

"Do you want me to help you with the caring? It looks heavy." I now saw the amount of food she was caring. Lets just say that it wasn't little.

"Oh, no. You shouldn't, I heard you got into an accident." She tried to insist, but I just took two bags from her. Well, I was caring it with only my right-hand. Now, I saw how much I actually needed my left-hand. I guess, you start appreciating something when you can't use it or when it slips between your fingers.

When we got home, Nana-san started cooking. I made the kids help too, they were bored anyways. "Ne~, Nana-san? Do you know where Tsuna is?" I asked, wondering if Reborn told her anything about it. "Hmm...no, but papan told me that Tsu-kun and Reborn-chan went to play in the mountains~." I wanted to drop my jaw, but didn't because that would probably make her suspicious. I don't want to ruin Nana-san's happy attitude to life any time soon, so I'll just stay quiet.

"Ara~, are they now?" I asked, trying to sound as happy, but couldn't, because I know what kind of 'games' Reborn plays. The training is probably really rough if they have to go to the mountains for that. Maybe I should go and check on them. Tsuna would most likely will need some first-aid, at the very least. Ah, but they'll probably come in the evening.

After the dinner was made, we heard footsteps inside. Heavy footsteps too. Both me and Tsuna's mother went to the hallway. "Ahh~, darling~, welcome home~." Nana-san said cheerfully. The man in front of me was wearing coal-mining clothes and had strong looking arms with blond hair, the face wasn't too bad looking, though I would still say that Tsuna got his cuteness from his mother rather than the father.  
>With those kind of clothes it's no wonder that he was able to deceive even his own wife, not to mention son. I wonder what kind of contacts he has with the Vongola. He definitely is related to the boss, or else, Tsuna wouldn't be the heir.<p>

It seemed like he noticed my staring at him. So, after giving a proper lovey-dovey -'I'm home' greeting to his wife, he said "Ah~, you must be Tsuna's big sister that Ive heard so much about from Nana~." He stretched his hand out to shake hands, and not to be rude, I took out my hand too, so we shook hands. "Yes." I smiled, "And you must be Iemitsu-san, I've heard a lot about."

It seemed like both of us knew who we were. Or at least it felt like it.

His hand was huge, mine almost felt like a child's hand if we compared. It felt like if I move anyhow suspiciously, he would crush me, like I'm nothing. Ok, he didn't look that mean, but I couldn't help but be very suspicious.

Nana-san left to do the laundry, I wanted to go and help, but Nana-san insisted on me not taking it too hard on my arm.

"Ahaha~, it's alright, I don't bite." The man behind me said. "I-it's n-not like that...umm...I just.." I sighed. "Shall we go outside? Ami, was it?" He showed me to the back-door that led to the garden.

Not able to take the fake smiles anymore, I asked, "What's your connection to the Vongola?" He looked at me, and let a small laugh out, "Seems like you are a straight to the point type." He said. "No, I just don't like it when people lie so obviously to their beloved." I sharply answered him while leaning to the wall when we came outside. "It's for their own good." He answered, saddening his face a bit. "How is not telling them that they are in danger helping them any how?" I really don't get this logic. He looked at me, "Some people would think that this logic is wrong, but this the only way I can protect them from a distance." I sighed, "Well, it's your decision." I didn't mean to disrespect his ways of doing things, but I couldn't help remember Tsuna's face when he heard that his father was coming back. "I just don't want to see Tsuna's sad face..." I sat down, "Though that would be impossible with the storm that is going to come." I pressed my legs to my chest.

"That's why they are training." He suddenly said. "Yeah." I mumbled back. But then, starting to forget the suspiciousness that I had of the man next to me, I started randomly asking, "Is it really ok to be so sure that they will only come in 10 days? I mean, the guy in charge of that group is no one to play fun and games with, you know what I mean. And plus, if this ten days is 'because the fake rings were made so perfectly', than I really have doubts. After all, he probably already saw the original even.."

Iemitsu-san looked at me with a 'you sure analyze everything, girl'-look, "They might figure it before, but 10 days is the amount we can only hope now. Let's just call it a gamble." This was not helping. I thought that my brain was going to explode from the nervousness that I felt now. Mafia is a bloody gamble, always, no matter where you go.

"Ara~, are you enjoying yourselves? Do you want some tea?" Nana-san asked, surprising me greatly. "Ah! Nana-san! I'm sorry, do you need some help?" I jumped to my feet, facing the said lady. "Ahhaha~, no, no, no. You should rest after a long day of school, and after the accident too." "Wha..n-no, I'm totally fine..I-I m-mean," I stumped on my words, "Well, except for this, ahaha, but otherwise I'm perfectly ok." I laughed stupidly looking at my left-arm.

Though it was true, after this conversation, I didn't feel too well. "..Actually, umm...I think I'll go home for today, I still have stuff for school to finish." I lied a white lie. It wasn't fully untrue, I did have stuff to finish, but I wasn't too bothered by them. "Sure, I say that you came by today to Tsu-kun~." Nana-san promised. I smiled back as a reply.

When I came to my darling apartment, I crushed on my bed. Gathering my feet closer to my chest, I lay in a ball form. I wanted to just wake up from this horrible nightmare already. Then I remembered this morning and lunch, I started to ironically giggle at my thought. I'm sure that I will one day. We'll make it happen. We'll just have to do what we can to go through this storm. I will do what ever I can too to help.

* * *

><p>So~, I hope the chapter wasn't too confusing~, Well, if anything please tell me. Hope you enjoyed it other wise, please review~.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

author's note: Hello Everyone! Well...I don't have much to say, so...let's just move on to the chap.

disclaimer: I don't own KHR, except for my OC.

* * *

><p>chapter 20:<p>

The next morning I woke up at 6. And for the first time, by myself and not a loud alarm clock named Ryohei. Knowing that he was training out with Colonello somewhere, I realized that I have no idea where everyone is. Takeshi has gone somewhere with his father. Tsuna is with Reborn, training somewhere in the mountains. Hayato is completely unknown and Kyoya...well, that I learned from yesterday.

Not being able to make myself to go back to sleep, I took my computer out. And started to check stuff. For one, my memory. How was that program made again? Oh, right, that was the code.

Then I took some small small insect looking robots and let them fly from my apartment. Now we will find out where everyone is. Well, after I program the robots to work properly of course. Though it didn't make for me to remember how to do it. Now, let's go into spy-mode. Downloading the tracking program, I loaded a map on my phone so that I wouldn't get lost. Finally. It took me about a year to realize that I can just load a map on phone and USE it. I'm amazed at my own skill to be this much of an air-headed...wow, that actually sounded like a compliment.

I really love my step-daddy~. He taught me how to program these tracking programs, hacking in to different computers and also how to get that info to your computer. Oh, and also how to pirate different stuff. Being a complete computer nerd, I learned it without a problem. The problem only came after mum found out.  
>I still remember how Richard looked after being lectured for days about teaching illegal stuff to her innocent daughter.<br>Oh, and Richard is my step-dad. He knew about what happened to me, so he didn't get mad for me being so distant in the start and he also let me call him by his name. Mum really found a really nice guy, in her second try.

Giggling a bit at the image of Richard popping up with a puppy-dog face after mum was done lecturing him.

Letting the program run, I went to prepare for school. Then I noticed the first-aid that was in the cupboard. I narrowed my eyes a bit. I will take it with me.

Looking through the program, I found out that the robots still haven't pin-pointed everyones location. This will take longer than I thought. I took my phone, luckily it has quite a big memory, and downloaded the whole thing there. It can run while I'm in school.

The school went by normally. Or as normal as it could get. I tried to get to the roof for a peaceful lunch where I could look through what the robots were able to find, but was interrupted by the abnormal amount of bruises on both the carnivore and Dino. "OMG! Are you willing to suicide or something?" I shrieked in panic. Good thing that I took the first-aid kit with me.

"Ah, Ami?" Dino asked, trying to sound happy, but it was impossible because he was looking exhausted. "What? Did you pull an all nighter or something? There is are boundaries between a fights and how serious it can get!" Without asking anything, I pulled the closest to me to the wall, so that he could lean. And it just happened to be Dino.

Getting into a serious mode, I didn't let a single word out. I just looked through the wounds, cleaned them and took care of them. I know that it wasn't exactly professionally done, but I wasn't a proper doctor to begin with, so it should be good for now. Though somehow, his body was getting warmish. Did he have a fever? No. Didn't seem like it. This is strange.

"Now then..." I turned back to the carnivore, to look through his wounds too. Sadly, my nice, naive idea of Kyoya excepting the fact that I am around was...dead wrong. I sighed.

And there I go, flying to the nearest wall, which meant right next to Dino. "Good day to you too, Kyoya." I said sarcastically, trying to keep my tears from falling from the pain. _'Oh! The pain! My left arm! Why won't you just heal?'_ I whined in my head. "Ah, are you ok, Ami?" Dino asked with worry in his face. I nodded, still trying to keep the tears away. "Are you sure you should be worried about others?" A simple question came out of the carnivores mouth, and putting his tonfas on the ready. Standing up, with the help of the wall, "Oh no you don't." I said strictly, narrowing my eyes.

"Ho~. Do you want to be bitten to death too?" Was that a smirk? A shiver came down my spine. Ok, this is not good. I hate it when he does that, it's just creepy.

And what happened next was quite lucky for me. My phone started bipping. Was that the signal that one of the robots found something? I took out my phone.

I was correct. It had found one of the locations. "Let's get this over with, I have stuff to do." I said, putting my phone away and turning back to Kyoya. Who seemed to be sort of frozen or something.

I walked to the prefect with a quick pace. Taking my right arm, I hooked it to his right arm and pulled it. When we were next to the wall, I pushed him towards it and started going through his wounds. He might have had a very annoyed look, so I spared my life by not looking into his eyes. Or I might have just turned into stone, or ice for that matter.

Fortunately, he didn't move around too much and didn't bother to just shake me off. He really probably gave up, knowing that I won't stop bugging him. And that the less he moves, the faster I'll be ready.

"Well, that's as much as I can do. But don't go breaking your bones, because I won't be able to heal them." I told him, standing up and putting my hair up. I felt the tonfas being put on the ready, so I ran for my life from the roof. Thank you very much, but I didn't want to die by the hands of the schools number one prefect.

And guess what? The bell rang, saying that the lunch break was over. Oh, nice. I didn't even get a piece into my mouth. Wuhoo for the fighting maniacs~! ..sarcasm gets to me when I'm hungry.

After school, I straight away went for my phone, which was in my pocket. The robots had pin-pointed everyone now. Good. But I'll go home first, maybe make a snack or something for all of them. Ryohei, Hayato and Tsuna were training quite far away, so I'll have to borrow a bike (?) to go their or something.

When the snack were ready and I changed clothes to a baggy t-shirt and trousers, I left to go ask the landlady if she has a bike. By now I was already quite a strong runner, but there was no way in anywhere, that I would run all the way where they were. No way!

And yes! She did have. And it was a sports bike too. Lucky~. And the landlady said that I could borrow it as much as I want, because it was her daughter's, but the girl is not in Namimori. Though I should take care of it. Duh.

Now, where should I start? Maybe Takeshi? He was the closest after all.

And with my mind made up, I started biking with the navigator telling me where to with the headphones.

"Wait, so it was here?" I asked myself, looking at the wooden building. Great, it took me about a half a day of getting lost to realize that it wasn't even close to where I was looking. _'Nice going, Ami!'_ I thought sarcastically closing the bike.

I knocked on the door. Although there was noise inside, it seems they were too concentrated to listen to the knock. So I decided to just open the door. "Umm..am I interrupting?" I quietly whispered while opening the door.

"Huh...Ami-senpai?" I heard Takeshi cheerfully asking. "Uh-ah, umm...yeah." I nodded while stepping in to the dojo. "Ami-san? What are you doing here?" Yamamoto-san said. Getting a bit nervous about what I should say, because I didn't plan it out, so my talk was kind of messed up. "Umm...R-Reborn told that you are training here..ahaha, and I though to visit to see how you were doing." I laughed nervously about the lie. I mean, it's not very normal to tell people that you send a tracking device to find them. And plus, Reborn probably would tell me if I had enough strength to wait yesterday. "You came to check on me?" Takeshi asked, with his happy-go-lucky smile. "Yup, though I don't want to interrupt your training." I waved my hands, with a face that was saying 'I don't want to be a bother' or at least it was suppose to say that.

"Oh, no, it's ok. We can take a break here." Yamamoto-san said with the reflecting smile of his son. They really are look-a-likes, seriously. Well, maybe not completely. Giggling a bit, I smiled too. "Oh, I brought something for snake. I hope you like it." I took my bag, that I carried and took out a wrapped lunch box. "Huh? It's warm." Takeshi asked confused. "Y-yeah, though I don't know how it tasted, it was a bit hard, because I wasn't able to use my left hand like I used to." I laughed sheepishly, running my right hand through my hair.

When he opened it, the shapes of the cookies seemed fine, so I relaxed a bit. The baseball-lover took one, "It's really good." He started munching on the cookies. I put some special ingredient that is suppose to help the cells heal faster. Found it while hacking some sites. Well, it's not exactly the same, but my own version of it anyways. I tried the cookies before wrapping them and they tasted fine, so I don't know if it worked or not. Though I do feel lighter somehow.

"Well, you don't look like you'll need any wounds healing to be done, so I'll just go." I said, smiling and showing my thump to the door. "Oh, you're not going to stay for longer?" Takeshi sounded sort of disappointed. I looked at him, "No, I still want to check on everyone else." saying that while patting his head, "But good luck with your training! You can do it!" "Thank you, Ami-senpai! Of course! I'll try my best!" I gave the last pat on the shoulder and left, while waving my hand to Yamamoto-san, saying that I'll be waiting for the shop to open and learn how to slice the fish.

Driving with one hand on the bike is hard, especially if the location one goes to is a mountain resort. Damn! It's not hard! It's IMPOSSIBLE!

While panting like I was dying, I finally stopped when I reached where I wanted to. "Tsuna.." the words came out of my mouth when I saw my little brother being hit by that guy...what was his name again? Or wait...I don't anyone told me to begin with. Well, aren't they nice?

"It-t-t-tai!" He started complaining on his pain. "Wait, isn't he suppose to fall on unconscious after that hit?" I asked, surprised at what I saw. "This is the outcome of his training." A calm and baby-like voice said. Silence. "OMG!" I shrieked, "Reborn! Don't give me heart-attacks!" The baby looked up to me, "Ciaossu." He said, then taking out something out of this pocket. "Is this yours?" He took out a robot insect. "Ahaha~, it's really impossible to surprise you, isn't it?" I nervously laughed it out.

"A-Ami-n-nee," Tsuna pronounced with difficulty, because of the pain that he felt I supposed. "Ah! Tsuna!" Running to my little brother, I went for my bag straight away to take out some pills. "Here, take these." I gave the pills to him, but he seemed to be kind of suspicious. "Don't worry, Tsuna, these are just pain-killers and very efficient too. I use them myself when ever I'm in need (after a beat from Kyoya for example)." The last part was more of a whisper.

My little brother took the pills, "Mind if I take care of his wounds for now? Ne, Reborn?" I asked the permission from the devil, hoping he would show some kind of a heart. "Hm..you brought something?" The devil said. "Huh? How did you...? Oh, never mind." I wonder how that mind-reading work. I seriously want to dissect that baby sometimes and learn the way that body works...Ok. I'm not a crazy doctor or something...At least, not yet.

"Yes, I did." I pumped my cheeks a bit, disappointed at the fact that the baby wasn't impressed. But then again, he never is, so, whatever. "Here." I took the lunch boxes out. "But..umm...I didn't know that you would be here..." I told the boy, that was just standing there, apologetically. He shook his head, "It's fine. By the way, it is a great to be able to meet thee, Lonestand Ami." The boy bowed. _'Thee?'_ I asked inwardly. After staring at the kid in front of me, I decide that I love him, uwaahh~. So, I'm not the only one that loves the older times?

"Forget it, the reasons are completely different." The devil spoke up, reading my mind, again. And that mentally cracked me in to two. I sighed, "You know my name, but I don't think anyone mention yours, at least to me." I said, sounding disappointed and heartbroken. "It is Basil." The boy answered like he was answering a question on a lecture or something. It can't be helped, he probably was trained like that. "It's ok, you can speak more relaxed around me and you can call me Ami then." I smiled back. "Hai, Ami-dono." He said back. Wow, he was trained quite harshly probably.

"Well, let me just go through your wounds." I told my adorable little brother who was in his boxers, because of the Dying Will Bullet most likely. "Oh, and you can eat these while like I do that." I gave him the box with the cookies.

The wounds weren't that big. Well, if I had to compare them with Kyoya's and Dino's, I would say that this is nothing. So I finished quite soon. While I did so, Tsuna told me what happened yesterday. How Hayato was training himself, and ended up blowing himself off.

The last info told me where I should go next.

"I know that you don't want to do this. And trust me, I don't want you to go through this either, none of you." I said, narrowing my eyes a bit like I was thinking, "But we can't go through this any how else..." I was more talking to myself than to Tsuna now. "But I'll try my best to be helpful." I gave a thumps up and a grin grew on my face.

While waving my hand, I went to get the bike. "Ok, I'll be going now, but I'll come tomorrow too." waving my hand, I rode away.

My next destination was Hayato.

As much as my insect was telling me, Hayato shouldn't be too far off. I might be able to even go all the way to Ryohei today if that was the case.

My opinion in that matter changed drastically as I got to the place. It was empty. I looked at my phone. The signal somehow got off. '_What happened?_' I asked myself, curiously. Oh never mind. Might as well look around, they shouldn't be too far off. The signal got disconnected only some while ago, they shouldn't have gone too far.

Tsuna told me also that Hayato's tutor is now Shamal. When I got that information through my head, I dropped my jaw. They were actually somehow related?

If I ever said that it was would easy to find them, please scratch that from your memories. I panted heavily (yet again) when I finally saw the glimpse of silver hair in the midst of the forest. At least my left arm was getting a bit numb, so I could use it as minor support sometimes. Though it still pained.

"GOKUDERA HAYATO!" I practically screamed at the boy, running at full speed and hitting a perfect hit on his left cheek that made him off-balanced and he fell on his bottom.

"WHAT THE?" He asked, confused and irritated at me. I took him by the collar with my right fist. "Is it true? That you were about to kill yourself yesterday?" I asked, with pissed-off tone. The bomber blinked and dumb-found speechless as he looked, I continued, "ARE YOU CRAZY? Didn't you promise yourself that you would be stronger in ten days? How is that possible if you're just going to die here pitifully?" Tears were forming from my eyes. I couldn't stop them. I know that I'm a crybaby, but I just can't do anything about it.

There were several minutes of silence, the only thing was heard was me trying to stop the liquid that was coming from my eyes.

"I know." The unexpected answer came out of the boy's mouth, though he turned not to face my eye-contact. "Huh?" I asked. This time I was dumb-founded. I thought he would put more of a fight there, but this... "Take your hand of my shirt." He said strictly. Although it sounded rude, I saw a color of pink forming on his cheeks. A sort of a giggle escaped my mouth. "Ahaha, ok, I'll let you go with your rude ways this time." I took my stepped a bit back, taking my fist away from his shirt.

"If you understand, then don't do it again, ok?" I asked, sort of hoping that he would promise. "I-I don't need to me! I'm not going to make Juudaime worry about me!" The pink became red. "Ahaha~, you're blushing~, how cute~." I said, pulling his cheek.

"So~, was this yours then, Ami-chuaann~?" The perverted doctor came into the conversation, showing me a broken insect. I should have know. "Yeah." I sighed, taking the insect from his hand. After that, he tried to place a kiss on my cheek, but I kicked him with my leg.

I gave the bomber the cookies. And luckily enough, he took them after he found out that Bianchi wasn't helping me. I took care of his wounds. Most of them were just burns from the dynamites. And I smelled cigarettes from his mouth, so for the rest of my stay I was lecturing him about that. Of course, he tried to defend himself by saying that it's none of my business, pushed on one of his wounds, making him feel the pain.

The doctor just stayed out of it. No, actually, it's more like I was doing a kicking exercise or something then. He really is annoying.

When I said 'bye', it was already sunset. Although I didn't want to miss its beauty, I thought that I don't really want to be stuck in a forest after dark.

Then I took out my phone, I guess it was too late to go to Ryohei...Though, maybe I should go to his house. I didn't see Kyoko around either. She probably was with her friends most of the day, so it was ok.

Ok~, let's go back to Namimori~.

Now I realize how good the idea of loading a map on my phone was. I might have just gotten lost in the forest, so that I would never be able to get out of it.

When I reached Sasagawa's residence I was panting like I was going to die (and yet again) and I was tired like I didn't sleep for a week. The feeling was crappy, I think that I will throw-up soon. My stomach is seriously weak. So, lets just scratch the 'going to Ryohei's house'- part. I was in no condition to be looking through his wounds right now. I had to first take care of my own lousy sick stomach plus arm.

I opened the door to my little apartment and fell on the bed. Without realizing it, fell asleep straight away, with all of my clothes on and bag on the floor.

_'Those guys...they really are energetic...'_ were my last thoughts.

* * *

><p>So~ how was it? Please review~.<p>

Hope you enjoyed it.


	21. Chapter 21

author's note: Hello Everyone~! Let's meet the so long awaiting guest to the stage (sort of)~, they are...you'll have to read to find out XD. Though probably all of you know who it is. So let's cut to the chase.

disclaimer: I don't own KHR, except for my Ami.

* * *

><p>chapter 21:<p>

When I woke up, I thought I just had a hang over or something. Not that I knew how a hangover felt, but right now I felt horrible. My left arm was hurting like hell came over it, and my legs were killing me. I guess being a good runner did not mean that you're anyhow a good biker or visa versa.

Trying to stand up to get to my pain-killers, I understood that I had a huge head-ache too. What did I do to deserve this? _'Be stupid.'_ Oh! Be quiet brain!

Finding the pills, which were in the bag that I took with me yesterday, I gulped them down my throat, hoping at least some of the pain would go away.

And guess what? After half an hour of lying in my bed, the pain sort of started to disappear. Oh, heaven pills!

Alright! I had my strength back, at least more than I had when I woke up. Let's get this party started, I took out my computer to start researching stuff, but was stopped by a strange smell. It was kind of weird, so I sniffed around to see what it was coming from..then it hit me. It was sweat. MY sweat! OH GOD! After all that biking I didn't wash myself yesterday. And better off, I was the whole night sleeping in my dirty clothes! EWW! ...what? I care for how I smell, thank you very much.

I practically jumped into the shower, throwing my clothes off myself. It couldn't be helped, they smelled pretty bad. And took the shower.

The water that was hitting me, it felt really nice. Ever thought that you became a more saint person when you come out of the shower clean? Well, that's what I thought now. I could feel myself growing some wings and flying off to my dream world. Sadly, the second I looked at my computer, I was brought back to earth. I sighed. Guess I'll have to leave my imaginary angel wings alone for now. Doing some dirty, hacking work, I don't want them to get dirty too.

The rest of the morning before school, I used up to look through some stuff on Varia. Though it was hard to get through them, I managed to get some. At least all of the members. The boss and all of his subordinates. There were seven main characters. The ones that got most of my attention was the robot and the baby. Both of them looked weird, I tried to hack on them, but always hit a dead end. It was getting annoying.

By the time I finally gave up on it, the clock showed that I had to already go to school. I got my lunch box, first-aid. I was going to check on Dino and Kyoya again. I hope they didn't pull an actual all-nighter. I won't ever understand the fighting maniacs.

Going to school, feeling a bit lonely I walked in silence. I guess I got used to the loud mornings that I got everyday. Everyone was off, training with their hardest. I could only get them the information and make them as prepared with what they are to face as much as was in my ability. I sighed and looked at my arm. Was this really ok? I'm just a normal, defenseless girl, who was even rejected by her own father. And now I'm trying to play a co-hero in this.

No. It wasn't, I knew that. But I'll go through it anyways, because I promised to help Tsuna.

With that in mind, I walked into the classroom.

The school was all normal. No problem there. I went ahead and had some friendly talks with some random students. The corridors seemed to be more lively (since last year, when I just came), at least, when I'm around. And a lot of people seem to greet me, it was suspicious, but I just went ahead and greeted them too.

Lunch time came. And just like yesterday, both the blond and the carnivore looked like bloody trash. And I practically had to pin down Kyoya to look through his wounds. Can they be a bit less serious on this? And anyways, how can you get this bloody in a time limit of one day? I guess you have to be a fighting maniacs to know that. I really didn't want to learn.

The first one that I took care of was Kyoya. I practically had to pin him down to take care of his wounds. He is so stubborn. Gee~. Sadly for him, I'm far more stubborn when I want to be.

The next one was Dino. No, duh. He was waaaayyyyyy calmer. So you would ask, why did I have a hard time to do my job? The answer was simple. My hands were shivering from the killing aura behind me. When I had enough of it, I threw a deadly glare at Kyoya, which somehow helped...a bit...maybe...not really. But HEY! At least I tried.

As annoying as the prefect was, Dino wasn't much better. He just hugged me, which made my face red. So I punched him on his injuries. I mean, I get he is Italian and all, but being too clingy was a total no-no for me. And he is still the meanie that told me that my cheeks were round. Don't think I'll ever forget that.

I stood up, pouting my cheeks at both of them and left.

After school, I went home to make the snacks for everyone. Then took my landlady's daughter's bike, I took off to visit everyone.

This time I thought that I should go and check on Ryohei first, since I didn't get the chance yesterday.

When I got there, I saw that Colonello was teaching him a really strong punch. I was in a state of shock, that I couldn't move after seeing Ryohei punch that enormous rock into bitter pieces. The boxer got really excited and kept on telling me about how great it felt. I guess I did miss my hyper and enthusiastic friend quite a lot. But I didn't show it too much, so I just told him that I'm going to push all of the knowledge that he skipped into his brain once we would be done with this huge event.

He thought that I was joking, but then I smirked and made it clear that I was nowhere close to joking. The boxer, and even Colonello, froze. So, I just said my goodbye and that I would come tomorrow with more snacks. Oh, Ryohei said that he loved it, which made me giggle.

The next one up was Hayato. The bomber was trying to hit paper-airplanes. I asked what he was doind, and he answered that it was to learn a new move. I didn't understand, since I was not a dynamite genius. Anyway, I just went through his wounds, which seemed to heal quite finely. But I saw him with a cigarette in his mouth. I should think of a way to get rid of his addiction. Seriously, the longer he'll smoke the worse it will get.

Anyway, I skipped the long lecture this time, knowing that I still have stuff to do. So I just went to meet my adorable little brother, after kicking Shamal in the stomach for trying to hug me. I had enough of that from the blond already.  
>After you get used to it, he becomes quite a good punching bag, if you know what I mean.<p>

When I got to Tsuna, I shrieked, he was hurt again. I gave the pills to Tsuna again, but it seems that the training was paying off and he didn't complain as much. Uwwaahh~, my adorable little brother is growing up in front of my own eyes.

Ok, that sounded like I'm an old grandma...but WHO CARES? I hugged my cutie until he wasn't able to breath and then let him go, before he fell unconscious with the lack of oxygen. Couldn't make him fall, or else the devil would kill me. Taking care of his wounds, I gave the snack and this time I made some for Basil too. The boy is pretty hurt from that fight with the shark after all. His wounds couldn't have healed that fast.

And even from there I took off. No matter how long I wanted to stay, they needed to train, and I still had Takeshi to visit.

When I got to the dojo, I felt the seriousness there. Just when I came in and made my appearance clear, it sort of calmed down. That felt weird. I never thought that Takeshi could pull such a serious face. Shall I add that I was a bit scared of it? Well, maybe not exactly scared, but I definitely stepped some steps back to watch the scene . Even when he is playing baseball, he never made such a face.

He had no wounds, so I just gave the snack and listened to Takeshi talking about what he learned. I just listened and smiled at him,_ 'A happy face suits him far more.'_ was what went through my mind then.

After I was done with the biking, I felt completely tired again. Though this time, at least I didn't pass out.

Getting back on my computer, after taking a shower from all of the sweat that I got, I started to get some more info while snaking on some cookies in frustration. The security on their territories was enormous. No wonder they are called the elite. But it made me smirk too, if I get into there, then I might find something valuable.

The last time I checked the clock, it was over 3 o'clock in the morning. But I already had fallen asleep automatically by then. My brain just shut down, just like my computer.

.

.

.

The next five days went by pretty much similarly. I saw the improvement in their fighting, it was great. Really. The only problem was, the things that I was finding out on our enemy was not good. They are totally on another level from anything I have seen. And no matter how long I was looking up at their weaknesses, I could find anything useful enough, that would lead to out advantage. It just wasn't there. Che. I wonder if my researching will be of any use at this point. I was still looking up for information on that baby and the robot.

Now I was walking with Tsuna, Basil and Reborn. They had finished their training earlier, so I joined them to go back to Tsuna's house. They were talking about 'dying-will pills'. I guess, if you think about it, it's pretty handy. But Basil said that they are not as efficient as the bullet, so I guess they are not the totally best. The boy was also talking a lot about his master. I wonder who this 'master' is. Probably strict and a law-follower or something, after all, he taught Basil quite strictly I have to say, even to my standards and my standards are pretty high. I was taught pretty much like a noble after all.

When we reached Tsuna's house, the first this noticed was... "D-dad?" Tsuna asked, surprised. "You're actually awake for the first time...wait. Are you going somewhere?" My little brother asked, after analyzing his dad's movements. The man was putting on his boots and stuff. I was also wondering where he would be going right now. It pretty late right now...

Iemitsu-san's face saddened and he said coldly, "Yeah. ..Seems like an uninvited guest has arrived earlier than expected." That one sentence made me freeze. I felt dead, like there was no tomorrow.  
>Basil and Reborn made a reaction too, but it wasn't as obvious as mine. Tsuna. though, looked clueless (I was kind of happy about that. He didn't need to know what kind of horror that one sentence held).<p>

"Is that true, Iemitsu?" Reborn asked calmly. "I got the information from the main land, so there's no mistake." Iemitsu told us. "It...can't...be." I was able to pronounce with my eyes as wide as they could go.

"Hmm...seems like you were right. Xanxus isn't someone to play around with...But, this was unexpectedly fast..." Tsuna's father looked at me with a sad look in his eyes. "Damn." I made an intellectual response, clutching my right fist tightly.

"Ami-nee...even you know what's going on? Can somebody tell me already?" Tsuna asked, still not following. I looked at him, then at Iemitsu-san. The man just said, "Looks like the Varia have arrived in Japan." "WHA-! THOSE REALLY SCARY PEOPLE?" Tsuna's jaw dropped. But then he started rubbing his head with his arms, "WAIT! Does dad know?" I sighed. It's just impossible not to have my adorable little brother not look cute, right?

"I'll go check on all of the guardians' safety and inform of the situation." Iemitsu-san said and looked at Basil, "Assist me, Basil." Why Basil, I wonder... "I shall accompany you, master!" The boy replied. Ma...ster?

I looked at Basil as confused as my little brother. Then both of us looked at his dad. "..Dad?" Tsuna asked, "Yes?" Iemitsu-san smiled at his son. Tsuna pointed a finger at his father, "Master?" The older man pointed at himself and repeated his son's words, "Master." "WAIT! Master?" I freaked out. That was the last thing I thought the man would be. I mean...Basil's master? It can't be! This was not making any sense!

Ok, maybe I should have looked up some info on him. But then...I knew that he isn't of any harm, so why bother? Now I'm totally regretting it.

While I was in a 'complete denial' state, somehow things were moving on their own. Tsuna's dad and Basil left and Reborn made Tsuna to go too. "W-wait for me!" I said, following my little brother and his devil tutor.

While we were running, Tsuna was panicking about why the Varia came so early. I tried to make him calm down, but it was pretty unsuccessful for I was worried myself.

Then we bumped into Kyoko and Haru. They said that Fuuta, I-pin and Lambo were playing together but they lost them and were wondering if they came home. But as much as I could tell when we were back home, the kids weren't there. That when my stomach started to feel sick from worry. And out of instinct, I ran.

"W-wait, Ami-nee!" Tsuna shouted at me, "Wh-what are you doing?" He ran behind me, struggling to keep up.

On the way, while we were still running, Reborn told us the awesome news: Lambo is the thunder guardian. "LAMBO IS WHAT?" I screamed at the hit-man baby and put more speed into my running. Until we heard a scream. It sounded like it belonged to a child's. I stopped to turn around to the scream.

When we finally saw moving figures we saw that it was the kids. They were running from a masked, dark uniformed man. The next second felt so long and I felt that I was running was slowly. I possibly couldn't get to them before they would get hit. Damn.

But before I got to the kids and the man was able to hurt them, the masked guy was thrown back.

"Vongola's Guardian of the Sun and Colonello's best Discipline." I couldn't help but give a helpless giggle at his flashiness, "Sasagawa Ryohei..is here!" The boxer introduced himself. I sighed.

But before we knew it, another masked man jumped from the wall or something, but he was slashed. Then another came, but he was blown down with what looked like dynamite.

"Geez~, why does the stupid cow have the ring?" Hayato said in displeasure and frowned at it. "Well, you guys are safe now." Takeshi told the kids. I felt like tears coming from my eyes from the relief. I know I'm a cry-baby. Nobody has to point it out.

Once we knew that there won't be any more attacks, at least for now, both me and Tsuna ran to everyone. "Tsuna-nii! Ami-nee! I was so scared!" Fuuta ran in my arms, I could feel that he was shivering. "It's ok, now." I said softly, patting his head while hugging him. I-pin was hurt. She probably tried to fight back. And Lambo...well, he was Lambo. A spoiled little baby-boy.

Both mine and Tsuna's jaw dropped after we saw that his ring was in his different dimensional hair. That hair is really weird. It's not normal.

Hayato was bickering about how Lambo could get the ring, Takeshi was just saying that it's alright, at least safe and Ryohei was saying that this was an easy victory. And I was looking at I-pin's wounds. They looked pretty serious, so I started cleaning them straight away.

But before I knew it, I heard Reborn's words, "..He's coming." He didn't mean the...real one, right?

"So you guys did that?" A manly low voice said. When we looked his way, the man had really spiky hair, piercings, and eight sticks (?) popping out of his back. Ok, they weren't popping out, they were stuck to his back, but it looked like they were popping. Anyways, I recognized the man straight away. His name is Leviathan, Varia's 'thunder guardian'. Weapon: 8 parabolas that he used to summon thunder or whatever. He looked a bit more decent in the photos that I got...well, I have to say that I'm pretty much disappointed in Varia's style. I mean, the had a guy with beautiful long hair, who doesn't take care of it, A guy who wants to be a gangster or god knows what, what else could there be?

Well, anyways, he was going to attack us, wuhoo~, great move genius. I looked at him sarcastically, was he seriously going to hurt a defenseless 5 years old? Well, his serious look sort of answered my question. Yup, he was.

I narrowed my eyes. Doesn't he have any morals? But before he could attack, we heard someone else speak, "Hold it. Levi!" And an appearance of 4 more character was made. And the baby with the robot were one of them.

"Don't hunt them all on your own~!" Umm...scratch my last statement on Varia's style. It was worse. I knew that, but to see it in reality, it was plain odd. The guy that just said that had a green mohawk that wasn't standing, like usual, but lying on one of his sides.

The others looked more or less okay, especially that guy, who looked our age with the tiara. If not for the tiara and long bangs that didn't let anyone see his eyes, he looked pretty ok.

But what slapped me back to earth was a very loud, "HHEEYY!" The shark made appearance. My body froze and my left arm started hurting like crazy.

"How dare you trick me?" He said with his loud voice, "You piece of trash."

I narrowed my eyes, what did he just call us? But I couldn't move even a millimeter, not talking about speaking. That was out of the question.

"Which one of you is wielding the ring of rain?" He demanded to know. So Takeshi answered, "Me."

The white shark started to grin and say that he will slice him up in 3 seconds, well, that was before he was pushed out of the way.

I thought I was going to die. I never thought I would see the man in person ever in my life. "Xanxus." Both me and Reborn said at the same time. Though my voice was far more shivering than the babies, who was as calm standing as ever.

Tsuna fell, I knew that he is shivering. Well, I mean, anyone would would fall unconscious from a scary guy saying your name in a low tone and trying to kill you. I was surprised that my little brother didn't yet. The man in front of us was everything the word 'deadly' has to offer or even more.

But before he could do anything, something fell in front of him. "Hold it, Xanxus." A familiar voice said, "That's enough."

All of our heads turned to the voice, "From here on, I'll take charge of things." He said. "I-iemitsu-san?" I said with wide eyes. Tsuna was even more surprised, "DAD?" "Juudaime's dad?" Hayato asked surprised at that statement.

"You...what are you doing here?" The shark rose his sword at the older man. "Xanxus...is one of your minions planning to lift his sword against me, the outside advisor?" Iemitsu-san asked clamly. And a staring competition started between him and Xanxus.

The atmosphere between the two was so thick, that my body was starting to get cold. Was it getting chilly? I thought that I became deaf or something again. The fear has eaten me whole. Why was I here? I hate the mafia. I couldn't feel anything around me, just my heart beating.

I was in that state, until I heard Tsuna's voice, "What's going on? Besides...why dad?" He was completely out of it. I snapped out of whatever I was in. That's right, they don't know what is going on at all. "An outside advisor" Reborn answered his question, "That's Iemitsu's job in the Vongola. He is a Vongola, but at the same time he isn't. He isn't involved in during regular times, but when the family is in an emergency, he has the authority of the №2 figure, after the boss."

So he really was an important figure, as I suspected. Tsuna was really confused. Then Reborn explained that they have the authority to choose their heir as well, that's the reason why the rings could be cut into two.

Then Basil came down to us and gave a rolled paper to my little brother. "This is the direct order from the ninth." The same paper was given to Xanxus had a dying-will flame. Ok, now they used the dying-will as a stamp?

It was written in Italian, so I took a peek on reading it. After all, I was going to the Vongola HQ quite often, so my Italian did get better. What was written in it didn't sound like the ninth at all. I know, I don't like the old man, but as much as I knew him, he wouldn't give such orders. Never. Or, he really was just another mafia boss that didn't care for people. I didn't want to believe the latter statement.

Basically what was written in it was, 'I want my son to be the boss, but Iemitsu wants to give the ring to his own son. But I don't want a useless battle between my own family members, so let's start the Vongola's battle to satisfy everyone.' I really wanted to drop my jaw, but the thing that I didn't read through, Iemitsu-san added (well, he was translating the whole thing to his son, but I mean..you know...) "Those that wield the same type of ring, will fight in a one on one battle." Damn, that sounded grand.

And out of nowhere came two more characters. Haven't they been doing that the whole time now? I wouldn't surprised if an alien comes out of nowhere.

In front of us were two ladies, with masks over their eyes and long, pink hair. They introduced themselves as the Cervello organization that is ruled directly under the ninth. And they said they are going to be the judges for the battles. Iemitsu-san wanted to object, but they said that they are directly under the ninth order, so he can not place a thought on this.

They started describing the rules or something to everyone, but I wasn't really listening, knowing what this was all about. The last thing that they said was they will meet us in Namimori Junior High at 11 o'clock in the night. So it's a night battle?

The ladies left and after they did, Xanxus gave Tsuna a death glare and also left with everyone else from the Varia.

I went up to my shivering little brother and hugged him. I knew that I couldn't do much more than that. "We'll be able to go through this..." I whispered into his ear, and his shaking quietened down a bit.

After that, we all went home. I don't think I would be able to sleep tonight. Whatever will come tomorrow, it's going to be bloody. With that I hugged my pillow and tried to fall asleep, but failing..

This going to be a long night...

* * *

><p>So~, how was the arrival of our uninvited guests? Please review~.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

author's note: Hello everyone~! Ok, and the traumatic battle is starting~!

disclaimer: I don't own KHR, except for my Oc

* * *

><p>chapter 22:<p>

Just as I suspected, I couldn't sleep much last night. The glare of those crimson eyes was just haunting me. The only way I was able to calm myself down was through thinking that they won't attack us, now that we 'agreed' to this one-on-one fights. The way we agreed was by being silent. I should have put a word or something. MANN~, I'm useless.

Ok, that's it. I was fully awake. I sat on my bed with eyes sort of closing, but my mind was fully working. I wish there was a way to shut it down or something. But before I was able to do anything about it, I heard an enthusiastic shout from my window. It practically made me jump from my bed. I was no where close prepared fro this.

I walked up to my window to see who it was, because I didn't believe that it could be Ryohei. But when I looked, it was him. Huh? He looked like nothing happened.

"Are you coming, Ami?" He asked happily waving his hand to say good morning. "Umm..I..." I really was speechless. "Don't get lazy! We have to train every day to the EXTREME!" He punched air with his fist. A vein popped on my forehead. I took the nearest object and got ready to through it at the EXTREME boxer. Now I'm starting to miss my week of peace in the mornings.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT HOUR IT IS RIGHT NOW?" I threw the object, which was my alarm clock. Oh, poor thing. Well, two negatives usually cancel each other out, right?  
>Sadly, that wasn't exactly the case in this. Ryohei was able to catch the clock without a scratch. He looked at it and said, "Well this clock says 6 o'clock." He gave me thumps up, "We have exactly enough time for the morning routine.<p>

I gave up, it was useless to fight this boxing-obsessed idiot. So I just put my regular sport clothes and went out while putting my hair in to a ponytail.

"Jezus~(Yes, I pronounce it like that)! Aren't you suppose to be training or something with Colonello?" I asked, annoyed at the fact that he made me come out anyway (not that it was too difficult, but still...you know what I mean) . "Colonello said that I'm ready, so I decided to go to school today!" He told me. He really is the sun guardian. To be able to shine even at 6 in the morning, is impressive.

I sighed. "I couldn't sleep the whole night because of what happened yesterday and you are just saying like you are not even thinking about it." It really unfair.

"Hmm...that's because I know that we will win." He said it in such reassuring way, that I was startled. "How do you know that?" I was still keeping to my pessimism. "Gut feeling. I'm really excited to the EXTREME!" Knew that he would answer that. I sighed, again. I didn't want to become all too optimistic, just like him...but..."Promise." I said quietly, but so that he would be able to hear me.

He stopped moving to look at me. But after a while, he just laughed it off and started saying, "Of course. I promi-" "-No. Give me a pinky swear." I cut him off and took out my pinky. "I know that it's girlish, but..." I trailed off. "Hmm. Sure. I promise to win." He took my pinky with his own and we shook them. "You can't go back to your words, got it!" My face lighted up with more confidence.

"Oh, by the way, your alarm clock.." He pointed the object to me. I totally forgot. "It's ok, just give it to me here, I'll go put it back in." I ran back to the apartment. After I came back, we went for the jog. I really was glad to be back to running and not biking.

When we were done, I offered Ryohei to come in. But he said that he should go home, because Kyoko had breakfast prepared.

.."And I think you shouldn't come today, if you were so bother about yesterday." Ryohei said calmly, which made me startle again. Ok, I should seriously stop that. I mean, yes, he does have more than just muscles to himself. Though if I know that...it hard to put that thought in practice. "Hmm...Well, it's not like I.." I tried to come up with an excuse, but I couldn't come up with anything. Yesterday did scare me to my bones, and seeing the actual battle, I might just faint on the spot. "Kyoko might also be worried, I was wondering if you can give her some company." And there it was, his undying love for his sister. I sighed and then giggled. "Ok, then it's a deal." I gave him a smile.

After washing myself, I noticed that I was much calmer. I guess having comrades does help. Though I wonder how Tsuna is right now. He'll have to watch the match, doesn't matter if he want to or not. I sighed. Well, I can't help anything now, might as well go to school, maybe everyone will come.

And just as I was walking, I saw three figures that happened to be going my way. It made me happy to realize that I finally won't be as lonely in school as for the last week. "TSSUUUNNNAAA~~!" I practically jumped on the poor boy.

"A-Ami-nee? Don't scare me like that!" He whined. "No~ way~." I pulled his cheek. Everything will turn out ok, I knew that now.

Hayato was about to scold me about 'what I'm doing to his precious tenth'. Seeing that, I giggled and let go of Tsuna. The bomber carried a box with paper airplanes, "You're not going to school then?" I asked, sort of saddened. "Tch. No. I'm still going to go train." He turned his head, like he wasn't waiting anything. "Hmm..well, guess I'll have to give you these now in this case." I took out a bag of small cookies. And for a second, I swear I could see a happy puppy-dog face on Hayato. It couldn't have been my imagination, as I said before, my eye-sight is really sharp.

"Hmm~, Ami-senpai, what about us?" Takeshi put an arm aroung my should and looked at my bag. "Have patience, Takeshi, until lunch at least~, I just gave some to Hayato because he won't be around." I patted his head.

"I-I don't need them.." Hayato tried to sound cool, but it failed pretty miserable. I rather thought that it looked cute. "These are not just regular cookies, you know?" I got into my lecturer mode. "They are good for your stamina and have a special ingredient that helps your cells to heal faster." I smirked, "Don't think I'll do something without a reason." Hayato gave me blank face. Oh well.

"By the way, I wonder what that guardian of the mist ring doing.." He suddenly changed the subject, "He didn't even show up at such an important moment." Haha...Actually I think it was better for us that he didn't appear yesterday. "I wonder who it is." Takeshi wondered. "I just hope its no one as useless as that stupid cow." the bomber mumbled. "OY! Don't call Lambo a stupid cow! And he isn't useless, he is just a child!" I start lecturing the wannabe.

"Haha, well..but Hibari wasn't around either." Takeshi said, "I want to try and fight him." I looked at him with a 'are you serious?' - face. Ok, I don't think anyone is crazy enough to try and fight Kyoya, unless they have a death wish. It didn't take long for me to figure that out.

"He is probably sleeping in the reception.." Hayato said in frustration. "B-but he is suppose to train with Dino.." Tsuna stated. His sentence rang a bell in me, "Omg!" I almost jumped on my spot. For the second, I totally forgot about the fighting maniacs. "I'm sorry, but I'll go ahead now!" I said in a hurry and started running. I was wondering if I'll make it before class starts.

But when I got to school, the bell rang. Darn. There goes my peaceful lunch with my darling brother..

Lunch time came. I went to the roof top. And guess what? The whole place was a mess. The walls, the floor...I really wonder who'll be paying for them. They were broken, I kind of pitied them now. "ANNNDDD~, stop." I walked up to them. "There is no way of making your fighting a bit..." I looked at the place, ".. less messy?" I asked, knowing the question will be just ignored.

They themselves were a total mess. Their clothes were fully covered with blood. ...This is going to one LOONNNGGG lunch break.

I just walked up to the prefect, hooking my arm to his and caring him to sit down. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked coldly. "Making sure that you're able to standing without you forcing yourself." I answered him with an emotionless tone.

Well, I guess I would be irritated too if someone would be taking the clothes. No, I would be more embarrassed then irritated. But come on, I wouldn't threat people with 'I'm will bite you to death' - sentences. Ok...maybe I would if I could help it, but...this not helping me to get out of the situation that I was in.

It's not like I _wanted_ to take his clothes off, and it's not like it's _my fault_ that he got this hurt this badly. So why exactly am I the one threatened? Simple. Kyoya said so.

"HIEEE! Don't make that face! Especially when you're injured! You look like a ghost devil!" I shrieked. Well, basically it wasn't exactly a lie: imagine Kyoya irritated. Now. Imagine Kyoya irritated after he was injured. ...Told you, he looks like a haunting ghost who was a devil in his past life, and now is just scaring everyone to death.

After getting 'a few'*cough**cough* tonfa marks on myself and a few scratches from god knows where, I managed to take his shirt off and look through the wounds that were on his body. I know, I'm suppose to go all, 'oh mi guad, this is so~ embarrassing~!' but that wasn't my style, and plus, I don't anyone can get embarrassed at_ touching_ (or looking) Kyoya's body. Well, this reason is also simple, because you don't get to. You are ready to die the second you do. He is just scary. When he grows-up, he'll be having a staring competition with Xanxus. No, I don't think that future is so far off.

The carnivores shirt looked like bloody trash, so I said that I'll run fast to the reception room to get a spare.  
>Once when I got into the reception room without Kyoya, I looked through the cupboards out of curiosity and found that there were quite a few spare uniforms.<br>So I ran there with lightning speed, before he was able to do something stupid.

When I was done, I looked up to Dino, but he was already taken care of by Romario. I smiled a 'thank you' at the subordinate of the stupid blond. So I was about to leave, before Dino stopped me and said, "Ah~, I forgot that we won't be here tomorrow." "Huh? Oh...I see." I said looking at the light clouds that were just flouting there.

"Oh~, it's ok, we'll come back soon~, so you don't have to miss us for long~." He said cheerfully, putting an arm around me. Vein popped on my forehead and I punched the guys injury, "Who'll be missing you?" I said with frustration and walked away. Somehow I felt that Kyoya smirked. It must have been my imagination.

As the day passed, my nervousness was starting to disappear little by little. And when I came to the Sasagawa's residence, I thought I was totally fine. The time was about nine o'clock, when I ringed the door bell. Kyoko answered it.

I saw that...Colonello was here. Why is Colonello here? "Umm...why is Colonello here?" I just had to ask. "I stay here." The baby answered. My jaw dropped inwardly, how could you say it so casually, when you're actually a man stuck in a babies body? I hope he doesn't take baths and stuff with Kyoko at least. "Ahaha~, yup. Oh, do you want to take a bath now, Colonello-kun? It's quite late." GYAA!And Kyoko is the one to suggest it!

After they were done with bathing, I was able to take out my sketch-book and doodle a bit. But the only visions for the sketches I was able to get was about the battle. I put the pencil and the papers down. I couldn't do this. I had to go, but I promised Ryohei that I wouldn't...Nyaaauuwww~, this was so depressing.

When Kyoko was ready with putting Colonello in to his bed. Gee~, he really knows how to play a baby.

Anyways, when she was ready, we went to the kitchen where we were talking on random topics. Though I remembered not to spill anything about the battles. Well, the time was great, until I saw the clock. It was eleven. Doesn't the time fly?

After that, trying to convince myself that there was no going back, I decided to make something with Kyoko's hair. The distraction was not very efficient. Well, I tried my hardest, but somehow my hands were dropping everything.

"Is there something wrong, Ami-senpai?" Kyoko finally decided to ask me after staying quiet for a while. "Hmm..no, i-it's nothing..I'm just...Actually, I want to check on Colonello..." I said, Maybe talking to that soldier baby will help me. I sighed.

When we walked up to the room, where he was suppose to be sleeping, we found it empty. Darn him. He went without telling me about it. I was getting nervous. "Ah~! Where is Colonello-kun?" Kyoko started to panic.

"The window is open, so he most likely went outside." I gave her a calm analyzes of what was in front of us. I know where he went, but I don't want to lead her to the danger.

"Oh no, what if he gets lost!" Kyoko exclaims. "Relax, if I know one thing for sure, then that would be that he has far better orientation skills than me." Actually, I think about everybody does. "Really?" The girls asked, "But..I'm still worried...We should go look for him." She stated and ran out of the room. There goes my perfect plan of leading her to danger places...

We went out and ran around to see...ok, I was playing along, because I didn't have anything to do anyways...first time ever.

And guess what? We 'coincidently' bumped into Iemitsu-san. "Hello, young ladies. What are you running outside at this hour?" We shared an eye-contact, but I jerked my head away. I know that I shouldn't be here...I should be there...

"We're looking for Colonello, a baby-kid with blond hair that wears army styled clothes!" Kyoko started describing. Well that was fast. Does she actually know the person who she is talking to? "Ohh..him..hmm..yes. I think I do know where he went." The older man laughed it off. "Excuse me, can you tell us where he is then?" The girl seriously was worried. Lucky that I was standing behind her, so I was waving my arms like crazy, because I wanted him to say 'no'. But instead I got a confused look at me. "Sure, I will escort you there." He said and started walking.

WHAT'S HIS PROBLEM? Seriously! Why couldn't say something like, 'I'm sorry, I can't..'. Ok, he hides the fact from his WIFE! But he is willing to show the battle to an innocent young girl? Yeah! Great going, mr. I'm so smart.

When we got to Namimori, I felt the tension, "W-wait up, Kyoko!" I said so that she would slow down.

"O-onii-chan?" She said. Those words gave me a shiver and I ran to her. When I came, I saw a boxing ring and inside of it the weird, green mohawk on his head (or what it is) and ..Ryohei... He was lying, bleeding and totally beat. Ryo...hei... I don't know if I felt anger, sadness, fear or disgust.. All of them were pretty horrible, but before I could put a word in, Kyoko started, "Onii-chan! You're covered in wounds!" Although the fact was obvious, I thought she the full right to speak he mind out on this.

"Oh my~, are you this boy's little sister~?" The opponent cut his words in, "Your brother is going to lose in a battle with me~, and then~ will be killed~." Yup, that was the end of my patience. "Shut it, weirdo!" I said in a low, dry and cold voice.

Everything became sort of silent, but when my look sort of calmed down, Kyoko spoke up again, "Onii-chan! Stop! You promised you won't fight!" I guess he failed to mention that to me. "Onii-chan!" Her voice sounded like sha was about to cry. If anything, I don't forgive people that easily when they make a girl cry. "Look here, Ryohei, for one.." I spoke up, strictly, like a commander or something, "I see a failed brother, who is making his own younger sister cry. For second: you also promised me, that you'll win.." I stopped for a second to take in some air, "So don't you dare, show yourself in front of me so pitifully!" I crossed my hands. Yay...I sure am a great motivator. Wuuhoo for me! '_Oh, knock the sarcasm off, for once.'_ Be quiet brain.

But then, the boxer stood up, grinning, "Heh. You don't have to tell me that twice." The determination was in his eyes. I smirked, "C'mon Ryohei! Show 'em what you got!" I shouted to his back. It was a really long time since I used my english accent. But, oh well, hope nobody noticed.

"Geez~, you're so annoying~." that guy...Lus-su-ria..I think it was, or whatever, anyways, was starting to move really quickly around one spot. "Let's end this." Hmf..I wonder who is the one who is actually annoying.

"MAXIMUM.." Ryohei got his fists ready, "CANON!" And just as he said that, he extended his right fist where Lussiria's knee, which was covered in metal, and just like with the rock from training, broke the metal knee in to shattering pieces. And just like before, I stood there, speechless. He did it. He actually did it!

Ahaha~, I can't believe this. The opponent fell to the ground. Although I should be extremely happy, I felt sickening too. A bloody bath was definitely not my thing.

"Your right appeared to be glowing. Kora, you did well Ryohei." a familiar voice said. My ear twitched, and I gave the soldier baby a deadly glare. It was his fault I felt sickened now. Tch. He gave me a 'what?' - look. I just sighed.

Colonello then took Kyoko by her sleeve and started dragging her to go home. Why didn't he do that to begin with? He can be as unreadable as Reborn sometimes.

When I turned around to look at the ring, the weirdo was shot in his back. The one who did it was the robot. "Oy! What do you think you're doing?" I asked shouting. I knew the answer, but knowing and believing are two different things. I clutched my teeth. And these people want to take control over Vongola?

" 'erase the weak', the reason why the Varia is one of the strongest team in all." Reborn told us the information with an emotionless face,"Lussuria was scared of that. That was why he wanted to continue so badly." Tsuna had a horrified face on himself. I just stood there. There was no around those type of stuff in the mafia and Varia is just at the very core of it.

Ryohei tried to see if the guy was ok, but the Cervello stopped him and announced that Ryohei is the winner. They also said that they will announce the next battle, "Tomorrow's evening battle would be..." The second one continued.." the match between the Thunder Guardians." And with that, they pressed some button to break the boxing ring and then all of them were gone.

"Hiiee! Lambo is thunder! Can he fight?" Tsuna panicked. I did too, but I ran to Ryohei to check his wounds, which I was more worried about. There was a lot of serious wounds and injuries there, and his arm...That part had to be taken to the professional. But when I looked around, I saw that I did take my first-aid kit with me. I grumbled. "Ahaha~, it's fine. they are not that serious~." Ryohei laughed it off. I was going to punch him for that, but then realized that he just won a match, might as well give him a rest for now.

"I told you, it was a sumo match. Let's go home, Kyoko."Ryohei said to his worried sister, who was asking from Tsuna about what was going on. I dropped my jaw. WHAT SUMO MATCH? GuY's! They can be annoying, lying like that. But...maybe it was for the best for now..

"Sawada...I'll hand this to you then.." He said, placing the two half-rings into one. The ring had a picture of the sun on it. It was quite pretty. It basically had the same structure as the ring mum gave me on my tenth birthday. The coincidence is kind of funny.

Everyone put on a happy smile. Yup, this was their...no, our victory. I smiled sort of sadly, realizing that there was no out of it for me now.

And out of nowhere comes Iemitsu-san, he seriously likes to pop out, right? He started praising Kyoko and how he looked a lot like Nana-san when she was younger. Well, it's not like it wasn't true. And that Haru was also not bad. Well, duh, they are my drawing models, why wouldn't they be? I nodded to myself.

Then the older man walked off, said that he needs to get some information. Reborn cut in saying that now Tsuna needs to baby-sit Lambo. I took the five-years-old in to my hands. I can't believe that we'll have to make him fight tomorrow. "Tsuna.." I said, looking at Lambo's afro, "I'm coming to watch the match tomorrow." Placing a small kiss on the small cheeks. "B-but...Ami-nee..you don't have to." Tsuna waved his hands. "I know I can't do much, but not standing together with my own family when they are in trouble...that's not me." I looked at my little brothers eyes. Yup, once in, you'll get bounded back with it..that's the mafia law. Like a devils contract, but I didn't care. As long as I had my family there.

I knew that Reborn would be satisfied to no boundaries in hearing me say those words. After all, he won and I gave up. Grumbling a bit on that thought, I came closer to Tsuna and placed a kiss on his forehead too. "Shall we go then?" I asked him. I know he was blushing, but he nodded anyways.

I said good-bye when we came to Tsuna's house. Then I went home, there I took my computer and wrote down some of the facts that I learned about Lussuria and the robot. Then I started researching more.

When I thought I came to another dead end, I saw that some of the numbers were wrong. When I rearranged them, I found something quite shocking. Ok, it wasn't 'quite' shocking. It was shocking to the EXTREME - as Ryohei would say.

The information was about Xanxus. The way he looked, I knew that there was some suspiciousness surrounding him. And no, for once, I don't mean that death stare. The fact that the ninth had a son, well, I knew that...but an adopted son...that was not expected.

Now I see why Xanxus looks like he is about to rape Tsuna inside out, it was obvious.

* * *

><p>Annddd...Ami admits that she is apart of Vongola! Wuhoo!<p>

ok, did you like it? Please review~.


	23. Chapter 23

author's note: Hello everyone! Ok, so now that we went through the Guardian of the Sun battle! Up would be Lambo's fight. Let's see how things will turn out..

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, except for my Ami.

* * *

><p>chapter 23:<p>

I never thought that Xanxus was an adopted child.. that news was really shocking. Though as much as I understood, not many actually knew about this. Maybe even a handful of people. I wonder if he knows it himself. Yes, he definitely does, most likely. Or else he wouldn't threaten Tsuna so much. Hmm...and yet, what happened to the ninth?I took a lollipop and put in my mouth.

First of all, if his 'son' couldn't succeed the family to begin with, because he doesn't have the Vongola blood (hysterically speaking, I wouldn't know the real reason, I'm just guessing), then why did the ninth lie to begin with? And second, he is making Tsuna participate in this mess, which would obviously piss Xanxus off, and make him go after my cute brother.

I bit on my lollipop with my teeth, making it break in to small pieces. Tch, that man really is just a mess. Always smiling like everything is ok. It's kind of funny how he is still not hurt because of all the reckless things he has done. Well, I admit that he is pretty strong. I only saw him once in the fighting stance, but it was enough for me to admit that he was not a weakling.

I kind of gave a sad chuckle, remembering the first time that I saw the current boss of the Vongola family.

_~Flashback~ _

_(Third person P.O.V.)  
><em>

_"Lady Ami, please stay here, your father is on a meeting now and we must do something urgent too._" _A man in a black-suit, looking at a small girl with a worried look. "Please do not worry about me and go ahead with your stuff, Mr. Daniel." The said girl answered the man with a shining smile. __"__We will be back as fast as we can, please, my lady, don't go anywhere from here!" The girl chuckled at the man's concern. "Haha, Daniel. C'mon lad, the lady can sit there for now. We have to hurry. And if anything, we won't be that far away." Another man said from the __behind, tapping Daniel's shoulder. The other one just sighed, "Ok, I get it. But if anything, we'll be right with __my lady." And the two men left, talking about something like 'we're not suppose to leave the heiress by herself.' _

_The girl was sweet and obedient, __but making her sit in one place for over one hour was a bit too much. She was getting impatient, and although she had her sketch-book with her, the girl had to admit it, she was bored_.  
><em>Ami looked at her surroundings<em>, _the small cute garden that she was in was not exactly 'exciting'. And so with her bored eye she looked around, but then she spotted an injured kitten next to a tree. "Ahh..how did you get there?" She supposedly asked the kitten, while nearing to it.  
>"That's not good, you got scratched, kitty. You should take care of yourself." The girl took out a napkin out of her pocket and bind it around the animal's leg. <em>

_"Humf. And this is suppose to be the next heiress to the Lonestand family?" A low voice was heard from somewhere. Ami looked around, but didn't see anybody, 'Could it have been her imagination?' she thought and took the kitten to go to back her seat. Well, that was the original plan, before an adult sized man with big muscles came out of nowhere. He wore a black uniform of some sort and didn't have a very friendly aura to himself. 'He is dangerous!' Ami gave a quick analyzes to herself and sharply turned to face him._

_"Ho? You're going to face me? Huh, Kid?" He said, as he saw the serious eyes the girl was caring. '100% wrong. Who in their right mind would try to go against a person who is 4 times larger than them?' The girl thought. She had sort of got used to the fact that a lot of people attacked her because of who she was, so this was just another one of them. An assassin, or maybe something of a not that serious level...  
><em>

_Her plan was to look through an opening and run for it. She wasn't too fond of running, but now she had the choice of either running or getting captured by a not nice looking person. Yup, she preferred running and plus, she had the kitten on her now too. _

_Ami saw an opening with her sharp eye-sight as the man tried to strike and ran for it. All she could hope was that Mr. Daniel and Mr. Michael were around to help her. _

_And as she was getting exhausted, the girl didn't notice that she bumped into someone on the street. "Ah...who was...?" The stranger that she just bumped into wanted to ask, but got interrupted by a muscular man who also bumped into him and was about to start running again. "Wooaahh~, hold your horses." The stranger said, putting a hand on the 'bad' guy's shoulder. "Why are you chasing such a cute girl?" The stranger asked out of curiosity. _

_"Huh?.." The 'bad' guy raised an eye-brow at the old man in front of him, "None of your business, gramps." He snorted at the stranger. _

_Ami noticed that she wasn't chased anymore. Then she looked behind herself, while breathing heavily, and saw that the guy was stopped by a kind-looking old man. _

_"No, I'm quite sure that protecting young girls from danger is quite my job." The old man gave a smile. "Are you trying to get in my way?" The 'bad' guy stood up and put his fists in a fighting stance to strike the older man down and out of his way. _

_But that didn't happen. By then the old man took his walking stick that he used for walking, which now was beaming firy-orange-flame-thingy, and stroke it into the 'bad' guy's stomach with enough strength to make him unconscious._

_"Ahaha~, you can come out now young girl." The older man told the young figure, that was hiding behind a corner, with a lovely laugh. Ami looked amazed at the old man, but quickly snapped out of it, "Ah! I'm sorry for troubling you with this." She bowed slightly, holding the kitten tightly to her chest. "No problem. But why was a cute and nice girl like you chased by a such a bad wolf?" The old man asked curiously with a hint of mockery for the so called 'bad' guy. With his hyper-intuition he already knew the answer, but the man just wanted to hear it from the girl herself. Test her if she knew.  
><em>

_The girl's face sort of filled with emotion, she didn't know what to do. Ami was told not to talk to strangers, but this man looked really nice and he just saved her from the..whoever it was. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm allowed to speak about it to someone I hardly know," She admitted defeat, her father would not be happy with her, if she had spoken about it. _

_"I see, well, then shall I introduce myself?" The older man asked, chuckling at the girl's honest look. Ami nodded shyly. "I'm Timoteo, the ninth boss of the Vongola family." He sat on one knee to be on the same eye level as the girl. The girl smiled at him with happiness in her eyes, "Vongola? I heard about it... but not much...Well, then I'm Ami. Ami Lonestand." At the hearing of her last name, Timoteo reacted a bit. He didn't expect to see her so soon. Although he wasn't on friendly terms with the Lonestand family, he could see that this girl was different. Could she be the descendant of THE Lady Juliet?  
><em>

_"Ah! M'lady! That's where you were?" A familiar voice to Ami was heard. As the two figures came closer to their lady and the stranger, they got alerted and pushed their lady away from the Ninth boss of the Vongola family. "Are you alright, Lady Ami?" Daniel spoke up to see any injuries, then noticed the kitten and gave out a small smile. "I'm fine, but Mr. Michael can you please stop staring dagger at Mr. Timoteo? He did just save me." Ami gave a puppy-eyes look at Michael, who had to give in, his lady was far too adorable for her own good. _

_"What are you doing? Causing troubles for my subordinates?" A cold and dry voice came from the groups behind. Ami noticed straight away who it was. Thats why she dropped her head a bit, in disappointment and sadness. Her father had become even colder then he was, since ever her mother remarried.  
>Bowing a bit, "I apologize deeply for my actions, father." She said with a plain tone, because she was trying to keep her emotions to herself. She knew that none of them ever worked on that man anyways. <em>

_"If I may comment on this,then I don't think this girl has done anything to deserve such coldness." The nice old man said with a pitying voice. In surprise, Ami looked at the man, sort speechless. She didn't need anyone to stand up for her, really. _

_"And why is the Vongola boss here by himself?" The boss of the Lonestand family looked at the older man almost in cold mockery. "Walking." Timoteo said smiling. Then he got closer to Ami, "And I happened to bump into this little one." He patted her head. Not known to Ami, her father's eyes narrowed to the level of an eagle and emitted a killing aura. Though he held himself in good posture, so the only one who noticed was the Ninth himself. _

_"I wouldn't mind inviting this angelic girl to our headquarters, will that be alright with you?" The old man asked politely and yet the tension between the two bosses was getting thicker. That's when it hit Ami. That's right. That's where she heard of Vongola before, it was one of the families that her father hated. Well, their family didn't have too many allies to begin with..or actually, lets say they didn't have any at all. The Lonestand family stood strong and distant from all of the rest. That's why Ami had decided to go with this lovely old man's invitation. As the next boss to the family, she wanted to make it much lighter and with a more friendly feeling to it. And for that, allies were quite necessary, at least that's what she thought. Vongola would make a pretty good ally, because they were strong and had a pretty good reputation. _

_After, seeing his daughters excitement on the invitation, he couldn't just say 'no'. Because, like most other people in anywhere, he could not say 'no' to her when she looked so cute. The father never let it show of course, but the feeling was there. "Hmf..do whatever you want." He answered coldly and dryly as ever. He didn't want his daughter to go to his rightful rival's headquarters, but the boss knew that he would need to let go of her one day. 'She will turn to be one of them one day. Ami is practically a duplicate of that Juliet that came to our family some god knows how long ago...' The furious and sad thoughts that happened to pass him in his head, made the man sulk mentally. _

_ Not to show any of it, he turned around and told his subordinates to follow him. And that left the Ninth and Ami standing and staring at the three men who were walking away from them..._

_~End of Flashback~_

Ok, maybe I have to admit that the shark wasn't the first assassin I EVER saw and my first impression on the ninth was pretty nice. Anyways...what's the time? And as my head already knew the answer it shut down with my computer. So I ended up sleeping while hugging the computer the whole night.

Waking up with a headache, I remembered that today's battle was Lambo vs that...Lus- , no..what was it? Ah, Levi A Than! That was it. Or should I just call him a punk wannabe? I think it would suit him much more.

Anyways, naming him would not help us to win it. How would we be able to save Lambo? That punk wannabe didn't look like a guy to have any morals for little kids or embarrassment, for that matter. Hmm...how would we solve this? Ugh...stupid brain, why don't you ever give me anything good to work with, when I need your help? The only thing that was going through my mind was the ten-year bazooka, but it can only last for five minutes...maybe it would be enough to beat that punk wannabe.

The day past without me even noticing. And just as the day could get any worse, it started shower-raining with a probability of lightning striking. Perfect weather for a thunder battle, maybe those Cervellos knew about this and that's why they made today the thunder match.

As much as I researched Lambo (because it was impossible to resist, who wouldn't want to know the mystery behind that hair?)and found that his skin could conduct electricity or something of that stuff (and a whole bunch of other stuff, I mean, how does it do it?), which was a plus to us. Though the only problem is, I couldn't get the precise numbers, so I don't know the limits which that hair can absorb.  
>The punk wannabe's weapon, as much as I researched, can make its own electricity..or something of the sort...anyways, electricity on electricity...and then people wonder where the pollution comes from.<p>

When everyone assembled, I saw Lambo. The kid looked like he didn't know what was going on. Which I was sort of thankful for, a child's nervous system is much weaker than that of an adult after all.

Tsuna looked like he was really nervous. I wonder if he got any sleep at all. "Don't worry, Tsuna. If anything, we'll jump in." Takeshi said with a reassuring grin. Hmm.. I wonder.. "Yeah, don't worry juudaime!" Hayato actually agreed with the baseball-lover for once. Both me and Tsuna weren't really convinced.

"Actions such as that would be resulted in disqualification." One of the Cervello, who came out of nowhere, said. "Along with that, all who interrupt and the one that was saved will forfeit their rings to the opponent." Well, no real surprise there. Though I still don't see how they can no let us, since Lambo is still this young. And by 'still this young' I mean, he is far from being ready for a life battle. But I couldn't do anything now.

The Cervello pointed at the rooftop, saying that it will be the battle-field. And just as all of us looked, the lightning stroke, revealing some pillars that were put there. Wow, god really knows how to make good impressions, right?

When we got upstairs, then we could see the pillars closer. Now that I saw it closer, I was able to make out what it was. They were lightning rods.

"Tonight's combat area will be fitted with lightning rods for the match between the thunder guardians." Started off one of Cervello. "The battle ground is called the 'electrio circuito'" finished off the other one. They really like to speak in a duet, don't they? And they named the electric circuit that was the battle area italian to make is sound cooler. Aren't they clever?

And just that moment a lightning stroke again, and hit the rods. Let's say, the first impression was quite big. The floor...or the 'wires' that were on the floor, were running with electricity. And at a high rate too. Tsuna shrieked, like he was about to die. Though Lambo seemed not very effected, or rather more willing to go and 'play' there.

"Lambo!" I said with a worried voice. I will most likely get a heart-attack with this kid around doing these thoughtless things like jumping into the lightning! The five-years-old also dropped his horn on the way. Hayato got sort of pissed, because Tsuna was panicking about Lambo (just like me), and wrote 'stupid cow' on the horn. I was going to hit him in the gut for that, but sadly, now was not the time.

Why I said that? Well, the Cervello just gave the news that the opponent turned up two hours earlier than expected. That's when we saw them, on the other side of the roof. Yeesh, that punk wannabe is seriously starting to get me worried. His level of seriousness is a bit too far, I believe.

"Come on, Sawada! We're going to do the usual!" Ryohei pulled Tsuna over. The usual? And before I knew it, I was stuck in a circle with everyone putting their hands over each other's shoulders. Wait...this is not a sports competition, you know? Well, not that I minded too much. It kind of felt a bit lighter on the heart when we came into a circle.

"Lambo! Fight - OOHHH!" We all said at the same time. "Gyahahaha~, that was fun! Do it again!" Lambo said excitedly. "No way!" Tsuna answered with embarrassment on his face. That made me giggle, because I saw my little brother being cute again~!

I could feel that Tsuna wanted to face-palm himself, but didn't, instead, he took the little afro kid and started saying about stuff like 'if you don't want to, you don't have to fight.' and stuff. I knew that Tsuna was concerned, but asking a baby-kid if he wants to fight or not...I don't think they are old enough to make those kind of decisions. Though I'm saying it like that...there was no way we could stop it either. As I said, that Levi-guy took the word 'serious' to a whole new level.

Lambo didn't seem to still understand, so I grabbed him in a hug and placed a kiss and that boy's cheek (I've being doing that a lot lately, but, oh well..) "Lambo, be careful, promise?" I know that it was useless to say that..but..still. The boy looked at me for a while, and then placed his small hands on my cheeks and grinned, "Lambo-san is always careful, Ami-nee." (Lambo started calling me that after he heard Tsuna use it. He doesn't show it, but he sometimes copies my little brother without much of a reason. Well, not that I mind having more little brothers anyways.) I gave him a sad smile and let him go.

Tsuna also told the little boy that he isn't allowed to use the ten-years bazooka, because his older-self forbade it. Well, that's nice new, isn't it? My eye sort of twitched.

And so, the match begins.

I was just staring at Lambo, who obviously still didn't exactly know what was going on and thought that this was a game. I really thought that maybe if anything, I could have taken his place, considering that I don't bear a ring and am a part of the family. But as things got worse, another lightning stroke, sending its powerful electric waves down the rods and into the wires. Unfortunately, the baby-boy got curious and went close enough to get hit by the electricity.

All of us made some gapping sounds and screaming, but all was really tense. The tension was really strong. It was obvious that everyone was fully disturbed by the fact that they have to watch a five-years-old getting hurt.

But, as everyone thought that he past out (or in Varia's case, they thought he was goner, I think... a bunch of losers, seriously..), the boy sat up and started crying like he just hit the floor really hard. I sighed in relief, so his skin really is effective. I wonder how many volts was that...  
>Tsuna exclaimed happily that the boy was alive.<p>

Reborn started explaining about Lambo's skin being a good electricity conductor, which also prevents the electricity to damage any of the internal organs, and how it's called 'elettrico cuoio'. Yeah, everything sounds fancier, when you say it in Italian!  
>All in all, he already said about the stuff I knew, so I just watched at how things will turn out from now. Maybe from hearing about this, the punk wannabe will get even more aggressive than he already is. Talk about annoying.<p>

And just as I guessed, he went all out. The Levi-guy started hitting Lambo in different directions. I was barely able to hold myself and not charge at the idiot. The anger was building up in me, although I couldn't do anything with it.

While I was just standing and staring at the motions that were in front of me, Tsuna and Hayato were screaming for Lambo to run away. But the baby-boy didn't. Instead, he pulled out of his mysterious hair the ten-year bazooka and hit himself with it.

There came pink smoke. Out of all the colors the inventors could use, they chose pink. I mean, seriously? Pink! Well, never mind that for now. Let's concentrate back to the present.

A glitter of hope rose, as we saw the 15 years-old Lambo in front of us (wondering where he was). "Lambo! I'm sorry! Your child form couldn't handle it!" Tsuna said apologetically. Ryohei and Takeshi were wondering who he was, but thought that Tsuna knows him, so it should be fine.

"I had a feeling this was going to happen." the teen-Lambo stood up, "Anyways, young Vongola, when I absolutely have to do something, I can be a man." He finished it off with a dramatic, plain voice and an eye closed. That habit of his eye-closing-thingy is irritating me, but I'll let it slide if he wins. Well, my little brother also relaxed a bit.

"Don't stand out too much." The punk wannabe commented. "You're Varia?" teen-Lambo took out horns and placed them on his head, "That's an impossible request. After all, I'm a star material." This guy really learned how to show-off.

"Thunder Set." teen-Lambo called out. And a lightning stroke him, or should I say, his horns. Wow, I didn't expect Lambo having such a great technique up his sleeve. I was stunned speechless, seriously, I could only say, "Wow."

"Take this!" Lambo got pointed his head to the opponent, like a bull, ready to charge, "ELETTRICO CORNATA!" Fancy Italian name for a fancy technique, I don't see why not. And teen-Lambo charged.

"You stand out too much," the Levi-guy spoke quietly, "The one who'll fulfill the role of the thunder guardian, and gain the most trust from the boss.." So he really is like a dog, or a low-life. I had no words for him anymore. "..Will be ME!" As he shouted the last part, his umbre- parabolas flew from his back and opened up (they really look like umbrellas like that...) .

It see that they also could call the lightning, so now they were electrified too and stroke teen-Lambo like a lightning. Though this one was more concentrated, because it came from different directions. "LAMBO!" I cried out, hoping he was still holding on. It seems that, the amount of electricity he could take was not that much more than that.

But just like the younger Lambo, he stood up and started crying because of the pain. I sighed another relief, I'm SERIOUSLY going to get a heart attack one day!

And before Levi could go and hit the crying in pain guy, Lambo took the ten-years bazooka, which was left by his younger-self, and hit himself with it.

Wait...This is time-skip in a time-skips, right? So...before us, should come the face of a 25 years-old Lambo. Omg, this is actually exciting. If not for the bad situation that we were in, I would be loving to see how the boy would look like. Sadly, life isn't really fair, at all.

And as the pink smoke started to clear, all of us felt an intense and over-whelming power. Could this really be...Lambo?

Everything got quiet for a moment, as now we finally got to see the person. The twenty-years-older Lambo was tall, with pretty long, and wavy hair that was braided into small braids at the end of the hair. And he had a white shirt that was topped with a light-brow, quite run-down looking, coat, that had a very large, soft and fury, looking hoodie (actually, I didn't know what it was, so I suspected that it was a hoodie), with tight black jeans and a cool looking belt.

All in all, I had to say he was quite dangerously handsome looking, or more like an Italian cowboy (if that's possible). Oh, and I forgot to mention the horns, I guess it really became his weapon in the end.

"Ahh...this situation..." He started speaking in his low and moving voice (I know it sounds crazy, but I think my heart just gave a beat there for a second, which made me blush a bit...), "If I'm not dreaming, I must be in the past thanks to the ten-year bazooka.

Both Hayato and Tsuna look also speechless. He really changed over the years. The boy, no - man, looked at us, "I didn't think that I would get to see you guys again.." He said it sort of sadly. I wonder what he meant.. "All your faces...how nostalgic...It's enough to move me to tears." I really wonder what happened... But then Lambo tuned and saw Levi, "But it seems that this is no time to be emotional. There's a very rough person looking at me."

Then he bend down to pick something up. It was the ring on the chain. I don't even remember it falling, or from where did it come from? "It seems like my past self got himself into quite a hassle...But I'm different." Well, we hope for that much, twenty years is a long time after all.

"Enough talk." Seems like the punk wannabe is the jealous type, because he was emitting a pretty strong aura right now..."Die!" That's a hard word, you know? Well, anyways, those umbre - *ahem* parabolas (I should stop the confusion. But it's impossible, since they look a lot like umbrellas, especially when they open!) were send flying and getting ready for the same attack as they did before.

And so, the 20-years-old Lambo was hit with the electricity, much to our fear. The Levi-guy already was about to leave the battle-field, because he 'knew' that his opponent will be burned to ashes in a minute.

We heard a sighing in between the strong electric waves. The waves were so strong that we couldn't see anything of Lambo, but the voice was coming out, "Where do you think you're going?" It was calm and not any how effected by the fact that the person was hit with a god knows how many volts of electricity. The punk turned around, surprised. "Watch." Lambo told him in an absolutely normal voice (how is he able to?) "ELETTRICO REVERSAL!" Lambo cried out loud and hit the floor with his right-hand.

All of the electricity current, we even were able to see it, went down the building, shattering the window glasses and everything underneath us. Everyone seemed stunned. Even the Varia were taken aback a bit. He is indeed star material alright!

"Electricity is like a kitten to me," Lambo was saying (sounding like was sort of praising himself), "Do you understand now, I've perfected the impeccable 'elettrico cuoio'." Yup, he was definitely praising himself, but well, he deserved it.

And yet again, Mr. I-like-to-pop-out-of-random-places (a.k.a. Iemitsu-san) appeared and said, "I really took a gamble on his potential in becoming the thunder guardian." I knew it! Gambler! Shame on you to bring such a young kid into play! I glared at the older man. "Though it seems, that he even exceeded my expectations." He finished off his statement. Well, I have to agree, he did exceed my expectations fully too. The boy has great potential.

Everyone (Ryohei and Hayato, mostly) were saying how this is going to be easy now. I thought so too, until it hit me. The ten-year bazooka switched with our Lambo a while ago! So that means he should be coming back in...oh! GOD! How long do we have? A minute? Several seconds?

"Lambo! I know we shouldn't push you, but we seriously are on a time-limit here! Please just hurry up and finish this off!" I cried out in a hurry. It seems that the boy - *ahem* man, understood me, and turned to face the opponent. As a pair of horns flew his way. Is it me, or everything is starting to make less sense? "Ahh...I reported these missing a week ago..I didn't think they were here.." Lambo caught the horns and analyzed them. "Ahh...the impact from earlier knocked the paint off from the surface, revealing its true form." His calm voice was beginning to irritate me and this tension, "The insult Gokudera-san wrote when I was young..." And with my sharp eye-sight I saw the writing on the horns. But, that wasn't exactly the most important now, is it?

"Lambo! I'm sorry, but this is no time to be crying in your memories!" I whined at him worriedly. The thunder guardian gave me a chuckle, "I apologize, Ami-nee, though I'm really glad to see you."And yet again a little blush came up my cheeks. Why do all of the guys surrounding me have to be good-looking? Anyways...

"You away this time," The punk wannabe state with an angry(?) face (ok, I don't know if he is pissed or not, because he seems to always look sort of angry..This is a very good example of why I shout at Hayato for frowning too much. I don't want his face to turn like that.)

"I wasn't planning on running away.." He took the horns that he just caught and placed them on his head, "Ah, they certainly feel much better than the back up ones. Now I can give it my all." He smirked and called out, "Thunder set!" It's the same technique! Will it work this time? I held my hands really tightly to my chest, sort of being nervously excited to see what will happen. "ELETTRICO CORNATA!" The adult-Lambo screamed and charged with his already lightning- lightened up horns.

Levi took his parabolas and threw them again, saying that that move won't work, because it has a flaw. He really is an idiot to be thinking lightly of the time-travel bazooka. Lambo is totally different from what he was/will be(?). This 'elettrico cornata' (i think that was it) already felt like it was definitely on a new level, even the electricity on the horns looked bigger...like they extended.

When Lambo crashed into the punk wannabe, who was trying to hold on with one of his parabolas.

The scene was so epic, that if they were saying in there we couldn't hear it, not to mention see much, except for the electricity flying around and sparkling.

Well, that was until we saw pink smoke appearing and the sound of a baby-kid's voice in pain coming from that direction. It seems that our Lambo was caught in the middle of the electricity. "LAMBO!" I cried out loud, before anyone could make out sense of what happened. The boy returned, and in such crucial time too.

Tsuna panicked, asking what was going on, so we sort of explained that it was five minutes from when our Lambo hit the bazooka. Nothing too shocking, but definitely unpleasant was that little piece of news. Everybody suddenly got looked like they were standing on needles, including myself. For some reason, the five-years-old looked like he wasn't moving.

Though it wasn't as unpleasant news for Levi. The guy started stepping on the unconscious Lambo. I was going to shout for him to bug off, but my anger reached its limit, and I was doing my best to hold it in and not charge for the stupid idiot's, punk wannabe's face. And I promised not to fight. Now ask exactly why I did that? I wouldn't know, I get too caught up in the moment sometimes.

When the idiot started kicking Lambo, Tsuna couldn't hold it in anymore, he started running. But was stopped by Reborn, "Where do you think you're going? You'll be disqualified." He reminded my little brother. Tsuna held back for a mini-second and then answered back, "I know that..but..but I have to protect Lambo!" Those were the words that made me really proud of him. I heard Reborn smirk, then he replied, "Do as you will then."

It didn't take long for the battle to reach its climax then. Levi, being a loser he is, took one of his parabolas and called out for his own lightning to strike Lambo to crisps.

You would probably say that it was motherly instincts or something, but my feet started moving on their own. And before I knew it, I was already grabbing Lambo from the floor and jumping backwards not to be hit by the falling lightning rods.

* * *

><p>lalala... I know I cut the scene in to the middle of nowhere, but trust me, I just thought that it would be better this way...No, it's not because I'm lazy..I-I swear... *looks in different directions*. But I thought that this would make it more dramatic...I'm sure you felt the drama in this already.. ^^'.<p>

Ok, so we get a bit of Ami's past, again. I know it's not much, but you know, I wanted to make a scene where she meets Nono for the first time. Yup, in the start she actually liked him. (Well, I guess anyone would like someone who happier than their gloomy father...but HEY! who cares...). So yeah...I hope you enjoyed yourself and will review!


	24. Chapter 24

author's note: Hello everyone! I don't really have much to say, because the tension of the story is going to rise again. tam-tam-tam-taaammmm XD. So, let's go with the story.

disclaimer: I don't own KHR, except for Ami.

* * *

><p>chapter 24:<p>

As I stood there, finally realizing what I just did, I looked at the poor baby-boy that was lying unconsciously in my arms now. He was burning hot. All that electricity...it's a huge miracle that he is alive.  
>Trying to cool him down with my own average body heat, I squeezed him closer to my chest.<br>After finally getting the boy's body to cool down, with the help of the rain that was falling down on us, at least a bit, I decided to look at what was going on around us. And as I did, my mind went blank for a second. Although I have seen Tsuna already with that flame and glows and...those eyes, this time, everything seemed different somehow (or this time I actually payed attention..)

The rest were confused and excited that Tsuna now possessed a new power, but I...I didn't like the fact too much, the fact that Tsuna's aura became so much colder.. I preferred my cute little brother more, but it couldn't be helped.

The electric rods were melted with Tsuna's flame (I really did only notice now that fact).

"No matter how important they are said to be..." Tsuna has started, his voice also dropping to a lower tone, "The Vongola rings... the position for the next boss..." Don't tell me that Tsuna is... "I can't battle for such things." So he really is... I really thought that I was going to cry. Tsuna will always stay my adorable little brother, no matter how much colder his eyes get. "But...my friends..." The flame was going away from his head, "I don't want my friends to get hurt." His low voice has turned back to his old one.

The face that Tsuna made was just so cute, that I want to squish it. Yeah, I know he was talking seriously, but I just...can't...the face...it's just too cute! But instead, I was squishing Lambo, gently, of course.

"Stop that rubbish." The statement that came from nowhere, was strict and dry. As that was said, Tsuna was punched really hardly from his left...it was strong and firm. "Tsuna/Tenth!" Hayato and Takeshi cried out. I didn't waist my energy on shouting, instead I ran for my little brother and looking if the punch made any major injuries.

I already knew who it was, it was quite obvious, although everyone still looked really surprised that it was Xanxus. His signature was basically written on Tsuna's left. Quite harshly too.

Well, he did make quite an entrance, so I guess we could upload for the devil to come out like that. I stared in his piercing crimson eyes plainly, but I felt (I didn't see, because as I said, I was staring at Xanxus) that Tsuna made an angry face (which I thought was really adorable, obviously), though his hands were shaking.

After having a staring competition with Tsuna for a second or two, the guy finally spoke up in his low and cold voice, "What's up with that expression? Can it be that you're.. actually thinking that you can defeat me and become the successor?" Wow, he really has some pure-pressuring skills. And that slight Italian accent that he had, was not helping his voice to become any more 'gentle', if anything, it was making sound more dangerous.

Well, anyways, it was definitely working on Tsuna. The any number of bravery that he had a few minutes ago, was probably completely vanished. I was holding my brother's hand, so I could tell when he was shaking really badly.

But, it seemed like not all of the bravery had vanished, since he started to speak up. I guess when someone gets a goal or something of the sort, people intend to become much stronger than they were...or more stupid, for some people. Who knows?

:"I didn't think of that kind of thing..." Tsuna's shivering voice made a come back, "I just...Don't want to lose any of my friends in this battle!" I pressed his hand a bit more, so he would know that I'm with him and there to support any time he needs.

It didn't take even a second for Xanxus' hands to start glowing with some orangy color...it wasn't quite like Tsuna's and Timoteo's fire-like flame, but more...volcano-like? I couldn't describe it.

That's when one of the Cervello's finally made an appearance and tried to stop the power-obsessed man. Yeah, took them long enough...and the one from before, didn't that count as a false too? I sighed. Guess not.  
>But they failed miserably, as Xanxus just pushed the woman (I wouldn't call them ladies now, they are pretty annoying) down with his glowing hand. And, yes, that did look like it was painful. Poor girl. I wouldn't want to be in her place.<p>

"I didn't lose my temper." Ok, then what do you call that? Mentally unsatisfied to the point of roaring out your anger? "Rather..I'm becoming quite excited." Oh, that totally made sense. Yup, he looked like a hungry lion, ready to through his claws at anytime, his supposed _smile_, was creepy

Hmm, I admit that he has a scary aura, scary eyes, scary frown, scary...persona and smile...but for some reason, I felt deadly calm. It was disturbing me quite a lot, that...WHY was I so calm? Yes, instead of fear, I had an other quite funny feeling in my tummy. What was it?

The Varia themselves were quite taken back by their boss _smiling_. They said that it had been eight years since he had. Indeed, I remember that whenever I tried to ask Nono of what happened at around that time, everyone always was becoming very silent. Now that I think about it...what just happened then?

"Now I finally understand the reason, why the old geezer chose you as his successor, even if it was only temporary." Geezer? I guess he seriously did hate the Ninth, even if in the end that same man promoted Xanxus to be the successor himself. This is turning fishy. Did the Ninth really do that? Or...was he forced to? But then...how? That old man was strong enough to stand on his own ground...so, how did they _force_ him to agree on this battle?

"Whether it's this rotten talk, or that weak flame...You and the old geezer are similar in many ways." Wait...Tsuna and the Ninth? Similar? I guess he really doesn't know how to tell the difference between normal people.

And then out of nowhere, the power-obsessed guy laughed, "Phaah! We'll have tragedy..no, a comedy here." Somehow, what he said did made sense... from someone else's point of view, but from where I was standing, I only felt disgust and that funny feeling.

"Hey, you, woman. Continue." He commanded. The other Cervello woman (I really didn't want to fall to Xanxus's level...but they should be called women, because they were definitely nowhere close to being 'ladies') started speaking, "Yes. Then we shall announce the results of the match."

"Levi-A-Than wins. Because of Mr Sawada's interference in the battle, the ring of the thunder and the ring of the sky will be given to the Varia." Although I knew the results (and luckily enough, I didn't have a ring too, or else that would be given.) but the thought of losing was obviously disturbing.

Everyone started raising a voice against Tsuna's ring going away...but...it was hopeless, because those _women_ were the _rules_.

Taking the ring from Tsuna's neck, the Cervello went to give it to Xanxus. "It's only natural that this ring is here." the guy put the ring on his finger, which seemed to perfectly fit. "Who else other than me can be the boss of the Vongola family?" The statement was so blunt, that it caught everyone speechless.

"The rest of the rings don't matter," He continued staring at the ring, "I can order you guys to be killed under the name of Vongola now." That stroke fear into Tsuna (and surely everyone else), but not exactly me, I felt a bit differently on this topic. Considering that I was threatened to be killed and kidnapped for half of my child-hood, this didn't really strike me as a great threat, instead, that funny feeling grew.

"Still, it wouldn't be fun to just kill you, the one chosen by that old fart. There will be plenty of time to kill you later, after letting you taste the real despair in this battle for the rings." He is quite talkative, isn't he? Although he is using horrible language, I have to say that he is indeed quite a talker. "Just like the old fart." That last piece was sooo not necessary there.

"Xanxus! You bastard! What did you do to the ninth?" Iemitsu-san purely ranged with anger written all over his face. I crunched my teeth. Did that old man really fall that low?

The power-obsessed giggled (?) or laughed..or whatever you call that... "Isn't investigating that matter your job, outside advisor?" A weird laugh from the Varia side. I thought that Iemitsu-san would explode in that second, but Reborn managed to cool him, saying that the case is still unknown. No, if Xanxus is acting like this, it's more than enough evidence actually. But I still stayed quite, staring and trying to read our supposed enemy.

Tsuna looked really confused. He didn't get the fact that the Ninth is in trouble part probably.

But before he could question anybody, Xanxus came up, saying that he 'gives' us another chance and that if we win by the majority of the rings, we would win and he would give the Vongola rings to us with the position for the boss to Tsuna. But then, after a small halt, he smiled like a pure reincarnation of Satan himself, "But if you lose, everything you hold dear...will be eliminated..." the power of his voice, it really made my emergency switch, in my brain, go a sweat came down from me, although I was already wet from all of the rain, so it didn't matter.

The Cervello's then announced who's match it was next, "Tomorrow's match would be between the...guardians of the storm!" That would be Hayato, right? And...that... I looked at the Varia group...that creepy looking guy with the tiara.

But that didn't matter much now, for me...that feeling that has been bugging me for awhile now, I finally found what it was... "Xanxus, you're really pitiful, you know that?" I said with a cold, dry voice. Something I didn't quite expect myself to be able to use. I don't know why, but I felt like all of this..unnecessary things that this devil has made us go through. If he really was accepted by the Ninth, as he claims, then why does he need this battles to begin with? To gain respect? What was it? ...My brain was again having mental break down.

Everything stayed quiet. I felt the piercing, crimson glaring daggers at me, but I really didn't give a damn. He couldn't hurt me, there would be no point to it anyway. And even if he did, I wouldn't care even a single bit. In the end, it might just get rid of my stupid 'don't look down on me' - Lonestand's blood in me.  
>I knew he was going to say something about my statement, but I just continued, "You...pink haired..." I stared at the Cervello, "The school building better be taken care of." Yes, this was the side of myself that I hated the most. The side that made me sound and look like that old man of mine, or more like the . I hated him, as much as Xanxus hates the Ninth, if not more.<p>

The Cervello just nodded in response to me, as emotionless as they always were. "And low-life, dare to hurt Lambo or anybody else again, I gonna make sure you live in hell for the rest of your pitiful life." It was obvious what and who I meant, the coldness of my voice reached such a point, that I got shivers in my own spine, so I just walked away still caring the baby-boy with me.  
>And well, it's not like I COULDN'T make his life hell. After all, I AM a daughter (and step-daughter) of great engineers. It wasn't an impossible dream for me to come up with torture machines and stuff (although mum would hate me for it), and it's not like I will kill anyone, right? If the Varia is going to look down upon us, I will make sure for them to take their words back.<p>

Not wanting to see the shocked expressions on my friends' faces, I went down the stairs, to the hospital, to treat Lambo.

Yup, I can be quite a cruel person. It's sad really, especially when I want to become a doctor, these kind of thoughts are not really suppose to go through my head. Well, not that anyone can read my mind anyway... Except for...

"OUCH!" I whined in pain as a mini, tortures, spartan-like leg hit my head, making me lose my balance, so I fell on my face, making it kiss the ground a smooching it deeply. I hate **that** devil the most.

"What's your problem?" I screamed at him. "And how is such a weakling going to make that Levi's life hell?" The obvious hint that 'you're stupid and weak' was so irritating, that a vein popped on my forehead. "And what's that suppose to mean? How can you call me weak?" I started questioning the stupid Reborn. Though it was obvious that my face was red. It's not that it sounded awkward that threatened a guy who was obviously stronger and older than me. BUT. What did was the fact that I threatened a guy who we just lost to, and made us at an obvious disadvantage.

"Exactly." Reborn said in his calm voice with his signature smirk. He was making fun of me. "DON'T READ MY MIND, YOU IDIOTIC BABY!" I cried with embarrassment, still holding Lambo with one hand and trying to hit the devil with the other.

He was playing along and ducking my hand several times, before he caught it, and his face turned serious, "Don't use that tone too often, it doesn't suit you." Ah...what? I blinked several times at him, but then got another vein popping on my forehead, "Are you saying I can't be serious?" I asked suspiciously. Reborn looked at me with his unreadable eyes and then answered, "If that's your serious face, than yeah. But I doubt that it's the only expression you can make when you are serious." This time I was left speechless.

Was it just me, or he didn't make much sense? I mean...hello? What did he mean? Wasn't he suppose to be thinking about other stuff than me making a stupid expression? Like how Tsuna is suppose to train harder now and stuff? "I don't need to think about those kind of stuff. The answers are quite obvious." The baby said out of nowhere. "Ok. Stop with the weird mind-reading. It's creeping me out." I told him in a sarcastic tone. "You're the one to talk." He blurbed back. This guy is getting on my nerves, "Says you!" I flipped my head to show that I was mad (it looked like a small child would be doing, but...naahhh... Reborn is much older than me anyways. He probably thinks of me as one in any case.) "Yeah, I do." He replied. I palm-faced myself and then rolled my eyes.

"Ahhh! Ami-nee! That's where you were!" I saw my little brother running to me, panting.

When the group stopped running, a moment of awkwardness filled the silent space.

Hating awkward silence I tried to start by saying something, "I..uhh...I..umm...I.." Well that was useful, I mentally hit myself.

"That's was totally to the EXTREME Ami!" Ryohei placed his good hand (which was left, because his right was broke from his own match) strongly on my shoulder. His eyes were glittering...he really is an idiot...I sort of gave a cracked and pathetic smile at that thought.

"No, it was pathetically stupid." Reborn said in a calculative voice, jumping onto Takeshi's shoulder. I sighed in defeat and looked at the ground, he was correct after all.

"Re-reborn! You shouldn't say stuff like that..." Tsuna tried to stand up for me, but he was shivering a bit, I could tell, trying hard not to catch my eye-contact. Did I scare him off that much?

"No, Tsuna, it's fine. I did just make things worse. But now we should concentrate on not losing this." I tried to sound as calm as possible. But I didn't want to see my little brother so down and what I was saying wasn't helping him to become cheery. I sighed again, when I didn't get a response. "Let's take care of Lambo first." I said and turned to head to the hospital.

We called Nana-san to come there. She was obviously not happy about seeing Lambo being hurt that badly. We asked her to take care of him. "I can't tell you the reason now..." Tsuna said sadly, just like everyone else, we knew it would be safer to keep her from knowing about the Varia for now. She is not in danger from them like this (because the battles are made for the purpose of no outside fights), and would be less frightened by this than if she found out. Nana-san is much more fragile than me (and I'm used to the mafia ways to begin with).

Nana-san made a suspicious and shocked face" Can't...tell me? You guys..." The surprise was written on her face. "Sorry!" Tsuna mumbled, closing my his eyes, like he was going to be scolded. I placed a hand on his head and then looked up to Nana-san, "I'm sorry, Nana-san...this is actually..." I tried to sound a bit embarrassed (acting skills were not exactly my specialty, but you know, I can lie here and there) "You saw the thunder outside, right?..." I stopped, to make it sound more sad and more truthful, "Well, in that time, we were walking outside from Takeshi's house...and..umm..." I stopped again to take a deep breath, "while we were not looking, Lambo had gone missing somewhere, and by the time that we found him, his umbrella was stroke by that thunder and he rolled down a slope." I looked away, trying to fake some tears (yeesh, acting jobs ARE hard).

Everyone looked stunned. I guess they didn't expect me to be much of a liar, since I almost told Kyoko about what was happening. Well, I proved them wrong, so it's ok.

Nana-san came up to me to give me a hug, "It's ok, I understand now...I'll take care of Lambo-kun." She said, patting my head gently. I hugged her back, feeling sorry for her. _'I'm a bad person to do this to her.'_ I thought sadly, gripping her into a tighter hug

"I mean, I'll come to check up on him after school and stuff." I replied her quickly while letting go. She nodded with a sad look and we left.

"Wow. I didn't think that Ami-senpai would be so good at coming up with stuff." Takeshi said bluntly. "Yeah, well, there are a whole lot of other things you don't know about me, and some of them, I can bet you would never want to hear." I replied him sarcastically. "I bet we would." He took his hand and brushed it on my head and gave his signature laugh. I gave a squeak out in frustration on that. Just because I'm much shorter, doesn't mean he can do that, I'm still older than him.

Hayato started counting about how many wins or loses we have. Two loses and one win. The disadvantage was uncomfortable, but we should be able to do this if we win the next match. The next match...the opponent will be Belphegor, a prince of an unknown country (I seriously didn't know which country it was...well, somewhere next to Italy I guess), the most genius out of all of the Varia. His age: 16, just like mine.

Hayato is also one of the smartest between our Guardians, so it's only natural for him to fight. Only Varia's prince's advantage is that he uses knives and wires, which would make it easy for him to burn Hayato's dynamite's out. I didn't know much about the bomber's new move that he was practicing, but it better be a good one, if he wants to win.

While I was making this sharp reviews in my mind, the conversation led to Tsuna telling to Reborn that he wants to become stronger. How? Don't ask. I wasn't concentrating. So that what Reborn meant by him not needing to think about it. I guess the bond between my little brother and him were getting stronger. I gave a smirk and a thumps up to my little brother, "You can do it." I told him happily, and he nodded with a serious face.

I wonder if I should tell Hayato about his opponent, he will probably be busy the whole day tomorrow preparing for the battle. Smart people usually have last minute panics (well, the unorganized ones, like myself).

"Uhh..Hayato, I should probably tell you this now, because I might not see you tomorrow..." I started, "well, I was investigating about the Varia and found a couple of things here and there...and well, just so you know, Belphegor, your opponent, uses knives and wires." Hayato looked at me, like he was speechless, but then nodded in response when he realized that he was just staring awkwardly at me.

When we separated our own ways, I went to bed and shut down the next second, my stomach was feeling seriously sick again. What did I do?

~At the same time in some expensive hotel in Namimori~

(Third person's P.O.V)

Xanxus was sitting in a king-like chair with a glass of tequila in his hands and feet on the table next to it. His eyes were closed.

"I guess, today was exceptionally interesting?" A female voice was heard in the room. Xanxus opened his eyes and made "Hmf." sound. The lady came closer leaning closer to the guy and putting her arms on his shoulders, sort of massaging them. "What? The big guy doesn't want to share his fun with me anymore?" Her bitter sweet voice made Xanxus make a cranky smile and turned his hand, which had the drink, to show her the ring.

"So he did interfere with the battle like you expected him to?" She asked in a foxy-like manner, still massaging. "Of course the trash did. He is just like that old fart." He put his drink down and brought his hand closer to himself, so that he could look at it.

"It will only look this magnificent on you, Xanxus." She brought her face closer to his cheek, so that they were barely brushing against each other. "I'm the only one who can be the boss of the Vongola." He said, still fascinating the ring, half talking to himself, half talking to the lady.

She smirked, "Of course you are, why else would I let that robot take my place for the battles?" And there was her bitter sweet voice again. They both looked at Gola Mosca, the robot. After a minute of looking at it, both of them broke into laughter, because of the obvious bad surprise that they made for the trash.

* * *

><p>I'm kind of happy that I changed rating a bit...yeah, after rereading the manga again, I realized that with Varia there was no around goings with bad language, sadly. But I guess that what makes Varia, Varia. Oh well.<br>And if you're curious about the random 'lady' that came out of nowhere, well...she will have more appearances later on...not exactly now, but later. ^^. I know, I'm evil. But I swear I will write about her, sometime...

Ooohhh, snap, Ami is starting to become more like her father...NOOO! Ahaha, no, she isn't...not fully at least.

Well, hope you enjoyed and will review~~! That will be really lovely.


	25. Chapter 25

author's note: Hello everyone! And I know I don't thank people for reviewing and adding my story as favorite and all...but you should know that I love you guys and appreciate for your time...Thank you very much *bows* !  
>And now let's get back to the story~.<p>

disclaimer: I don't own KHR, except for my Oc(s...but only Ami is going to be for now so...I think it's still ok to not use plural)

* * *

><p>chapter 25:<p>

When I woke up, I thought I was going to die. Just the thought of what I did yesterday made me want to hide in my bed forever. Oh, god. I'm sooo dead! Xanxus is going to kill...No. He is first going to burn me crisps, put me into a sauce pan...or...ask Squalo the shark to slice me up... and then eat me like a steak! ...Yup, I also found out that he is fond of steaks... but...GYAAAHHH! How does that help anything? I called the most prideful persona in the whole of Vongola 'pitiful'...I might have to write my will now... _'Get a grip, idiot.'_ Don't call me an idiot, useless brain! _'Why am I useless?'_ You could've have stopped me yesterday. _'Why? It was the truth. And he looked down at us anyways, so it was come back,'_

Yeah, if you are wondering why am I sometimes talking to my brain..well, I guess I was quite a loner in the childhood, the sad truth is really sad, not that I cared much back then.

After I finished acting like a soon-to-be-dead ghost, I realized that Ryohei had come for the jog. He really doesn't give up, right? I mean, his arm is BROKE! (not that I'm the one to talk...hey, at least I'm able to use it more or less now...)

Well, we, the broken-arms classmate, end our run just before seven, so I'm able to go to the washing and carefully prepare for school and stuff. I was going to sit down on my computer for a bit longer, but decided that there wasn't much I could do, but prepare myself if Xanxus really would want to attack me out of nowhere. And suddenly, I felt like the little girl I always was, trying to hide from the antartic-like cold stare...which was as burning as a volcano(ok, I know, I use a bit weird explaining words, but please bare with me...), whenever I was invited by the Ninth to join for a some party (he did invite me once a year or so).

What I did for most of the day was try and get some school stuff in to Ryohei's thick head. Yup, you guessed it, mission impossible. So in the end I used the boxing rule methods and stuff... It's actually quite funny to see how far your imagination can go wild when explaining something in a non-relative way. And then people say that learning is only for nerds. I want to laugh at them now.

In the end of the day, I met up with Kyoko and Haru to go visit Lambo in the hospital.

There Nana-san was sitting next to the bed, sort of frustrated. I asked what it was, and she said that Iemitsu-san left with hardly any word. Ouch, well, isn't he a nice husband? Though I felt bad for knowing why exactly he had to go. He went check on what was going on in the Vongola.  
>Basil stayed to train with Tsuna, which I was quite grateful for. I got quite attached to the kid, he is nice and speaks in a very old manner (which I love about him the most) and other stuff which makes him a good friend for Tsu-kun(I sort of start to get the habit from Nana-san, to call my little brother by Tsu-kun. I think it's really cute.).<p>

I looked up to see how Lambo was doind, but the kid was unconscious still (obviously), though he more stable now. Well, let him sleep for now.

And when it was time to go for the match, I went to meet up with Tsuna and the rest, to only find out that Hayato still hasn't appeared. I haven't seen the guy the whole day today, just like my little brother, I thought he was training...uhh..hope that Shamal didn't do anything weird to him...

Just a while ago, when I was walking down the street (and thank you very much my phone for helping me not to get lost..), I heard rumors about that there were some murder cases of where some killers in Namimori where...sliced up. From hearing this, I felt sick. I have seen enough blood, but death...it's too much for me to handle... I just hope this doesn't have anything to do with the Varia...though if it was knives then...it must definitely have to be Belphegor...Prince the ripper...The tummy ache came back, how will Hayato do this? I did warn him..but...

We ended up coming to the third floor of Namimori middle, a floor I know quite well, considering it has a library on it. Was this the battle ground for today?

The Varia already came, and the Belphegor was just standing there, grinning like a chesire cat. Ok, I know that it is a book/cartoon character, but he really did look like him, only human form, with his striped shirt and grin.

The fact that their leader was not around made me sort of more relaxed, though my spine was still stiff. Actually, I really wonder how I was able to stay calm the whole time yesterday...must have been that I wasn't concentrating hard enough on reality again or something...

The clock was ticking, and yet, Hayato still hasn't come. That's a first-timer, is he not going to show up? Or maybe he just wants to arrive in fashion. Who knows, he is a cool gangster wannabe after all.

Everyone was getting nervous, I could tell by the atmosphere getting a bit thicker and harder to breath in. And yes, I was sure it wasn't because of the lack of oxygen. I CAN tell the difference.

"When that clock points to 11 o'clock, Gokudera Hayato will be disqualified, and Belphegor will win by default." The Cervello announced that. Well, it's not that it didn't make sense, right? Now, where the are you Hayato?

And so, I ended up chanting in my head 'he will be here. he will be here.' the whole time, until a bomb was heard explode and exploding the school closk at the same time. Told you he will try to come in fashion.

And right in front of us came a smoking a cigarette Hayato with a cool dark blue blouse, which opened up his bandaged body (now why was it bandaged?) and a necklace with the half-ring on it. He also wore a cool looking belt which had a whole lot of dynamited of different sizes stuck to it. And yeah, you sort of should get the picture. "Sorry for the long wait, juudaime." He said in a cool voice, "Gokudera Hayato has arrived." Dum-dum-duumm~~...Ok, seriously? I think my eye twitched and I sighed, this guy reads too many action-hero books.

The Cervello accepted him for the battle, saying that he came before the deadline. Everyone then came around saying that they were scared that Hayato would come late. And then he made an apologetically happy face and said, "Sorry, I'm late juudaime! It took sometime to prepare." My vein popped on my forehead and I took him by the collar, so that I me and him would be facing each other, "this is no fashion show. If you really wanted to show off, you have the wrong address." I might have sounded pissed by his superhero arrival-thingy, but what was annoying me the most..was the darn cigarette.

"What's your problem?" He exclaimed with a frown, but then saw that I was staring at the cigarette and stopped frowning. He just turned away and changed the position of the burning stick to the other side of his mouth, "Thi-this is none of your business." I sighed, that phrase was seriously getting old. "How many times do I have to say it? It is..." I paused, tuning me voice down to almost whisper, "But..if you win, I'll forgive for now." And let go of his collar. He looked somehow surprised, but I just looked him straight into the eye, "Though be careful, got it?"

Hayato smirked, "Do I have a choice?" I smiled back, "No, you don't."

I looked at Tsuna, who was looking at Varia's genius. "Tsuna, Hayato is also pretty smart, you should have some confidence." I patted my little brother's head. I said with such confidence, that anyone would think that I knew Hayato was going to win. But that conclusion would be wrong, I was running around in circles mentally being worried about our gangster wannabe.

The Cervello told us that they got a substitute, because of the injury that the other woman got. Well, if not for a few, really mini differences, it was practically a mission impossible to distinguish also told us, as I suspected, sadly, the whole third floor would be the battle field, including the classrooms and everything with it. Yeesh, Kyoya better never hear about this.

"However.." They continued explaining the rules, when a blow of super strong wind came from some classroom, "..In various places, we have installed the hurricane turbines." One of the Cervello brought out one of the big wind making machines. By just analyzing it from where I was standing, I could tell that there were four 'openings' as the Cervello called it (they were explaining it to the rest, but I wasn't bothered to listen to them). So I guess from all of them you would get random 'hurricanes' without any real direction.

Well, there definitely is going to be a storm around this floor now. I frowned, this is not going to be easy...

And if you thought that would be all, you're wrong. The battle has time-limit of 15 minuted, and if neither get the ring, then both would explode in an explosion that the Cervello have set up.

15 minutes...this is going to be intense...

After everyone got nerves about the death-match, a not really expected figure came about. And no, luckily it wasn't Xanxus. No, actually it was worse..Shamal. "Hrm? What was that sound of a window shattering?" (oh, yeah, the previous 'hurricane' did break a window...forgot to mention...I'm sort of out of earth now...)

"Is anyone hurt?" He said while grabbing on to the Cervello's breasts(?)...SERIOUSLY? I'm going to break that guy into smithers...not that I can...but hey! Let me exclaim!

But before I could do anything, the women knock him with their elbows, making his fly a few meters away from them. Ouch, they aren't that weak I guess.

Admiring the work of the Cervello ladies made me absent minded again, so I missed the fact of WHY exactly Shamal came here...though probably he DOES want to see his student's battle, no matter how weird he shows it.

We made the ring, or what Ryohei calls the usual, after Tsuna persuaded Hayato that he doesn't want to lose anyone and we should act as group. In the end, I slapped Hayato on the back to get a move on.

After that the Cervello ladies kicked us to the bleachers, behind the school building, saying that there will be the TVs from which we would be able to watch the battles.

When we got there, the pink haired told announced, "Then let the ring of the storm battle, Belphegor vs Gokudera Hayato..." the other one continued, "begin!"

As that was announced, we saw Hayato throwing several bombs at his opponent, through the small TVs that were hanging in front of us.

These mini-TVs were so useful to see on what was going on...sheesh~. Couldn't they get anything better?

Anyways...Belphegor already got his knives out and pointing them at Hayato, who decides to throw a triple-bomb (and for the first-time ever, he actually manages to do it properly...)

But the Varia opponent just stands there, not even bothering to dodge. And just as I thought, he knew that the wind was coming.I wouldn't expect anything less from that genius. Everyone was shocked though, so I just stood there, biting on my nails. This is going to be tough on Hayato.

And as things got worse, more 'hurricanes' came. Yeah, that's just great. Now Hayato is stuck.

"The random wind!" Tsuna exclaimed with a worry, "he can't use his bombs like this!" "That applies to both side." Reborn told him calmly, sitting on Takeshi's shoulder. I looked at the screen, "No, I don't believe so..." I said almost in a whisper, frowning.

And as those words escaped my lips, a couple of light, silver designed knives came to Hayato's side to cut him, but the gangster wannabe out of automatic self-defense jumped to the side, which just happened to be a window to a random class.

"Damn it! How did he do it? Was it just a fluke?" He exclaimed, falling painfully to the floor. "A prince doesn't need to rely on flukes." Belphegor came into the same classroom, "It's just as simple as this. - Read the air-current of the strong wind in advance..." He took another knife and placed it gently into the wind, "And quietly let the wind guide your knife towards the target." The chesire cat's grin back on him...well, not that it actually left from his face to begin with...but still...

The knife that he just put, was running through the air, as if it was guided by something...Of course! I was wondering where the wires would come in? But now I see... well, well, well, guess it's not as simple as you make it, prince. It's deadly simple, really. Though when did he have time to put them on Hayato?

Now...the only problem with this is...how do I get that info through to Hayato? I hope he will realize...I did tell him about the wires, will he remember?

After the knife hit a perfect hit on Hayato's left cheek. Everyone looked shocked and surprised, I just stayed there, staring at the screen and biting more of my nails. Ok, I know it's a bad habit, but I can't do anything when the atmosphere is this intense.

My head was getting dizzy again, I couldn't concentrate on listening to what Hayato or Belohegor were shouting/saying.

The only thing that I DID hear was Shamal saying, "What the hell are you doing there? Stop standing like an idiot, Hayato." What he said was pretty rude and out of place, because Hayato was not really standing there looking pretty, now was he? I looked with a glare at the perverted doctor. I can't even call him a doctor really..

Well the battle continued with Hayato trying to dodge the knives and Bel pretending to be awesome and smart. Well, it's not like he was far from it, his way of fighting is pretty smart. Anyways, the gangster was getting stabbed to the point of bleeding. A lot of blood was coming out of him. Now I felt like we were actually lucky that there was a time-limit (well, to some extend any way). If there would be anymore time, Hayato would loose too much blood, and it's not that easy to transmit blood.

But then, Hayato stopped moving, I think he was trying to think. Yes! That's it. Come on Hayato! The wires! He touched you before the battle, right? It's the only way.

Belphegor got a fan-size amount of knives and threw them straight, although Hayato wasn't even in front of him, saying that he will make Hayato into a cactus. I don't like cactus as a plant, to my taste it's too spiky and unfriendly, so making Hayato one wouldn't be very nice.

Somehow, I had the gut-feeling that the bomber figured it out. When the knives got to their destination, piercing through the body, it fell out of the window, making us see that it was just a model of a human-body. Yeesh~, Hayato should learn to respect school property~. I grinned with a bingo grin. He figured it out, seems like he really isn't an idiot either.

Then the bomber came out and took the human model by the thin wires, almost like invisible strings. They looked pretty sharp too.

Hayato started explaining how Belphegor attached the wires before the battle, when he patted him on a shoulder. "Yeesh~, Hayato. Took you long enough." I said calmly, still smirking. Everyone stopped to look at me (on our side, the Varia were standing by themselves). "What?" I replied them with a confused face, "I did tell him yesterday, didn't I?" I said, with a hint of slight sarcasm in my voice.

Then a Hayato took out his dynamites...huh? But...they aren't going to... "To make it so that bombs that can't hit their target hit; the one that gave up on flirting to spend time training him..." Shamal started speaking. Again with the nonsense... "Is someone who was once also called a genius...that would be me." My eyes opened in surprise. Could this be the new technique that they were training for so hard? It has to be it...

The bomber threw his dynamites, they flew first normally(a.k.a. randomness), but then...when they almost reached the wind, the dynamites somehow started to fly straight forwardly through the 'hurricane', hitting the target.

..."Wow" That's all I could say then. I felt so happy that Hayato had gone over my expectations. This...this...I looked at Shamal, even he has his moments then. I giggled.

Well, anyways he seemed to shine in glory, so there was no need for me to say anything. He explained that the technique was called 'rocket bomb' (awesome naming skills..really.) and it worked by using the firing of stored propellant gunpowder to change the original trajectory twice...or something of the sort...

Everyone was excited and amazed at Hayato, the kid has grown a little, I 'humph'-ed, crossing my hands. Though what will that Belphegors next move be?

I never was too fond of chess, but nevertheless, I wasn't too bad at it. Seeing through opponents next move is what is the point of the game...with geniuses (especially assassins), you have to do it always, or else you might be in a pretty bad situation.

I frowned again, trying to see through the smoke on the screen. Was that Prince the Ripper still ok? He couldn't have possibly escape the explosion, but...still.

When the smoke cleared, we saw the opponent, covered in blood, going crazy. He was saying stuff like, "The blood of the royal clan was flowing" and stuff...Ookk, he really does have mental problems.

Actually, right now, I'm starting to believe that 'varia quality' doesn't exactly mean 'super strong', but 'super crazy' instead. And Belphegor's performance right now was proving that my conclusion is pretty much correct.

Hayato tried to throw more rocket bombs at him, but Belphegor just ran for it, deflecting some of the dynamites, he ran just forward towards our bomber. Is this...the true Prince the Ripper's form? He was still grinning like a cheshire cat and throwing some of his knives at Hayato, who supposedly dodged them but got hurt anyway.

The wires! He really does use them as a weapon too!

Before I knew it, our bomber threw a mini-dynamite to put some distant between himself and Belphegor. Then ran into the library. NOOO! Not the library! Well, luckily there is still the Namimori library somewhere in the center...but still...burning precious books down...I want to cry.

Somehow both of them ended throwing stuff and at quite a fast speed that I wasn't bothered to pay too much attention to, I was more thinking about the darn 5 minutes that Hayato had, before the whole third floor would explode.

When I finally looked up at the monitor again, I saw that Hayato stood frozen. Wait, no. didn't think of it...oh, dear. I had to hold myself not to roll my eyes.

Shamal seemed to be also surprised that the opponent was using both knives and wires. I just looked at him with a 'did you seriously only now figure?'-look. I really will have to have a talk with Hayato about this. One of the things would be 'to LISTEN to other people' and the other 'to USE your BRAIN'(although he was doing that, but still...)!

I don't know, but these annoyed feelings were coming out of me. I really felt like punching something, I wonder why?

"You..." Hayato started speaking. But the ground now continued for him, it was burning in gunpowder fuse..interesting...and the shelves that held the wires which didn't let Hayato move. Now he was free to move without being cut by razor-sharp wires (as Marmon from the Varia mentioned).

Then the gangster wannabe used the rest of the wires to help him reach his opponent, as in he enclosed the dynamites to the wires, to let them just slide down to their target.

When that exploded, everyone thought that Belphegor was done for, even the Varia admitted he wouldn't be able to survive that blow. He is kind of pitiful now.

Hayato thought that he officially won the battle, but the Cervello told him that he needs to get the ring from his opponent first. And so, with his open injuries, he went to pick up the ring from Belphegor.

When the gangster wannabe took the ring from his opponent, none of us expected for Belphegor to come to his senses and able to grab Hayato so fiercely. "The winner will be me!" He exclaimed. He sounded like a zombie coming back from the dead. What's he doing? Is he trying to kill himself? There is a boundary, you know? Just looking at him made my stomach feel bad.

The feeling of needing to go and look at the injuries...oh, god...no, he is an enemy! I can't! I can't! I grabbed onto my stomach and fell on my knees, trying to get away from the sickening feeling. Hayato will come back soon, and this will be over! _'Hurry up, Hayato!'_ I thought, practically wanting to say it out loud, but couldn't, because my stomach was getting sick. The amount of blood on both of the fighters faces...I can't just stand and watch! '_You have to.'_ I know.

I couldn't watch any longer. I closed my ears and eyes. Just chanting for Hayato to come back now. I'm seriously weak.

The rest were shouting for the bomber to come back and that it would be stupid to die here. Ah...that's right, it's about now that it's going to explode. I looked up at the screen. Hayato was still fighting over the ring with Belphegor. "Even if I die here, I won't withdraw!" He exclaimed. I looked up. Was he serious? Was he seriously serious?

But, before I could get on my feet and start lecturing him about his idiocy, Tsuna started before me, "Stop joking around! Have you thought what you're fighting for?" Tsuna put up a serious frown (It still looked cute...but I'll keep that to myself). "It's so that we can all have snowball fights together again! Watch fireworks together!" I stared blankly at my little brother, blinking. "That's why we fight! That's why we become stronger!" I looked at the screen to see Hayato's reaction..His eyes were feeling sort guilty, "So that we can laugh together! If you die all that will no longer have any meaning, will it?" The bomber's eyes widened. As much as I understood, he never really had friends before, so it was probably hard to understand that others care for you.

Why stomach lightened up, just before the huge explosion happened. My eyes seemed to get dizzy, and I saw Tsuna falling to his knees too, "How could this happen..?" He was mumbling, "Why..Gokudera-kun?" I wanted to hug my little brother to comfort him, before I noticed a steadily walking figure.

Tears fell out of me, when I started running to catch the big idiot. I was just in time before he crushed to the floor. Everyone was running after me.

"I'm sorry...juudaime...the ring..was taken...I wanted to see the fireworks again, so I've come back..." He had very hard time to speak, Hayato was practically pushing himself. "Oy, don't talk idiot!" I spilled out, trying to gently put him against the wall, to start taking care of his wounds. Tsuna was also crying with happiness that the idiot didn't die. I sighed, "Drama queen." I ruffled the bomber's hair.

"Voooiii! What a laughable ending!" The Varia came to us, and the loud shark spoke up, "With this, your lives are finally guttering like candles in the wind!" He was quite happy I guess, but can he turn it down? My ears hurt, and I mean, even compared to Ryohei he would considered loud. And that's some loudness level!

I just stared at them speechlessly, like everyone else.

"Besides, your holders of the ring of mist and cloud still haven't appeared." The baby Marmon spoke now, "If your contender doesn't turn up, we'll win by default and everything will be over." No...it's more like, we don't want them around for now...

I'm pretty pissed at the school being destroyed every night, but Kyoya...I don't even want to think about it.

"So, I'll announce tomorrows match.." One of the Cervello spoke up, "Tomorrows match will be...the battle between the Guardians of the Rain." The sharky...will Takeshi be alright...?

Squalo Superbi...this is going to be tough one too...

"I'm sorry for the interruption...but Levi-taichou!" It seemed like one of the underlings of Varia..what was he doing here? He announced that the Levi-unit was being picked off one by one by some stranger...Huh? Who would that be?

And like answering my question the guy made his presence clear by saying, "What are you doing here, in my school?" Oh craps...

"By unlawfully breaking into the school, and moreover, vandalizing the premises." You know...I really think he should become a general of some sort...Ahaha...We're dead. "By reason of joint responsibility, everyone here will be bitten to death." I did warn...myself...

"Kyoya...well, don't you look well?" I asked, half-sarcastically. When he looked at me, he reacted a bit and then his killing glare was send at me...What did I do?

Levi (the low-life...seriously, get a brain, you just don't attack people at random...) attacked the prefect, who just side-stepped him, and he fell on the floor. My, oh, my...Dino really over did himself now...Not that I care much. I wonder how the blond is doing?

Squalo got all excited then and wanted to attack too, but the Cervello stopped him, saying that they will be disqualified if that happens. The shark stopped, but Kyoya..well, he was just being Kyoya... Takeshi went in front of him to try and calm down the carnivore from running off to hunt. How brave.. Though the prefect was about to attack Takeshi, but the baseball-lover made a quick pace of turning himself and ending up behind Kyoya, while holding one of the tonfas, so it wouldn't attack him.

I smiled gently, he improved by a lot too in these 6 days..."The long-hair is my opponent, so please be patient a little while longer." He told Kyoya.

Not that persuaded the carnivore anyhow, actually, it got him into worse mood.

That was until Reborn made an appearance, "Ciaossu." he greeted Kyoya with his weird combination of italian and japanese. The devil baby then told the prefect that if he waits patiently for a while, he might get to have a greater chance. A chance to fight with Rokudo Mukuro in the new future.

The carnivores attitude change completely, "Hn...is that so?" He turned to the Cervello, "All of the damages to the school building must be restored." That's like saying twice the same thing, funny how it sounded differently though... "Yes. We, the Cervello, will be in charge of that." The pink haired ladies replied simply and plainly.

"But..oya, Kyoya, do you really think that I would allow it if it wouldn't be?" I asked, sort of irritated that he said the same thing as I did yesterday. The prefect turned my way, stared for a while and then gave a 'hn'- sound with an annoyed look...uhh...what was he doing? I had no idea.

Then the carnivore charged at me, and hit my...hair...pin? What?

And just as he did that, my hair fell down from my previous hairstyle. I had it up, like a pineapple...and then he goes...and destroys my pin..what his problem? Rokudo Mukuro is the hair-style thief, not me!I can't help it if it reminds him of that...thief...

I looked up at him with a strong glare that said 'Why the did you do that?' and he returned it with his own, and it said 'Don't put your hair up like that.' Why not?

I sighed, "And it was quite expensive too..." I mumbled, picking up the broken pieces of the pin.

As I did that, Kyoya left, without even saying a goodbye or anything...un-sosial person...seriously.

Once I picked up all of the pieces, I quickly went to Hayato again, to see how his wounds were doing. The Varia also left, but in a more flashy way.

Everyone was starting to think about Kyoya joining and fighting, while I looked at my bloody patient.

Shamal also left, saying that he doesn't treat men. Well, been there, done that, I guess. But what I didn't expect was to hear the blond speaking. "Uh...Dino?" I turned around, and while I did that, Romario came by my side, to help me with the wounds. I nodded a 'thank you' and we continued.

Dino told us about him travelling with Kyoya around to different battle grounds, and that it was to keep the prefect away from seeing that the school was getting damaged. Well, I guessed that much. Rolling my eyes, I asked if there was any other point to it. And the blond replied that now Kyoya got experience in fighting in different battle fields.

For the rest of the conversation, I fell out, wondering if there was any GOOD reason for him to have come today.

After we finished stopping the blood, we took Hayato to the hospital, to get the material. His wounds weren't deep, they were mostly cuts, it was just that there were a lot of them which made it sort of dangerous.

When I got home, it was over two o'clock in the morning. After bathing and tucking myself into bed, I wondered, how was that Belphegor doing?

* * *

><p>Yay~, ready with a new chapter. I know Ami is totally absent minded and thinks more than listens to others, but you know, I can't her be perfect, right?<p>

I hope the story is still in you interest ^^, please review~, I would love to know what you think.


	26. Chapter 26

author's note: Hello everyone~! Ok..this chapter is going to be a bit different, well, the beginning of it anyways... the difference will be that I'll describe on how Ami actually looks...because I, well, lets just say I just noticed, with the help of a dear reviewer, that I really haven't told you about her appearance yet clearly... So, hope it will be useful. ^^

disclaimer: I don't own KHR, except for my dear Ami.

* * *

><p>*special features*<p>

Ok, so today I'm going to present you~~ ( - author/director of the story) Ami-chan as a model for us for the time being~~!

Director: My dear Ami, please come forward~~.  
>*Ami appears a little confused* Ami: What's going on? I was suppose to be going to check on Lambo with the girls...well, before...I arrived here...*looks around*<br>Director: Ohohoho~, I roll this story as I want, and now - ...please open up your hair from that ponytail of yours!  
>Ami: Uh...Heh? But I just put it on this morning!<br>Director: Just open up you hair already! Or else you're fired!  
>Ami: =_=...ok...As you wish, devil no.3... *opens her hair from the pony-tail*<br>Director: I'm not no.3! I'm suppose to be no.1 for all that. Anyways~, don't you just look adorable~? Ne~, audience~?

Ami: Ok...maybe you are no.1. And I'm not adorable! Kyoko and Haru are. *crosses her hands and puts a frown on her face*  
>Director: Yeah, whatever, just sit down already *forces Ami to sit down* ...let's move on! As you can see from here, Ami's opened up hair is about 10 cm over her shoulder. As the year has been passing, it grew by about 5 cm. So it was shorter before~! And her bangs are pretty much as long as her hair (making them pretty long), it's just that she puts them away to the side mostly. *Takes several of Ami's hairs in her own hand*. Next, the color. It is dark-oak brown. Yes, that's some pretty deep brown, but that just lets Ami's green eyes to stand out a quite a lot.<p>

Ami: No it doesn't. It's just that my hair color is different from my eye color, that's why you can see it clearer. And plus, they blur out together and I DON'T look like a weirdo with eyes that stand out like they have put glitter on them. No, I don't.  
>And one other thing, once in a while I put my hair up into a ponytail or a braid (if I'm bothered), so you can't really see the difference that much. Before I even put it in a pineapple hair-style. True, I didn't cut my hair to stand like that, but put it away carefully...but I still liked it, until that carnivore came and destroyed my pin into pieces...I actually wonder how he did it and WHY... because I didn't feel anything hit me at all *releases annoyed and curios aura*.<p>

Director: Ok, I know that you are pretty dump on different scales (especially on "love"-topics.. *whispers to the audience*.), but it's pretty obvious how and WHY he did that...and can you please TRY to agree with me on something and not just say 'no' all the time on what I say...  
>Ami: Uhh...no. And don't call me stupid. You're the one that made my character so, you just have to be grateful that I'm playing it this amazingly that you're believing it yourself. *glares irritated*<br>Director: *ignores the glares* indeed, I did. And I AM grateful to you, but still...anyways, lets just go on...this is taking too long... next. Ami has round, baby cheeks (as in, they have baby-fat on them)...if you remember from the earlier chapters, Dino even called them cute when they first met.  
>Ami: *emits dark aura* My cheeks are NOT round and BABY-like! And that idiot blond is still going to get it from me! *sun shines on her and 'determination' is written right above her in thick letters.<p>

Director: Yeah, they are. And don't kill Dino, he still has parts in the script...with you... *smirks evilly*  
>Ami: I don't even want to read it now...Can I go?<br>Director: No, there are still a few more things I want to say. One of them would be, Ami, as you probably have noticed my dear readers, wears baggy clothes (though she wears the uniform normally, without any complaint)...that's because of a stupid habit that she got after moving with her mother. Well the reason for that habit would be that she was pretty round in the beginning, not over-round, but still, there was fat around her making her look puffy.  
>Ami: Please...don't make me remember those days...<br>Director: But (you looked pretty adorable then too) you still have the stupid habit. Why not break it?

Ami: Uh...yeah, because baggy clothes are comfortable...  
>Director: Excuses, excuses...anyways, right now, our heroine has a nice, tucked in tummy, that doesn't get too spoiled by the sort of visible abs. *lifts Ami's school's uniform's shirt* See?<br>Ami: Uh...What are you doing? *blushes and tries to cover her stomach*  
>Director: And from that running and training she has been doing with Ryohei, not only the abs, but also her figure is more seen now. As Reborn has pointed out before, she has a pretty good figure. And now I'll add to that, it's sand-clock-like figure. *points at her tummy*.<br>Ami: So what? It doesn't change any fact...this is so stupid...  
>Director: Yes, you are. ^^<p>

Director: Ok, And now that you have gotten some idea about Ami's looks, I'll tell you her basic facts. *coughs a bit* Andd~, Ami's height is... 162 cm. Making her shorter than most of the guys, except for Tsuna.  
>Ami: Yeah, great. that's why Takeshi and everyone else keeps on patting my head like that...*crossed her hands in annoyance and sighs*<br>Director: Yeah, yeah, well, I couldn't make you a giant, right? You still have to be human, and plus, that means that you can wear high-heels all you want, or not, because it's not THAT short.  
>Ami: Uh...yes it is..well, as long as I'm taller than my adorable little brother, I can feel like an actual sister..*starts day-dreaming*.<p>

Director: Ok, and while she is out, let me also tell her weight. Which is...  
>*Ami jumps on the Director and closes her mouth with her own palm* Ami: Oh, no you don't. They don't need to know that...you can't say anything... *blushes*<br>Director: *takes the hand off her mouth* relax, if you don't want me to tell, I won't (*whispers to the audience* I'll tell you later if you want to know) *smiles like an angel at Ami*

Director: Well~, that will be all~, hope this was helpful~, Now let out little model twirl a bit for you.  
>Ami: HEY! Don't call me little! And why should I?<br>Director: Because I said so~, now~ *takes Ami's hand and twirls her around* *And then bows herself* Thank you everyone for bothering to go through this~...

*Everything disappears and Ami is left alone on the street of Namimori*

Ami:...

* * *

><p>*Back to the story*<p>

Where am I? I swear I was just with that weird director of ours just a few minutes ago... Wait, is this even Namimori?

"AHH! Ami-senpai!" I heard a very familiar voice, it was girlish, so it wasn't Takeshi (because that's the only person that is close to me to call me 'senpai', well, except for Kyoko who does that too, so I figured it would be her). I turned around and saw two girls running at, what looked like, their full-speed, at me. "Huh? Kyoko? Haru? Wha...what's going on?" I asked, confused. Did something happed? Why were they running like that?

The girls stopped and started panting, "We.." Haru started, but she was still trying to catch her breath, so she didn't continue, instead, Kyoko did, who seemed to be a bit more fine with the breathing, "We were looking for you every where...where did you go, Ami-senpai?" She looked worried. Guilt had run down me, "Ahaha, well, you see..." I looked around, they won't believe me if I said I was talking with the Director just now...Wait, was she even there? Was I day-dreaming? I definitely was talking to her and felt her touch me, but...

"Umm, Ami-san, you're spacing out again..." Haru said, trying to get me back to earth. What a silly thing to say, when was I spacing out before? I was sure that..._.'Idiot, you imagined the whole interview, the direcotor and the whole set up.' _What? Did I really? Hmm...well, as long as people didn't see me talk to myself, I'm ok with that. After all, I'm talking to my own brain, it's not that different. Though if they did, I'll be called crazy, and I don't think that's very good thing...

Well, "Ahaha, I was just thinking about Lambo and then got a bit lost.. I really still can't imagine that I let him get so hurt..." I sighed dramatically. They don't need to know that I have this weird habit of talking to myself and that I didn't get enough sleep yesterday, because I was thinking about Hayato and that Belphagor and Takeshi...and the rest of this crazy battles...I sighed. Nothing good comes from lying, but it's not like they can do anything right now anyway, maybe think about Tsuna...that would be wonderful, I'm sure he would love it.

The girls gave each other worried looks, and then nodded to each other, as if they agreed on something. "Don't worry, Ami-senpai! It wasn't your fault!" Kyoko started, taking my hand and giving me a strong face that had the word 'worried' all over it. "We'll do our best to take care of Lambo-chan! So that Ami-san won't have to burden it on herself!" Haru took it too, with the same expression. I got startled. They are just so cute~. I smiled back at them and thanked them, "Arigatou, Haru, Kyoko...But it's really fine...It WAS my fault half way, after all."

I took my left-hand, which was already getting better, and poked both of the girls' foreheads, "You shouldn't put on such expressions, it will spoils your cute faces."

The girls looked at me for a second, speechless, but then smiled happily, seeing that I was in a better mood now, and letting go of my hand, and we went to the hospital.

At the hospital, I didn't stay too long, because I wanted to still go and see how Yamamoto-san and Takeshi were doing. So, after seeing that Lambo was ok and well, for now, I left.

When I reached the dojo, I felt kind of bad. Somehow I ended up skipping some of the work hours, without even knowing about it. Because Yamamoto-san decided to continue his work, while leaving Takeshi to train on his own. I only learned about it yesterday...for some reason I've been feeling guilty a lot lately... There are just too many things I can't keep up with. I feel like my brain is going to explode from over-thinking (if that's even possible).

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" I heard Yamamoto-san shouting. I ran for it and opened the door to see what happened... But what I saw was that the older man was shouting at Takeshi and...Tsuna? What was he doing here? Did he also come to check up on the baseball-lover?

"IDIOTS SHOULDN'T SPEAK ABOUT THINGS THEY DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Huh? What did the two say to piss this man so much? I looked confused, but then saw Takeshi holding a bamboo-sword. Then his father was saying something about the 8 forms of the Shigure Souen style and that it is invincible and stuff... I didn't get much about the 8 forms of Shigu...anyways, that stuff.

But what I DID get was WHY Yamamoto-san looked so angry. Takeshi and Tsuna probably said about Squalo being strong and that he defeated countless of different styles..well, it was true. Dino did tell us yesterday (sadly, I actually wasn't paying half of my attention. Multi-tasking is not my thing I guess, especially if it has something about concentration.)

"Hey. I think Yamamoto-san might be right, you know?" I said quietly, sighing a bit. Everyone turned, "Ah! Ami-nee! You were here?" Tsuna asked surprised. "No." I smiled at him, "I just came. But listen, I know that Dino told us that Squalo is super strong and stuff, but still...I think that this Shigure Souen style of yours...it's good bet, really... I saw you training everyday...you really don't want to lose, right?" I asked, remembering the serious expression on the boy's face. So, I came closer to Takeshi.

The boy looked like he didn't know what to say, but then he grinned, "Yeah." I giggled, coming close enough so that I could pat his head. "Then let's go, getting you all excited now won't get us any where." I pulled him by his hand, telling Tsuna to come too.

And that's how we left.

Takeshi was just following me without even being nervous at all, actually, I might think that he is thinking about this as a serious 'game' or something. He did think that this whole mafia talk was, so why not this too. Well, it's fine. I turned to look at the baseball-lover's face. It's fine if he does, after all, sometimes, illusions are not that bad. Especially if they don't hurt anybody.

When we got to school, nobody was still around, and it was dark. Wonder if they are just hiding themselves somewhere again. Assassins, their mind works differently, I would guess.

That was my thought, until... "VOOOIIII~!" was hears around. That is just one loud assassin. Flashy too, if I have to add.

"So you didn't run away, katana brat?" He said excitedly, while jumping on to the roof. The shark has some jumping skills. It looked like a ninja out of a cartoon or something. Well, I wouldn't know. But as much as I know, that was real, I couldn't have imagined it... because his voice was as piercing through the air as his sword. And that's some sharpness level.

At that thought, my left-arm started to hurt and itch at the same time. Oh...yeah, great, NOW the pain comes, huh?

I cursed my arm for not willing to listen to me, but it didn't improve the fact that it was itching and hurting. So...what do we do with it?

Ignore. That was my answer. There was nothing better to do then that.

Anyways, back to reality..." If Dad said that it was invincible, and Ami-senpai agrees, why wouldn't it be?" Takeshi asked Tsuna with a sort of a grin on his face. Did I skip a lot from the conversation again? Shouldn't be...I sighed, it probably was.

"Invincible?" The shark asked in a more normal, low tone (which was surprising, I didn't think he would be able to...) "Idiots that call themselves invincible..." And the loudness level came back... "I'VE BURIED COUNTLESS OF HUNDREDS OF THEM!" He roared like there was no tomorrow. I think I should have brought some ear-plugs with me.

Maybe the reason for the countless amount of victories, was the simple reason that his enemies were just getting dizzy from his loud voice. I mean, I was feeling like that now...But my arm said a totally different story. Well, I have to admit that he made quite an impression and a memorial gift that I would have to bury for the rest of my life now. 'The scar of Superbi Squalo!' Yup, I'll call it that. There is no better title for it.

When I, again, came back to earth, I saw Takeshi's face full of excitement. And Squalo's was too. ...Huh? What happened? I watched both of them, but neither said a word.

Then came the Cervello ladies, they jumped (the ninja jump) to the roof next to Squalo.

"This evening's battle is going to be the school's building B." They told us. Building B? Wait...but wasn't that like the...Hmmm... As much as I remember hearing from the teachers, the Building B was sort of like an abandoned part of the school, which is leaking with water and stuff. Or something of the sort.

This was the battle of the rain...but was normal water going to be ok? I mean, it's different from the rain drops. They are both liquid, but that's about all I could say...the rest is, well, different (not exactly, but you know...there is a difference)

The shark didn't know where it was, so the Cervello went to show him, leaving us by ourselves.

"Sorry we're late!" A familiar voice was heard. Seems like the guy that could rival Squalo's loudness appeared. "Yo, Ryohei." I said, waving my hand.

That's when I saw the figure next to him. It was a mummy...no.. "A pharaoh?" Tsuna and me asked in a union. There was some noise coming out of it, so I went to look closer, but after opening a hole in that amount of wrapping, I found that it wasn't even close.

"That old man Romario said something like, 'this is man's treatment'." Hayato opened some more of the wrapping of bandages, "Then he clumsily wrapped me up in bandages like this."  
>A stone just fell on my heart, "I'm soo sorry, Hayato! I really forgot...I was so absent minded today that it totally flew out of my head that you needed a change of bandages!" I started panicking... The boy just looked at me, then blushed, "I-it's not that I was waiting or anyway..." I felt an arrow now going through my chest.. "I'm sorry! I'll take care of it, firs... or second thing after the match!" Yeah, first thing would be taking care of Takeshi's wounds.<p>

I helped Hayato to get out of the bandages, which seemed like a total waist of material, because it wasn't even covering any wound or anything. Guess Romario had other things to worry about .. like taking care of his boss for example...I really pity him.

Well, it seemed like the bomber was really worried about Takeshi's battle that he MADE himself to come. No wonder he looks totally beat. He needs to be in bed! Yeesh!

Oh, never mind, I'm also quite excited to see this, so I guess, I'm not the one to talk... Still, I ended up helping the gangster wannabe to get to Building B. Not that he will openly admit that I did, and he that appreciated my help. I sighed. _'Aren't we stubborn?_' I thought, looking at Hayato.

The Building B looked, when we came there, like a damped prison whose windows and doors were blocked with some kind of waterproof material. Talk about abandoned and still well kept...

Looking around, we (a.k.a. Reborn) found one entrance where the door was still open. So we went in.

What we saw inside was not what I thought it would be...an 'Aquarian' as the Cervello called it. It literally was leaking with water and had holes in the ceilings (or more like the ceiling was broken with a huge blow or something and left).

What we found out, was that the water was coming from the very top, so there was something like a tank with a huge amount of water there. That was all understandable, but...what wasn't, was the fact that the water tank was leaking...so in the middle of the battle it would be like fighting in the middle of a lake. And soon enough, they also added that a 'sea beast' will come out, when the water level reaches a high enough level. Tsuna shrieked on that statement.

Looking at Takeshi's opponent, it wasn't hard to guess what that 'beast' is. This battle then also has a sort of a time-limit...right? Although nobody mentions it.

"Isn't that interesting~?" A voice was heard and we saw all of the Varia members standing on the floor above us. "Ushishishi~, the amazing prince woke up with this ring in hand~!" The crazy cheshire-smiling cat spoke. "I guess you were so happy about the ring mysteriously ending up on your finger, that you didn't notice the amount of wounds you got from the battle, if I would have to compare yours to Hayato's, yours are pretty bad, your highness." I said in monotone. If anything, I'm pretty much on the dead-list of most of the Varia by now, so why bother? Might as well, be on everyones...  
>And I can't believe that I was half-worried sick about that Cheshire cat last night, it makes me feel even feel miserable now. Why did I do it? It's not like he was about to die or anything...Wait...I shouldn't care even if he did... right?<p>

The group of assassins looked at me, "Ushishishi~, glad you know your place, peasant." That's some self-confidence, I wanted laugh, but tried to keep it in, not wanting any more trouble. Guess sarcasm doesn't work on the spoiled genius in front of us, huh? "I'm not a peasant, spoiled Cheshire cat.." I noted him of his mistake (and yes, I decide on having that like his official nickname), in a more annoyed tone.

Whatever expression he gave me, I couldn't see it, because of his long bangs. Seriously, what up with everyone wanting to cover their faces with bangs or other stuff? It's not that cool.

It was until my own bangs fell from the side of my face that I was thinking that. Ok, maybe I'm not the one to talk. Although, I at least put mine away...

I held myself quite high until the presence of a certain power-obsessed person came around. I thought that I would rather be an insect right at that moment, than anything bigger. "Xanxus!" some exclaimed.

"Pathetic dogs should disappear." The leader of the Varia said with his low voice, and somehow, shivers down my spine were send when we made eye-contact. His eye-daggers are really something. Being on the dead-list of the Varia boss was never one of my dreams, but I guess that nightmares happen more often than dreams... "You worms, can get rid of this trash for me." He said, looking at Squalo...You don't tell that he really..?

"Wha-?" The shark asked, shocked (in a more annoyed manner, than normal shock of surprise). "VOOII!" He roared (because I can't think of anything else that would describe that sound) when Xanxus turned to walk away. I gave a surprised look, because I actually didn't expect it coming...although I wonder where I got the idea about this power-obsessed guy to be 'nicer' to his own subordinates? Kind of makes me feel stupid (though I won't admit that ever)

"Xanxus was serious." Reborn told us with a blank face and a deep voice (well, as deep as his baby-voice could go) . "Kind of hard to imagine." I replied quietly, so that the Varia wouldn't hear. Why would Xanxus want to get rid of Squalo? As much as I did my investigation, the shark was loyal (excluding his language and loud voice) to the Varia, if he wasn't to the Vongola...and he is strong. I mean, he IS called the 'Sword Emperor' for some reason, right?

When I heard a familiar voice, I jumped back a bit from the surprise (well, haven't I been prepared for surprises today?), "Dino?" I asked out of curiosity, because I thought he would be with Kyoya now... The blond gave me a grin and a "hi.". Umm...what? What was that suppose to mean? I didn't quite catch the logic behind it. "Umm...what are you doing here?" I asked trying to forget what just happened a few seconds ago.

"Oh, that Kyoya just decided to listen to my explanation on the battles for the rings yesterday." Dino said with light laugh (I think he was really glad to finely have the student listen to him for once). Tsuna shrieked a 'Hibari only found out yesterday?' And I gave him a pat with a 'yeah' written on my smile.

"And why would that be? A sudden change of heart? Thinking that this might be interesting for himself?" I started throwing random questions at the blond. But I got only an sympathetic response and a pat on my head.

I gave a glare at the boss of the Cavallone family, "Don't go patting me around.." I told him coldly and turning 180 towards Takeshi, trying to keep my blush under control. It's not like I can help it come...having a prince Charming (wannabe) guy go around and touching me so casually is heart skipping. Though what I got as a reply was a soft chuckle. Gaahhh! He is annoying! Looking down on me like that!

After that, Ryohei enthusiastically told us that we should have Kyoya to join us in the huddle (circle). I gave the boxer a hit on the head, "Please, I don't want to standing up ALL night taking care of everyones injuries!" I said, frowning at that thought. No, can't have that happen...

That's when Basil came in and asked if he can replace the un-sosial prefect for this time. I gave a straight nod and a expression that told anyone who was watching 'my life-savior'. I told you he is becoming a favorite of mine. Well, Tsuna will always be number one, but...

Anyways, we did the circle, "Yamamoto fighttt..OHH!"

After that, the Cervello told the Rain Guardians to go to the center, but kicked the rest us out of the building, saying that we can watch on the big screen outside. Well, aren't they nice? This is already the second time they are doing so...yeesh..

Both Ryohei and Hayato said to not lose/ win the battle. Tsuna said to Takeshi to do his best. And I...well, me being me, I told him to take care.

The baseball-lover said that he wil,l with his signature happy-go-lucky smile, and we parted.

As soon as we stood up to look at the screen, the Cervello announced the start of the match, "Now, for the ring of rain : Superbi Squalo vs. Yamamoto Takeshi..." The other one continued, "Let the battle...begin!"

It didn't take even a second for after they finished, before the shark attacked. But somehow Takeshi was able to dodge it. Tsuna and Hayato were saying that Takeshi's blade having some gun powder or something of the sort. I didn't believe it too much though, I mean, it just looked like bamboo sword, right? Actually, now that I think about it...is it a weapon to begin with? I saw it already in Takeshi's hands when I came, so I didn't bother ask...but... now I'm really bothered. Is it really a sword?

After that, Squalo went for a more tricky move, as I would put it. Trying to hit someone from the back, it's pretty tricky to counterattack. But what surprised me was the huge water splash and there it was, The sword that came out of nowhere, which just happened to be in Takeshi's hands.

I looked at Reborn with pleading eyes, hoping for some explanation. Tsuna was also surprised, except that it wasn't as much as me. Did he know something I didn't? This felt disturbing... Somebody else knew something that I didn't (and I exclude Reborn from the somebody list, because he isn't exactly human to begin with).

I looked at Reborn more intensively, with a 'how come I don't know anything?'- look. The devil just sighed. "Look at Yamamoto, he just has drawn his sword." Drawn his sword? But... oh, could it be a shape changing sword? That would make sense...but still.. "Yes, it is." Don't read my mind in such a serious situation! "No can do." The little baby with invisible horns and devil tail (though I swear I just saw them) has just answered with a small smirk. . "Anyways. This is Shigure Souen style's 7th defensive form." Shigure Souen? Ah, that's what Yamamoto-san was talking about. It's the forms that he was teaching Takeshi on for the past week, isn't it?

Well, having at least found at least SOME information about what was going on, I turned back to the screen. Everyone else was praising Takeshi. Well, of course Tsuna was almost happily jumping from the fact that the baseball-lover was able to dodge the attack. Really, I was going to chuckle when I saw my little brother making such a face, but held it in, because this situation is far too serious.

"- Let alone in this kind of life and death struggle." I heard Reborn saying (damn, I missed some parts of their conversation again..) "When an ordinary person can fight fearlessly when suddenly put into a midst of a battle, other than the fact that they are remarkable idiots.. It also means that they are nothing less of a natural-born assassins."

I almost chocked on my own air, when I heard the baby say something like that. "Yamamoto's an assassin?" Tsuna squealed, "What are you saying, Reborn?"  
>I just sighed, but then closed my eyes and remembered Takeshi's eyes when he was training. "You might be correct...but he isn't going to become someone heartless like that." I practically said the last part as a mumble. But was heard anyways. "What do you mean, Ami-nee?" My little brother asked, looking at me. I felt goosebumps on my back, "Ahahaha, nothing, nothing at all!" I started waving my hands like I was hiding something.<p>

"Well, anyways, it's dangerous to be just rely on Shigure Souen style." Dino kind of interrupted. "Dino-san's saying something like that again.." Tsuna said (I think I saw a hint of confidence in his eyes now) "But Yamamoto's moves have been really effective!" Well, it's not like it's not true...but, "Dino might be correct, the shark's just sniffing his pray." (and shark has become the official nickname for Squalo, though it's not much different from his own name) I sighed, "Not that I don't believe in Takeshi, but still...I remember his strength to quite a high extend still..." I looked at my arm, which started hurting and itching again.

With that, all of us turned to the screen and continued to watch the match. Squalo started attacking again, and Takeshi counter attacked (after a second of panicking at what to do.) with (as Reborn told us) Shigure Souen's 2nd defensive form.

In other words, he made a wall of water (by swinging his bat hard enough in the water and out) and let his own body to defend with contraction and such (I didn't know the terms, so I'm just saying what Basil did..).

But there is one thing I don't get..Takeshi has been using only defensive moves until now? Why? He had to attack straight away, while the shark was still taken back. Damn, I just hope it wasn't the last chance.

"- Just now you gave up last chance at wounding me!" The shark really is loud, even in the midst of a battle. Well, my hopes are still trying to hold on. I mean, you never knew what was going to happen, right?  
>The goosebumps on my back were growing, it almost felt like I was shivering from the cold. Uwaahh! This is bad! (Yup, I pretty much lost it in my head)<p>

Though everyone else was just saying that he was bluffing, even Takeshi. He was getting over-confident about the Shigure Souen style. Well, not that I blame him, he did manage to survive for the last two attacks or so.

And just then, the baseball-lover went for an attack. And when he close enough to his opponent, he switched his sword from his left, to his right and 'hit' the shark, 'making' him fall into the water.

Sadly, I saw that Squalo already saw through the move and just jumped back with my sharp enough eye-sight, slight details like that are (sadly) easily captured by my eyes. So I just sighed in depression.

Well, after that, the shark flew (a.k.a. jumped) out of the water with a grin that told us: he was satisfied for some unknown reason. Why? It could be said that he was happy he didn't get even bruised (just wet, really wet, and his hair was kind of getting attached to his skin...tph...well, that's what you get for having long hair) or that he remembered that he fought the Shigure Souen style before. Either way, both were to our disadvantage.

And one more thing to add, Squalo said it, but I noticed it too, Takeshi used the back of his katana and not the blade. "Well, that - , I did it to win against you," the baseball-lover answered, "Not to kill you."

If Takeshi would be a professional, I would probably smile at his statement, but here...he needs to concentrate, there is no reason for him to hold back. His opponent is stronger, he can probably feel it too.

Squalo started attacking again, so Takeshi made another water-wall. What was unexpected, was that the shark just made one too. So, the battle with visions has begun. Water is a liquid, so it's much denser than air, making it hard to see through. And the one to find the their opponent first is the winner.

The winner was Squalo (if he wouldn't be, he wouldn't have any right to call himself a professional assassin) and he wounded Takeshi's shoulder deeply. I crutched my teeth. It just reminded me of the same splash of blood that happened to me a week or so ago. Though this time I couldn't just interrupt the battle, so I just stood there as still as it was possible, hardy breathing.

That's when Squalo announced broadly that he has seen through all of his techniques and had fought already the Shigure Souen style long ago. Well, isn't that just fantastic? Took you long enough to announce it.

He also mentioned that he defeated it with no real hard word and then sliced up the two apprentices with their master. And he did it just to get closer to the Sword Emperor.  
>Ah, yes, I read the information on him about that, but it's more disturbing to hear it from the person himself.<p>

After that, Squalo and Takeshi were moving, attacking (mostly Squalo) and trying to defend (Takeshi), until both of the swords met and the baseball-lover stopped moving just like that. Why? I couldn't figure it out, but my medical instincts came in and told me something about Takeshi's nerve system.

Did the shark just send a shock wave through the sword? But that's...I looked at Takeshi who hit own arm with the (now returned back to the original) handle of the bamboo sword just to be able to move away from Squalo's next attack.

Then he tried to jump up to the second floor, to give himself some space and get a hang of his hand again, but it didn't work. Squalo just pierced through the air like it was nothing, making the baseball-lover to fall like there was no tomorrow.

Subconsciously, I squealed 'Takeshi' without even realizing it.

Squalo, who obviously was full of his victory right at this moment, shout that he will show Takeshi (because he was the successor to the Shigure Souen style...and stuff) all of the eight forms. And when the eight form 'autumn rain' will be 'released', he will finish the baseball-lover off.

But it wasn't until soon that Takeshi started to stand on his feet, still saying that Shigure Souen style was invincible and flawless. Did he figure something out then?

Squalo, insulting his opponent, just smirked and said that he knew that form that Takeshi was standing in, saying that it was the 8th form, 'autumn rain'.

And when they went for the attack, I saw it, Takeshi's eyes getting serious again (though not as serious as in practice). And this time, he really did hit Squalo. Actually, the move was hard enough to make him spill some blood from his mouth.

Ah! Could it be...that's a different 8th form than the one the shark has defeated before. Well, it would only make sense if that was true. After all, the last successor, Yamamoto-san is still alive, and by then, he maybe made a different form than the one Squalo has fought. This way, every Shigure Souen master has their own form and they teach that to the next generation, making the next generation make their own form and so on.

So, from this, this sword technique is pretty much eight generations old, making Takeshi the ninth. I wonder if that's what the baseball-lover figured out...should be.

And just as their conversation ended, Takeshi took a baseball stand. Ah, so...is this the..ninth form?

Squalo, thinking that he was being mocked around with, went for an attack. He moved his sword so fast that the water in front of him looked like a barrier.

Takeshi dodged it, but the shark just turned with the same speed and went for Takeshi again.

What happened next was...well, I was speechless... Takeshi dodged again, reappearing behind Squalo in the water barrier. That's when the shark turned his sword, like a machinery, and sliced right through Takeshi...but then the water fell (thanks to gravity) and we saw that what he sliced...was an illusion that was projected onto the water. That's when the real baseball-lover came, he was jumping onto Squalo and (using again the back of his sword) hit the shark's neck's nerves, making his opponent fall.

My eyes widened to the point where it could be easily said they would fall out. "He...won..." I said quietly taking a deep breath. It felt like I haven't been doing that for the past time (or since the battle started).

That's when we heard a loud laugh from the Varia side. Wait...weren't they even bothered that their ally was defeated. '_No...they wouldn't do that.' _Yeah, you're right, but it's still disturbing.

The Cervello told us that the water level has risen to the point that the beast is suppose to come out. AH! I totally forgot!

They also mentioned about the fact that Squalo's safety wasn't their problem, as he lost already. Takeshi just chuckled on that, saying that he thought it would happen like that.  
>That's why he took the shark, letting him lean on his body.<p>

"Takeshi!" I shouted (not that he could hear me), although I knew that what he was doing was stupid, I couldn't feel the fact that I was sort of proud of him because of it. Well, after all, I'm an idiot too, so it can't be helped. If I would be in his position, I might do the same.

The real shark's fin was already seen closing up to them, it must be the blood that was on their bodies on in the water.

It attacked them too, "Yamamoto!" Tsuna screamed in fear for his friend.

"Put me down." We heard Squalo mutter, "You're breaking my honor as a swordsman." "But-" Takeshi tried to convince his 'opponent', but was interrupted, "VOOIIII! You're too noisy!" ...Look who is talking...

Squalo kicked Takeshi to the side, which was drier. "Brat, you're sword skills aren't bad," He said, facing the shark that was coming his way, "The next thing for you to do, is to get rid of your naiveness." And the shark attacked, taking Squalo with him to the bottom of the building.

I was speechless, I never thought he would do something like that. Pride...heh, guess it can come in different sizes and shapes.

Xanxus just started laughing harder, saying that the shark became fish-food in the end. I watched that power-obsessed man with soulless eyes...it really can come in different shapes and sizes...

The Cervello announced that Takeshi was the winner and that the next battle was between the guardians of the mist. Tsuna panicked, 'what are we going to do?' was all he thought at that moment. I kind of sighed with relief from that. At least he wouldn't be too bothered about Squalo for now.

"I'll go to check on Takeshi, if you don't mind." I said, smiling (a bit forcefully) and running to the door.

When I got to Takeshi, he was still coldly looking at the floor. I put a hand on his back, "It's just how it is, you did your best..." I tried to comfort him, but it wasn't working too well. I was about to break down into tears myself after all. Why? I wouldn't know. Crying for your enemy's death is what people call stupid, but I was like that..always... I sighed. Crying won't comfort Takeshi, so I just went and hugged him. I'm not very good with words or any psychological help...that's why I want to go for a doctor, where you take care of the body, not mind.

"Ok, enough sulking, let's go and take care of your wounds." I let him go and smiled a bit. He just nodded at me, giving me a sad look. So I put his hand around my shoulders, so that he could lean some of his weight on me and we went out of the building (oh, and I actually don't know what happened to the shark, they might have put it away or something).

The rest of the night has yet again been taken away from me. While I was taking care of Takeshi's wounds (with some of Romario's help in the beginning), I noticed that the baseball-lover fel asleep mid-way. Jeezz~, doesn't he feel comfortable? I looked at his sleeping face and could help but feel peaceful.

When I was done with Takeshi, I brushed a bit of his hair and kissed his forehead slightly, "Good night and sweet dreams." I said quietly not to wake him up. And with a small giggle, I left.

The hospital was dark and quiet. I wonder if everyone already left. Well, I did say for Tsuna not to worry and go home then, but Hayato was suppose to be around here. But as I was passing a room, I heard soft sleeping sounds and saw a small hint of silver in the dark room.

The bomber fell asleep too while waiting, right? Well, I'll get to him tomorrow morning then...but then saw that he was sleeping on a sofa, so I took a blanket which was in the cupboard and covered him with it, "Don't want you to get a cold." I smiled at him.

And that was it for today, I couldn't stand much longer, so I just threw myself there on the sofa next to the one Hayato was sleeping in and started sleeping.

* * *

><p>Ahahaha~, AND I'M DONE! Omg! I can't believe that it took so long! I'm so sorry that I haven't uploaded it earlier. So in exchange, I made this a longer chapter, hope it will make up for the long absense ^^. And I also hope the extra part helped you to imagine Ami better.<p>

Ok, so~, please review~.


	27. Chapter 27

Author's note: Hello everyone~! Ok, just before we start with the next chapter, I want to make one thing clear, that I don't think I made in the last chap. It's how the interview was actually a part of the story (and not by the plot...)...

.

.

Ami is very artistic and likes drawing and such. And when she was alone in the mansion (when she was a part of the Lonestand family still), because she didn't have friends, she used to let her imagination go wild and get caught up in it (and as you can see, she still does once in a while)... So, from someone else's view it would look like she is talking to herself...but to her, she can see the whole thing, like she is trapped in her own 'illusion'.  
>And no, she isn't an illusionist, because she can't make people see what she sees. In fact, she gets caught up in illusions easier, because she can't tell the difference between reality and imagination. She only is able to tell, by considering the facts..but otherwise no. Well, if you count her sharp eye-sight, I guess she goes up by the level and is the same as anyone else...(I'm sure that was helpful..=_=)<p>

And she also talks to her brain once in a while. But that I hope is clear.

.

.

Ok, that was just small piece of information about my darling OC. Hope it will be helpful, because this chapter is going to have some pineapple in it~.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, except for my dear Ami.

* * *

><p>chapter 27:<p>

Somehow when I woke up that morning, I felt weird. And then I looked around and figured what was wrong straight away. I forgot that last night I fell asleep in the hospital, because I wasn't bothered to go back. Trying to get back on my feet from the sofa, I saw that Hayato was still sleeping. I giggled at the sight. You don't get to see the gangster wannabe make such a face everyday. It was, dare I say, adorable in a way.  
>His silver hair, which was a total mess by then, was brushing against his cheeks and making his, glittering in the morning sunshine, eyelashes hide their presence under them. If not for the cuts on his face, I would probably be able to stare at the peaceful atmosphere for a very long time.<p>

Though that didn't happen, so I snapped back to earth pretty much straight away.

Then went to see what time it was. Luckily, there was a clock in the room. It read 7 o'clock on it.

Analyzing Hayato's body from where I was standing, I would guess it would take me about 15 min to go through all of his cuts or a bit over and, there was still Takeshi I wanted to check on. The baseball-lover's right-eye cut was worrying me a bit, but Romario said that it will heal back, so I shouldn't worry...but still...

"Oy, wake up, sleepy-head." I mocked the sleeping teenager in front of me while shaking him a bit. "Gmm.." He just pushed my hand away and turned around so that his back was turned to face me. That made me somehow giggle. I never had to wake anyone up before (so all in all, it was my first time), but I read in a lot of books that kids usually did this kind of stuff, like pushing away the hand or saying 'five minutes more' or something of the sort. I might have been doing it myself, but I never was bothered enough to actually note it.

"I mean it. Wake up, Hayato. I need to check your cuts!" I said, making my voice a bit more serious. And let me tell you what he answered me. '...' Yup, wasn't he polite?

After thinking of how to do this, because I can't just toss him from the sofa and let him fall. I wasn't that cruel of a person. Although I'm quite sure Reborn would do it without any hesitation. ...Wait, why am I thinking even that? It's not like I want to be a devil like him! Omg, where did that even come from?

Anyways, think..think...how should I wake up this sleepy-head?

Then I got it! One thing what works on all smart people... "OMG, I just saw an UFO flying in the sky!" I cried out loud in shock. My acting skills were not the best, but for someone who was half-sleeping, I would say that it is enough.

"WHERE?" The bomber shot out (literally) from the sofa, shaking his head in different direction, trying to find the UFO which I told him was in the sky. I sighed. "Calm down, now. UFOs wouldn't be flying in the morning, now would they? But as you're already awake, shall we look up at those disturbing cuts that were placed on your face and body?" I asked him innocently, putting on my most sparkling smile I could manage.

Somehow I felt like a heavy rock fell on him and disappointment was written clearly on the half-sleeping eyes, that were closing every now and then. "Oh, come on. It's not that bad." I patted his head a bit. But then got straight to business and went to get the first-aid box.

"Now, don't move." I said while taking off the bandages on him, that were covering the disturbing cuts on his pretty face...oops, I didn't mean to say 'pretty'. Oh, well.

Twenty minutes later I was finally done. "Jeezz...do you have to be so stubborn?" I asked, trying to put the last (of the new) bandage on him. It was on his chest.. I mean, he wasn't a girl, so I don't see why he had to be so troublesome? Even Kyoya wasn't bothering me this much. "It's the last one. So can you just sit and let me finish this?" I said sarcastically and irritatedly.  
>His face sort of brightened in tones of pink, but the bomber decided not to say anything. I softly laughed at that. I thought it was cute.<p>

Which got me a stare from the boy. "There." I clapped my hands, "See, you're still standing and ok, even with me touching you." I teased the gangster wannabe. "I-I know that..." He just muttered, turning his head away, not to look at me.

"Well, if you do. Then don't hassle so much next time. Romario is busy right now, so he can't do it. (And plus, I'd rather do it myself)" The last bit was sort a quick whisper to Mr. nobody.

"Ok, I'll be going then. If you don't want to go to school, I'll let you off and tell that you're sick to the teacher." I stood up from the sofa and started heading towards the door. The bomber just 'humph'-ed me and said "do whatever you want."

A sigh escaped my lips, he seriously gets on my nerves sometimes. But oh well, guess half of the human population on earth does, so it's ok. So I just rolled my eyes and said, "Sure".

Next was Takeshi. When I came into his room, which wasn't that far from where Hayato and me were sleeping, as I guessed, the baseball-lover was already gone. I just stood there, as some sort of fresh wind from the open window blew on me.

A nerve in my forehead popped that instant, JUST WHAT IS THAT GUY THINKING? In his condition, going out without telling anyone? I'm seriously punching that sportsman when i see him!

And before I ran out of the door in anger, I froze. What time was it? And then the table-clock that was standing next to the bed answered me. The horrifying truth made me shiver. It was 7:25. And I still don't have my bag nor my uniform with me. So I ran with all my strength home.

After running for a while I stopped and looked around. Great. I had no idea where I was...and my phone was in my bag, which was at home...well, that was useful. Wanting to palm face myself, somehow this feels like the first day of school when I just came to Namimori.

Wait. This is not the time to be remembering memories! Now, how do I get home?

Running for ten minutes or so, I finally, magically, turned up at my small apartment. That magic was my landlady, Moshiyo-san, who I bumped into a few minutes ago, so she guided me back to the house. I was really thankful, but I didn't have much time to waist, so I ran in to look for my clothes and bag.

By the time I was done with that, it was already 7:50. Oh shoot! I won't make it just by walking, so I ran for it again.

When I arrived at school's front yard, I was greeted with a warm welcome from the cold metal tonfas of a certain prefect, making me fall, hard. Wasn't he nice? "Lonestand Ami, you're late." He said with his usual general-like voice. "Good morning to you too, Kyoya." I answered him, with a sarcastic tone, trying to stand up unsuccessfully. Somehow his hit felt stronger than usual...did he get stronger by that much?  
>I mean, I know I'm suppose to be happy about it, because that means he'll be able to win easily against the Varia... but somehow, his intense stare was clearly saying 'lot's of new pain' to me...I sighed. And just when I thought that I became good enough to fight back sometimes against those metal tonfas.. guess that will never happen... He probably still thinks of me as a weakling. (probably always will, 'a herbivore that will never grow up'...)<p>

"Are you going to class? Or do you want me to bite you to death more?" The carnivore asked, obviously irritated (and somehow smirking? No, that has to be my imagination) I jumped up straight away, "Ahaha~, I think I prefer going to class...oh, by the way, are you still going to be trai - fighting with Dino? I haven't seen him around..so I thought he would be with you?" I asked innocently, looking around to see if I can catch that idiot blond.

"Why are you are you looking for him?" He asked, sharpening his glare at me. He definitely fits the role of a cloud guardian, now I have to admit, because of the amount of them he carries around when he is really annoyed. I know people usually call it aura, but for Kyoya, it really does become dense enough to call them 'clouds'. "H-hey, relax. What's with the irritation? You know it's not good for you to be so tense all the time. And plus, I was just wondering, because Romario went away yesterday while I was still in the middle of taking care of Takeshi, so I just wanted to know. Not like I'm looking forward to seeing the blond or anything." I laughed nervously and waved my hands like nothing is wrong.

Why was I doing this? Well, for one - Kyoya somehow always felt irritated whenever I brought out Dino's name or something. Is it just me, or does that sound like jealousy? Hmm...could it be...? No, no. Impossible. I'm quite sure that Kyoya is straight...though the prefect is a guy of few words, so I would never actually know.

Wait...that just sounded so wrong in so many ways... _'Yes, you have a perverted mind, you know?' ..._ says my brain...what, are you? A different person now? _'Well, if you think about it, you might just say that...but then again, you're a weirdo in general.' _Am not. And yeesh~, let me concentrate on reality!

I mentally face-palmed myself as Kyoya, just stood there...I can't believe I just...and about a real person too...oh, god..I should seriously need to clean my head from those mangas that I have been reading some several month ago. It's just...wrong.. But then again...you never know...

"Are you going or what?" He pretty much spat out while raising his tonfas to a fighting stance. "HIIIEE! I'm going, I'm going... Please don't hurt me. My hand is still not healed fully, so I can't fight properly! (Not that I can when I'm totally healthy either, but hey, you get my point, right?" I said, while running towards the door. I wonder why Kyoya felt like he was in a worse mood than usual. Was it because he was also looking forward to fighting Dino again or something? That's kind of cute in a twisted way~.

The rest of the school day went by pretty much the same as the one before. Except that today I didn't have my lunch with me. So by the end of the day, I was really hungry. Actually, to the point of my tummy rumbling every five minutes.

But instead of going with Kyoko and Haru to the hospital (where I would likely be able to eat...because Nana-san was there), I went to Yamamoto-san's sushi shop, because I have been pretty much skipping work the other days, without knowing.

Takeshi's father greeted me warmly to the shop, and when he heard my tummy, he laughed a bit and pointed at the kitchen, saying that there was some food in the fridge if I wanted to eat some. Uwwaahh~, he is so kind! Though all I found were noodles...well, I guess it will do.

Work time went by with a blink of an eye. I was so into working and serving and making sushi, that I almost forgot completely about the battle that night...The match between the Mist Guardians.

It was late evening when I went home to change into something more comfortable than the school uniform. Hmm...mist guardian..it's that baby's turn, the one that caught my attention right when I started to get the info about the Varia. Him and that robot, both of their identities are a mystery... Ok, I was able to get through the information about Xanxus (which I guess is top secret) with ease, because I was able to look through his and the Ninth's DNA tests by accident (It was a miracle that I was able to find them to begin with, really). Though the other two suspicious Varia members are not that easy to identify. Reborn probably knows something, but didn't say a thing.

I only found out that this 'Mammon' is able to cast illusions, just like Rokudo Mukuro, who I believe will be our mist guardian. ...Reborn made too many hints for me not to figure that much out. I wonder why they made such a dangerous move...

This time, the battles arena was the sports hall. When I came there, everyone (besides the prefect) had already arrived. But for some reason, Tsuna was unconscious... "Reborn! Why is Tsuna unconscious?" I asked the devil strictly with a demanding voice. The baby just smirked at me, "Why, it wasn't anything serious. The idiot just fell unconscious after seeing _them_." The 'them' was obviously underlined, though the only 'them' I could think of were Mukuro and his two 'friends'.

This thought made me sweat drop, so I was correct?...I hate when this happens. But for Tsuna, it was probably a big shock, considering whenever the talk about that 'fight' was starting, he would always ask questions like 'Are they ok?', 'Did you get any information about them?' and stuff. Even I didn't feel like worrying about them too much...Tsuna really is naive and innocent (and cute~).

And just when I finished my thought, Tsuna gained conscious, and started to ask question straightaway, like 'Where am I?' 'Are you ok, Yamamoto?' and the such..talking about him...I forgot to beat the sports man up...Oh, don't worry, I'll do it..later.

"It's time for out guardian of the mist to come forward." Reborn said, as emotionally as ever. I was starting to sweat, a lot.

And in came the glasses-yoyo-guy and the animal-guy, I never thought I would see them again. But before I knew it, everyone's eyes grew so wide, that you could think they would fall out.

Hayato took out his dynamites and was about to throw them, but was stopped by Reborn, who said that they brought the Mist guardian. Somehow the moment was totally awkward. But when the information hit them, Tsuna started practically shaking, "..it's not..it's not true, right? ...That..that the guardian of the mist is...Rokudo Mukuro?"

I felt totally guilty, although I didn't have solid knowledge, I had the idea of this coming, but...for Tsuna, it wasn't the case. So he was totally frightened by the idea itself. It was seen very clearly, when his honey-brown eyes started to look lost and dump-founded. "Tsuna..." I said softly, while placing my hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Kufufufufu~ Lo nego." A soft female was heard speaking Italian. "Il mio nome e' Chrome..." A figure came in front of us,"..Chrome Dokuro." A girl of the age of thirteen or so was presented to us. This time it was my turn to look lost and dump-founded, as I saw a cutie in the girl's Kokuyo Middle-school uniform, with a black eye-patch and a skull drawn on it, and...a pineapple hairstyle (damn, it makes her to look really cute). And to add to all, she was caring a trident, the same one that Mukuro was using in our battle. This..this is too much of a coincidence. But somehow, it didn't feel like she was that hairstyle-thief (though she has the same hairdo). Or something is really wrong and my head is not working, but I think it is, so everything...is becoming even more complex.

Her left, big, purple eye, which was not covered by the eye-patch, was full of confidence. But everyone else was surprised, Hayato was just saying that she is possessed, but if that was true, Tsuna would be able to figure that, and yet, he was holding himself, probably confused like everyone else is. He even said that she is not him himself.

"You spoke for me." this Chrome-girl spoke up, in Japanese this time, and started walking towards my little brother. "Thank you. Bossu." She kissed his cheek.

That totally got me by surprise and it made Tsuna become crimson red. The reaction was even stronger than when I first time hugged him. I giggled at that (while everyone else's jaws dropped).

"That's it, I decided, you can are on the same level as Tsuna's cuteness~." I announced cheerfully, starting to pull her cheeks slightly. Tsuna looked like he was speechless, so I looked at him, with a 'what's wrong?' face. He just palm-faced himself. Hayato then yelled, "What was that?" I sighed, then both me and Chrome looked at him, "A greeting." we answered together. Which made the young girl startle for a second.

Somehow I feel that I'm going to be on more friendly terms with her than the hairstyle-thief. I smiled at this mysterious girl. Then I saw a faint blush on her cheeks, which made her look pretty.

But after that she looked at Tsuna (considering everyone else was arguing about her staying or not) "..Is it that I'm not good enough for the position of a guardian of mist?" Chrome asked my little brother while giving him her most innocent look (I was guessing).

"I wish to battle as the guardian of mist but, " Her voice was really starting to sound uncertain. Was she shy by nature and that performance she did just now was pure acting? "..but if bossu won't allow it no matter what, then I'll abide by his decision.."

Tsuna panicked, wondering why this mysterious girl brought it out now. But it wasn't really good idea to panic that much, considering that the Varia was standing there, ready.

My little brother went into thought, thinking about if he should let the girl join us or not. I sighed a bit, "Oh come on Tsuna, how can you say 'no' to such a pretty face~?" I asked, obviously stating my opinion.

After looking at me for a bit, I gave my little brother a confident look, saying that it should be ok, then he nodded and said, "Then, we'll leave it to you.".

Hayato got shocked, but then, he couldn't do much when the decision of the 'boss' was told. So I tried to call him down with a, "It shouldn't be too much of a hassle." But the bomber was still standing like on a pair of needles, all tense and ready to fight.

"Thank you." the girl sighed with relief.

Then we heard flapping sounds of a bird... We all turned around and saw a blond baby in army-like clothes, being carried by his partner hawk, Falco (Arcobaleno really like weird animal pets, right?). "Colonello? Did you ditch Kyoko again?" I asked suspiciously, folding my hands.

"Look who is talking, kora." He replied. I grew speechless. Ok, maybe he has a point...

Then he said that they (he and Reborn) should make sure if that baby, Mammon really is an Arcobaleno. Hmm..I didn't think of that. He might as well be one of the seven strongest babies...if that happens, what are we going to do?

"Oh yeah, where is Dino-san?" Tsuna asked in curiosity. A faint blush escaped my cheeks remembering this morning. "Nn, some urgent business has come up last night, and he went to meet up with an old friend." Reborn told us. Somehow that sounded really fishy, but I let it go, because we had other things to worry about.

After refusing to do the huddle with us, Chrome went forwards for battle.

The Cervello put the rest of us into 'the viewing zone' as they called it. It was a cage-like thing that had dangerous lasers surrounding it. They really don't want us to interfere, huh?

"Then let the battle for the mist guardian: Mammon vs Chrome Dokuro.." They announced, "begin."

Chrome twirled her trident and then hit it against the ground, making it get cracks and then break completely. "Kyyyaaaa!" I screamed. I HATE falling!

When I finally felt the ground under me, my head felt dizzy, but I stood up to see the rest of the battle straight away. Though now Chrome was being choked with god knows what, which was coming out of the baby's hoodie.

And then Chrome somehow got replaced with basketballs and afterwards turned up behind Mammon. Then somehow chains looking thingies started to come out from his clothes (I think it's a 'he', but because of the hood, that was covering half of his face, I couldn't make sure). And the frog that was on his head, opened up and a snake looking reptile, which Mammon named Fantasma, came out of it. It then bit it's tail and presented itself as a halo. As that happened, a pacifier started glowing an indigo color from within the clothes of the mist guardian and he flew into the air.

"Thats!" I exclaimed, trying to put the puzzle pieces together. "As I thought, his true identity is the arcobaleno, Viper." Reborn said, whose pacifier started to glow with a yellow color, staring at the named 'Viper'. Seriously, I wonder which name is worse, Mammon or Viper? I think Mammon...although I don't quite remember what it means, but it was something to do with evil and stuff..

"Viper? But if he really is one of the strongest, this going to be tough, right?" I asked, getting nervous for Chrome. If it would be the hairstyle-thief, I would be totally calm, but this...just what's going to happen? I hate it when I don't know what going to happen, it's like being trapped in loops.

Colonello was explaining who this arcobaleno was. I didn't really care much, so I just stared and tried to come up with a way out of this confusing puzzle. _'It's not going to help you. Here you can't do anything but watch.' _Well, that's true, but still, I want to put some logic into this._ 'Illusionists don't have any logic to them.' _Says you, they are still human and have human flesh and blood. It's not like they can escape that part, right? _'Who knows.'_

The dialog with my brain continued like this for a while, I wasn't focusing on reality until this Viper said, "Unlike you, I am never negligent of the effort to lift the curse." That really slapped me back. "Wha-what?" I looked up to the flying baby.

Since ever that time after Reborn's visit to my apartment, I was looking for some clues for it, but found absolutely none. And now, a baby that was fully willing to do anything to lift that curse came. If only we weren't enemies! We could've paired up to search for clues. But that is just a dream now, I'll never get to them. I sighed heavily in disappointment. Why, oh why do you need to make my life hard, God?

"No matter who you are, I won't lose." Chrome's face became more serious (Uwaahh~, she is so pretty, even when serious~)

Then they started a new round of illusions, with Chrome making Viper struggle with 'real' snakes. Hayato really was getting irritating (well, I see why he is so paranoid, if I had his character, I would too probably) with him saying that Chrome is Mukuro, when Tsuna said that she is using the hairstyle-thief's technique. I had the full confidence that she was herself, no matter how you look at it. Just something...something was off about her... my medical nerves were shaking up, just what was it? That girl...just who is she?

And just as things were becoming more complicated in my head, a column of fire appeared right besides me. I screamed out, because of the heat. Though this was exactly the same technique that Mukuro used before possessing me. Damn, it's just as pretty as last time. But before I knew it, the temperature dropped drastically, and the columns froze up.

And then Chrome's body started to freeze from bottom up. When Viper threw her, breaking her trident. Chrome seemed like she just lost the most precious thing in the world. Then she started coughing out blood.

Blood? The girl fell on the floor, turning pale as the white snow in the middle of december. It only took several seconds before her stomach part looked caved in and empty. "What's happening? Where are her organs?" I demanded, panicking. "It seems that they were illusionary." Viper answered, sort of confused by the fact himself.

I felt like a bullet was just shot into me, "ILLUSIONARY?" I snapped my head to the left to look at Reborn, who just seemed to know what's happening.

But before I could demand to get me out on the field to her aid, Tsuna face turned ghost-like, as if he knew that some horror is going to come. "T-tsuna?" I turned back my head to look at my little brother. "Wh-what's wrong?" He in return just grabbed his head and started muttering, "He is coming...It's him.. He is coming!" The last bit was as clear as day-light to me. And my own face turned pale (not as much as Tsuna's, but close enough). "Rokudo Mukuro is! Mukuro is coming!" He shouted out loud.

We all started concentrating at the strong fog that was covering the girl's body. It was changing shape, and more male like voice was heard, "Kufufufufufu~." was all that was coming out, until a strong hit against the floor was made, which made even Viper to fall down. "Kufufufu~, you're showing off quite a bit, aren't you?" His voice made me shiver, "for mafia."

"No..way..." What was happening? Can someone explain? "It's been a while. I've come back.." He turned to look at us, "from the other end of the cycle." And so did his crazy talk. With this much nonsense coming in and out, I fell on my knees, my head was starting to hurt badly and spin.

While I was recovering from my headache, they were talking about Mukuro trying to escape the Vendichi prison again, but failed and was put into a cell much more difficult to escape. Though Mukuro denied that and said he was standing right in front of us.

"Let's clear this up," Viper said, calmly, "You're just an illusion, created by that girl." And a huge blizzard came around. I closed my eyes, hoping that it will stop soon enough.

And it did, when Mukuro was fully frozen up. Tch, what's this guy playing at? Is he trying to show-off or what? I know he is stronger than this!

But before Viper could smash him with his trident, the baby got wrapped up in...lotus flowers? Ahh...they were so beautiful too, though they seemed to be strangling the flying arcobaleno, while Mukuro himself just melted the ice he was in without any problem.

"You can not consider Chrome and Mukuro as separate being." Reborn answered the question that was probably on everyones mind, " Because there is Chrome, Mukuro can exist. Because there is Mukuro, Chrome can live." Somehow that sounds quite much like a romantic drama. I'm sure there will be something of the sort in the future.

"I don't get it.." Tsuna replied. I looked at him, "It's ok if you don't for now. if you want, I can explain it to you later." Finally getting some of the knots untied in my head.  
>- Mukuro is the one that makes the illusionary organs for Chrome, while Chrome uses her illusions to let Mukuro be for some while on the outside world.<p>

Though he doesn't look it, I guess he is still human in some ways.

Before I knew it, our surroundings were changing and it looked like in the middle of space itself, when Mukuro fired a few fire columns. I didn't care about what they were saying at all. This is...this is...incredible.

The fire columns froze up by Viper and he multiplicated himself while attacking Mukuro, who just used combat skills to defeat them, until he was eaten up by Viper and finishing with Fantasma choking him.

But Mukuro just broke out, covering himself with strings of lotus flowers. And bringing out two rings...the mist guardian's half-rings. I took a deep breath, because it seemed like I didn't for god know how long already, still watching with my eyes wide open. I was so into it, that I didn't think at all in those minutes while the battle was still going on.

But Viped reappeared and tried to do another illusion, as Fantasma somehow strangely started strangling his own master. And then Mukuro started moving, reappearing from one spot in another..until he started to fall down, like everyone else, laughing hard telling that THIS is his world. He went into Viper's mouth, who was growing unnaturally right now.

He was growing until the point when he exploded. And as he did, I started taking heavy breathes, almost panting. I felt like I was just realized from a curse or something as I felt ground under me.

"Is this acceptable?" Mukuro said, placing the two half-rings together. The Cervello looked at each other, still recovering from what they just saw, but then cleared their throats and said, "The mist ring now belongs to Chrome Dokuro." The second one continued, "With this, the winner of this battle is Chrome Dokuro." Their monotone voices didn't seem to be struggling with their head breaking, but I bet that they are.

Tsuna said that Mukuro didn't need to rip Viper into pieces. I sort of knew that Mammon would be able to escape (he is an arcobaleno for a reason, right?), so that scene didn't bother me too much.

I explained to Tsuna about the fact that the baby escaped and stuff. Then the hairstyle-thief came closer to us, that's when Hayato's uneasiness blew up pretty much on the spot. He took out his dynamites and started shouting stuff like "How dare you show your face here." ..etc. I put my hand on his shoulder, so that he would calm down himself, but unconsciously, put myself in front of Tsuna myself.

After all, my little brother is his main target. "Seems like you can care for people too, eh?" I said, almost mockingly. The hairstyle-thief put on a surprised face for a second, but smirked the next, "And what makes you think that? I still am after Sawada Tsunayoshi's body." I shook my head, "Not Tsuna (I know that you're after him, I wouldn't feel so unsecured around you if you wouldn't be) but the girl. Giving her illusionary organs is not something everyone will do." I smiled slightly at him.

"I don't need someone who just joined the mafia to tell me that." He frowned a little and gave me a glare. "Look who is talking, hairstyle-thief." I glared back at him.

"Kufufufu~" he gave me again this 'This is hairstyle is so totally mine, how dare you say that I'm a thief, when you aren't even wearing it yourself'. I gave a 'Well, sorry that I couldn't put it on today! but it looks so much better on Chrome than you' look back.

I sighed. "W-well, anyways.." Tsuna said softly and nervously, "Thank you." My jaw dropped and I went to hug my little brother. He is thanking the man that wants to use his body for bad stuff! Uwaahh~, just how innocent are you?

The hairstyle-thief fell, like was drained out of energy, and on the floor Chrome took place again.

I ran to see about her physical condition, which seemed to be stable now, and her organs were back again. She just slept, so I sighed with relief, giving a thumps up at my little brother, telling him that she is fine.

The two 'friends' of the hairstyle-thief, ditched the girl, telling us that they don't want to baby-sit her, since she is not Mukuro. That was mean!

The rest of the events I can say clearly were not exactly too peaceful either. After the Cervello told us that now both our and the Varia's side have three rings each, the next match will decide everything. The battle of the cloud guardians.

So it's finally Kyoya's turn. I'm sure he will be in good mood tomorrow then.

But what happened afterwards was not expected, since I didn't think that Xanxus could say something like, "I respect the Vongola spirit, so I will honor the promise of the battle. If Mosca really loses the cloud battle, I will let you people have everything." His cold, bloody crimson eyes that were full of confidence made me shiver none stop. I really preferred to be an ant right now, then face those eyes as a human.

* * *

><p>All righhtt~, and that's that. Yup, I'd also probably feel like wanting to turn into an ant in front of the oh mighty Xanxus. XD<p>

And Chrome came around~, finally~. I hope this chapter is ok. Please review, because I want to know what you thought of this weirdness.

And if the top 'x-tra info' made you confused, don't pay attention, I was mostly babbling there, so it's ok if you don't get it ^^


	28. Chapter 28

_A_uthor's note: Hello everyone~! Ok, and it's finally time for the Cloud Guardian battle~. That's as much as I have to say~, so let's get on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, except for my darling Ami.

* * *

><p>Chapter 28:<p>

The next night after that I couldn't sleep. No. If you thought I was bothered that Kyoya might not win and we will lose and blahblahblah, you're dead wrong. I didn't even for a second think that Kyoya couldn't win the robot.

What was bothering me was that Xanxus was gleaming with so much confidence when he told us that he will give us everything if they lose...What are they playing at? He couldn't be just confident because the robot is strong...I mean, I don't think he so stupid as to not think things over...or is he? No! Definitely not!

Wait. Although he got the Sky ring before even fighting Tsuna, he had to prove himself..that he is a worthy boss. Fear doesn't rule everything, in the end, courage will be found, and rebellion might start. No, he needs trust. Trust is FAR stronger than fear, it's how people become rulers..and stuff...

If something DID happen 8 years ago, that the Ninth and everyone else keeps quiet about, then not everyone would be willing to listen to Xanxus as the one in charge.

What are they planning? That power-obsessed devil is an adopted child, that means he can't actually take the Ninth's place..well, as much as I remember, the Vongola bosses all have been blood-related, meaning that Xanxus will be out as soon as that information leaks.

.

.

So, the whole night I have been drilling my way through the Vongola information to get some idea of what's going on. And when I thought that I couldn't go any further, my sharp-eye noted a small piece of data that wasn't there before.

And guess what it was? A blueprint for the Gola Mosca robot! Oh bless you God for helping me (although I'm not very religious..)!

Luckily, because I'm a daughter of an engineer (*mummy is an engineer, if I didn't mention it before), reading blueprints wasn't that difficult. Though the unfortunate part was that I had no idea what they were talking about. "Life energy of a flame?" just what is that? Well, I understand that it's its source, but what the -? Could it be like the dying will flame that Basil and Tsuna use?

But is this info sort of like 'forbidden' or something? Because it seemed to be covered even within the mafia? Or just what was going on? I hate not knowing things!

Though then I tried rereading the blueprint, I guess it's worth a try..

When I did, I thought I was going to throw up. My stomach's weak health showed itself again. The use of a person's life energy...Just who would give his own life away just for this robot to work? No...who would have enough of this 'flame' to power-up this killer-weapon? Why was it even created to begin with? What's the point of creating it if you'll need a sacrifice to begin with?

No, Xanxus wouldn't care, that's why they are using it...

The dark room that I was sitting, which had only my computer switched on, felt like it was crawling with monsters. Gulping at the slight fear of that happening, I looked through the window outside, to see the moon. It was pretty, with silver-like color, just like Hayato's hair...everyone... I closed my eyes. This is the real light of the mafia, there is so no going back. I can't keep on sympathizing the enemy... so whoever is in that robot, is an enemy as well.

I'm pathetic, I said that I pity Xanxus, but how much different are we? Am I also pitiful? I sighed. Then I felt a small weight thing on my neck. It was my mother's ring. I took it out of under my shirt. Somehow I think I felt a bit home-sick._ 'How are you right now, mum?' _I thought, sadly looking at the small object in front of me that was hanging on a silvery chain.

Then a picture of Squalo came in front of me. Wait...how did that picture come from me thinking about my mum? Gaahhh! I said stop sympathizing the enemy, didn't I?

Why can't I?** "Because that's who you are." **A lady-like voice with a small pitch of an Italian accent said, making the words swim through my ears like a lullaby. A small light came on the ring, it was really sweet and warm. So I clutched it tight, letting myself sort of forget about everything and just fall into the fantasy of another world, which I created.

What woke me up was the fall of my phone, "AHHH!" I produced that sound, while remembering where I am and what was going on. "I'm sorry, phone, just please don't break! Without you I won't be able to get anywhere(because I'm hopeless at navigations)!" I sort of whined, patting my fallen phone after picking it up from the floor.

Now, who was that? Did I just imagine it? I'm sure I heard that voice before...could it be? The same golden-haired princess that helped me from Mukuro's possession? Or was it my imagination playing with mum's voice...changing it to a more Italian manner. It's not like that's impossible, because I've been hearing either Italian (rather rare actually) or Japanese for the past year...can't really say that I'm not used to it by now.

Well, whatever, if I'll sit anymore, I'll hear more weird voices, might as well get some rest...

.

.

.

The next morning I woke up at 7:50. Because I switched the alarm-clock off unconsciously. The big bags that were under my eyes, were pretty visible. Anyone could probably tell that I hardly slept at all. I mean, I only went to bed at like 5 or something...if I remember the clock correctly.

And yes, although I knew I was super late for class, and am going to be bitten by Kyoya to 'death' as he calls it, I really didn't give a damn. All I wanted was sleep at the moment. Though skipping school is out of question. So I went...no, let me rephrase that..dragged myself to school, releasing a pretty gloomy aura. Might as well sleep at lunch, since I forgot to make lunch for myself again anyways.

The sun was shining so everly bright, but I couldn't stop feeling the need of covering myself in a blanket of some sort to not get the light into my eyes. No wonder vampires, who don't sleep at night, don't like the sun. I felt like one at the moment, even the thirst came over me. Not for blood exactly, but for sleep. Oh how much I wanted it right now.

But what surprised me was that Kyoya wasn't at the front gate of the school day, I wonder if he is too excited about his match in the evening for the normal prefect duty. That could be it, or he is busy 'biting' other students to 'death'. Mah...saves me the energy and bruises, might as well just go up to class.

When I came into the classroom, I found out that Ryohei didn't come today either. What is happening? Did he think that he can just skip school because because of some pitiful reason? A vein popped on my forehead.

"Umm, A-Ami-chan...c-can I a-ask you w-why you a-are in such a bad mood?" The girl who was sitting next to me asked. It seemed that she got shivers and the frightened face of hers that looked as if she just saw a ghost, told me that I was scaring her. So I took a deep breath, and then looked in her direction giving a naturally forced smile, "Oh, it's nothing." I answered her, trying my best not to let my sleepiness rule me over.

My classmate just nodded worryingly and turned back to face the teacher, who actually didn't scold me for coming in late. That was sort of weird.

So, as the lunch time came, I refused the offer of eating with my classmates kindly and just went to the roof.

It seemed like the carnivore really wasn't around, or I just happened not to take a notice of him. But I gladly welcomed those circumstances, now I could sleep without the need of worrying about being beaten up. Alright!

The end of the lunch break bell woke me up and I, now in a bit better shape than before, practically skipped to class happily.

The rest of the day went in about the same manner. Not the vampire stuff.. but the casual, nice and easy normal life stuff. I even went to the shop again. Because later on I found that the guys and everyone else actually already went to check their wounds with Romario, so I didn't need to worry about that.

When I reached school in the evening for the battle, I found out that Tsuna wasn't going to come, because he was out training.

"Why have you all gathered here?" A sort of general-like, irritated to some point, voice said. "Good evening to you too, Kyoya." I turned around to face the prefect.

Hayato was about to lose his patience, while Takeshi tried to calm him down and tell Kyoya that we were here to...The boxer interrupted and shouted 'support you!'. I rolled my eyes.

Then both me and the prefect sighed slightly. Well...that was awkward as we then made eye-contact after that...So both of us turned away straight away.

"You're an eye-sore, if you don't leave in the next second, I'll kill you." Kyoya stated frowning his calm, yet dangerous looking eyes. "Well, sorrryyy if we are. And plus, we're just passing by, don't think we're too interested in you beating up that Gola Mosca." I told him, using monotone. '_Good liar you're becoming.'_ You're just jealous of me, brain.

Then I patted Hayato and Ryohei a bit so that they don't explode, which they were about to...

We heard a very loud fall, as if a metal hit the ground or something. "So.. that's the one." Kyoya smirked and turned around to face the said metal in front of him, "All I have to do is bite it to death." And the tonfas came out from behind his...coat was it? I still don't actually know where he gets his weapons from...like everyone else.

Everyone was taken to the school's backyard, or whatever you call it.  
>There we found a real battle-field-looking-place. The outlines of the field were wires and inside were...gatling guns. Ok, maybe I wasn't exactly prepared for this kind of field...oh, and let me guess, they also have.. "Furthermore, there are countless pressure-sensitive mines buried under the ground." I wanted to slam myself with something, so I just palm-faced myself. ...Why didn't I think of that sooner?<p>

"Isn't that a battle-field?" Ryohei asked, shocked at what he was seeing. "If you are scared, run away." The punk wannabe from the Varia stated, "Just like your boss did."

I just plainly looked at him, and the Chesire cat that was standing right next to him, laughing that weird 'shishishi~' laugh, plainly. I was really speechless, and I wanted to punch that low-life for saying something about Tsuna. He is totally not the one to talk, I mean, he 'won' a match by burning a 5 years old!  
>But this time I thought it wouldn't be a good idea to let my emotions get the best of me, so something like the last time doesn't help. So I just smirked at them, "Who's the one scared?" I mumbled quietly.<p>

Hayato went on about 'how dare yo say anything about juudaime?' and stuff, then Takeshi put a hand on his shoulder, "It's just that there is no need for Tsuna to be here." He said, then he grew a grin as well, "Because Hibari is our ace. He won't lose." With that, I was satisfied somehow. The truth was, that there was no way for Kyoya not to win, it's just who he is.

"Ace..." The power-obsessed maniac grinned. And then started laughing creepily, "AHAHAHA! I'm definitely looking forward to this!" I narrowed my eyes, trying to figure what was going on in that messed up brain of his...Just what is his plan? For some reason, I had a feeling that I knew the answer, but I was just in such a self-denial that I didn't want to admit it. Whatever they are scheming is nowhere close to being 'normal', if that even can be compared.

With that uneasy thought, I turned to watch the cloud guardian battle.

Then somehow I found myself in the ring-huddle-thing. "Hibari, fight OHH!" The boys shouted with enthusiasm. I was sort of lost for the moment, so I just looked at them questionably (without them noticing). Though Kyoya wasn't in the ring, we still did it. " - If juudaime would be here, he would have done it too!" Hayato remarked. I smiled at that. Hayato is growing, isn't that nice? (Although it was about Tsuna again...)

"Though I really don't think we should be too worried about that carnivore." I added sympathetically. After the last time when I was hit with those metal tonfas of his, it really felt totally different than his usual strength. I sighed, he is monstrous when it comes to battles, like a real carnivore...

"Then let the battle for the cloud ring: Gola Mosca vs HIbari Kyoya..." The Cervello announced, "begin!"

And as that was announced, the robot started flying towards Kyoya, with lot's of force. Then it took one of his hands and pulled out it's fingers, so that he could fire...but before he could do that...the prefect took his tonfas and with enormously high-speed (for a human) crashed the robots arm, making it fall and explode to some point.

Everyone's jaws dropped to an unclosing point, even the Cervello looked speechless and taken back. "You really went and did it...huh?" I laughed nervously and quietly. That monster in a human body...he really doesn't have limits...Ahahaha...

The clicking sound of the two halves of the ring made me come back to earth. "I don't need this thing." The prefect said calmly, giving the ring to the pink-haired ladies. I saw that they were still sort of nervous when they took the ring from him.

Though what happened next was the most typical Kyoya-like thing I could ever imagine he could do. Actually it was so him that I softly palm-faced myself again.

"Now you, the one sitting down there," the carnivore looked at Xanxus, "Come down here."

Spreading his tonfas from his body a bit and getting into a comfortable position he continued, "Until I bite you to death, monkey boss of the mountain of monkeys...I can't go home." I rolled my eyes _'Or why don't you say that you just want to fight somebody strong to begin with?' _I thought sarcastically, glaring right at the back of the prefect's head, maybe hoping that I would get Superman's laser eyes and melt a hole into the prefects brain. Especially the 'I love fighting' part of it.

After a while, the Varia's boss for some reason grinned, like his plan was only starting to happen. Then I saw that his eye-sight was concentrating on Gola Mosca. Don't tell me...? I didn't know how to finish that sentence, because unlike Reborn, I can't read peoples minds...sadly...

That's when Xanxus jumped up pretty much on Kyoya, then doing a flip in the air landed on the ground with a loud 'thumph'. It seemed like he stepped on one of the mines, so the area around him exploded, making him change position. They said something to each other, but because of the explosion I didn't quite catch it.

But then I heard Kyoya say, "Hnn...your face.." preparing to attack the older man, "tells a different story." Then a whole lot of attacking from Kyoya's side came, Xanxus was just ducking them. But it was true, his face told a totally different story...That's when it hit me. Gola Mosca's 'battery' is the so called 'life-energy flame', meaning that it's not completely blacked out...But now that some of it's system was broken...it might go berserk because of the amount of energy that it has, and no one controlling it! Oh shi - ... No! I have to get in to the field to get the human out of it!

I started throwing my head back and forwards, because I was looking for the door. Unlike the Varia, I can't jump like a ninja and make it look easy. Actually, I wasn't great at jumping to begin with, at all...

I ran for the door with my nerves sticking like needles. My body really became tensed... but before I reached the door, a fire was shot, "KYOYA! WATCH OUT!" I yelled like a maniac, stopping my movements and watching the prefect duck with horror. I was too late, so it hit his leg. "Kyoya!" I cried, starting to run again, this time to the carnivore.

Now several more shots were randomly put up in the air, hitting the spots where Takeshi, Hayato and Ryohei were standing and even where the punk wannabe and the Cheshire cat were standing.

...I was too late...Damn... It already had gone berserk...

Everyone panicked, except for Xanxus, who seemed to have this planned all alone... "What's this? I only came here to retrieve my junk, but... I've been obstructed by the cloud guardian all this while...Now Mosca's restraining system has been broken!" He said that in more mockingly evil tone than a surprised one.  
>I shot him a glare, before turning to where the robot that 'familiar feeling' came back again. Why..?<p>

Well, for one, it seemed to be flying quite well...and it's gun-power seemed to be stable too... Damn, getting to him will be troublesome! If not impossible...which probably is the case...

I observed the robot's movement, hoping to find some pattern behind them, but found none. Although I was distracted by Xanxus's sudden burst of devilish laughter, "BWAHAHAHAHA! This is a terrible disaster!" That...My eyes widened in amazement.

Just how far out did he plan this? But what's important, just who is in that machine? I don't think every single person could possibly have enough flame to power up that robot, which was going berserk at the moment. And, I wonder if that *person* is unconscious or something... because, if that would have been me, I would have fallen out of it straight away... this doesn't have any logic to it.

Now, how do we stop it?

And before I knew it, Chrome had already somehow run inside the broke battle-field, stepping on one of the mines. Though the glasses guy and the animal-guy pushed her out of the way, making themselves also fall at the same time. (Wait, were they even here from the start?...Again I was too concentrated that I didn't even notice that.)

What happened afterwards was mind-nerving. Although the Kokuyo group somehow managed to get out from the mine explosion, they got stuck between the gatling gun and Gola Mosca, who for some reason was going in their direction.

Though when both of them fired at the same time, I just watched with my mouth open, trying to look for away to help them, but it was obvious that they were sandwiched. A huge amount of flame was placed, and used as a shield. That flame..."Tsu...na?" I asked, still trying to catch my breath from the relief.

Then Tsuna in his DWM (I still don't know what the name is, ahahaha...) stopped his flames and both the bullets from the gun and the fire from the robot were melted and burned to ashes. I sighed, putting my hand on the ground (because I was in a sitting on one knee position all of the time, since I got to Kyoya).

But Gola Mosca still continued going berserk, so Tsuna, using his flames, flew up to the robot, to fight it. That's when he broke the second arm of the said robot, telling it that it's opponent is him.

Letting Tsuna take care of the robot, I tried to figure out what was going on. What was Xanxus's plan?

When I looked in the power-obsessed maniac's direction, I saw that he was watching now more intensively, like hoping that everything will go smoothly or something of the sort. Well, that's my rough translation of a intense glare that Xanxus was giving Tsuna's and the robot's fight.

_'He needs to get family's trust...by defeating Tsuna, who should be guilted by...something, right?_' I started brainwashing, '_So, why is he letting Tsuna fight the robot? Hmm..What about someone important to the Vongola was put into Gola Mosca_?_ Then Tsuna would be guilty of hurting that person and Xanxus would earn the respect for getting revenge for that person...'_ I don't like the fact that it sounds so realistic...

Then a memory of Xanxus's words came across my mind, '...just like the old fart.' I felt like a bullet ran by me then. The cold evening wind felt somehow even icy...I had to move, and fast!

But before I could say anything, Tsuna was about to hit it's vital spot, "TSUNA, DON'T!" I screamed with the as much as I had in my lungs. If the vital spot is broken, the person inside would get the damage and get electrified. But it was too late, my little brother already hurt it.

"Tsuna!" I stated in a calmer and stricter tone, "You have to get it down here and open it up now!" The order that I made surprised everyone around, including Xanxus.

Tsuna, looked at me, sort of shocked too, but nodded in obedience and hit the robot really hard on the head (using some of the flames as help). When he got it to the ground, I ran to where it landed.

Then using his palm and the flame, he melted the robot into two. I was waiting for whatever was suppose to be in there to fall out. And as the person was falling out, I understood why I was in self-denial before now.

"You, idiot." I said sadly at the man who was falling into my arms, feeling tears falling down my eyes.

Softly putting him on the ground, I started to to take off the bandages that he was held in. All of that I did in between me trying to stop my tears and sobbing.

"This person..." I heard Tsuna say, shocked, "The ninth boss..."

I didn't bother to turn around and watch how everyone was so shocked to find out, I had enough of that in me, thank you very much. Though my little brother fell on his knees, shivering and with wide-eyes. I stopped sobbing for that second and looked at him, and putting a hand on his, so that he would relax a bit. But then continued on unwrapping the old man and looking at his wound.

Reborn came by too, with a first-aid box, telling everyone about the Ninth becoming the 'power source' of the robot.

"It's not 'why', is it?" A serious, boss like voice from behind us, "You've gone and killed the ninth boss."

I felt like punching that Xanxus to death then, I didn't know where my boiling point was, but my thermometer with that line was broken and crashed into tiny pieces a long time ago.

But I knew I couldn't raise a hand against him, I was nowhere close to being a fighter, and he is..well, Xanxus. Biting my own lip, to the point where it started bleeding, I continued to look at Ninth's wounds, which seemed to be too big for me to handle with a first-aid box. Looking at Reborn, I gave a sad nod, telling that I can't do much, except for trying to stop the bleeding.

He just nodded back at me. I felt great tension and heavy atmosphere coming from the baby. He was probably pissed as well to no end. Who am I kidding, only the Varia wouldn't be pissed by this.

Xanxus continued to talk, with a slight smirk coming up his face. He was satisfied now, wasn't he? To see the the old man bleed and at his last breathes. Why didn't I feel like it was inhuman though?

"- Who split the Mosca in half with the old man inside?" Wait...that didn't even hurt the man, so why is he even mentioning it? Though unlike me, who already knew the Varia's boss's intentions, Tsuna was quickly poisoned by the power-obsessed devil's words.

I felt him breathing heavily and his eyes were not moving. I felt like he was going to faint. "Oi, Tsuna, it's not your fault." I said, trying to get a hold of my brother, while shaking him slightly, but he was totally eaten. He didn't listen to me. I panicked slightly, until I felt movement close to us.

"No..." An old and worn out voice said, "The one at fault...was me..." We all turned around to see the Ninth speaking. My tears started falling again when I heard his voice and I felt myself trembling.

"We...finally get to meet..." He continued speaking, "Tsu...nayoshi-kun." The ninth stopped to take several breathes, I just sat there, unmoving. "I'm sorry...all of this happened because of my weakness...my weakness that allowed Xanxus to wake up from his long sleep..." Both me and Reborn got on guard (for different reason, but we did).

"What do you mean by sleep?" Reborn asked demandingly, "After the cradle affair, Xanxus was cast out of the family and kept under strict surveillance by the Vongola, right?"

I turned to face the baby, wanting to find out more, "Was that what happened 8 years ago?" I asked curiously. Reborn just looked at me, and then nodded, "Yes, it was eight years ago, the largest coup d'etat in Vongola Family." Reborn put his fedora down to hide his face. I looked down at the man who was lying before me, and then Xanxus, whose face turned emotionless.

Somehow, when I saw those crimson eyes of the Varia's boss, my own got locked in his. For the first time, I felt something familiar, like I've seen those eyes before, not on him..but...I didn't think anymore, because that thought scared me.

While I was staring at the Varia's boss, Reborn continued his explanation with the ninth adding details. When I turned back to face them again, the Ninth coughed again. I grabbed his hand, tightly trying to calm down myself.

"I've always have been hearing news about you...from Reborn..." The old man said, "About the girl you like, about your school and about your friends...You are a child with a heart that.." "Shut up." I couldn't bear hearing his weak voice. My face frowned and anger was put for disguise.

"Ami..." His eyes started to slowly move towards where I was. "Shut up. Don't talk. Indeed you're the idiot who started this mess." The bitterness in my voice was heard, probably everyone already knew that I was trying to hold in my tears again. The old man looked at me with a painful expression that said that he understood what I was feeling.

I clutched his hand tighter, no matter how much I didn't particularly like the man, he was like a grandfather in the mafia to me..."Though in your state, you can't do anything, so just shut up." I really was on a hold of breaking down, "I know I told you that I'll have nothing to do with the mafia again, but... that doesn't mean you can go... be defeated like you're nothing and die on me like that!" I cried out loud, and another set of tears felt down my cheeks, more like pouring rain this time though.

"Ami-nee..." Tsuna widened his face and looked at me. Everyone else was probably staring at me with a weird face too, but I didn't care. I would have to spill it to them later though...what trouble...

"I'm...sorry...Ami, though I'm glad to see you again.." The old man smiled with whatever strength he had on his face-muscles, but then turned to Tsuna, "Tsunayoshi-kun..I chose you to be the tenth boss of the Vongola family...because of that heart of yours..." Then the Ninth used the hand that I was not holding to put it on his forehead and release a small flame on his finger that he was pocking Tsuna with.

Once that flame went out, the Ninth fell unconscious. Tsuna panicked, starting to cry as well, crying out loud 'Ninth boss', until I pulled him away and taking him into a hug, trying to calm him down in the proses. After I let him go, and whispered to Tsuna's ear that the Ninth is still not dead, he calmed down a bit.

So I locked myself away from the real world and started to really get to business and stop that blood, which was pouring from the old man's body.

I started to breath heavily when I though I was finished. I really gave it my best, so it didn't actually take too long.

When I started listening again, I heard that there was a huge ruckus happening around. Xanxus probably told everyone his intentions.

But what surprised were Tsuna's words, "Xanxus, I will take that ring back. You will not follow in the Ninth's boss's footsteps." he stated with a serious tone that I only heard him use in his new dying will mode, while fighting Mukuro. I really got caught up in that moment that I didn't hear what Xanxus rumbled as a reply.

But then all of the 'guardians' went into a fighting position. Even Kyoya stood up.

But before a battle could've taken place, the Cervello stopped them, saying that they were going to be in charge of the battle for the Ninth boss's death revenge. I rolled my eyes. What else would we expect from them? Everything I thought would happen, happened, it wouldn't be a mystery if they will call it, "We declare this, the Sky ring battle." I face-palmed. Can something go not like I thought it would, for our favor? Nope, that didn't seem to be the case.

I sighed at that, and just waited for the Varia to go already. And they did, after Xanxus gave the other half of the sky ring to Tsuna.

I sighed again, when Xanxus blew up where they were standing. What an idiotic and violent bunch.

"Are we too late?" A worried and familiar voice was heard. I turned around to see Dino standing with a bunch of man wearing black suits.

"No. But hurry up, we can't waste any more time." I told him hurriedly, really glad to see the blond.

He nodded and then gave the order to take the ninth and look at everyones wounds.

I sighed yet again, this time from outer relief.

"I'm really glad you made it on time, Dino." I went up to the said man, smiling at him with gratefulness. Somehow he always ends up coming to save us in the last second. I chuckled at that thought. "I glad myself." He put his warm hand on my head. That popped a vein on my forehead, "Oi! Don't go putting your hand on my head all the time!" I whined, pouting my cheeks up. He just chuckled in return. I gasped, and a slight blush came on my face. Jeez~, he really is annoying...

Then his head moved to look at where Tsuna and Reborn were. The devilish baby, kicked my little brother, who was all stressed now. "Reborn! Don't go kicking Tsuna around!" I told him with a strict voice. But the atmosphere around the two was so nice and sweet, that yet again, I found myself adoring their student-teacher relationship.

But then a memory of those eyes that Xanxus was wearing when I thought they looked somehow familiar came back...and a chill went down my spine. Why..?

* * *

><p>Lalalala~, I'm gonna stop it here ^^. Ok, so Ami finds out about Gola Mosca through her research and figures out that the Ninth is inside it only on the last minute, so it doesn't help much. But still, she did figure out Xanxus's plan, right?<p>

More Ami's awesome logic chains next time XD (I think...or might be a bit later, but oh well...)

Hope you liked it and please review~!


	29. Chapter 29

author's note: Hello everyone! I can't believe that I'm about to start the sky battle XD...I hope I will top it...though, ahahaha~...it's for you to decide. ^^' Ok, maybe not all of it, but at least the very beginning~ .

disclaimer: I don't own Khr, except for my OCs ;)

* * *

><p>chapter 29:<p>

Everyone was taken care by the Cavallone family members, so I stood on the side to watch, trying to desperately fight that with the thought of having something familiar with Xanxus. I gave up after a while, believing that I can just push that feeling to the back of my head and concentrate.

Together with Tsuna, we went to the Sawada residence, where I said my good-night to Reborn and a small kiss on my little brother's forehead, making him blush. I told him to rest as much as he can and that I'll be there if anything, a.k.a. taking care of his wounds. Though, sadly, I don't think that I'll be able to deal with the ones that he will get the next day. I darkened my face at that thought, but didn't let it get to me that badly.

Returning to my _petite_ apartment, I set down on my bed, taking a big breath._ 'Now. I'll have to come up with some preparations'_ I thought, getting serious and switching on my computer.

Actually, I was really lucky that no one started questioning how I knew that the old man was in the robot. I would have kind of a hard time explaining, since Vongola's information the rest are suppose to be all super secret. But, hey, it's not really my fault I'm able to get it right? They should put more security on their systems.

Now, what kind of move are they going to make? I desperately tried to think.

Well, for one, let's say this: Xanxus can't take over. That's obvious.  
>So, what are they going to do once that is out and the Varia is being disqualified? They aren't going to give up, right? And...all the observers will be put under the lasers, so it will be easy to cage all of us in, if they make the preparations before hand that is (which they most likely will). That would mean that most of the professional fighters wouldn't be able to help Tsuna and everyone if they reach a crisis point.<p>

If that would be the case, I should think of a way to help them. Hmm...how could I?... Then a fly started to fly around me.

Huh? How did that get here? It started to buzz around me and my concentration was falling apart. "Oi, get a life and get out from here, you stupid creature!" I yelled at it, pointing a finger at the window. And as weird as it was, the fly flew out obediently.

I stood there for a while, speechless at the obedience '_If only everything in life was that easy...' _I sighed and sat down again. But then it hit me, insects! My mini-insect robots! I totally forgot them.

Taking them out of the box from the cupboard, "Hello there, darlings. I'm sorry, but I think I'll have to sacrifice one of you." I said, taking one of the several that were lying in there.

Explosions were not my best subjects. Breaking a laser jail, is not as easy as breaking the normal prison-bars. (...Yes, that's why it's called jailed in...I know, smart, right?) So breaking it from the inside is a 100% no-no.

What my plan is: to use the connection which is already loaded on my phone and then when the base of the lasers is found, use the insect to blast it. But...the only problem, for that I need to put a bomb on to it. I have no idea how, or even where I get them...unless...

Yes, that store...the one that sold the muscle-pain-killers. I gulped, so many things happened since I went to that store...I wonder what will happen if I go there now, they shouldn't say no to my offer, since I'm sort of a part of the family now, right?

Taking a deep breath again, I took one sample of my insect-robots and a bag with some money and my phone, no duh.

Walking in the middle of the streets in the middle of the night alone does not feel secure... So I was nervously trying not to think about any imaginary monsters falling upon me. You might think that I'm still a small child, but in this dark with no one around, I don't think anyone would know what could happen.

"Hey, it really feels weird to walk by yourself in the dark, ne~?" A voice out of no where came. But somehow I didn't feel surprised, like I was expecting it. Or more like, because it's not there..., but because no one else is around I guess it's ok, "Indeed, but I really have to get to that shop now...I wonder if they have what I need..." I replied, turning to a shortish girl in a cute white dress with long brown hair that were moving around with the wind.

"By the way, why don't you think of everything that you need before you get there?" She asked with her child-like voice. I put a 'I don't get what you're saying'- face, which made the girl giggle, "I mean, there are more than one pieces on a board of a chess game, right?"

I stopped for a minute, '_she is correct..._' I realized, that it wasn't far from the truth..but what? What possibly more could they do? "Tch, tch,tch...Ami, that's too naive~" The girl grinned, "It's like this is your first time fighting against mafiosos~." (Well it sort of is) And waving her finger in a 'no-no' way, then said softly, "Poison." And then disappeared in to thin air.

I was so lost in her words, that I didn't know where I was going. Well, that was until I bumped into something, or someone for that matter.

"Oh, my~ what're you doing out so late~?" A real voice broke my gaze into an empty spot. "Ah, who? What? What's going on?" I panicked, looking around for who said that.

"My, my, little kitten, you don't have to be afraid~, I will protect you from any harm that can come to a girl at this hour!" I swear he just shone in self-adoration lights.

"Shamal?" I calmed down. Well, at least it's someone I know, but..."What do you mean protect? You're the pervert that girls should be aware of!" I pouted my cheeks and lifted my chin, showing no interest in his offer.

"Oh, come on Ami-cha~n. That was mean~." He tried to hug me before I punched him with my right fist. "See? Anyways, I'm off." I wiped my hair his way and turned to face the road.

The man stood up, like nothing happened and then asked from nowhere, "Oh, by any chance, are you looking for that shop that I gave you the map to a while ago?"

Hearing those words, I froze, leaving my foot mingle in mid-air and some sweat started to come down my spine because of the tensed position that I put myself in. "H-how did you know?" I asked, turning really slowly toward the perverted doctor again as if I was caught doing a horrible crime.

"Well, I would guess that. Considering it looks like you are walking without knowing where exactly to. And by now I believe you would know where to go anywhere except for that shop." He stated as if it was obvious, putting his hands into his doctor's coat's pockets. I just stared at him nervously, '_Oh, you just don't know how wrong you are..._' I thought, while laughing it off fakely.

Then it hit me. "C-chotto...don't tell me you were stalking me?" I *ahem*changedthesubject*ahem* asked with an over-dramatic shock on my face. "My~, what do you take me for? I was just taking a look at what a young teenage girl had to do in the middle of the night.." He said, sounding rather concerned, making me blush a bit (but I kicked that out of my head straight off). "I'm sorry for you. But for your information, I don't need protection." I replied him roughly and then started walking again.

Being stopped yet another time, Shamal actually hit a perfect bulls eye this time around, "But all in all, you still don't know how to get there, right?" "I-I-I.." I tried to come up with an excuse, but found none. "Oh, come on, I'll show you the way...that is if you hug me~." He said with a sweet voice. I felt a stone of obviousness falling on my head. "No way~~!" I whined.

Though, he was right obviously, I had no idea where it was, or have any idea what the address of the place is, so I couldn't pin-point it on my phone...but, hugging HIM! Sorry, I have my pride. So I just turned around to ignore him.

"Ahaha! I was kidding. I'll show you, really." He put a hand on my shoulder grinning. I narrowed my eyes, not wanting to trust him...well, the other time it was correct...so, "Fine." I replied him unwillingly, mourning to myself.

The rest of the trip was rather awkwardly silent, I was just walking behind the mafios Doc., letting him lead me to the shop where I have to get.

When we finally got there, the doc finally asked, raising an eye-brow, as if being suspicious of me, "By the way, why do you even need to go there?" That startled me, "Well, I...oh, those I just wanted to check if they have some other different awesome medicine." I smiled brightly at him, using whatever will-power I have to not tell him what I was up to.

I mean, if he does find out, then I'll probably have to explain everything from the start and stuff, and I'm just not bothered for people to call me a hacker or anything of the sort. I really rather stay with the rules...well, to some point.

It seemed like Shamal bought the lie and nodded, "Well, you are here. Be careful when going home. I'll go for now." He turned around and waved his hand as a 'good-bye'. This made me feel guilty, "Umm...I-I..thank you for showing me the way. I'll be careful." I flustered, sounding like a small girl (probably even looking like one). "No problem." He turned around to show a winner-grin and then left.

I sighed, Well, whatever, as long as my guilt is gone.

Then I entered the shop, seeing that it didn't change much, I went to the cashier desk. "Oh, it really is Ami-sama, darling!" The lady owner of the shop waved a hand at me, though turned her head to the wall or something, but I figured that she was talking to the man who was here before.

I got kind of nervous, because I didn't know exactly what I'm going to do. "Umm, well, I think I'll have to be in your care yet again." My body got all awkward and I started pulling a bit on the bag that was on my right shoulder.

"Why, of course! C'mon, don't be shy. What do you need? A weapon? Another medicine?" The man came out to the cashier-desk with a grin that told me that I could trust them. I walked a bit closer to the desk. "Didn't we tell you, a sister of the Vongola Decimo is always welcome here~?" The lady added, making me gulp a bit.  
>The last time I came, I had no intention of being called that...but now. I sighed. My pride...it's been kicked really badly..I guess it can't be helped.<p>

"W-well, th-there is this one thing that I wanted to ask if you have..." I stumpled on my words, still not fully confident if I should ask for their help or not, but there was no other choice, right?

Then I put my bag on the desk and took out the insect robot. "Umm...I want to ask you if you have a bomb that could fit this?" Pointing at the thing in my hands, I gave them a serious look.

"A bomb? Sure. We have them of any size. Do you want us to put it in, or would you want to do it yourself?" The man asked while leaning to take out a pretty big plastic box with more smaller boxes in it. "Uh-um, well, I don't know. I've never done it before, is it hard?" I asked, looking at the different small boxes of different bombs laid out on the desk for me to see.

"Oh, no, no. It's not hard at all. Actually, if you have some mechanical knowledge, it's pretty easy." The lady smiled at me, warming the air around me. I nodded, now fully confident in myself. "Ok. I'll do it myself then...I think this one should fit.." I pointed at a mini-sized structure that looked like a memory-card.

"Well, will there be anything else you would like to get?" The lady took the mini-sized thing and put it into a seal (so it doesn't break or I don't lose it easily). I looked around.

Anything else, anything else...well,, '_Poison_' rang through my mind (that was said by that girl). Wait, why would the Varia use such a cowardly act as to poison their enemy when they are professionals themselves.? Actually, wait on that too...why did I say all of the Varia? Isn't it only going to be a battle between Tsuna and Xanxus?

But then again, they are the bosses, so it might just turn out that they will have everyone alive there, fight for the position of their bosses. Ugh. They really have to be complicated, right?

Well, if that happens, getting a poison antidote wouldn't be a bad idea.

"Ne, are there any poison antidotes?" I asked, looking around, like I'm looking for them.  
>The man grinned again, "Who do you think we are? Of course we have! Ashi-chan, will you get them?"<p>

After a few minutes, Ashi-san (whose name I just heard being pronounced. It's quite weird, but whatever) came back with another set of boxes. This time, they were all in plastic bags and such. There were so many that my head spined just by looking at them.

"Ah, there are so many~, will you recommend one?" I asked half day-dreaming about the amount. I felt like angels were flying around them! These are definitely one of the best collections of antidote I have EVER seen! (Not that I have seen a lot, but you get the point)

Ashi-san giggled, "Oh. You really like medicine, don't you?" she asked lovingly. I felt my cheeks heat up. Now that I look at it, Ashi-san is quite pretty too, especially when she smiles (which happens quite often). Just what is with pretty people and mafia, seriously? Even her 'darling' is not bad looking, I mean, he is tall, dark-haired and had a friendly feeling to him which was calming too.

"What kind of poison do you need an antidote for?" The man asked. "Well, I'm not quite sure...because I don't actually need it yet, but I most likely will today in the evening." I said quietly. It was already over 12 o'clock at night, so basically it is the same day.

The faces of both Ashi-san and the man (whose name I still don't know) darkened, "Oh." they pronounced in a unite.

That troubled me, "Wait...do you know what's going to happen today?" Both of them nodded silently.

The awkward afterwards was broken by Ashi-san's hollow voice, "We really pray for Tsunayoshi-sama's victory." Then the man continued, still with a dark look in his eyes, "That's right. Especially after what that bastard did 8 years ago." He clutched his fists, hitting the desk with all of his strength.

I looked really confused, "Wait...8 years ago, you mean the incident with Xanxus?" Ashi-san nodded and then put a hand on her partner's shoulder for comfort.

It didn't feel right about asking so I just took the man's hand into my own, then looking up to his face, I gave the warmest smile I could possibly make, "Tsuna will win. I'm sure of it. Why do you think I'm preparing for? These are not for nothing, you know?" Playing a little with my voice at the last bit, I gave out a giggle.

Both of them first seemed surprised first, like they weren't expecting me to say that, but then they also smiled back.

Even Ashi-san giggled a bit, saying, "If Ami-sama says so, then it really is the truth. We will be looking forward to the results."

I placed my right-hand behind my head, feeling a bit embarrassed, "Um...can you please drop the '-sama'?-thing... It feels wrong..." Although in the Lonestand family, everyone called me 'Lady Ami', and I was ok with that. But it's just that when somebody from the Vongola does, it feels wrong...

"As you wish. So which antidote are you going to take?" Ashi-san asked, going back to the topic. I shrieked a bit at that, because I totally forgot.

"Ah...I really don't know...ok, can you tell me the prizes for them?" I told them, remembering that I actually have to pay for these too and I have a limited budged.

The man showed the prizes, making my jaw drop. '_Damn rich Vongola...and its allies_' I thought sobbing and thinking about the amount of money that I had with me.

"Fine, then I think I'll take one basic." I said, still glooming around about how poor I actually am... Even with the help that I get from mum (she sends me money about every month).

Ashi-san nodded and took the small bag that it was in and put it into another, together with the bomb. "Will that be all?" I nodded, taking away an imaginary tear, "Yes, I will be broke if I buy anything else..." I gave the money to her with great difficulty.

As I told good night to them, I went out, to find myself in the midst of the night of the Namimori town.

You know what? I actually only now noticed how scary it really is. So I nervously got my phone to check where to go.

Without thinking or looking around I pretty much ran home. Sighing, I made a note to myself, - Never walk by yourself at this hour...

Afterwards I went to the shower, and then started on the insect robot.

Ashi-san really wasn't lying when she said that it was easy...I got it in about an hour ready and done.

Now...the antidote. With only one pack, it's really not going to be of any use...Then again, if the Cervello will use it for the facts of the battle (a.k.a. make it more extreme), then there will definitely be a way to get an antidote...but if you have to fight for it and the poison is strong, then it will be helpful, if it were only for one person.  
>Then again, for a normal person, this will not be enough to be able to stand from a strong poison.<p>

Then an idea ran through my mind.

A normal person could not...but if that person is as inhuman and fighting-lover as him, then it might work. I smirked. That's right. The monster that can fight with all his strength and broken bones just not to let his pride to go down...He just might handle it.

Hibari Kyoya, the carnivore, I'll have to talk to you later...After I get some sleep (and make some lunch for myself)...

.

.

.

My precious morning sleep was broken into small pieces of nothing...I swear I had a really sweet dream too. "OI! RYOHEI! I was sleeping you know?" I whined in a loud voice, shuffling my fingers in front of me for the dramatic tone.

"Ahaha! Are you thinking of skipping your running?" He asked, with a joyful smile of a sports tutor on himself, then he was about to continue, "That's EXTREMELY-" "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" This time I threw a pillow at him. (Yes, I'm moody, but that's because I only got again a small amount of sleep)

He caught it with his left hand, "Your throwing is getting even more EXTREME every time!" I swear his eyes were sparkling like glitter that minute. "I'm not joining the boxing club!" I said in a more dark and dangerous tone. "Gaahh! Whatever! I'm gonna come soon, so don't you dare to move!" I told him, emphasizing how much I don't want to with my hands, which were right now in a 'praying to the God' pose.

In a minute I was out and good to go. We spend the next hour running around the town. Namimori really is much nicer and peaceful in the breathes of an early morning. While the sun was striking my cheeks to warm them up, it seemed like for a second I forgot about the Ring Battle.

Oh shoot. Can't be day-dreaming now... "Well, see you in school then." I waved at Ryohei, who went in his house direction.

Getting home, I put my lunch, books and the antidote into my bag. Then put on my uniform and left for school.

On the way I didn't meet anyone, which kind of saddened me. I wonder if they were out training again or something...

Though only when I got to school I realized that I actually came half an hour early... Which made me hit my head on the school door. "You gotta be kidding me...!" I whined with a strong voice that probably could be heard a km off or more.

Sighing, I went into the school yard to kill time. But then I remembered that it was suppose to be half broken, but none of it was. uh...what?

Just what kind of magic did they use to fix this? I just shrugged my shoulders in confusion, then went into the building.

I decided to check if Kyoya was at in his 'office' (it really does have a feeling of an office, even if it's a part of school)

And yes, he was there, "Good morning Kyoya. Mind if I come in?" I asked, trying to be polite. The prefect's eyebrow twitched, but he didn't say anything against it. "Well, sorry for being a bother all the time." I said in sarcasm, replying his ignorance.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly (and bored).

"Heh. Straight to the point, huh? What would you do if I just came here for no reason?" I asked getting comfortably seated on the sofa that stood right in front of the desk where the prefect was sitting. He just gave me a, 'are you serious?' - look (I didn't think he actually had that expression to himself).

"Jeez~, you're no fun." I pulled my lips into a fish shape, to make it sound 'cuter'. But placed a serious expression right after, "Ok, fine. I came here to talk about the battle tonight."

Although Kyoya didn't show it, he was probably listening with full interest right now, making me snicker a few. But I stopped once his icy-eyes glared at me. A "Sorry." left my mouth, "But I really did come to talk about it."

Kyoya pulled away from his chair's back and leaned closer, then leaned his head on his fingers, which were being held by his elbows that were standing on the table. (Pretty long description there...)

"Last night, I've been trying to do some preparations for the battle...but there isn't much I can do from the outside line..." My tone was sort of the brick of strict and sad, "The Cervello (pink haired) will probably summon everyone for this battle, considering this is the battle of the bosses. And bosses are suppose to be always with their subordinates..."

"..And then, they might also put your life on the risk, considering bosses are suppose to make life and death decisions, so they might pull something like the use of poison." I explained my concern.

The prefect gave me a 'So?' face. I face-palmed. "This is serious! Anyways... for one, if they DO use poison, it will most likely be something extreme. That's why I can't give the antidote to anyone but you." When I finished that sentence, I felt a bit weird and awkward. That's why a small blush came on my cheeks, but it wasn't visible.

But then I realized who I just said that, "AH! I-I mean.." I nervously stumped on my words, shaking my hands in different directions, to find the perfect the words to get rid of any misunderstandings.

I got the courage to somehow look at the prefects eyes, but when I opened my eyes, he wasn't looking my way either. More like to the cabinet or something, like he didn't care (although somehow the atmosphere around him felt...weird...I don't think I've ever seen it before). Which somehow made me feel disappointment.

I sighed, "Look, I've only got a normal antidote, so if I give it to anyone else it will not work. But then, if I give it to you, it will give you enough energy to get the real antidote. See my logic?" I asked, explaining myself (even if it was only to make myself better).

He just shook his head and said, "No." "Stubborn" I mumbled under my nose.

"Well, whatever. Here." I put the small bag on the desk where he was sitting. "You'll get my logic in the evening." I started walking towards the door, but when I touched the door, I turned around and added, "Oh, and If you don't take it, you'll look weak on the battlefield." Giving a small grin at him, I was about to leave.

"Is this how you prove yourself not to be a herbivore?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and leaning back on the back of the chair.

That caught me by surprise, but then I shook my head, "No, I gave up on trying to seem someone I'm not." I sighed. It sounds much more pitiful when I said it out loud. But I kept my tears of despair to myself. Although that wasn't particularly true.

Kyoya just seemed...speechless. Well, not that he is much of a talker to begin with, but still... "Hey, come on! Ok, maybe I haven't completely...but you know, herbivores or any other small animals...they all have their own way of surviving this world, right? You can't exactly call them weak then, right?"

I giggled, because as if it was listening to the conversation, the yellow bird that was hanging around Kyoya a lot now flew by and sat on the said carnivore.

Then I left the guy and his cute bird with some privacy.

* * *

><p>AHAHAHA! I hope you guys weren't expecting for me to start the battle now, right? Well, I'm sorry for that actually. I hope it's not too bad...<p>

This chapter was actually suppose to start with the battle between Xanxus and Tsuna, but then I realized that it wouldn't make sense...So I might put the full battle in the next chapter (I don't know yet).

And yes, some more epic logic from Ami...I wish I was able to think like that too =_=.

I hope you weren't too disappointed, so please review for me to know how you felt about it, ok?


	30. Chapter 30

author's note: Hello everyone! Ok, I swear I'm gonna start the battle in this chapter (or am I? XD)

disclaimer: I don't own Khr, except for my OCs~~.

* * *

><p>chapter 30:<p>

After that, I slowly walked around the school, wondering how to kill time. Then I looked in my bag and found that I actually took my sketch-book with me, Lucky~.

With that I happily hopped (skipping) to the roof top, to finish the drawing of the Mist battle (don't ask me when I started it, I have no idea.), letting my ponytail bounce every time I went down.

When I got up the stairs, I I pushed the said door with all of my strength jumping out like I was about to start flying. After realizing what I did, I gave out a silly giggle.

No one was there, so I went to the spot I thought would be the most comfortable, which happened to be next to the door, against the wall. Ironic that I choose such a spot? No, not really, because it just happened to be the sunniest spot and I didn't mind having some sunshine on my face, since the past few days were seriously gloomy.

Taking a deep breath, I sat down and closed my eyes for a minute, trying to imagine the finished full picture that I'm about to draw. When I thought I got it, I started drawing the mist battle when Mukuro already had started to use Chrome's body and turned the gym into a place somewhere in space.

No matter, how sadistic and ill that hair-style thief is, it can never change the fact that his illusion don't grasp my full attention. His art is amazing. I tried my best to draw those lotus flowers that covered Mukuro when he came out of illusion of being eaten by Viper, and hopefully succeeded.

So for the rest of the time I took my time bathing in my own imagination.

And the rest of the day just went as usual: me trying to drill school material into Ryohei's brain, followed by eating lunch with Tsuna, everyone...even Haru and Fuuta, the kids and Bianchi, who happened to bring her lovable cooking with her, making both me and Hayato fall sick (I really wonder what they came here for, but my little brother seemed really happy, so I guess it was something good...maybe he got a good luck charm or something...ehehehe~, that would boost Tsuna's strength by a 100% percent, I'm sure. But he didn't tell me, so I have no idea).

After school, I went to work, trying still not to think about the battle in the evening, but as time was not on my side, the time for the even came by in a blink.

And there I was, walking slowly to the school territory, already in my baggy clothes, trying to get the idea of my little brother fighting in a full-out battle with a guy that makes anyone shiver in a hundred-meters radiance. I sighed for the hundreds time since I started my walk. And for the first time in my life, it wasn't because I was lost (Isn't that a surprise?).  
>Though for some reason, somewhere deep inside me, I knew that Tsuna is not going to lose. I had no idea from what that feeling was coming, but it made me calm down.<p>

When I stopped day-dreaming, I heard a voice shout, "Everyone!" It was familiar, so I turned around to look on the other end of the road.

"Basil?" I asked mostly myself to make sure. My sharp eye-sight was never wrong, so I shout back at him, because I was the one behind everyone (Did I actually walk the wrong way?), "Basil! Everyone!"

They turned around, Takeshi and Ryohei waved a hand at me, Hayato just stood there, smoking a cigarette. I gave a death-glare at him, making him, out of sudden shock, release the cigarette and let it fall to the ground. He grumbled at me. I didn't quite catch what it was. And actually I don't think I want to know. Hayato seems to really like using colorful language. Well, at least he stopped doing that right to my face (because he know that a several hours lecture was going to be coming after that..I get what I want, when I want it... Just saying.).

"By the way, aren't you suppose to be with Tsuna now?" I asked Basil out of curiosity. His mood suddenly darked a bit, or saddened, like that subject it taboo or something. It kind of made me uneasy, so I just sweat-dropped, wondering what happened. Nothing happened with my little brother, right?

"No...I was getting in touch with my teammates in Italy..." Basil's eyebrows frowned slightly, sharpening his gaze into nothing. Iemitsu-san...? "And?" I unconsciously whispered with a bit a shiver heard in my voice.

He just shook his head in reply, "Like Dino-dono said, my master and the rest of the team are still trapped inside the Vongola headquarter." An image of Iemitsu-san all hurt flashed by me..."Ah! Did they get any medical check-up yet?" I grabbed the light-browned haired boy and pushed him, so that my eyes and his got into contact.

"A-ah..A-ami-dono?" He stumped on his words, trying to ask me what was going through my head. When it hit me, I pulled my hand back, "Ah..s-sorry...that's a stupid question, I guess...ahahaha~." I tried to laugh it off, "But that means Nana-san will have to wait a rather long while to see her husband yet again..." I mumbled to myself, squishing my lips so that they would look like a fish's (human imitation) mouth.

"Ahahaha~, Ami-senpai really does care about health more than anything~." Takeshi stated, laughing lightly. "Are you saying I can't think of anything else?" I clutched my right-fist together to threaten the baseball-lover. "ma~, ma~, I didn't say that." Now he tried to take his words back. I rolled my eyes in a 'yeah, right.' manner.

"I'm worried about Tsuna's battle too, but just like you probably believe, there isn't much to be worried about." Although I had no idea what they were thinking (since I'm not Reborn), I knew that they believed in my little brother, maybe even more than myself.

The bomber 'Tch'-ed, "Of course, Juudaime's victory is already signed and stamped." The way he said that was so serious, that I had to fight myself not to laugh out loud. Sadly I lost and let out a chuckle out. "What's so funny?" He raised his fist to show that he is serious.

"Ahaha~, nothing." I told him with a big smile.

"I heard this from Dino-dono..." Basil said, still in a unsure mood. "Look," I placed a hand on his head, patting it a bit, "Dino says a lot of things.. And as far as these battles have been, the idio-ahem... he was not correct for pretty much any of it..." I gave sympathetic look to the boy I was patting. He kind of seemed dumb-founded or not really getting what I'm saying. Good thing I didn't use 'idiot blond' there...I don't even want to think what would happen.

"That's right. Listen newcomer," Hayato agreed with me and then it seemed like started to lecture Basil about something, "Juudaime is so great, that he even surpassed greatness itself. Only those who understand him will get that." I sweat-dropped.

"Umm, Hayato, don't you think that you're putting a bit too much pressure on Tsuna's shoulders now?" I asked with sincereness, hoping to have a sign of hope that he doesn't actually think of Tsuna as a God or something...that would be going a bit over-board. But then Takeshi also said that Tsuna is awesome and stuff, Ryohei added the same stuff.

Hayato started to lecture them about their weird way of putting it. I giggled at the sports men's words. But this just made it obvious how much trust they have in Tsuna, their 'boss'.

But before I could add anything, we heard a big bang and flame color come from school grounds, so we ran for it. "Ah! What happened?" I cried in panic, when we came to the court yard, where the smoke was coming from.

Thick and hot smoke was covering us now, blurring our vision. When I finally got a clear image of the smoke, it was starting to clear, and we saw that the person behind all that was none other then... Xanxus, himself. I clicked my tongue, but then saw that Tsuna was already there too.

"Xanxus." Tsuna said, furring his eyebrows. "So you came, scumbag." The Varia leader said, partially in an amused tone. He seemed to be thinking that he has the full upper-hand, totally underestimating Tsuna. Though, I don't think that's a bad thing either, since then he won't be using his full strength.

"We've been expecting you." Cervello jumped from the school's rooftop down to the court field where we were standing (What kind of ninja-training did they get, seriously?). "Then the guardians for Sawada's side: storm, sun, rain...and the mist guardian are all here."

All of us turned around to see the cute Chrome walk towards us quietly and a bit shyly, holding the bag that was hanging on her shoulder really close to her.

She really does appear with hardly any appearance, no wonder that I wasn't able to see that the cute girl came yesterday to watch the battle.

"The only ones are cloud and lightning guardians." The pink haired ladies told us. 'Wait, lightning...Lambo? But he just regained consciousness!...' While those thoughts went through my head, a bunch of footsteps and a low, rather irritated, tone were heard, "What do you want?" I twirled around to see raven hairs standing right next to me. I squealed slightly and blushed at the sudden closeness, especially after the awkward moment in the morning _'I wonder if he has it with him'...  
><em>

The Varia Guardian's also came out. Well, it was the Cheshire cat and punk-wannabe with a caged in Viper.

It wasn't very surprising to see that Tsuna suddenly broke out of his staring competition with Xanxus, when a sudden scream in pain was heard (or was that just a shard squeal) , "Be more gentil, please~~! YOu're handling a critical patient here!"

When we turned around and found out that it was the Varia's Sun Guardian, Lussuria, the weirdo... He was totally wrapped up to the bed in which he was carried in. It was one of those beds you find in the hospital with wheels. So basically he seemed like he couldn't even move a muscle (except for the head, because that's where the whining kept on coming from). Well, luckily he was still alive, so that's a good point (because when he got shot by the Gola Mosca, I really thought he was done for. Though I didn't check).

"Wait. He won't even be able to move...?" I subconsciously asked, getting confused how he is going to fight if he can't even move his fingers. I mean, they did just say that they sent 'Compulsory Summons' to all of the guardians somewhere in between, or after Chrome came.

"So?" The Cheshire Cat asked in a hardly interested tone, though his grin kind of went down a bit in a 'you-know-something-right?' manner. I looked at the blond-hairy-freaky-prince confused. That's when I understood that they didn't even suspect that they are going to be fighting. Guess my logic is just inside me...anyways. "Um..nothing, I guess." I just answered awkwardly, turning away to pay attention to the Cervello again.

"Looks like the lightning guardian for Sawada's side has arrived." One of the Cervello said. We turned yet again, to see another Cervello copy...ok, just how many of them do they have? Just here, where we are standing, there are about five. Two caring Lussuria's bed, two main announcers and judges, and one...caring a sleeping Lambo.

"Lambo..." I said sadly, biting my lower lip really hard and walking slowly towards the five years old. With emotionless eyes, I asked the Cervello who was holding the baby-boy, "mind you?" so that she would give him to me.  
>Understanding that I wasn't planning to run away with him, the lady gave him to me.<p>

In the mean time, Tsuna started to raise a commotion about how Lambo just started to come out of the coma. I really agreed with him of course, but then, looking at the Varia's side, Lussuria was plastered on to a bed...I just couldn't raise a voice too...My throat became completely dry.

"The Compulsory summons don't take anything else into account..." One of the judges said, "Because in the Sky battle, all six rings as well as the lives of the six guardians are at stake." The second one finished.

I closed my eyes and gulped slightly. I really hate it when my logic becomes the truth.

Tsuna looked as if he just saw a ghost going by him. I guess I should have warned him about those possibilities before-hand...but he seemed so happy today at lunch that I just couldn't make myself...

"Tsuna..." I said softly, so that he would turn my way. When he did, I shook my head in a 'It's not going to happen' way. And it was true, the Cervello then told us that if any more complains would be heard, we would be disqualified and Xanxus would win automatically.

I sighed and then looked at the little boy that was sleeping peacefully in my hands now. The air-mask that was on him was the only thing that made me still remind myself that he isn't just happily sleeping. I fuselled with his hair a bit, then placed a small kiss on his forehead, muttering, "Don't worry, your big brothers are going to protect you.." Well, they were like big brothers to him, especially Tsuna.

The Cervello asked for the Vongola rings to be collected. Hmm..I wonder what they are going to do with them. But before I could go out in though again, they continued explaining the rules, saying that the battle field is the whole school and that for the end, they should get the both halves of the ring or something...anyways.

And then they also mentioned, that to watch such a huge area, they gave to every guardian (including Lambo and Lussuria) a bracelet with a screen on it. My senses went on guard, did that carry poison? I mean, how could either Lambo or Lussuria watch, when one is sleeping and the other one's hand is stuck in the bed sheet? This is really suspicious.

I looked at Lambo's watch (since he was still in my hands), it was rather normal looking screen, rather thick and white in color (it looked rather basic thickness, so not much extra space, but still...there was always a 'but' somewhere, especially when you're talking about the mafia) and it had a hole that would suit the Guadian's Vongola ring perfectly. Interesting...were they suppose to fight for the rings and then place them into there or something?

Before I knew it, the boys were doing the circle-thingy already. I guess they didn't ask me to do it, since I was caring Lambo. When they said their goodbyes, the Cervello told me to give Lambo to her. I gave her slowly, hesitating and shaking my arms in the process. Once she finally took him and jumped back to the roof, I sighed in grief. I'll just have to be prepared fully when the battle is finished.

"This is it, kora!" A loud remark was heard from my behind. Is it just me, or people like crawling behind me or something? When me and Tsuna turned, we saw Shamal smiling saying "I came here to collect your ashes." For that I gave him a strong punch in the stomach, making him hug it in pain. "That hurt~, Ami-cha~n." He said, in an acting sad voice. I 'hump'-ed him, "Dare say that again, and it's going to be harder." The threat made him stop whining, because he knew that I was dead serious.

But right next to him was a flying blond baby in army-like clothes and a blue pacifier around his neck, flying with the help of his big pet, Falco. "Yo, Colonello." I said softly. He grinned, "Don't worry, I just came to jeer." I blinked at him with a blank face. "Meanie." I muttered under my nose, turning towards Tsuna and brushing his hair.

"Don't listen to these idiots." I pointed with my thump to the back of me, "I'll be right here, so good luck...and be careful." I tried to smile, but the sadness in my eyes kind of said it all. So I closed them and gave Tsuna a kiss on the forehead too, making him blush a bit.

Then the Cervello continued, "It seems like all of the guardians are at their battle fields." We all looked their direction now. Then we heard Ryohei saying something through the hidden radio, about some poles and them standing where they are. The pink-haired ladies explained that on the top of each pole there is the ring to their element.

I sighed. So that's how it is going to be...They will have to get the ring from the top... "That is if you're able to." The Cervello answered Belphegor's question about them fighting for it. After that the there was slight silence and a pained sounds coming from the guardians. My heartbeat started pumping again. Damn. It started!

"What was that?" Tsuna panicked, full of worry for his friends. "Poison." I answered through my teeth, narrowing my eyes at the Cervello. I tried my best to keep myself calm, but as I said before, guessing and finding out are not the same.

Everyone got kind of taken back. Even the pink-haired had a surprised face (although their eyes were covered with a mask, but I could see the muscles movements on their lower part of the face).

"Poison..?" Tsuna repeated nervously, not wanting to believe me. The judges and rule makers nodded, "Yes. They were injected with a poison, named Death Hitter." As they said that, my aura got darker and gloomier and angrier.

For one, being around Bianchi, a poison-lover, will lead you to finding out a lot about different kinds of poisons.

For two, Death Hitter was a rather common, mostly known to be deadly, poison, used in many books.

"I get putting guardians in a risky situation and such..." I spit out, " But the heck? You're practically killing them! In thirty minutes none of them will survive!" I screamed at them, well, half-voice, because a rather low tone came out (for a girl, that is.)

"Indeed. In the sky battle, the lives of both the guardians and the rings are entrusted to the boss. That's how it goes." They said it, "The sun, lightning, storm, rain, mist, cloud. He influences them all. He understands and accepts all of them. That's the Sky's mission."

Tsuna looked shocked and started arguing about how this leads to his friends' risk of losing their lives.

Honorable words, but the use of them are already corrupted. How could he 'influence' them if they are dead? But I sighed, no way of arguing of this one. I put a hand on my little brother's shoulders. "Fine. Hurry up then."

"Understood." They nodded to me, "The only way you can stop the process of the poison, is to insert the ring of the matching ring into the guardian's wristband. If done so, the antidote stored in the wristband will start working."

"So this battle is not only for the sky ring," Reborn noted, "The Guardians' rings have become a crucial element?"

The Cervello nodded, "Exactly. So to win this battle, you must acquire all of the Vongola rings." Then the pink-haired ladies took out two chains, giving one to Xanxus and Tsuna. "Use this chain to collect the full set of the Vongola Rings."

On the chain were six blocks, with the rings' size. I was guessing that you're suppose to put them in, once collected.

"All right, I get it! Let's hurry!" Tsuna hurriedly took the chain from their hands and put it around his waist on his pants. "Otherwise, everyone will..."

The pink-haired ladies nodded yet again, and just told us, that we, the spectators, are not allowed to interfere. So no special bullets are allowed either.

But before we could even get where we are suppose to watch from, A direct hit was heard, making a huge hole in the school's wall.

It was Xanxus who hit Tsuna, making my little brother fly and break the wall. "TSUna!" I yelled uncosciously without grasping the situation fully.

Since I was standing right next to Tsuna, I got unbalanced myself and fell on my bottom. Sighing for the thousands time that evening, I looked from the place where my brother supposedly was to where Xanxus was.

This man, he seriously got a bad habit of hitting my brother. "Oi, Xanxus, at least you should listen to those Cervello of yours when the battle begins or not." I told him in monotone, annoyed to no end.

"Heh, Let's hurry and get started..Wasn't that what he said?" The devil like mockery that he used and grinning, while trying to drill a hole in my brain with his flame colored eyes, made me shrug.

I rolled my eyes, trying my best not to look in his direction. Instead, I looked the direction of the broken wall. Actually I was about to go and check on Tsuna, before Reborn kicked me in the stomach, and jumped like a basketball into a basket, into my arms.

Confused and irritated at the devil baby in my hands, I asked, "What was that all about?"

"Heh, who do you think this is about?" Reborn half-turned towards me, showing his pet Leon transformed into a shotgun and a huge, full of self-confidence smirk plastered on his face.

Although I could hardly see his face, because the fedora was kind of blocking my view of him, the aura told me everything. I gulped, "I'll take that as a 'Tsuna is ok' then."

And as I said that, the bush of brown was starting to come out of the bricks from the fallen wall. "Tsuna-dono!" Basil shouted worriedly about my little brother.

"Tsuna, Xanxus is not an opponent you can fight half-heartedly. If you're thinking of saving your six guardian lives, you're going to lose your life first..." Reborn stated to Tsuna, who was standing up. "I know." He said, his voice already lowering and getting colder.

And before i knew it, he was in the DWM. "I'm going to put this guy away first." The stern confidence almost made me believe that he knew how to do it. Sadly, I knew Tsuna a bit too well to fall for that.

The Cervello then rushed us to the observer's area (or that's how I call it). We found that the animal-guy and glasses-yoyo-guy from Kokuyo also came to watch.

And as I guessed the area, which was located at the back of the school, had ultra-red sensors. I put my hands into my baggy pants' to check if my phone and the robot-insects were there just in case.

When the screen, which was hanging on the school's wall, went on, the announcement of the beginning of the battle was made, "Now the sky ring - Xanxus vs. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Battle START!"

As soon as that was announced, Tsuna started attacking Xanxus, who was dodging the attacks with some ease, and then made Tsuna fly to the wall, yet again...

But my little brother, stood up and flew right back and attacked a bit more, before Xanxus caught his hand and in the other hand the volcano like flame started to appear.

Reborn, Shamal and Basil kept on making small remarks about Xanxus and his strength and speed. I just kept on watching, believing in my little brother.

And as I thought, before the reddish flame could hit Tsuna, he used his own flames on his gloves to push himself up and escape the horror of what was waiting for him in that hit.

How I knew that? Well, what did hit was the poor building of our poor school. A hole was drilled through the first floor rooms of where it hit. I jaw dropped a bit. You gotta be kidding me here!

"Oi...That's reinforced concrete on the building..." Shamal added, also taken back by the blow. I looked at him and sighed, for the thousand and one time this evening. This going to reeaaaalllyyyy troublesome.

"It's the flame of wrath." Reborn told us calmly. "Flame...of wrath?" I asked, hoping I heard wrong. "Yes." The baby just replied shortly. "You mean...the super powerful technique that the second used to use when he was enraged?" I asked, telling him in the mean time what I read in the books I got when visiting the Vongola mansion.

The baby just looked at me as if I was an alien. Well, he didn't really show any emotion, but the simple starring without any mockery or anger in it, kind of makes it seem so.

"What?" I asked, trying to figure what's in that alien-like head of his.

He just shook his head, "Nothing...And yes, it is." He plainly started to watch the battle again.

The battle continued, as I kept on staring at the little devil in my arms, trying to understand why he was staring. What? It's more interesting then uselessly watch a battle of your close, when you can't do anything.

But what got my attention back was the strong wind current that passed us. It came from the school area. "Ah, what?" I mumbled under my breath, closing my eyes so that they dust from the wind won't come into my eyes.

And before we knew it, Tsuna managed to hit a perfect hit on Xanxus's face. Making the man fly towards his side of the wall.

I smirked, "Not bad, Tsuna." The rest also told how impressive that was. Reborn told us that it was due to the training, Tsuna was able to concentrate all his flames in to one point and break through Xanxus's flame of wrath's barrier.

The boy then went to attack Xanxus again, but before he could reach him, a shot was heard and this 'flame of wrath' was seen. Though more concentrated now.

All of us looked confused. The power-obsessed man, jumped up "I didn't want to pull a weapon like you, scum." And double-guns could be seen in his hands. Both of them having a red 'X' design on them.

I felt myself tightening the grip on Reborn, "R-reborn, that's not the...?" I asked, still wide-eyed starring at the screen. "I'm afraid so." The baby pulled down his fedora a bit. "The second boss's flame and the seventh boss's guns...it's a rather terribly vicious combination."

Well, I say...he got some darn good advantages on himself, no wonder.

Reborn started explaining about the Vongola's seventh boss's guns as I tried to think of how this all is going to end. If Tsuna get's even hit once by the bullets, coming from that gun, he will a goner.

I gulped, how hard and complicated is this going to get?

And as if answering my question, Xanxus, using the force coming from the bullets, flew up. Tsuna went after him. And after that, they started a literal 'battle of the sky'. I mean, both kept of flying and trying to hit and then as support, they used the walls to stand.

It's really impressive and I would be really glad to draw this, if not for my little brother's life being in danger at the moment.

The two of them stopped on some wall and started talking, or rather Xanxus telling Tsuna about how pathetic it is to think about the guardians. But then he took out his guns again and fired them in the storm battle's direction, and the lightning's battle direction.

Damn.

The Varia got the first two rings.

The Cheshire cat and punk-wannabe are cured... I sighed. How is this going to be solved?

And then when the camera concentrated on Belphegor, we saw that after he got down, a certain tonfa, hit the Cheshire cat's arm and made the ring that he was holding jump up to where he came from.

"Hnn~, you dodged that pretty well." A rather too familiar voice said. It was so familiar, that I almost jumped from surprise. I didn't really think he would appear. "You are...the so-called genius?" He asked, looking down at the freaky-prince, who was right now on the floor.

Everyone exclaimed and got surprised (I was just much earlier in reacting, although I was _almost_ in the same position as them).

"Wh-what happened to the Cloud Guardians pole?" The Cervello asked shocked, while changing the image on our screen to the Cloud Guardian's battle field.

The pole standing there was broken fully, or should I say, beaten down... And just like everyone else, I dropped my jaw, but then...something small and plastic-like material caught my eye.

And then a huge grin plastered on my face.

But oblivious of my grinning, Reborn answered calmly, "Hibari stroke it down and then cured himself." I rolled my eyes.

"I-impossible! The Death Hitter's poison is so lethal that even a wild elephant would stop in its tracks..." The pink-haired ladies kept on denying that it can happen.

"It's the persistent power-" "Sorry, Reborn. I know you imagine that Kyoya is some kind of monster that can't be stopped with anything, but I think I'll take some credit for this." I told the baby in my hands softly and sweetly.

Maann~~, I felt so proud that I forgot that Kyoya might kill me afterwards for telling them that he used something I gave him. But oh well~~, he should be thankful~.

"Why?" Reborn raised his eyebrow (which I didn't really see, but he did turn his head (body) almost fully so that he could look at me in the eye). "Well, he took the antidote which I gave (luckily), which gave HIM enough strength to move and break that pole." I answered innocently, smiling at the baby.

"Really?" He asked, most likely not believing me. I shrugged my shoulders, I mean, I didn't have 100 % proof, so I could say anything. "Ask him yourself later." I just answered him. Though the prefect is not really the person to tell people that he used someone's help...Muu~, why did he have to be so difficult?

(Director: *cough* ok, I know that Hibari was suppose to be the floating cloud that doesn't get binded to anything..but seriously? Being able to have such strong irritation that it would let you help stand up from a super-powerful poison AND strike a metal pole down, fully(!) is I think a bit over-board...But that's just my opinion. Anyways, Hibari is Hibari...Although I hope this didn't make him sound weaker or anything...which I think it did...Oh well. Anyways, sorry for the interruption...enjoy the rest~! *disappears*)

Reborn continued on where I disturbed him, like I didn't say anything. Well, if he is going to ignore me, I'm going to ignore you!

I huffed my head back to the screen.

Right now, the rooftop, where the lightning battle field was, was shown. The punk-wannabe was trying to look for Lambo, but had troubles, because of the smoke that was surrounding them. I don't know from where the smoke came from, but I was thanking it now.

My grab on Reborn tightened again, although I didn't let my face to change emotions. I don't know if he had hard time to breath, but I really didn't care then. He was more like plushy in my arms then.

"Oi, Ami. Loosen your grab, I can't breath." Reborn commented rather strictly. Then he turned his head my way, sighed and said, "Calm down. Just watch." I unconsciously, loosened my grab afterwards.

And just as he said that, Levi found Lambo, but it looked like a bomb exploded. Everyone looked at the sorcerer of the bomb, or should I say...dynamite?

I sighed in relief. "Didn't I tell you? Cloud and storm go hand-in-hand." The baby in my hands smirked. Well, I felt that him smirking.

I had no idea what he was talking about, so I just continued watching the battle, not to make my head start thinking about other more useless stuff.  
>But I understood that it was the storm ring that Kyoya made flying back to Hayato, so now two guardians were free. It kind of made me relieved and excited at the same time. Do we actually have a chance then?<p>

Everyone now concentrated on their own battle. Tsuna with Xanxus. Hayato with the punk-wannabe. And Kyoya with Belphegor.

Hayato took out Levi-A-Than's parabolas once they opened with his Bomb Rocket. And then set the punk-wannabe flying with the same technique, taking came of Lambo right afterwards.

Aww~~, he looked like a perfect big brother right there and then. Why can't he be like that all of the time? It's only when everyone's in trouble he become like that, huh? Oh, well, doesn't matter.

The battled between the prefect and the freaky-prince was a bit longer...

"Oh~, I know you too." Belphegor said, standing up to his feet, "You're the ace, right?" "Wrong. You didn't get one syllable right." Kyoya answered him straight away, smirking like he is preparing for a good battle. I sighed, Kyoya is a carnivore no matter in what situation he is put. I mean, even the antidote that I gave him shouldn't have been good enough for him to stand up(or was it? It was rather expensive..I have to admit), and yet, he was even able to strike the whole pole down to the point where the ring would fall.  
>He really is rather inhuman in a way.<p>

Belphegor also started grinning, saying that he will enjoy this and taking his knives and making them float (I'm guessing with the help of strings).

When they went off, Belphegor made the knives attack Kyoya. With a lot at the same time. The prefect just deflected them with his tonfas, without even realizing the master piece of his highness' (sarcasm can even be put in the most serious situations, really) weapon(s).

So that's why, the guy was getting cut, the more he deflected. And the cuts started to become to deeper and deeper. "Idiot! Why doesn't he realize?" I unconsciously said that out loud...Oops. "I-I didn't say idiot..." I muttered under my breath. But no one really payed attention anyways (hopefully).

In the end, Kyoya falls, realizing his tonfas. I looked sadly surprised.

"Shishishishi~, and the genius wins." Belphegor laughed creepily, "Then again, I don't lose, do I? Because I'm a prince~~." I rolled my eyes at his self-lovableness. Then he took out several knives and threw them at Kyoya, saying "Bye-bye~!"

But before I panicked, a rather strong chill came down my spine as the eyes of a predator just opened up. The prefect caught all of the knives that were thrown. I gulped, he really does seem like a carnivore rather than a human sometimes, like now.

"Heh, I see how it is. There are threads tied to the knives." He analyzed the knives that he just caught, "This is just like the kind of wits used by weak animals in order to survive." And the weirdest part is, that I actually understand what he is saying. Weird, right?

So, he just took his tonfas into his hands yet again, but this time, took out a...chain with something at the bottom of each tonfa? Ok, seriously?

And then he started to twirl them, letting them break all the wires that were surrounding him at the bottom. I saw Belphegor taking a step back. And then running away, saying that he will go look for the rest of the rings.

Kyoya seemed disappointed at his opponents sudden run off. He looked like a disappointed small child that didn't get the toy that he wanted (I mean, can you imagine, a predator turning into an image of small child. Do you even think that's possible? I don't think so either, but the proof was right in front of me..), actually he looked like one so much that I wanted to go there and hug him and say something like, 'Don't worry, you'll get another try...' or something... But I slapped myself back to earth because I would die if I do that, really badly too.

The image changed back to Tsuna's and Xanxus' battle. It was either that Xanxus was getting faster or my little brother becoming slower, but the fact that my little brother was being kicked around was there (ok, not fully. But it could be seen that Xanxus was stronger and better at flying than Tsuna).

My grab on Reborn tightened again, "Oi! Ami! Seriously, I'm not your plushy." Reborn said irritated. He jumped from my arms and did a back flip, 'coincidently' kicking my chin in between and landing right next to where Colonello was standing. I whined a bit in pain, but was cut short when a multiple gun shot was made Xanxus (he called it 'Scoppio de Ira' or something Italian).

Anyways, it was a really powerful shot, and Tsuna...wasn't able to dodge it. I screamed my lungs out at the highest pitch I could possible do (which was rather high), when I saw my little brother falling to the ground rather lifelessly. I thought I lost my breath then.

"If he got hit by that, it'll be bad." Colonello said, rather calmly. "Indeed. He just managed to avoid a direct hit. Even so, it was lucky." Reborn agreed. I looked at them slowly, starting to breath, slowly, but still. "He...didn't?" I asked, to get confirmation.

Reborn just continued watching, telling us, "That Tsuna.. He is going to use that power..."

So we all concentrated back to the screen. There we saw Tsuna standing up while concentrating on his fingers, making a diamond shape with his thumps and index fingers. Then his flames started to flick, like it was shining.

Even Xanxus's crimson eyes widened, "The dying will zero point break through!" He stated. It then hit me. I remember reading about that technique somewhere. It belonged to Vongola's First Boss, a.k.a. Giotto-sama. Though there was no specific description of the technique, it gave a rough idea.

"I won't allow it!" The power-obsessed guy yelled and jumped from the roof where he was standing to Tsuna, but my little brother dodged it. But Xanxus caught up easily hitting the boy on his chin hard, making him fly, then he started shooting.

The look in his face could be seen that he somehow encountered that technique before, and got hurt or something. What just happened to him?

And then he shot his 'Scoppio de Ira' again, this time, hitting perfectly. I felt my eyes going emotionless and my body numb, but I still stood there, hoping to see some kind clue to that my little brother is alive.

But the boy just lied there, without movement, without his dying will, without anything. And then Xanxus came up, starting to mock him about 'being a monkey trying to imitate stuff' and 'being scum'. I felt dull, the disgust that I was getting from this was overwhelming, but I kept it in, since I didn't know what to do.

And then a miracle happened, a small flame started appearing on Tsuna's forehead, growing into a huge one. Then my little brother opened his eyes sharply, already in his dying will mode. With the huge flame that came from both of his gloves, he pushed himself up.

When we saw him fully standing, Reborn smirked, "He succeeded the dying will zero point break through." I felt a small tear running down my cheek. I fell on my knees. This battle is going to take a lot of my nerves. Seriously. I breather in and out before concentrating on the battle again.

The baby tutor started explaining what just happened. I just listened half-heartedly, because more information that will stress me will not be good for my nerves at all. He said something about Tsuna getting into a 'minus state' or something about absorbing the enemy's flames. Anyways, I just watched the battle.

But for some reason Xanxus started laughing really hard, "Bwahahaha~! That was such a masterpiece!" The mockery in that tone made me raise an eyebrow. "I don't know who instructed you, but the zero point break through is not like that." He smirked proudly, like he knew it.

Basil started to panic, saying that 'Was their harsh training for nothing?' and such. I stood up and then placed a hand on the light-brown haired boy. "Tsuna is the direct descendant of Giotto-sama. It wasn't for nothing, it just that the rest Tsuna has to figure out himself." I tried to calm the boy down, giving him a reassuring smile.

He looked at me and then stopped talking, but still worriedly watched the rest.

Tsuna changed his pose, now making a square like figure with his thumps and index fingers. His flame started flickering again. He figured something. Tsuna really does resemble Giotto-sama quite a bit in moments like these. Kind of makes me proud of him.

But Xanxus didn't think the same as me, rather the very opposite. Still mocking Tsuna, shooting and hitting him. But then after did the last blow, Colppo D'addio, making a huge blast, we saw that Tsuna took the position behind his opponent.

His enemy though still had fast reflexes, so he shot himself up before Tsuna could hit him, but Tsuna soon caught up with him, doing a flip in the air and kicking Xanxus.

The next several minutes, Tsuna had the upper hand. But then the power-obsessed guy shot again one of his big shots. But this time, we saw Tsuna use his new technique, which he called 'zero point break through revised'. He literally absorbed the flames from the shot and letting his own flame go out. Though before he fell, a much bigger flame started growing on him.

With his new strength, he punched Xanxus with his gloves with the dying will flame, making him fly to the wall. Hard.

* * *

><p>Okk~, and that's where I think I'll end it for now...I never realized how a thirty minutes battle could be so long... -_- Weiiirrddd.<p>

Anyways, I'm reeeaaallllyyy sorry to those who were waiting for this chapter to come (and really happy that you were actually waiting) for my laziness of not wanting to upload. Though in exchange, I wrote a rather long chap ^^, hope it hit the 'ok' mark at least.

Hope you'll be waiting for the next chapter~, because it's going to have some epic scenes XD...Though I'm not sure yet. And I swear it's going to come reeaaalllyyyy soon.

Oh, and about Hibari..ahahaha~, well, tell me what you thought, because I can't say anything. That's why plllleeeeeaaaassseeeeeee review ( and yes, I extend the words to make them sound more realistic...).


	31. Chapter 31

author's note: Hello everyone! Warning: Ok, so this going to be the tense part of the battle, so be prepared. Let the second part of the Sky Battle...Begin~!

disclaimer: I don't own Khr, except for my dear Ami...and some mysterious character XD (look forward)

* * *

><p>chapter 31:<p>

With his new strength, he punched Xanxus with his gloves with the dying will flame, making him fly to the wall. Hard.

When Tsuna's opponent got a hold of his head, he probably really lost it. I mean, he started just yelling with rage, "How could I lose to your fake zero point break through! From a scummy fake like you?" And then once he stood up, he literally screamed his low lungs out, "You fucking bastard!" I told you he lost it.

But what surprised everyone the most were the dark scars literally growing on his face and the rest of body parts that he saw. I widened my eyes in shock. Not only does he have bloody colored eyes, he also has huge scars wrapped around his face, making the already scary face into an extremely horror like nightmare. I tried to shrug it off, but it kept on haunting me.

"How dare you...low-life scum...UNFORGIVABLE!" Xanxus yelled at Tsuna, lightning his guns up, I mean you could see his flame literally glowing out of the guns (or was it the opposite"YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!" Yeah, we kind of figured you would say that, Xanxus, you don't even have to say it out loud, since everything about you says those words for you.

"What a guy...After all this, he can still increase the intensity of his flame..." Reborn remarked. "Kora. Is this guy's power bottomless?" Colonello added, not wanting to believe it.

I looked in the two babies' direction, sighed and looked back at the screen. I wonder if Tsuna will have any chances if he figures out Giotto-sama's true form of the zero point break through...maybe then we'll have some hope.

"That's his fury." A funnily familiar voice said. I turned a full 90 degrees before I saw someone I really thought was gone, "SQUALO?" I asked happily. And then my inner self gave me mental kick '_What are you so happy about seeing an enemy for?_' I-I don't know...it just somehow feels like some stress of my shoulders... _'Idiot'_.

The shark was sitting in a wheelchair, almost fully wrapped with bandage and the dark Varia uniform on top of it. His silver, grey whitish hair wasn't touched, except maybe for the head-bandage they had put on him.

Right next to him stood none other than the idiot blond himself, though I've got to admit that I was rather happy to see him too.

Behind them stood, most likely Dino's men, in black suits and shotguns pointing at Squalo's head.

Dino explained that on the day of the Rain Guardian's battle, he got some men sneak in the basement to help Takeshi if needed, but the one they got out was Squalo, who was on the verge of death. But they managed to find skilled doctors and a hospital with the right equipments, under going a mayor surgery.

When he said that, I really wanted to hug Dino to death for doing something like that, but soon changed my mind when he said, "Because I'm sure we'll be able to force some information out of this guy." Geez~, a mafia boss to the very end, eh? Nevermind, I'll just not do anything...muu... (I kind of a disappointed face on, but luckily no one noticed).

Then one of the Cervello came, rushing, "You're Squalo!" I gave out a 'you're not serious, right?' look at her. "Hey, little lady." Shamal told them, which was kind of surprising, "It's rather impossible for the guy to enter the field now, isn't it?" Wow, so he does care sometimes, huh? Well, he IS a doctor, right? Or was something about the battle getting interrupted...yeah, that's most likely.

The lady agreed, but made everyone go into the observation box, where we were standing.

"This is good...That fury will make you stronger..." Squalo started mumbling, I'm guessing it was suppose to be for Xanxus, "That fury is the strength that'll turn your ambitions into reality." The shark smirked widely, "That fury is what aspired me to follow you..."

Oh snap. I wonder if he realized that he just said that out loud.

Anyways, the battle went on, Tsuna was attacking Xanxus, but in the end, the scary face frowned to its very limits and then the guy shot a HUGE shot. The flame of that shot was enormous, that even Tsuna had to dodge. Because just like Reborn said, if he failed to absorb it, that would be the end.

Then both of the Sky opponents got hand in hand (it kind of looked like they were doing a sumo-wrestling, where they tried to out-strengthen each other, but this was about flames, so basically something out to the next level) lightening their hands with flames.

Everyone made some kind of 'this is not good' comment. I just stared, not knowing how to react because I was running around in circles mentally.

Their hands started to shine and a huge explosion followed it. The whole place filled with huge amount of smoke.

But then all of us noticed a figure, when the smoke cleared in the screen, we saw Xanxus's figure standing. Everyone concluded that Xanxus won, but I thought otherwise, because I saw something crystal-like on his hands. Reborn also noted it to the others.

His hands were frozen...Indeed, that's was the rough idea of what the book had about Giotto-sama's technique. And Tsuna figured it out...by himself, on a battlefield. And the weirdest part, I didn't think it was strange. Why? Because somehow I knew he will.

"This phenomena...impossible..." Squalo had a pained expression (or should I say, 'scared' but I might die if he finds out), "It's the same as that time." Hmm...does this have something to do with the Cradle affair 8 years ago?...Must be.

Reborn explained to the rest of the observers about this being the actual technique the First used. And that it was meant to seal of Dying Will Flame, so it wasn't just any normal ice.

The image changed to the gym, where Chrome and...Hayato and Takeshi were... And somehow they were standing in a weird pose. I wonder if they were under an illusion. I guess illusion can't be captured on camera.

But both of the boys seemed to be having a hard time like they were being choked. But then a sudden, "MAXIMUM CANON!" came out from the outside of the gym, making the building where the gym was slit into small pieces.

I dropped my jaw, that's inhuman.

Takeshi got Chrome and protected her from getting any harm. Hayato stood there, turning his head there and back to see what was going on. Then Ryohei came, massaging his right fist.

I sighed. That hand was b.r.o.k.e.n. IS HE PLANNING ON LOSING IT? I mean, such a blast should have hurt like hell and then there he was standing like he was totally fine. Ugh!

I sighed, well, I'll let it pass this time, since it did sort of help the others.

The scene changed back to Tsuna and Xanxus. They were still having a staring competition. "Why? It's impossible! How could a scumbag like you master Vongola's ultimate technique?" Xanxus yelled, in denial of Tsuna figuring out Giotto-sama's technique.

My little brother just ignored that question, but noted something else, "Those scars...Their are the proof that you were consumed by the zero point break through over your entire body."

Everyone, including Xanxus, went silent. So that was it? Where he got those scars...'.just like before', so...it was 8 years ago.

Since the only ones who CAN learn the technique, I'm guessing are the Vongola bosses. So, if you connect everything, you get this...8 years ago, Xanxus found out that he is not the sun, made a coup d'etat, invaded the Vongola HQ, but in the end got frozen by the ninth.

This made sense, except for the part of me seeing Xanxus before. I mean, if he was frozen for 8 years straight (or I don't know), how could I have seen him in one of the parties? I swear I did, but could I have been wrong? Or could it have been a picture I found somewhere? Stupid imagination gave me wrong facts... whatever.

While I was putting the dots together in my head, the fight continued with Xanxus struggling to get the ice of his hands and not admitting defeat. Tsuna then burned out his dying will flame from his forehead and came closer to Xanxus.

"Zero point break through: first edition." He said sternly and calmly, while putting his hands and his opponents shoulders. The next moment, Xanxus was completely frozen...again.

Tsuna took the half of the sky ring that was on the older man's neck, returning to his DWM, and placed both of the halves together, making a full ring.

"This cannot be melted." He said, probably to us and the rest.

"That's right. The ice has the opposite power of the dying will flame. So it's highly negative compressed energy." Reborn smirked, probably proud of his student's achievements. I mean, who wouldn't be? I know I was, after all Tsunayoshi just won.

Now everyone (or the guys that were standing next to me) were starting to place the dots as well.

But before that, Tsuna was starting to fall on his knees. After all of that, he was out of energy probably.

"Now is our turn~!" A weirdly happy voice said from the screen. All of us got alarmed. "Time to die Lussuria started to attack, with Levi just behind him.

But before the kick hit Tsuna, my little brother sleepily said, "Illusions."

Viper came out, making both of his comrades figures disappear. He said something like preparations for Xanxus to be named successor are needed to be made.

"Our boss will again be revived." He added, while taking out the six Vongola rings, and placing them on his hands, so that everyone can see.

"You know why the rings were stored in halves? And why they only are awarded to the true successor of the Vongola? ...That's because the rings have a hidden power." Viper continued. He also mentioned about the seven burn marks that were left after their boss was unfrozen from the ice.

Ahh...I see where he leads this to. And just before anything could be done, the sky ring that Tsuna was holding started burning and then the rest of the other rings started to too, but in different colors.

There was steam coming from the ice, and Xanxus was unfrozen again.

They then started to collect all of the rings, together with the sky, and place it on Xanxus's chain, which the Cervello have given him, saying that he is the only one that deserves to be the boss.

All of the guardians from our side came to the field where all of the happenings now too.

"Shishishishi~, looks like everyone and their dog is here to witness the birth of the new boss~." The freaky-prince grinned, holding Xanxus's hand to put the sky ring on to him.

That's when I felt something warm on my chest, it was my mother's ring which for some reason also started to heat up, showing a very small (practically invisible) flame. **'This is not good. The boy with fury will get hurt.' **The same lady-like voice, that I heard sometime ago, said worryingly. **  
><strong>

I shook my head again, now was not the time to be creating images of people. But why would he get hurt? I shook my head again, I shouldn't care. Why would I? He was about to kill my little brother!

But as if answering my question, the rings were starting to shine and as a super hero from a comic getting his super powers (or should I say the evil guy) from insane amount of energy surrounding him.

And then when he started to greedily saying that finally will become the Tenth boss of the Vongola, he got a shock and blood came out from his mouth and body. HUH?

The energy flame vanished the same instance. No one knew what was going on, until Tsuna, wide eyed, said, "The rings have...rejected...Xanxus's blood..." I don't think he even believed those words himself, since the shock was written all over him.

Both Viper and Belphegor were lost, they questioned Tsuna, who just gave a stern look back. "I...certainly had it coming...didn't I?" The man who just had a blood loss said. I mean, blood was spilling like there was no tomorrow, especially from his mouth. "That's right." He continued, panting at every word, "The old fart and I don't have any blood relationship what so ever!"

I gaped, so I was correct all of this time? That the Vongola only take in people with the same blood. That explained a lot.

"Xanxus..." Tsuna said going back to from his DWM.

"Don't you fucking pity me!" He yelled, "You fucking scum!" Geez~, isn't he persistent, even with the amount of blood he lost.

"I understand though." Squalo said in acknowledgement. The Cervello, put up a radio device, so that the other side could also hear.

So Squalo continued, "The betrayal you suffered and your hatred...I understand it all..." My eyes widened, _betrayal._...that one word made it all clear to me. Those eyes that I saw on Xanxus the other day, where I saw them before...

_'That's right. You and him are one and the same on this._' Thanks for summoning that up, brain. A crude feeling had come over me, I tried to contain it, but it didn't work too well, so I just fell on my knees, trying to calm down. No one understood, so they just thought I couldn't see the bloody scene in front of me anymore (which wasn't exactly wrong either)

"Heh, you're still alive...damn shark...you understand you say..." Xanxus said in reply, "What...do you understand about me...don't talk as if...you know anything..."

And this contained for a while, Squalo saying that he understands. Then he started explaining about the fact that Xanxus was born in a small, poor village. He was born with a special flame, so his mother became obsessed with an illusion that he was a child of the the Ninth boss of the Vongola and her.  
>The Ninth boss adopted him after seeing the woman's conditions. But Xanxus believed it fully, without any doubts. And started to use the name and power for his own good.<p>

But then the day came and he found out about the truth in a diary the Ninth kept to himself.

That really should have hurt, even more than the man saying it himself...As I thought, I really can't hate Xanxus.

The rest of the story I already guessed, so it wasn't any more surprise.

"You betrayed the Ninth Boss...and yet, he didn't kill you...even till the end, hadn't he always treated you with acceptance?" Tsuna asked. I'm sorry, but I really must disagree with you on this. I'm truly sorry. "The ninth boss didn't care about the bloodlines or the law. He believed in you more than anyone else...The Ninth boss, had always treated you as his own son..." my little brother finished. I felt a tear drop on my cheek.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Xanxus screamed as a reply to Tsuna's message, "DON'T MAKE ME SICK WITH THAT UNCONDITIONAL LOVE CRAP! WHAT USE IS THAT SHIT?"

"It hurts, doesn't it?" I finally pronounced, in a rather loud voice, but not as loud as the man was just now. "It really hurts. Being kicked like that. ...Heh. Indeed. That loving crap that they tried to show in the end we find out to be a complete lie, ain't that right?" I smiled ironically at the screen.

"WHAT?" Xanxus yelled at supposedly the camera (a.k.a. me)

I stood up, darkening my eyes, "What? You think that you're the only pitiful dog that has been shoved away when ending up being of a nuisance...No, it's more like we were shoved from the beginning, without even knowing, ain't that right?"

"Ami...-nee?" Tsuna asked, confused. "What the fuck do you think you're rambling, you worthless piece of trash?" The Varia's boss screamed. That's when all of my nerves broke, the boarders went waaaaayyyyy over-board.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, AND FREAKIN LISTEN, YOU SELFISH, OBSESSED WITH POWER FREAK. AND GUY THAT HARDLY DID ANYTHING TO DESERVE THE FUCKIN NAME OF THE TENTH VONGOLA BOSS!" Ok, you might say I went juusssttt a bit over the boarders with my language, but this guy was seriously pissing me off.

"I WORKED MY ASS SINCE EVER I COULD WALK TO BE THE RIGHTFUL HEIRESS OF THE FUCKIN' LONESTAND FAMILY. UNTIL SOME FREAKIN' DAY I'M TOLD THAT I WASN'T EVEN CONSIDERED!" Everyone just looked at me with open jaws. I mentally face-palmed myself, there is going to be a loooooonnnnngggggg talk later on. They'll make me say it...I sighed mentally.

"Anyways, I get why the hell you're angry at that stupid old man." I said in a bit calmer voice, "But the hell? You, out of all the people should have understood that it's impossible for you to become the next boss. What are you doing? Running around like a possessed dog trying to fly straight away high, when it's absolutely IMPOSSIBLE!" I waved my arms around to emphasize what I just said, "Wake up from that and GIVE UP!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP TRASH! That's why you're nothing but a worthless trash, DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TO PUT ME IN THE SAME SPOT AS YOU! I'M NOT A RUN AWAY LIKE YOU, WEAK PIECE OF TRASH!" Xanxus answered my speech. I opened my eyes wide and stared at the man in front of me on the screen, 'Run away...?' No...way...

I got speechless, he really did hit a bull's eye there. So I just kept on standing there dumbly, wide eyed, shocked. Not comprehending the words fully.

One of the Cervello came and told him that they will deliberate further information about if Xanxus is suitable or not for the rings.

Xanxus just replied with, "IF I CAN'T HAVE THEM, NO ONE WILL! KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!"

"Shishishishi~, I approve! Way to go Boss." Belphegor took out his knives, "We're back to our original plan." Viper added, getting ready as well.

I just dumbly looked, lost at what has to be done. "How rotten can you get? As if I'd let you." Hayato stated, making an entrance in front of Tsuna, with the rest.

"Shishishishi~, this time, we'll do this 1000% right. You're all going to die." The Cheshire cat grinned widely. Hayato pointed the fact that it was 5 vs 2. But then Viper added that there will be another 50 members of the inborn Varia squad soon.

"Tch, I knew that they would pull such a trump card in the end..." I muttered under my breath.

The Cervello said that they can't allow any outsiders in, but got killed for that. My eyes narrowed. Shamal and everyone else then told the judges that they have full rights to go and help now, but what happened as I predicted) that they couldn't, because the lasers weren't deactivated.

I sighed, it's time for our trump card (well, mine anyways). I silently put my hand into my pants, taking out the robot-insects and letting them fly to the boarders.

While everyone else was busy panicking, I took my phone out and started loading the program to search for the source of the lasers.

And because it didn't take seconds, I didn't bother tell anyone, because they would just put the pressure on me and stuff.

That's when I noticed that Chrome was holding her head, then she said, "Someone is coming..."

As she said that, three people jumped from the school roof (they really doing that huh). They wore the Varia uniform. "Well, that was quick", I noted to myself mostly.

But before they could take another step, they fell, saying that they were the only ones left from all of the Varia squad, and that a very powerful man took them all down.

I sweat-dropped, ALL of them? Just who is that? I hope that guy is on our side, or else...

A thunder like speed iron ball was seen hitting the three people.

Only one guy could do something like that... "LANCIA!" I shouted out loud happily.

"Don't be mistaken, Vongola." The guy with the iron ball said to us, "I didn't come here to help you, I came here to say thanks." Uwaahh~, that totally made him look cool. But whatever, I'm so happy that he came, I might even not need to free everyone from the laser box that we were standing in. Takes that burden out~. I smiled happily and relieved.

"The strongest and the most fearsome man in the whole of northern Italy, the Lancia who murdered his entire family." Squalo answered to Belphegor's question of who that man was.

"What? That guy was THAT strong?" The Kokuyo's animal-teen asked, not believing. Then his comrade nodded, "He is very strong."

"Yup, unlike you guy, we actually had to see it first-hand." I remarked sadly, remembering the battle with Lancia that we had.

Then Belphegor, after...not getting the strength of his opponent..attacked Tsuna. Takeshi was in time to block his knives with his sword.

After that Viper tried to get in, but got burned by Chrome's fire pillars (hey, by the way, these illusions we're able to see through the screen...weird...). Kyoya came standing in the attacking pose, wanting to end his fight with the Cheshire cat.

When everyone surrounded the two of the Varia guardians, they were about to give up...until...Until a fast-speed car engine was heard...

And second later we all saw a good-looking black Ferrari stopping at full-speed, while making a strict 90 degrees angle.

All of us were speechless. A Ferrari... in the middle of Namimori middle school... at this time of day (night)...with that speed...the what?

The door opened finally, and out of it comes out a leg. It definitely was a female leg, since the long boots that were half way to her knees, curved nicely around her leg. The boots didn't have a high-heel. No, it was rather like a going down platform, that didn't look too bad either.

The next came out a hand, holding as a support on the car's door. The hand had some nicely taken care of nails that looked rather long, but not over-board, so it would look weird. They were colored in purple with some nicely designed pattern (but I obviously couldn't see that, since it really was far away.

Though what made my heart skip the most was when she took her body and face out. I really forgot that there was a battle a while back. I mean, the most perfect model-like lady was in front of me. HELLO!

Her body had nice curves, that could be seen through the tight Varia outfit. The face was gorgeous with slight make-up and the black eyes that were reflecting the night sky. Her black long hair was tied up into a high pony-tail, with her bangs taken back as well. Her skin color was a bit tanned, by which I'm guessing that she comes from South-Europe, probably even Italy as well.

She was also tall (for a girl) and with wearing those rather tall plat-formers, she, I might guess, is about the same height (or maybe a bit shorter) as Xanxus or Squalo (ok, the plat-formers are at least ten cm tall... but still)

"Muu~, Annette, what were you doing?" Viper asked, probably the first one that came back to their senses. "Hmm~~, getting my driver's license, why?" She asked, smiling like she didn't know what was going on, placing her free arm on the top of the car and leaning on it.

"Shishishishi~, the prince demands to know why you didn't come with the rest of the Varia members." The freaky-prince demanded, using himself in third-person.

"Now, now Bel~, why would I do that?" The lady named Annette started to slowly move from the door, brushing her right hand's index finger against the car elegantly, moving slowly towards the car's front.  
>"I really was getting my driving license.. Because I wanted to please the new Vongola boss with a nice ride back..." She said sweetly. And when I say sweet, I mean sugar sweet. Her voice was so elegant also. That I forgot the whole thing...<p>

But then it hit me, "Where is the guy who is suppose to evaluate your driving?" I asked suspiciously.

The guys next to me dropped their jaws at me, they had a 'is that seriously the question you're suppose to be asking?' - face on them. I gave them a 'What?' look in return.

"Oh~, him...He is in the car. Duuhh." She practically rolled her eyes at my question, like it was obvious. "Anyways~, I see that your plans haven't been working too well..." She told her supposed 'comrades'.

They gave her a 'no kidding'- face. Well, you couldn't really see their faces, since both of them had their eyes hidden under bangs and hoodie, but the guess was rather strong.

"Ahahaha~" She laughed softly like she finally understood, "Well, well~, you should have said that earlier~." she said.

Ok, is she just acting, or is she actually stupid? And if she is acting, she is darn good.

The lady started walking..as if she was on a catwalk...No, it was as if she was actually walking like a cat. Her pony-tail was being swayed in the wind, making it seriously look like a catwalk.

I noted Xanxus starring at her, it seems Annette did too. "Oh, don't worry Xanxus, I won't ask for a prize..." Then she took her phone out, pointed it at the guy who was lying at the moment...snapping sound was heard... "Since I got it already~...You don't know how priceless blackmailing material is?" She told him, while covering her lips with her phone and smiling sweetly at him.

I dropped my jaw...so that's the kind of person is the Varia's model?

"Shishishishi~, you're going to die when the boss is all healed up." Belphegor mocked her. "If he is able to." She put her index finger on her soft pink lips, a glint of self-consciousness sparkled in those fox-like eyes.

Before Xanxus could do anything, she walked forward to stand next to the other Varia guardians. "Heh, you think you can win with just another woman coming to your aid?" Hayato said almost in disgust, preparing to fire his dynamites with his cigarette.

"Ohohoho~, you got guts, brat, to call me a woman.." She laughed with her hand almost covering her mouth, "But just for your information, lovely brat~, I am the actual Cloud Guardian of the Varia~." she smirked at Hayato seductively, taking out of no where a gun.

This triggered Kyoya. I mean, you could see that his 'fight'-switched went on. So he went to attack this new found 'Cloud guardian', who half-heartedly dodged his attack. But then took the free left hand, and knotted it with the prefect's right. The prefect and her turned to a more comfortable.

Now the image happened, which I though I would only be able to see after I die or something.

This Annette was standing so close to Kyoya, who was shocked and out for the moment (mentally, not actually out out), that you could say they were hugging.

Not even a bit of redness covered the lady's face, instead she continued this. The cloud guardian started to move even closer to Kyoya, taking her left hand from under the prefect's right and placing it right under his chin and running up to his face with her index.

"You, my friend, have one handsome face." She stated, grinning seductively again, already having her thump brushing his right cheek.

Kyoya really was lost, he wanted to strike her maybe, but he never had an opponent like her I'm guessing, making him confused at what he should do. It was like she had him under a spell.

Then, as a final touch, she licked his nose and pushed him aside. "Though I think I'll wait until you're a bit older~." She said, putting that fox face again.

Everyone was dead silent. Jaw dropped. The guys' faces lit up red, except for Reborn and Colonello (though they always were an exception). And my perfect image of a model broke into billion pieces. I felt a deadly aura coming from Squalo, but he stayed quiet.

"Indeed, I wouldn't mind taking on a bigger guy~." Annette said, turning her torso to Lancia, she moved her eyelashes (on which mascara was put for more effect).  
>"You've got some darn good-looking abs there, you know?" She said, raising one of her eye-brows.<p>

Lancia didn't take his chances and attacked with his iron ball. The lady just sighed at that and jumped really high in the air, catching the currant that went towards the man and used it to go down.

She ended up landing just behind him. Then she wrapped her hands around his waist, saying "I think we should get rid of that nasty ball you got there~. It will come in our way, darling~." And with that, she took out her gun, and while still hugging Lancia, shot at the iron ball.

What she hit was the end of the chain that the ball was carried on. Her shot was perfect, so the ball went loose from the chain, turning in different directions, before hitting another one of our poor school's walls.

Then she used all of her strength to turn Lancia around, but being already a professional assassin, he didn't get himself caught in her spell, just like Kyoya did...

No~. Instead, he started to use martial arts to push her away. Which he succeeded in. The only problem in that was...Annette licked her lips, outlining that she is enjoying this.

But before she could anything else a sharp, angry tone of a shark just yelled, "VOOOOIIIII! HOW LONG ARE PLANNING TO BE PLAYING AROUND, YOU PIECE OF TRASH?" Ouch...my ears...I really thought I went death that moment, and we were standing right next to him too...

Annette stood up, putting her finger into her ear, as if cleaning its ear-drums. "So the shark-trash is still in the living..." She muttered loudly, obviously disappointed, "Why don't you just go die already?"

I sweat-dropped. Is that seriously what you say to your fellow guardian?

Anyways, Annette's eyes turned emotionless and she started to fight with Lancia. They were on par. Though she still had some weirdly special flexibility and the gun was also helping her a lot.

Then the Varia's cloud guardian came to a pose, she stood with her gun pointing at Lancia, and her back leaning a bit backwards. The second of the shot was so quick, that even he couldn't dodge it...and fell.

She is strong. I could see that he got a shot in the shoulder only, luckily, but still, it was hard enough for him to fall (not unconscious, but you know what I mean). But it wasn't because she missed, she planned it so.

"So~, who is next~?" She asked licking her gun. Everyone had wide eyes. THE Lancia was defeated and she is standing normally, asking for the next opponent.

I panicked too, so out of no reason, I went to check my phone if my insect-robots have found what they were searching for. And as if God was on my side, they did! Alright!

"Not so fast." I said, taking my phone, so it could be seen, "This is checkmate for you." I smirked and put it now right in front of me, "This is for calling me a 'run away'..." I clicked the button for the bombs to start.

The next second there were couple of explosions from the inside of earth, coming from the outlines of our laser prison.

"The lasers have been deactivated." Reborn noted with his Leon-transformed-goggles. "ALL RIGHT!" Colonello cried out happily.

Annette heard that too, "Shit..." she muttered under her breath, "You sneaky little English-brat." She added, obviously referring to me. English? So what?

Then the lady sighed, "Alright. I'm not planning to sweat up for some pros." She dropped her gun, putting her hands up.

Belphegor and Viper looked at her steadily, sighing. Now they had no chance of winning.

"Tch, you're all useless scumbag!" Xanxus said with a heavy breath, "Damn you all! ALL OF YOU! I CURSE YOU ALL TO DEATH!" Well that was nice. The proud type, huh?

Anyways, for the rest...Pretty much everyone had run down to the battlefield, I stayed thinking that it will be just a bother. Obviously Squalo did too, since he was in a wheelchair. Dino stayed with the shark, to keep an eye on him.

The long-haired shark suddenly started talking to Dino about Xanxus not giving up even after his secret is out. I looked again at the screen. "Now that these brats have become a part of our world...one day they will come to regret it. And they'll wish that they died in this battle." Was the last thing Squalo said.

I stood silent for a minute, but then said, "You know, I'm sure we won't..." somehow that answered carved into me, but it felt right. As long as we stay together, the sky won't shatter above us... "But thank you for your concern..." I turned around to face the shark, then smiled, " And thank you for saving Takeshi back in your battle."

The guy in the wheelchair was taken back a bit by that, but then just turned away to the screen, "Tch, I was just protecting my pride." He replied. I smiled brighter at him, "But what happened happened, so you can't deny it." I giggled a bit at the stubborn man and then ran to everyone else.

When I came, everyone was kind of getting relaxed a bit. I ran up to my little brother, who fell unconscious. I smiled at him and then kissed him on the cheek, "You did wonderfully." I said softly whispering.

In the mean time, Annette was complaining about the other two not helping her in caring Xanxus to the car (luckily she actually had it with her). When they got their, and Belphegor was nice enough to open the door for his boss. Something happened to be there.

"Where do we put him?" He asked curiously, pointing his thump at the inside of the car. "Oh, throw him out already, Xanxus is super heavy, you know?" She whined.

The Cheshire cat just shrugged his shoulders and then pulled out a wrapped up man in ropes, with a plaster on his mouth. He looked as if he went through hell or something.

...Wait. Was that the driving license's evaluator?

Before the lady sat down into the driver's sit, she waved a hand at...me(?) "Au revoir~, little English-brat~ and the rest." She did an air-kiss and sat down, closing the door and driving off.

Then it got to me..."French." I muttered, popping a vein on my forehead, "Don't call me a brat!" I screamed at the back of the car.

* * *

><p>Alright~ XD. I can't believe I actually managed to write that in one day! So proud of myself. I told you the next chapter is going to come soon, right? (Wait...did I?) There are reason for it...but all will be explained in a good time...<p>

Ok, so the warning I hope helped~~, right?. It was overly dramatic with the touch of ~~ Varia weirdness~~. Yup, so the mysterious woman is the Cloud Guardian of Varia and she has...a character?  
>I'm sooooooo in love with her, it's even illegal I think. She is my first OC which has this kind of...persona. XD And yes, she is French, which makes her even cooler.<p>

Director: *British accent*Anyways, young lady, you should watch your tongue.

Ami: Yeah, great. The French woman gets praised while I'm being criticized by you for using an overly colorful language?

Director: Yes, Ami, yes indeed.

Please review~~! I want to know what you thought of this fast upcoming chapter!


	32. Chapter 32

author's note: Hello everyone! I love you so much for the reviews~~~! Thank you! *hugs* This chapter is going to more relaxed and a bit more 'happier', well, with it's own 'relaxations'~~ : 3.

Disclaimer: I don't own Khr, except for my Ocs.

* * *

><p>chapter 32:<p>

The rest of the evening...ahem...night... I ended up staying to help the doctors that Dino brought along. I felt like a nurse, running around, getting us stuff and the rest. Anyways, it all went fine. (Though I can't complain, since I got to experience working with professionals)

As, in the end, Tsuna's wounds weren't serious enough for him to need to stay in the hospital, we brought him home. The rest were also send to their homes.

Kyoya seemed like he was in a killing mood. I guess I would be too, if something like that was done to me...Though luckily for me, that's not going happen, since I don't randomly attack people, nor have a pretty face.

When I left Tsuna's house, after telling Nana that everything is fine, I went to my own apartment.

Or tried to at least.

Somehow when I went through the gates to the front yard of the apartment-building, it didn't look the same, as the one I got used to by now. And the closer I got, the more I understood that I wasn't going close to my apartment...more like someone else's.

Don't tell me... I went back to the street, and then started to walk back to Sawada's residence. But when I supposedly got there, it wasn't it either. That's when I started to panic and run around. I checked all of the houses on the street, and none of them looked familiar to me.

Then I turned somewhere, thinking I might have just turned somewhere accidentally or something, but that only got me to be even more lost than I was.

After losing the hope of finding my house (since the battery on my phone has been eaten up by those bombs' files), I sat down on some grass next to some river that was in Namimori. Sighing, I depressively hugged my legs close to my chest.

_'A run away like you_.' The words that Xanxus said echoed in my head. A tear started falling on my cold, from the night air, cheek.

He is right...I DID run away. I'm a weakling who couldn't even protect her own position...Instead, I just pushed it away. Literally, running from the truth.

Who am I kidding? I'm no normal girl that could live a normal life to begin with. A pain of jealousy went through me. Xanxus didn't...even now, he still has a strong will of taking control for himself.

I let it slide through my fingers...I sighed again. Though I'm not going to fail Vongola now.

"Ushishishishi~, isn't that the damsel in distress." A cheeky voice was heard from behind me. I turned straight away in shock. "W-what?" I asked, looking at the person that the voice belonged to.

"You won the battle, and yet you're crying?" Another, much younger voice said confused (or sounded confused).

"B-belphegor and Viper?" I asked, still confused and not believing what I was seeing. What were THEY doing in the middle of Namimori NOW?

"I'll make you pay for calling me that, it's Mammon." Viper told me, taking out his small hand and motioning his little finger in a 'pay up' way.

"Well, sorry, I've got no money on me. But hey, I think Viper is a good name too...Well, if you say you don't want me, I'll call you Mammon alright." I smiled at in a 'I'm broke'- way.  
>"If you don't, I'll double it." He persisted. "HIIEE!" I squealed, "Seriously?" Then I gave a puppy dog face to him, "But, but, but...I'm really broke...and I know the sums they use in the Mafia...no way I'll have enough to pay up..." Fake tears were coming up to show that I was serious.<p>

"That face doesn't work on us. But I'll let you pay up later, just because - " He cut himself of. Well, he is enough for that at least...I gave the baby a big hug. "I'll pay it little by little." I smiled happily.

Somehow it didn't feel weird that only a few hours ago, my friends were fighting these guys and they were threatening to kill my friends. There was no awkwardness, at least from my point of view.

"Ushishishishi~, you're hugging a baby that was just about to kill your friends?" The Cheshire cat grinned, showing his teeth. That's when I let go of the hooded baby. And just stared at the freaky-prince, "So? You've got a problem with that, Cheshire cat?" I asked pouting my cheeks and putting my hands on my hips.

"Don't call the prince that." He frowned, taking some of his knives and made a fan out of them.

Then I bowed, in a respective matter. Like I was taught when I was still small. One leg behind the other, lifting a bit of the dress (in my case, baggy pants) and go down, kneeling a bit with my knees and bowing slightly with my head, "I'll try my best, your Majesty." I finished off.

When I stood up again, I saw Belphegor standing there, with an opened mouth. It was just something I wanted to try out, since it's been a long time since I used the manners that I learned from that place. Well, the simple reason for that is that I never had anywhere to use them too. Even now it was only for show, nothing more or less.

"Umm...Belphegor...are you ok?" I asked getting worried for the freaky-prince, since he looked like he was out. I started waving in front of him...no response. I looked at the baby on my right, but he didn't care..so I crossed out the plan of asking him for help.

"H-hey..." I was really getting worried, then I went closer...getting frustrated at the annoyingly long blond bangs that were getting in my way of seeing the actual emotion the guy was giving.

So (somehow unconsciously, I was half-asleep anyways) I put my hand right under the teen's bangs and started to move them away, after what I got a, "what are you doing?" He jumped back out of surprise. Well, he came back, so no panic there.

"Taking away those annoying bangs of yours. I really don't see why you need them... But then again, I don't really care. Anyways...What are you doing in the middle of Namimori with injuries like yours?" I asked, putting on a more serious face.

"None of your concern." Viper answered sharply. "Doesn't the same question apply to you, princess?" Belphegor changed the subject to me.

"W-wait...what?" I asked, thinking that I misheard what he just said. "Hearing problems? Well, whatever..." The blond muttered, "Doesn't the same question apply to you, princess?" He repeated himself.

"Wha-what's with th-the sudden pri-pri-pri..." I gave up, I couldn't say it.

"Ushishishi~, don't try to act like one of those commoners." He said strictly, "No normal person was able to out-smarten the prince before." He stepped a bit closer to me, hands in his pockets, jacket undone, showing his stripped shirt under it.

"Out-smarten you?" I asked confused. Ignoring my question , the freaky-prince stepped a bit closer, "That's why, I want to rip you the most." The grin on his face was huge and full of self-confidence, "Ushishishi~, but before that, I'll win the princess." He took one of his hands and placed his fingers right under my chin, leaving only his thump on top.

My heart skipped a beat and my eyes were getting unfocused. WHAT JUST HAPPENED?

Out of instinct, I jumped back, but my burning red face could be seen. "Ushishi~, that's a nice reaction." He said in a mocking voice.

A vein popped on my forehead, "Don't try to act all cool, just because I reacted like this!" I pointed a finger at him and frowned my face while shouting that, "Tch. And to think that I was starting to get jealous of Xanxus for his unbreakable will! Yeah right, the Varia is nothing but a group of weirdos!" I turned away, swaying my hair and walking away, showing by that my frustration.

"I'll send her the bill later." I heard Viper mutter. But I was WAAAYYYY too tired to care. I mean, come on. It was at least five in the morning!

So, after another hour of walking around, trying to find my way home, I couldn't help but give a very loud whine. Tears out of disappointment came out of me, "WAAHH~! Why does this happen to me!"

And just as I finished my whining, "Ara~, Ami-chan?" A familiar voice was heard. I turned slowly to the direction of the voice, "Ah, it really is you!" The one and only mother which I got in Japan said.

"NAANNAAAA-SAAANNN!" I ran in to her arms. I didn't know what I could wish for more right now... "My~, what are you doing out so early?" she asked with her motherly-like tone. "I-it's nothing." I broke the hug, "How is Tsuna?" I asked.

"Did you wake up this early just because you were worried about Tsu-kun?" She asked lovinly. "Ah...well, not exactly...but I am worried about him..." I said. I didn't know what to say to her, but I mean...I can't tell her that I didn't sleep the whole night or anything...I mean, that would be pretty weird, right?

"ahaha~," Nana-san laughed lightly, "He is sleeping tightly right now upstairs." I widened my eyes, "I see...Ah, it's pretty early right now after all, right?" I brushed my hand against the back of my head.

"But Ami-chan...you look as if you haven't slept even a bit last night. That's not good." The lady in front of me put on a scolding face. I gulped, somehow she really did remind me of my own mother like that... "Ahahaha~, well, I was just so tired yesterday, that I kind of forgot to even wash myself and stuff before going to bed, sooo...mind if I take the shower?" I asked, trying to make a white lie.

"Oh~, that's the reason." she totally believed it without a second thought, "Yes, sure. Go ahead, though be quiet since everyone is still sleeping." Tsuna's mum put a figure against her lips, saying 'shhh'.  
>I nodded enthusiastically like a small child, in understanding.<p>

So I swiftly started to move towards the shower.

Nana-san gave me a towel, and some of Tsuna's shirt with shorts (heh, I'm borrowing my little brother's clothes). Luckily, these were just a bit too big for him, so they fit me perfectly.  
>(Since I was a bit bigger in both sizes...in height and the other one...)<p>

After that, I went to check on Tsuna, who really was sleeping nicely...And after seeing him sleeping so deeply I started yawning. The sleep was catching up to me...about time.

I helped Nana-san to prepare breakfast, in between which I was yawning rather hard (so hard, I had apologize several times)

Then...out of no where came rather heavy (though amazingly silent) steps and Lancia came to the kitchen.

"Lancia?" I whispered loudly in surprise. He nodded. I blinked several times, but then realized that he probably stayed here for the night.

Nana-san told me to go and keep company for him, and after trying to persuade to help her more, she insisted hard. Making her word the final. I gave up.

We went to the backyard balcony, where the morning sun was shining brightly. I was questioning the guy about: what he was doing? Did he go to Italy? And other stuff of the sort.  
>He told me his stories...and although they were rather interesting... I yawned again, opening my mouth really hard and then placing my head against his shoulder, using it as a pillow.<p>

Of course, if I would be fully awake, I wouldn't allow myself such movements. But in that moment I was rather sleeping than actually being awake, so I welcomed his broad shoulder, which was staring at me, with delight.

The next thing I knew, I was sleeping soundly. Oh well.

"Ami-nee" somebody tried to push me, I pushed the hand off unconsciously. "Ami-nee, please wake up." Again with the pushing. "Muu~, five more minutes..." I mumbled, pushing the hand off again.

Then a hard kick I felt on my back, making me fall off something. Under me I felt grass. "OUCH!" I screamed in pain. "HIIIEEE!" A familiar voice said, "Reborn! You didn't have to do that!"

"Tsuna?" I asked, trying to stand up from the grass where I was kicked too. "AHH! Ami-nee! Are you alright?" My little brother panicked, coming (running) right next to me.

I chuckled at his reaction. I can't believe this boy fought Xanxus just the other night and won. I sighed in relief, "It really is all over." I smiled at him. He smiled back nodding, "Yeah! It really is!"

"Get ready, already! You useless siblings!" Reborn remarked, standing on the balcony from where I just fell from.

I stood up with Tsuna's help, "Yeah, yeah, yeah...though you didn't have to kick me off, you know?" I whined, rubbing my hurt back. "By the way, how are you feeling?" I asked Tsuna, looking at the small scars on Tsuna's face.  
>"Waayy~ better." He answered, "Knowing I won't have to fight anymore." I laughed at that, in the end, both of us ended up doing so.<p>

Reborn hit both of our head with Leon-hammer, "Ouch!" both of us whined. "Get ready for the party." He just ordered.

I sighed, Reborn will never even try to act nice, right?

"Hyaaahahahaha~, you're finally awake!" Lambo jumped on to me. "Lambo!" I said happily. So he was out of the hospital now! "That's right! The great Lambo is here!" He raised his arms to emphasize his greatness.

I tickled him on the belly for him being overly cute, making him laugh.

The party was at Yamamoto's sushi shop. I said 'Hi' to Yamamoto-san, who told me that today everything was on the house. But I still helped out with everyone else. It was really great.

Tsuna was still running away, when Hayato and Reborn tried to give him the Sky ring, saying that he doesn't want to be a Mafia boss. I giggled at him. He was just sooo~ adorable.

Dino was there too with his men (not all of them...but Romario, and someone else). I asked him about how the Ninth was. And he said that he is fine. And for some reason, I felt like both Hayato AND Dino were somehow staring at me suspiciously.

"Umm...Dino, might I ask you why you are staring at me so suspiciously?" I asked, not being able to hold the tension anymore. His eyes got serious, "Yes, I want to know the truth behind what you said in yesterday. The reasons to why you knew stuff that most of us only found out in the last minutes and the rest of it." I blinked, "Ok." I answered quickly.

He really does have a Mafia boss aura once in a while, huh? Well, I was going to tell them anyway... "But can you wait until the party is over, I'll explain everything to everyone after the party, ok?" I told him, not wanting to ruin the mood of the party, since it was great.  
>He nodded in approval.<p>

The rest of the part went without anymore tension, since I said the same thing to Hayato too.

"Ok...where do I start..?" I asked, not knowing where to start the tale.

The party was over, and we cleaned up everything. So right now everyone (the guardians (Hibari and Chrome didn't come to the party, so they weren't here as well) Reborn, Colonello and Dino) stayed behind at Takeshi's house to let me talk.

I sighed yet another time. "Ok, just to make it easier for some of you, I'll just start from the VERY beginning." I enthusiastically clapped my hands. After all the teaching I did for Ryohei, I finally started to make the things I tell sound as easy as it possible can become.

"I know that you - Reborn, Colonello, Dino and maybe even Hayato know about the Lonestand family, but I'll just start from explaining what it is for the rest, ok?" I took a more comfortable sitting pose.

"Ok, so...Lonestand family, was created 600 years ago, by a bunch of nobles that had gotten in big debts. They had to find money, and quickly...and the easy way they found out to do so, was to go to the black market, where they could sell some of their goods for big prizes."

"Once done, they didn't stop. Instead, they started to produce different materials and illegal goods from where they could get big money."

"The King of England had disbanded them from the nobility statues. Though the royalty did ask and still does to do some work for them..but that's another story."

"And thus, the Family was born. Right now it is one of the few Mafia families around the United Kingdom."

"And as it grew over the years, it became the number one strongest family in the world." I stopped for a minute, to check if everyone was still with me. And somehow, they actually were.

"Anyways, you might be wondering what I'm saying...Isn't the Vongola the strongest and the most powerful family? Well... I'll let you know that Vongola comes around only about 400 years ago...and yes, since it did take over the top, there is a HUGE rivalry going on against the two."

"And since ever the Vongola came around, the Lonestand fell from the top. Though at the moment, it stands as one of the strongest anyways. Without allies, without anyone to support it. Or more like they don't take any support. They are a family that 'Stands alone' - a rough translation from the name 'Lonestand'- with pride as their main source."

I didn't stop, although I saw that Ryohei was starting to lose me now...but he doesn't really care too much for it anyways, right?

"And as you might have guessed (maybe) that I was a girl who was born to the currant boss. I was suppose to be the true heiress. That's what he made me believe." I tried not to change too much emotion in my voice or face, since that would be disturbing, "So I past my precious time with books, butlers who taught me stuff that books didn't have. I ended up meeting up with the Ninth boss of Vongola, through who I thought of stabilizing the relationship with the Vongola with."

Ok, I was starting to make myself sound like a Cinderella that was working with nothing in return. "Ok...My life wasn't that bad, I'm just making it seem more dramatic than it actually was. I didn't mind the way I lived. I mean, the butlers and maids and everyone was really nice and sweet. And when I was going to the Vongola mansion, the Ninth made me really welcome."

I stayed silent, crossing my hands together, pouting my cheeks a bit, "That old man was totally underestimating me, he treated me like a small child! And whenever I tried to talk to him seriously, he just laughed at it, saying that I shouldn't be concerned about such things at my age. Geez~, what's up with that?" I complained, "Though he did give me some books on Vongola that I could read, and told me some stuff."

"Anyways, after fourteen years of being told that I'm the heiress of the Family. But just one day, the Boss told me that he didn't even plan on making me his heiress, for some weird reason..."

The silence filled the room. No one knew what to say.

Until it was broken by Dino, "It all makes sense. So the lost Princess that had gone away some two-three years ago was you?" I shrugged my shoulders, remembering what everyone called me (I always thought they were just mocking me, since I was just a young girl in the crowds of big Mafia men) "Sort of." Though I really didn't like being called 'princess', it just sounded weird.

"Though please don't call me that...I wasn't exactly lost, since I really did just go to my mother, who by the way remarried an awesome engineer." I plainly explained. "Well, to be more precise, the year before I came to Namimori, I lived with my mother and her husband, Richard."

"Okkkk~, that's enough about my past...Now to the point of why I knew some of the stuff before anyone...That's simply because I researched." I smiled innocently at them.

"My awesome step-dad taught me how to hack into programs and make some simple stuff too (though he got it from mum later on, but that's another story) like programming small robots and such. The rest was simple logic-chains and gut's feeling. Oh, and I was doing it while you guys were training...sorry that it wasn't much of use in the end..."

Everyone's jaws dropped. "N-no, it was rather useful...Ami-nee...ahahaha" Tsuna waved his hands, having a face that said, 'you did just WHAT?'. I looked at him blankly.

The rest were also having about similar reaction...except for Reborn (duh, and plus he knew most of the story) and...Ryohei, "I DIDN'T GET IT TO THE EXTREME!" The shout was somehow oddly unsurprising to me.

I sighed, and before Hayato could go on about the boxer having brain made out of only muscle, I said quietly, "It's alright...you didn't exactly need to."

"This explains a lot, kora." Colonello admitted, after thinking for a very long time. "Yeah, it does." Dino agreed. I just looked at them, somehow sadly.  
>It wasn't because I felt depressed of their reaction, but somehow...I didn't want them to treat them differently.<p>

Seeing me like that, Tsuna said, "Thank you for telling us all of this...I didn't think you had such a past...but..." I turned back to my little brother, to pat his head. "I'm no different than I was, you know?" I smiled at him, hoping he would get the hint.

"I've just got one question." Hayato narrowed his eyes, "If the Lonestand Family is really a big rival of Vongola's, how come the boss was letting you see the enemy's territory." His suspiciousness was clear to me. The only problem I had with answering that was...I didn't know myself.

"Well, about that...I'm not sure myself. You see, the boss of the Lonestand Family, is rather...unsocial and grumpy most of the time. The only conclusion I came up with, was that he never cared for my goings, because I wasn't going to be the next boss anyways." I shrugged my shoulders in a 'I have no idea' - way.

"Well, now that everyone knows, we can continue," Reborn said, taking the speech over...until he turned his head to me again, "By the way, why didn't change your name if you went from that family?" I shook my head in a 'I don't know' - manner. "Ask mum, she didn't let me change my name."

"I'll make sure I do. But now... After all that, we need to know if you will stay in the Vongola or not?" The baby with a huge yellow pacifier on his neck asked, completely serious.

I startled a bit, and then looked towards Tsuna. I mean, I don't want to be a part of the Mafia..."But...I won't let down my little brother and new family. As a mannered person, I take care of my word to the very end." I said my thought out loud. Oops. Well, whatever.

The baby smirked victoriously. Tsuna got startled by my words, so I smiled at him so that he would know that I was serious.

The mood in the room suddenly lightened by a 100%.

Everyone just stayed for dinner at Takeshi's too. We called everyone from the Sawada residence over. I cooked the meal this time. A big meal of my special middle-asian cuisine.

We made Bianchi do other stuff, before she could touch the food...I really wasn't planning to have stomach aches, Hayato fully agreed with me.

We parted our ways afterwards. So I was walking alone with Reborn and Tsuna (since we ended up staying to help clean, and Reborn was just there to observe that we do a good job. The rest went before us)

I took out my mother's ring. "What's that?" Tsuna noticed. Looking at the ring. It was a rather simple golden ring, that had a flat side on the front, where it was empty...and on the edges there were four closed petals, pointing to the middle.

"It's my mother's. She gave it to me, right after she and my father divorced." I said, sort of sounding sad, "It seems to be something rather precious to her, since my mother told me she got it when she married the first time from her mother I think...so it's a family symbol I think, or something." I kept on looking.

That's when I remember it becoming warm several times, when I felt desperate, or lost...well, mentally that is. Though I still believe it must have been my imagination.

"It's really pretty. Well, I'll be going now, Good night, Ami-nee." Tsuna told me, opening his gate. Realizing that we were already there, I laughed it a bit and then waved my hand, "Yeah, good night, Tsuna." I told him, starting to walk off.

This time I was able to find my apartment easily, "Oh~ darling~, how I missed you!" I hugged my pillow.

After taking a shower, I went to bed...thinking about how I ended up coming back to the mafia again...Heh, whatever.

Though now, together with Tsuna, we'll be able to build the Vongola to its original purpose...and the Lonestand. No. I don't belong there anymore. But we won't have them be our rivals either, I AM going to neutralize their relationship!

* * *

><p>And thus is the end of the Varia arc!<p>

Ok, actually, **it's the last chapter of the story**.

Don't worry, there WILL be the Future arc. But because I didn't want this story to become TOOOOOOO long, I wanted to split it apart...and plus, there is going to be a bit of difference in the plot of that story. Please read it as well when it comes out ^^.

So this is it! I hope it wasn't much of a disappointment, since it was just Ami explaining and not much action. But I thought of making this chapter like an opening to what the Lonestand family actually is. There IS going to come more, together with the time of Giotto and the rest, but you'll have to wait for that to come by...Lalalalala~

Please review~, tell me what you felt about the story. Since this was my actual first fic written and posted on here.

And now with my Summer holidays coming up, I will be taking on two stories at the same time (the updating WON'T be very fast, since I have A LOT of stuff to do). The other one, well~, if you're bothered to wait and see, please do.

And for the last...I really love you guys, who have been supporting me in writing this to the very end (which is now, sadly).  
>Hope I'll be able the next story even better, so please wait until it's out~~!<p>

Ciao~~


End file.
